


100 and 1 Kisses

by Turtinator



Series: Sweet friendships and one that's not so 'friend-like' [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri is the main pairing, Animals Make Everything Better, Anxiety, Coming Out, Complicated family matters, First Kiss, M/M, Oreshi and Bokushi, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of texting, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 80,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtinator/pseuds/Turtinator
Summary: Finally together, Akashi and Furihata are very content. Although... they do have a lot of things on their bucket lists. With their main confession out of the way they find there are still many things they must face. Big things including coming out to their families, and passing milestones such as sharing their first kiss. Through it all, they go on 'side missions' with their friends that will only bring them closer to one another.





	1. Peach Picking

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are...part 4 (¬‿¬) It's been such a long time coming. I have to thank everyone for your patience. Without detail, I sort of lost motivation for writing this, so I'm sorry it's been so long. I actually don't have much written...but I'm hoping that by starting to post this I will gain motivation back (=^･^=)  
> So, same rules apply as to the other parts! (Also if you're just coming across this, I would suggest reading the other parts first;;)  
> Bokushi's thoughts are always written in brackets [like so], and will be italicized if he's 'not in front'  
> and just a reminder that Midorima's sister's name is Hanako (but goes by Mido-chan often,) Takao's sister's name is Shikari, and Akashi's chihuahua is Naoki (･`◡´･)ゝ
> 
> Without further ado, I grant thee part 4 !! This part is veRY FLUFFY, and is here purely to brighten all of your days so I really hope everyone likes it !! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Not much changed.

They still acted the same, just slightly more open about certain things. Any teasing remarks hold a different impact now, and their texts are laced with little heart emojis. Despite not changing too much, they’re both a lot happier. They meet up almost every weekend. Furi thought that may be a bit tasking at first, but he actually likes the travel aspect. As for Sei, he’s used to traveling places, so not much changed for him, other than the fact he likes where he’s travelling now.

Neither of them told their families. Furihata knows he has to tell his family eventually, but he’s sort of putting it off. His brother’s never even met Sei, since he’s always out somewhere whenever the cherryhead visits. _And they don’t even know I’m bi..._

That’s a thought for another day though.

Today they’re all, including the miracle and partner crew, going peach picking. It’s sort of a cute idea, Kouki never would have thought he would have friends that would want to do this sort of thing together. It started with Momoi wanting to, since fruit picking was mentioned the first time, then that information spread out, and soon enough everyone was saying they’re joining. Furi doesn’t mind. Actually, it’s the first time they’re all hanging out after he and Sei started dating. It’s not going to be any different, but the brunette feels sort of excited and anxious over it.

“Hey, where’s your boyfriend?” As if proving the point guard’s thoughts, Aomine drawled with a small smirk. The Touou trio and Seirin trio are the only arrivals so far, and are waiting outside of the farm.

“He’ll be here.” Furi smirked back. Since Sei’s in Kyoto he has to travel slightly farther to their destination. The heir told him to just go to the farm and they’ll meet there.

Momoi bounded over at the Seirin group’s arrival. After greeting Kuroko she hopped over to hug Furi. She looks like she has to say a lot but instead she just smiled. The brunette hugged her back, knowing what she means. She’s obviously happy for his and Sei’s get together.

“We’re here!” Kise bounced over, Kasamatsu on his tail. They greeted the Kaijo partners. The blonde happily hopped over and cupped Furi’s face, sparkling. “You’re glowing, Furihatacchi!”

The shorter breathed a small laugh, and pulled out of the model’s grip. _Ah, this is going to be embarrassing meeting everyone..._

Takao and Midorima came up soon after with their girls. It was unanimously decided that Hanako and Shikari are both welcome to their outings. Everyone likes them and this way they all spend time together. The Shutoku point guard made a beeline towards him, immediately wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“So Kou-chan, tell me everything. Does he have weird kinks? Is he into S&M, it kind of seems like he might be. Oh, how wi-” Furihata covered the other’s mouth, blushing. _Oh my god..._

“Eat some soap, please.” He embarrassedly responded. Takao just started laughing, so the brunette pulled his hand away.

_Literally the first thing he asks is about sex, what the fuck._

Furihata made himself blush more thinking of it. They haven’t slept together, they haven’t even been together that long. The brunette doesn’t have any plans on sleeping with Sei anytime soon either. He’s content with cuddles. They’ve never made out either so there’s no way they would’ve slept together already. He covered his own face, to hide.

“Aw, so cute Kou-chan.” Takao pinched one of his cheeks. “So you haven’t slept with him?” Furi swatted the other off of him. _Why is he like this._

“No, and stop talking about it, Mido-chan’s here.” The brunette huffed. This just made Takao laugh more.

“So innocent, Kou-chan~”

“No, you’re just inappropriate…” Furi blushed.

“Oh, you’re not?” Takao waggled an eyebrow. _Ah, God…_ The brunette had to laugh and push him away. Shikari jumped forwards, grinning.

“Congrats senpai, you can now be gay in public without being questioned~”

Furi half face palmed, smirking.

“Thanks.” _This is so embarrassing._ He should have seen it coming in hindsight.

“Furi-nii-chan!” The brunette blinked down and smiled kindly at Hanako, picking her up when she raised her arms. “I think you’re a unicorn knight!” _Unicorn?_ The girl then giggled. “But you’ll marry into royalty.” The brunette blinked shocked then acted as if she found him out.

“How did you know!?” _Wait, she said marry into royalty. She must know Sei and I got together?_ She giggled proudly.

“Because you’re like magic! And protect people, but verrry subtly unless you need to be loud. _And_ Sei-nii said you’re family!” _Oh, so she doesn’t know._ Furihata smiled at how the girl thinks of him.

“You must’ve been paying very close attention to figure that out.”

Mido-chan quickly nodded yes, and waved up a wand.

“And Sei-nii sent this since he said he wanted me to get control of my magic as soon as possible!” Furihata didn’t even know that Sei did that.

“Wow, that was very nice. It must be a good wand then~” He smiled.

“Mm’hmm! He said this one should be harder to break!” _He must’ve written a letter to Mido-chan to go with it._ Kouki bubbled over inwardly over how cute his boyfriend is. Sei’s busy but still made time to write out what probably looked like a letter sent by a prince, with instructions about Hanako’s new wand.

“He also gave me other things!” The girl pulled up a little unicorn plush. _Is that where she got the unicorn idea from?_ “And a new dress!” She pulled back a bit so Furi could get a good look at it. _It’s adorable._ “It has little wings, so when I can’t have my big ones out, I still have them!” Sure enough around her back, attached to the dress are small white wings with rainbow glitter in them. _Where does he find these things?_

“Wow, Mido-chan it looks great! I’m a little jealous.” Furi winked and she giggled.

“Ah, I see my servant found you well, Princess.” The brunette jolted hearing Sei behind him. He put Mido-chan down and she ran over to the heir.

Even after seeing each other a few times, Furihata still gets butterflies in his stomach every time he sees Sei. The brunette smiled watching the reunion. Hanako’s adamantly talking to the cherryhead who is kindly smiling along, telling his own tale as well.

“Already his attention has been stolen.” Himuro said next to him. Furi jolted, not expecting to hear the shooting guard. It seems the Yosen pair arrived while he was having his conversation with Hanako. “So, Furi.” The brunette properly looked at the raven. “Is he wild in bed?”

Immediately Furihata blushed and covered his face, while Takao promptly fell into a laughing fit, having been paying attention.

“What is wrong with you two, oh my gosh…”

Murasakibara shuffled his hair, smiling lazily, so through his blush the point guard glanced up and gave a smile. He then felt a hand slide down his arm and grab his own. Knowing who it is, Furi turned towards Sei and hugged him.

“Are you embarrassing him?” His boyfriend asked, having noticed his blush. The smaller pulled out of the hug but kept their hands locked.

“Yes.” Kuroko walked up, answering for Himuro and Takao.

“That’s my job.” The heir easily answered. Furi pouted and poked Sei in the cheek for his response. The taller just smiled and looked around. “Everyone’s here then?”

They nodded and got a few baskets then entered the farm.

* * *

 

 

Sei kissed him on the cheek and smirked.

“How are you, my love?” _Gosh, he really does act like a prince._ He always renders the brunette speechless or at least a blushing mess. Furi’s pretty sure he’ll never get used to it.

He smiled back and pecked the other one the cheek, quickly.

“Better than you.” Furi teased, happily.

“Well-” Sei smirked. “-happy wife, happy life.”

Kouki poked him in the cheek, pouting.

“God, they act like newlyweds.” Aomine scoffed by them. Sei just smirked more but the smaller blushed, embarrassed. _My face will probably be permanently red after today._

“Kagami-kun, help me reach that one.” Kuroko pointed at a peach high up that he can’t reach. Furi thought that Kagami would just grab it for him but the ace actually picked his boyfriend up and hiked him up to sit on the taller’s shoulders. _How cute._

“Oh, I wanna do that!” Momoi stated with stars in her eyes. Aomine came by her side to hike her up as well. _What a good ‘brother.’_ The Touou ace then looked over to Sei and smirked.

“That’s what you get for not having a height difference.”

_Oh, I guess we are the only couple without a huge height difference._

Furi didn’t think much of it until he looked to his side at his pouting boyfriend. _Sei likes being higher than others._

“Get on my shoulders, Sei.” He smiled. The other blinked a little shocked.

“I don’t want to break you.” The heir replied, uneasy. The smaller huffed.

“I’m strong.” He held up an arm as proof (even though he knows it’s not much proof.)

“Yeah, just look at his guns.” Kuroko added with a small smirk. Furi mock whispered to him,

“Not helping, Kuroko.” But he said it smiling.

“Kouki, you know I think you’re adora-ahh!” Furi rolled his eyes and in one movement began picking up the other. _Sheesh, I think I can handle picking up my boyfriend. He’s not that big._

Kouki could feel Sei, a bit flustered, help him out by climbing up.

“O-okay, but just drop me if it’s too much.” The cherryhead replied, still shocked.

“Sei, I’m sure I’ve fallen more in my life than you. I think I can handle carrying you.” The brunette rolled his eyes as the taller settled. He stood at full height, and felt the moment the heir calmed down.

Furi would be lying if he said it’s easy holding the other. Sei is heavier than he looks, but once settled he’s much easier to carry.

“See, it’s fine.” The brunette smiled, happy to hold the other. He can’t see the other’s face but he imagines Sei is looking around like a cat at a window. Himuro looked over at them and started chuckling.

“You should see his face right now, Furi.”

Kouki blinked then smiled widely. Sei really is so much like a cat. He loves high places, and looking down from them. He also likes cuddling and there are instances Furi’s sure if it were natural he would be purring. Like right now. He tends to get lost in thought a lot and not say anything. Furihata’s not sure if it’s because he’s talking between his personalities or he’s just enjoying himself. Either way, the brunette thinks it’s cute.

Dating Sei’s only made him love the other more. Furi can’t understand why people call him the cute one. It’s obvious to him that the cherryhead is much more adorable.

The brunette grabbed their basket, keeping one arm hooked around his boyfriend’s leg. He then let go momentarily to hand a hat up for Sei to wear.

“Here you go, vampire.” Furi found out that the other actually does burn really easily, which is a fact nobody would think since he’s so ‘eloquent.’ However, it just pushes the idea that he really is a vampire. The brunette smirked as Sei took the hat from him.

“Thank you. What about you?” Snapping out of his trance the taller asked.

“Unlike you, I tan.” Furi smirked.

“It’s still not good for you, Kouki.”

The brunette can hear the other’s pout.

“I guess you’ll just have to block the sun for me then.” The smaller smiled, and followed after their friend group. Furihata can sense Sei has some thought on his response, and is probably forming an argument. Fortunately, because they're with their friends Furi knows he doesn't need to come up with some sort of excuse. Proving this, Takao glanced over at them and started laughing.

“Akashit, you look so freaking content.”

“I like being tall-” Sei wrapped his hands around the smaller, as if he hadn't just been planning. “-and Kouki’s here.”

Furihata felt his heart skip. Takao looked like he wanted to make some teasing remark but couldn’t, instead he smiled at them.

“So, is Akashit actually that light or is Kou-chan stronger than he looks?” The point guard asked them.

“I’ve said I’m strong.” Furi huffed. _All of Riko’s training has led up to this moment._ The brunette laughed to himself for his thought. _He is heavy though._

“Yes, you are.” Akashi said with a hint of pride. The smaller smiled unintentionally. “I’m not that light.” Sei added, looking towards Takao.

“Furihata-kun is strong like a housewife is.” Kuroko blankly said. Furi huffed as Momoi giggled. _I guess he’s not far off, I do a lot of housework…_

“How come no matter what I do, I get made fun of…” He mumbled.

“Because you’re cute.” Sei immediately responded, and before the brunette could answer Momoi called out,

“Furi-kun, how do you tell when they’re good?”

Changing subject, Furi went over to her and Aomine.

“Majority of them should be since they’re in season, but um-” He looked around and pointed at a specific peach. “-They should look closest to that one.”

Momoi smiled and grabbed the one he pointed out.

“He really is a housewife.” Aomine scoffed.

“Daiki, I’m taller than you now. Only I get to say that.” Sei replied. Furi snorted over his boyfriend’s reply.

“Shouldn’t Sei be the housewife, he is the one being carried around.” The brunette snarked.

“Correction, I am being carried around like a king.” Without missing a beat Sei replied.

“More like an emperor…” Furi mumbled. “What does that make me?”

“That’s easy-” Sei put his forearms on the top of Kouki’s head and leaned his head on them. “-Hanako said you are a unicorn knight.” Furi paused. _Was that Sei’s idea?_

“I saw the gifts you got her.” The brunette slightly changed subject. His boyfriend hummed.

“The unicorn I got her is similar to my own pony. I could not, not get it.” _His ‘pony.’ I wanna see him with his horse._

“And the other things?” Furi laughed.

“She needed a new wand...and every princess should get a new dress time to time…” Sei replied.

 _How cute._ Furi’s come to the conclusion that if Sei has a child, that kid will be thoroughly spoiled. The thought of his boyfriend with a baby is adorable. _Does he want kids?_ Furihata opened his mouth to ask but then closed it before the words were able to leave his mouth thankfully. _Oh my god, I can’t ask him something like that._ He ended up flustering himself over the thought. _We haven’t even been together that long… What is wrong with me._

Thinking about it further made Furi draw more conclusions, maybe Sei wouldn’t actually be too good with babies. He’s not that great with dogs and babies have the same tendency of not listening (more so don’t understand directions.) He gets along with Hanako fine, but she is old enough to understand sentences and do her own thing.

Furi zoned back in and noticed his boyfriend picking out some peaches for them, putting them in the basket he’s holding.

“Do you like peaches, Sei?” _Since he seems to have a few foods he absolutely can’t stand…_

“I like that they’re the scent of your shampoo.” _… Jeez._ Furi blushed. “I don’t dislike them or love them. What about you, Kouki?” His boyfriend answered his question.

“I like most fruits.” Furihata responded, ignoring the embarrassing comment from the taller.

“Akashi-kun, has Furi-kun shown you his garden yet? Or jams and juices?” Momoi asked. _No, and now he’s going to bug me about it._

“Before you say anything, yes I’ll show you later, Sei.” The brunette in question decided to jump in. The cherryhead above him chuckled but agreed, happily. _We’ll probably end up going back to my house anyways._ “Oh, are you staying over?” Furi realized he never asked. The heir seemed to pause for a second in response.

“May I?” After a moment the taller asked unsure. Kouki laughed lightly.

“Of course you can.”

“I’ll have to call for someone to bring Naoki over then.”

Furi grinned thinking about the little chihuahua. No doubt his boyfriend would have brought him with if they hadn’t been going to a farm where dogs aren’t allowed.

“Aka-chin’s tall.” Murasakibara seemed to notice them. Himuro snickered. “Still not as tall as me.” The ace added.

Furihata can sense Sei’s annoyance at the comment. His boyfriend really has a height complex. Not that the brunette can blame him, even Furi was surprised when he first saw the heir.

“Hey, Bakagami, bet I could juggle more peaches than you.” Furi heard Aomine childishly make a comment that is bound to end badly.

Their group split at that, not wanting to be blamed or kicked out for what is definitely going to end in a mess.

 

“Furi-nii-chan really is a unicorn knight!” Hanako suddenly came up to them. The rest of her family looked back slightly amused, besides Shikari who stayed with Aomine revving the aces on.

Furi smiled at her, despite not entirely understanding. _Because I’m carrying Sei?_

They went on their way, and collected peaches. Seeing Hanako happily trying to reach them was adorable. Sei helped get some for her, that is until Midorima came up and put her on his shoulders, which was cute. Watching the others, Furi is reminded of a thought from a long time ago, _Midorima and Taka’s relationship and family is so domestic._ Furi is perfectly content with Sei, but he hopes they become like that too. _Are we already though?_ They got together recently, but have sort of been ‘together’ for awhile. Furihata’s not sure if he can tell that from his position.

“What are you thinking about, Kouki?” Sei asked from above him, obviously in a good mood. Furi blushed.

“U-um, us.” _I don’t know where to go from that though...maybe I shouldn’t have said that._

“What about us?” Sei asked with his arms on top of the brunette’s head.

“Umm-” _Questioning if we’re domestic? I can’t say that, that’ll insinuate having a family in the future and…_ The smaller blushed again. _We really haven’t been together that long, I can’t say that._ Fortunately, his boyfriend noticed his increasing flusteredness. The taller chuckled, and to his surprise, started to climb off of him.

_I thought Sei liked being carried?_

The moment the heir was back on his own two feet, Furi instantly felt lighter and really noticed how heavy Sei is. _I feel weightless now._ The brunette slightly laughed under his breath over this.

“Kouki.” The taller gently cupped his face, shocking his tiny reverie. Furi blinked up at his boyfriend who smiled, noticing his slight daydream. “I’m serious about us, so you don’t need to skirt your words and thoughts.”

Furihata blinked and blushed.

“Do you read minds in addition to telling the future now..?” He asked dumbfounded and amazed. _Seriously, how does Sei do that._

 _… Wait. If he’s serious then that means he’s also thought about us in the future._ A warmth settled in the smaller’s chest and he smiled. _He’s cute._ Furi’s thought was further proven when Sei blinked at him, not expecting that response and blushed. _He’s so pretty when he blushes. How did I get the perfect boyfriend?_

“I’m quite good at that too.” Sei winked. “You were relating us to Midorima and his family, correct?” _Geez. Exactly correct._

“M’hm…” Kouki continued to blush and nodded an affirmative. The other looked at him, smiling, which just flustered the brunette further. Furi fidgeted with his fingers that are holding the peach basket.

“Kouki,” Sei started, so the smaller gathered the courage to look at his boyfriend. The taller leaned forwards and kissed his forehead. “You’re adorable.” A warmth spread through him at that.

“Y-you are…” _Sei is so cute. I can’t stand this._ To hide his expression Furi took a step forwards and hugged the taller. Of course his boyfriend returned the gesture, and hugged him as close as possible. _My heart is racing; there are butterflies in my stomach, ahhh!_

Sei breathed out, Furihata can tell he’s happy. They pulled apart and Furi saw his boyfriend slightly shift for a moment so he followed the movement to see Hanako staring at them (who is now not on Midorima’s shoulders.) Somehow it was embarrassing. However, she smiled widely and ran up to them holding a peach. He and Sei both seemed to be on the same page so they kneeled down to her height and she held the peach out for them.

“If you share this then you’ll be together forever!”

Furi blinked as Sei took over and grabbed the peach from her gratefully.

“Thank you, Hanako. We’ll be sure to share it.” His boyfriend responded for them and the girl smiled widely then ran back to Midorima and Takao who are looking at them with smirks. Furi took note that Takao is holding a peach separate from their own basket, he has no doubt she told the same to them.

_Ahhh! So cute!_

An embarrassing thought hit him, similar to his earlier thought, but being with Hanako really makes Furi sure that Sei would make a good dad. _God, why am I so cheesy? I need to stop thinking these things...well, not really._ Thinking about his boyfriend is always a welcomed thought. _I’m allowed to think of him like that._ It’s embarrassing, but Furihata keeps reminding himself there’s nothing wrong with it.

Nonetheless, they continued collecting peaches for a bit, then decided on leaving, since they shouldn’t get more than they can handle. Eventually, they paid for everything, which of course Sei insisted on paying for. Kouki let it slide, seeing how happy the other is.

 

Once they left the farm they saw the rest of their group in the parking lot.

Shikari ran up to them, grinning.

“We got kicked out!” She exclaimed as if it were a good thing. Furi laughed a little at it. He looked passed her at Aomine and Kagami who have some squashed peaches on their clothes. Kuroko is with them, looking amused, while Sakurai looks to be trying to get some of the food off of Aomine’s clothes with Momoi’s help.

“And why do you speak as if that’s a good thing?” Midorima narrowed his gaze, while Takao is laughing to himself. They walked with Shikari up to the rest of their group.

“You gotta live a lil more Shin-nii.” The girl stuck her tongue out in response. Hanako clapped along, laughing.

“I see your recklessness has landed you in yet another place’s banned list, Daiki.” Akashi, suddenly Bokushi, spoke to Aomine. Furi has an inkling that Bokushi just wants in on the fun though.

“B-what?! It was Bakagami’s fault, he started the fight!”

“You threw the first one!” Kagami turned a glare at the Touou ace. Before the two had the chance to continue, Himuro came up while handing Kuroko a basket of peaches.

“And you give me flack over the snakes.” Himuro snarked at Kagami. The redhead turned a glare to his brother.

Furi watched the bickering unravel. Murasakibara is watching on with his own basket of peaches, then Kise and Kasamatsu met up with them, handing Sakurai a basket. Furihata’s sure that the only reason Kise didn’t get kicked out or caught in the crossfire is because of Kasamatsu. He smirked noticing that everyone took care of each other despite all the small tiffs. _I guess this is a type of domestic family too._ Sei held his hand with a smirk and Furi’s sure his boyfriend’s thinking the same thing.

 

* * *

 

Furihata watched his boyfriend with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

Sei’s looking around his garden smiling, as if this truly is the most remarkable yard he’s ever seen. _Which isn’t true, it’s so small and I need to weed a good amount of it._

“So you use all these berries when baking?” The other questioned, happily.

“Yeah? I mean, for other things than baking too.” Furi smiled at the taller. _Just like the miracles, Sei seems a bit surprised as if that were weird._ “Hey, Sei?” The brunette decided to just ask.

His boyfriend turned to look at him while glowing a bit. _He looks so pretty, the light is hitting him just right and his eyes are so warm-_

“Is using a garden really that weird? Everyone else was shocked too.” Furi cut his thought off knowing it’s just a recurring one that he thinks very often.

“It’s very Kouki.” Sei squeezed his hand. The brunette blushed but also made a face, showing that that doesn’t make sense. The cherryhead laughed lightly, then seemed to realize he should give a real response. “It’s not particularly odd. I think it may come across that way because most people our age don’t do it.”

_… I guess that’s true, but I still think a handful do._

Furi hummed, then came to a conclusion since Sei seems to like his garden so much.

“Let’s make something then!” He brightly smiled. “We just got fresh peaches so we’ll definitely make use of that, and we can probably use some other things out here.” He thought out loud and watched the taller blink then smile so warmly at him that Furi thought his heart would burst.

Their warm gazes were cut off by a flash. Furihata blinked and watched Himuro open the door to let Naoki run out while he put his phone in his pocket. The chihuahua excitedly ran up to Sei who greeted him and picked him up.

“Sorry, I actually was not going to cut in but Naoki wanted to see Mr.Dog-treat.” Himuro smiled. The brunette spotted Murasakibara behind the other cutting up some peaches at his counter. _Guess they have the same idea._

Furi smirked and greeted Naoki who excitedly wagged his tail.

Murasakibara found out about some sort of limited timed sale at a candy store in the area, so the Yosen due decided to stick around until the sale starts in the evening. Furi offered to let them stay at his house in the meantime (to which Sei huffed something about wanting to be alone.) The brunette silenced his boyfriend a bit amused, and told them to come over since he had some more foreign snacks for Mura anyways. Of course after that the giant insisted it was important for them to come over.

Needless to say, it’s just the four of them (now plus Naoki - since Sei immediately called a driver to bring his puppy over once it was made apparent he’s staying the night.)

Sei insisted on seeing his garden since for some reason everytime he came over he didn’t see it (which Furi knows is because his boyfriend always wanted to immediately spend time alone in his room.) The Yosen duo gave them their space, until now that is.

“Himuro, let me see that picture.” Sei requested. The other pulled his phone out and held it out with the picture he just took. Furihata peeked over the cherryhead’s shoulder to look at it.

 _God, he’s so pretty._ A recurring thought, that Furi’s positive will never leave.

The brunette looked at the picture of him and Sei holding hands and looking at each other with the sun just starting to lower itself in the distance. The sun is so bright, and always seems to just highlight his boyfriend perfectly, it brings out all of Sei’s _colors._ Because the taller is definitely not someone of a ‘normal’ color scheme, he looks unrealistic. _He’s definitely still a vampire, but with the sun like this it’s like he’s a...fire prince or something._

_Definitely pretty._

“Kouki?” Sei squeezed his hand, getting his attention. Embarrassed, Furi looked at the other, who’s holding Naoki one handedly smiling. _So darn perfect._ “What are you thinking?”

Himuro smirked, typing on his phone and walked away from them to join Murasakibara.

“Uhm,” _Why is it it’s still hard to say embarrassing things though. We’re literally dating._ “You don’t look like a vampire in this picture.” _Nice._

Sei blinked for a second and laughed under his breath, starting to walk back into the house with him.

“Have I been upgraded?” The taller asked. _If it’s possible to be upgraded from perfect._ Furi smirked.

“You’re a vampire by night, and fire prince by day.” The brunette grinned. Sei smiled softly and let go of his hand to gently wrap it around his head then leaned forward to kiss the side of it. A warmth spread through the smaller’s chest at the action. _The butterflies never leave._

“You are my prince.” Sei spoke softly.

“I thought I was a unicorn knight?” Furi smirked.

“That too.” The taller smiled. “And my consort of course.”

“Most importantly.” The brunette grinned which his boyfriend agreed softly to.

* * *

 

_< <Akashi’s Pov>>_

Since getting together, something feels at peace in Akashi’s heart. Of course, he still gets flustered around Kouki, and maybe gets a little too excited when they meet up, but it’s _calm._

Something Akashi didn’t predict is all the confessions after the _main_ confession. He’s overjoyed that he’s finally dating the boy of his dreams, but he’s also realized that all the nerves he built up for his confession isn’t even the end to this anxiety.

It feels like there are so many things to tell Kouki. Akashi honestly doesn’t even know all of them. He tells the brunette that he loves him, but he doesn’t know _what more_ he can even express. There are no words.

However, there are specific things that Akashi admits he can’t bring himself to say. He’s a bit annoyed in this fact since his confession should have been the sign he needed that he can say anything.

_But…_

Akashi knows himself, despite all the prolonging of their get together, he actually does like to move fast. If he could he would skip the years until he and Kouki are married and live together.

It’s not that he’s not enjoying himself now, he _definitely_ is, and he would not trade his time with Kouki right now for anything.

 _I guess the first thing I want to do with Kouki is plan a proper date day._ They’ve had dates. However, they never had a _trip. Yes, a trip, that’s what I want._

 

_[And then I can kiss him.]_

 

That’s another thing.

Kouki and him have held hands, slept in the same bed together, pecked each other’s cheeks, but _that’s it._ It’s a lot. Akashi knows that, and he keeps reminding himself to not get too greedy. He loves Kouki, _adores_ him, but he does want to do more.

It’s not even Kouki that’s putting up a boundary.

_It’s probably me._

_Again._

Kouki hasn’t tried anything beyond this point, but Akashi thinks that’s because the other is simply _innocent._ Kouki’s probably just basking in the moment, happy to be together. Akashi knows this because it’s been proven that if his boyfriend has something in mind he’ll just do it despite his nerves. _Because Kouki’s always been the one to initiate things._

Akashi counts it a victory that he was actually the first to peck the other on the head after getting together. However, Kouki returned the gesture almost immediately that night.

Anytime Akashi pecks the other, or holds him tight, it feels like a hard thing to do. _Because I love him so much._ It makes him nervous, even though he knows Kouki isn’t going to push him away, it just gives him ‘butterflies’ for a reason he can’t pinpoint. It’s easy in the sense that he _wants_ to hold the other, but it gives him _so_ much anxiety. _Are anxiety disorders contagious?_ Akashi knows that’s a ridiculous thought, but he knows he turns into a blushing mess around the brunette more often than he likes.

He wants to kiss Kouki. On the lips.

For some reason he stops right before he’s going to though.

It doesn’t really make sense to him because they’re together. They’re together, and have confessed to each other and see each other every weekend. They never fight, and have already been deemed as ‘nauseating love birds’ by their friends. Apparently, they’re a bit cliché, according to Takao.

Akashi doesn’t know why he stops though.

He knows he definitely _wants_ to kiss the other. He thinks he’s a bit wiser now and would be making excuses if he dubbed this as him being afraid Kouki will reject him.

 

_[Even if Kouki doesn’t want to move so fast, he would simply tell us.]_

 

It would be a bit awkward but Akashi knows it would be fine and he wouldn’t let something so silly ruin their relationship. In fact, now that they’re together, he definitely won’t let them break apart. The confession was so tasking, he’s not going to let it go to waste, or make it so he has to do something harder. And he knows he won’t be able to bear not having Kouki in his arms.

_They say I’m clingy, they always have._

Akashi knows this is true, and he also knows he’s probably just getting worse. He doesn’t really care though - Kouki doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

 

_[He unconsciously copies our moves though, so once we kiss him he’ll probably see it as the okay to do it too an-]_

 

“Sei.” Kouki kissed his cheek with a smile, getting his attention. _Ah, twenty-three._

Akashi blushed and looked at his smiling boyfriend.

“See Aka-chin listens to Furi-chin.” Murasakibara looked at them. The heir took a moment to realize that his friend isn’t talking about Kouki’s ability in getting his attention, and is instead motioning to the bowl in the cherryhead’s hands.

Akashi didn’t even realize he’s been on autopilot agreeing to everything Kouki tells him and is currently whisking... _what is this?_ He looked in the bowl to see white.

“I bet he doesn’t even know what he’s making.” Himuro read his thoughts.

Akashi would’ve been mad if it weren’t for his love hugging him around his middle, laughing quietly.

He looked down at the bowl, seeing Naoki beyond it on the ground looking up at him as if confused too.

_It’s white...and thin, some sort of whipped creme? Before whipped?_

“A creme.” He simply said.

“Close enough.” Kouki laughed and let go of him to go towards a counter where he pulled out a few jar like containers from a bigger container that held them. Akashi curiously looked at it, trying to piece it together.

 

 _[We’re supposed to be making something with the peaches._ _Smells like sugary milk.]_

 

Bokushi tried to help out. Akashi looked back at the bowl, his lack of previous attention haunting him.

“Sei, you can just ask instead of glaring at the bowl.” Kouki laughed. His pride a bit hurt, the heir sighed, but hatched a miniscule plan.

“Sorry, I was preoccupied.” He answered, planning on embarrassing the brunette.

“I won’t ask by what, that’s too easy of a trap, Sei.” His love smirked, and motioned him over. Akashi huffed, but followed the unspoken order. “Pour it in these jars.” The brunette opened all 6 jars that he previously took out of the bigger container.

“What are we doing with the peaches?” He asked and poured the mystery substance in the jars.

“Nothing today.” The brunette next to him smirked, as if knowing a secret. _Which he kind of does._ Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. _I thought we were using the peaches…_ A new avenue of possible foods they are making appeared.

The heir finished filling the jars that Kouki closed and put back in the bigger container, that Akashi now realizes is a machine of sorts.

“We’re done.” The smaller grinned. _I can’t believe I don’t remember what I put in that batter._

Kouki gripped his cheek, smiling widely.

“Thank you.” The brunette happily chirped, but still a bit teasingly, knowing he doesn’t know.

“Yayyy.” Murasakibara drawled behind Kouki after finishing something.

Akashi and his boyfriend looked over to see that the others made what looks like a sponge cake with creme and peach slices on top. _I blanked out long enough for them to make that. Well, they also got a head start since Kouki and I were outside._

“Ohh, it looks so good.” Kouki looked at the cake with hearts in his eyes. _He’s so cute._

 

_[But also, he should look at me.]_

He does. Can’t you be happy with him being happy?

_[Only if I made that cake.]_

 

“We’ll leave most of it with you.” Himuro smiled. Murasakibara pouted behind the shooting guard. “Atsushi, we’re picking up candy after this.” The shooting guard mediated.

“Oh!” Kouki cut in and lit up but ran out the room towards upstairs. Akashi watched the smaller dash off. He frowned at the loss.

“Do you really not remember, Akashi?” Himuro got his attention so the heir looked back at the Yosen duo.

“I wasn’t listening.” He answered truthfully, in reference to the mystery batter he apparently just made.

“But you listened to all his instructions?” Himuro smirked.

“I was hearing, not listening.” Akashi fixed his statement.

“Aka-chin doesn’t think twice about Furi-chin’s judgement.” Murasakibara aided while cutting the cake.

“Of course not, Kouki’s always right.” Akashi answered easily.

“Even more often right than yourself?” Himuro smirked, leaning against the counter. The heir fidgeted for a second, purely off of instinctual reactions from the past.

_But…_

 

_[Even I admit-]_

 

“Kouki’s flawless.” [Absolute.] Bokushi took over.

 

_Did you have to take over to say that?_

[My turn now.]

 

Akashi watched Himuro pause for a second, then he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled and felt a peck against his cheek. [Twenty-four.] A warmth spread throughout his chest.

“Hi, Bo.” Kouki smiled warmly, and let go of him. Heterochromatic, Akashi smiled at the brunette. His love handed Himuro a bag of candy.

“I promised.” The smaller grinned.

“Thanks, Furi-chin.” Murasakibara smiled happily, lighting up.

“Thank you.” Himuro genuinely said, and continued. “We should get going now.”

“Finally.” Akashi breathed out.

“Sei.” Kouki huffed at him and pinched his nose tip. The cherryhead just smirked though, knowing his boyfriend isn’t upset.

Himuro smirked and shuffled his red hair.

“Whenever you get the chance, check the group chat.”

Akashi paused.

“I think I saw your nose winky face in that sentence.” He joked. Kouki chuckled next to him. Himuro either winked or blinked, Akashi thinks the former.

With that the Yosen players packed a bit of the cake, due to Murasakibara’s whining, and they headed out. Akashi smiled over finally being alone with his boyfriend once the door shut.

A bark disturbed his small thought though and he looked down at Naoki.

_Alone, plus Naoki._

He smiled and picked the chihuahua up then held him up to Kouki so the puppy licked the brunette’s nose. His love laughed, and hugged him, giving Naoki a kiss in return. Butterflies filled Akashi’s stomach as he watched the repeated action.

* * *

 

Now left to their own devices, he and Kouki went upstairs to the brunette’s room as that’s where they’re inclined to spend time. Akashi loves the other’s room. It feels like he’s always known the room (mainly because he’s seen pictures of it for what feels like ages.) However, he’s always finding new things in it, despite it not being particularly messy. It feels... _warm._ [Like Kouki.]

“Taste.” Sitting next to him on the brunette’s bed, Kouki held up a fork to him with some of the cake from earlier on it.

[But Tatsuya made it.]

Akashi must’ve made a face, because Kouki seemed to immediately understand and smirk.

“He and Mura took some of it back, I’m sure he didn’t put seaweed in it.”

Unintentionally Akashi grimaced once seaweed was brought up. His boyfriend laughed though, so he can’t be mad.

“Tatsuya probably put it in half.” The cherryhead frowned.

“Do you really think he’s _that_ conniving?” Kouki raised his eyebrows in question. “If that’s the case then Himuro’s starting a prank war and he’ll regret it.” The brunette puffed out a cheek.

Akashi paused, then realized Kouki’s right so he tried the cake his boyfriend is still holding out to him.

 

_Himuro’s smarter than starting a prank war with Kouki as an enemy._

[Agreed.]

 

Fortunately, as always, Kouki’s judgement is correct.

“It’s good.” Akashi smiled, which the smaller returned.

“You’re so paranoid when it comes to Himuro.” Kouki laughed.

“Because he’s like me.” Akashi, _Bokushi,_ explained.

“Isn’t that a compliment.” His boyfriend grinned out, which made the heir pause. [God.] Trying to hide how flustered that comment made him, Akashi simply smiled. His heart skipped though and more butterflies filled his stomach. “Your ears are turning red.” Kouki pointed out, sounding victorious.

The brunette put their shared plate down then moved over on his bed to be right next to the taller. Akashi recognized the move as his boyfriend coming in for a hug, so content he turned towards the other to return the gesture, but he came face to face with a camera lens.

He blinked confused for a second before he understood what’s happening. [I let my guard down.]

Despite being together, their ‘missions’ from before their confession seem to still be in place.

_Catching each other off guard with pictures._

That’s sort of always been their thing even though that wasn’t exactly Akashi’s point when getting photos of his now boyfriend.

“Are you sharing that in the chat?” Akashi sighed. Kouki snickered but then put his camera down, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. [Twenty-five.]

“This one’s for me.” Kouki smiled with a bit of a blush.

 

_Adorable._

 

“Kouki’s too cute.” Akashi leaned his head on the brunette’s shoulder and hugged his middle. His love returned the hug and they fell down against the bed. However, almost immediately upon landing Akashi felt a tiny wet patch against his cheek. He looked to the side to see Naoki happily wagging his tail.

“Naoki’s also cute.” He added to his statement, to which the chihuahua walked forward to sit on top of him.

“Is there anything you want to do?” Kouki laughed a bit and combed fingers through cherry locks. Content, Akashi smiled and closed his eyes, relishing in all the contact.

“Be here…” He mumbled. His eyes are shut so he isn’t sure if the brunette reacted since Kouki didn’t say anything afterwards, but after a moment his love spoke quietly.

“We really are the cheesiest couple, aren’t we?”

Akashi smiled and curled himself to be hugging the other more, with Naoki in between them.

 

He thinks he fell asleep to be honest, but the next thing he could register is Kouki quietly laughing to himself. _What an adorable thing to wake up to…_ Happy, and sleepy he mumbled out,

“Why’re you laughing?” He yawned after, not bothering to open his eyes. The moment he mumbled, he felt tiny familiar licks on his face. He didn’t bother stopping them, opting to half hiding his face against a warm collarbone.

“Group chat…” Kouki spoke quietly, one hand still combing cherry colored hair.

Akashi smiled, and didn’t say more for a few minutes until he realized,

 

_[Group chat. It’s probably about me.]_

 

He yawned and moved higher up to read Kouki’s phone. The heir rubbed his eyes, and Kouki looked at him with a warm smile.

“Sleepy-head.” The brunette teased lightly.

“I love you.” He smiled back his first thought. Kouki shook his head, a bit amused.

“Love.” He softly said back with a bit of a blush. Content, Akashi glanced at the brunette’s screen only to see it in the middle of something. Knowing he needs to catch up, he grabbed his own phone off the side table, and opened up the chat, backtracking.

 

_Taco: sick peach party yALL_

_KUROKO.: I agree, but I guess we can’t go back to that farm again_

_Taco: lol yah, aLL THX TO CERTAIN SOMEONES_

_Pinkcutie!!: Yeah!!! Next time we’ll have to go to another fruit farm (,,Ծ-Ծ,, )((Daichan))_

_Taco: WAT OTHER FRUITS EVEN EXIST_

_Ao!!mine: HEY IT WASNT ALL MY FAULT_

_Pinkcutie!!: （─∀─）ゞ_

_KUROKO.: According to resources, there are in fact more fruits than peaches_

_KUROKO.: Also consensus reads ‘it was 100% Aomine-kun’s fault’_

_Ao!!mine: SCREW YOU TETSU_

_Taco: *GASP*_

_Taco: (that was a gasp for kurokos fruit comment)_

_Taco: (actually for both comments)_

_Pinkcutie!!: (*^▽^*)_

 

There was a lag in the timestamps, but the conversation continued after what looks to be about an hour. This time there’s a picture posted from Himuro, it’s the one he took of Akashi and Kouki. _Of course he would share it to everyone._

 

_ElfPrince: hosts leave to be lovebirds_

 

There was a lag in answers again, but soon enough a response came through.

 

_Taco: thats a stinkin cute pic, bUT I CANT BELIEVE AKASHIT TRUSTED U TO BEHAVE W/O SUPERVISION_

 

Akashi realizes that Takao’s right. _Who knows if Himuro tampered with my things._ Akashi knows that Himuro won’t prank Kouki, _but he likes to tease me._ The heir knows that he’s not in the safe zone on the Yosen player’s radar.

 

_ElfPrince: furi’s a bit like a blinder huh :-)_

 

Akashi bit his lip. _It’s possible he’s just teasing me though._

 

_[I think we both know that Tatsuya doesn’t just give empty promises like that. He must have tampered with something.]_

...He might not of. He just wants us to think that.

 

Akashi took in a breath and just kept reading.

 

_Senpai!: You’re someone really exhausting, aren’t you?_

 

Akashi can’t agree more to this comment.

 

_Taco: LMAO_

_ElfPrince: only to some people, thanks for noticingヽ(^v^)ﾉ✧⁺._

_theliGHT: a.k.a me and akashi_

_Candyman: murochin used to be like that to me too_

_Candyman: murochin bothers our team too_

_Taco: lol, mura never talks in the chat_

_Taco: how do you pick your targets tatsu????_

_Candyman: long line…_

_ElfPrince: (we’re waiting in a line, Atsushi saw me typing and decided to join)_

_ElfPrince: Whoever’s tease-able_

_theliGHT: tatsuyas the epitome of annoying brothers_

_ElfPrince: thanks :-D_

_Senpai!: I can’t tell if it’s a good thing to be teased by you honestly_

_Taco: lol_

_Taco: i still cant get over how you teased akashi from the start tho_

_Taco: like, <3 you akashit (bc i know u gonna read this l8r) but yall know _

 

Akashi smirked. _Sometimes it still doesn’t make sense how Himuro was never afraid of me…_

 

_ElfPrince: akashis like 2 ft tall_

_Senpai!: remember he’s foreign_

_Taco: LMAWO, MAKE ME SPIT OUT MAH DRINK_

_Senpai!: (as in Himuro is)_

_Taco: kasa’s freaking cute_

_Taco: BUT LIKE, IS THIS AN ACTUAL FACT. I MEAN UR NOT RUSSIAN???_

_theliGHT: wat does being russian have to do w anythin? Or foreign for that matter_

_Senpai!: I mean, isn’t America a bit more ‘open’ and more people are bigger?_

_ElfPrince: well he’s not wrong_

_Taco: and russians scary lol_

_Taco: like russias g8 n all, but im talkin bout the cliche big guys chuggin beer and shoutin_

_SweetChi: It sounds like everyone here is racist_

 

Akashi smiled widely, noticing this is where Kouki cut in.

 

_Taco: LMAOO - K, IM NOT. BUT THX 4 THE SUDDEN INPUT KOUCHAN_

_ElfPrince: stereotypes do exists for a reason, but yeah, let’s just say we’re all racist_

_Taco: OMG SHUT THE F UP TATSUYA, MISLEADIN SMOL KOUCHAN_

_theliGHT: furi knows better_

_Senpai!: All I was saying is Himuro’s not scared to tease because strangers in America seem a bit more ‘rugged’_

_theliGHT: ‘rugged’_

_theliGHT: ppl here can b 2_

_ElfPrince: shh, I grew up playing streetball with big guys_

_theliGHT: TATSUYA I WAS LITERALLY THERE. DONT SHH ME_

_ElfPrince: Not to bring up old things, but Akashi was never scary. He’s always seemed like a kid playing king_

_ElfPrince: but also I befriended people who would start knife fights, so what do I know_

_SweetChi: Sei can be scary, but I mean literally all of you were at some point_

 

Akashi frowned, even though he knows he ‘can’ be scary.

 

_[It’s a good thing. He said ‘can.’ We need that ability to protect him.]_

True.

 

_Taco: I 4 ONE WAS NEVER SCARY?????_

_SweetChi: ya u were :P_

_Taco: MY FUCKIN HEART_

_theliGHT: Everyone was scary to furi tho_

_ElfPrince: And that’s why he’s the bravest_

_SweetChi: actually i don’t think i was ever afraid of himuro ironically_

_ElfPrince: :-D_

_Taco: IM HURT_

_theliGHT: U WERE AFRAID OF ME AND NOT TATSUYA_

_SweetChi: but he’s your brother so..?_

_theliGHT: THAT SHOULDNT MEAN ANYTHING IN UR PROSPECTIVE_

_ElfPrince: I have the best darn brother ever_

_Taco: LMAO_

_Taco: kouchan i know u don’t like being told this but ur so innocent_

_SweetChi: i’m not “(;-_-)ノ_

_Taco: ya u r, u and kasa both_

_Senpai!: Me?_

_Taco: YES, YOU._

_SweetChi: no, i know memes_

_Taco: AND THAT EXCLUDES YOU?????_

_Taco: (I mean it does a tiny bit, it at least makes you slightly less innocent than kasa_

_Senpai!: I think you all are just filthy_

_theliGHT: youre mostly rite_

_Taco: O YA, KAGAMI TOO. TOO INNOCENT_

_SweetChi: where are you getting these statistics from??_

_ElfPrince: nasa_

_Taco: thx tatsu lmao_

_Taco: BUT HE RITE. YALL R BABES AN U GOTTA DEAL_

_Taco: actually i keep thinkin of more ppl then i bump kouchan slowly down into the less innocent scale lol - akashit is more innocent_

_SweetChi: thank you for noticing_

_SweetChi: I mean, look at this guy_

 

Kouki then attached a pic from not too long ago of Akashi sleeping on the brunette with Naoki curled up by his collarbone. Akashi recognized his bed head as being the main target of attention though.

 

_Taco: LMAO HIS HAIR NEVER CEASES 2 AMAZE ME_

_Senpai!: I actually agree with Himuro’s earlier statement. Akashi hit me as a kid playing king from the start. But I think I have more respect for him because of that_

_ElfPrince: I do actually respect him, but his hair is a bit like a troll’s_

_SweetChi: I hope you mean wishnik trolls :-)_

_Taco: *danger danger danger*_

_Taco: legit just had to look up ‘wishnik trolls’ to understand wat u meant kouchan omg, how u know these things_

_ElfPrince: Yes, I meant those. I’m not actually mean_

_theliGHT: hes actually mean_

_ElfPrince: :-)_

 

That was the last message so far. Akashi glanced at Kouki who didn’t match his gaze but laughed under his breath. _Kouki just defended me, but also I feel like I’m being teased too._ The heir took in his own breath and started typing.

 

_Akashit: I prefer lion’s mane actually_

_Taco: TRUTH_

_Akashit: thank you for the picture, Himuro. And I’ll be disinfecting all of my belongings with lysol after this._

_Taco: THE FUCKN SHADE._

 

Kouki laughed next to him at his comment.

“Lysol?” The brunette looked at him, amused. Akashi smirked.

“I don’t know what he did.” He explained. Kouki shook his head, laughing a bit.

 

_theliGHT: gotta bleach that stuff_

_Taco: LMAO_

_Senpai!: What could he have possibly done that requires bleach?_

_theliGHT: u obviously do not know tatsuya yet_

_Akashit: I’m not taking chances._

_Taco: OMGH_

_Senpai!: ...I can’t tell if you’re serious._

_ElfPrince:_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Taco: nobody taint kasas soul, hes the new kouchan._

_Taco: u better not be secretly sadistic kasa_

_Senpai!: I wouldn’t call myself sadistic, but some might call me violent_

_Taco: LOL K - U THE NEW INNOCENT BAB_

_SweetChi: Doesn’t that sound more like Sakurai?_

_Taco: Saku’s a bit TOO cute and innocent lookin, its suspicious_

_ElfPrince: he’s my friend, so you might be onto something :-)_

_Akashit: Anyone who is friends with you has to be hiding something_

 

“You’re so suspicious of Himuro.” Kouki laughed next to him.

“He’s a sketchy character.” Akashi smirked, amused, happy to make his boyfriend so happy.

 

_Taco: SOUNDS LIKE A NEW MISSION_

_Senpai!: You know, he’s literally in this chat._

_Taco: U RIGHT. (k, in parenthesis, only those who r chosen may read so he wont b able to read)_

_SweetChi: (Genius)_

_Taco: sO to carry out new mission as to figure out who saku really is, I MUST KNOW -do we have a next hangout planned ????_

_ElfPrince: Akashi should plan since he has the most hectic schedule_

 

Kouki looked at him once Himuro’s text came through.

“Well?” The brunette smiled.

 

_[Next hangout… Father is going on that business trip in two weeks.]_

Right.

 

Akashi hadn’t been planning anything besides seeing Kouki, _but we do have other friends too._

_If Father will be out then…_

 

_Akashit: My house?_

 

“Your house?” Kouki questioned immediately. Akashi smirked. He was planning on seeing Kouki, but he didn’t mention it to the brunette beforehand, planning on it being a surprise. Kouki’s never actually been to his home. Akashi didn’t want his father to be home when Kouki is, because he doesn’t think he can affective lie to his father’s face if the older asked about Kouki. _And I’m not particularly ready to come out of the closet to him._

“Yes.” The heir smiled.

 

_Taco: wAIT RLY_

_theliGHT: I thought your house was like a big no_

_theliGHT: kuroko even mentioned never seeing it_

_ElfPrince: That legitimately caught me off guard, congratulations akashi_

_Akashit: My father’s going on a business trip in two weeks, so it should be fine_

_Taco: IS ‘PARTY AT AKASHI SEIJUUROUS HOUSE’ FINALLY A GO????!!_

_Akashit: I don’t know about ‘party’ but we can pick up those new koi we mentioned a while ago_

 

“Aww.” Kouki spoke in real life. “We’re getting koi?” His boyfriend warmly smiled at him, looking happy. A warmth settled in Akashi’s chest and he nodded.

 

_[Since Kouki seems so happy about it, we definitely will now.]_

 

_Taco: INSTEAD OF FRUIT PICKN WE SWITCHEN TO FISH PICKEN!!_

_Taco: AKASHIT WE GONNA REALLY MAKE UR HOME A ZOO!!! THE FIRST STAGE IS STARTING_

_Senpai!: Is this open invitation? How many koi are you getting?_

_Akashit: Yes. If it’s in the chat, it’s for everyone. As for koi, however many we want. I was under the assumption everyone could pick one of their own._

 

“Koi for everyone!” Kouki clapped his hands happily. Akashi can’t stop the smile on his face.

 

_theliGHT: just how big is your pond???_

_Akashit: About 13ft by 17ft, I believe?_

_Taco: aKASHIt_

 

Kouki grabbed his arm, smiling.

“We’re coming over?”

Akashi chuckled at how excited his boyfriend looks.

“Yes. You have an extended invitation though.” The taller looked at his boyfriend. “Stay the night?”

Kouki nodded an agreement immediately. ...

“... Stay another night?” Akashi tested.

 

_[Father will be gone for a week.]_

 

Kouki binked but then chuckled cutely and nodded. Akashi lit up, as did his left eye.

“And another?”

 

_Bo, don’t push it._

[But Father will be gone the whole week, and we have a break.]

_Still._

 

His boyfriend looked a bit confused for a second but then started to laugh.

“However long he’s out, okay Sei.” Kouki smiled for him. [Then I’ll make it so he doesn’t come back.]

 

_Bo._

[What? It was a joke.]

_Don’t joke about that._

 

“A week.” Akashi answered. Kouki raised his eyebrows, then leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Guess I gotta pack a bag then.”

Akashi smiled widely. _A whole week. A whole week in Kyoto with Kouki. A trip._ Ecstatic, Akashi looked back at the chat.

 

_Senpai!: Wait, how big is your yard?_

_Taco: OMGHHS IM SO FREKUING EXCITEEDX_

_ElfPrince: I can’t wait for the others to read this chat back_

_ElfPrince: I’m pretty sure everyone will make it, Akashi_

_theliGHT: Akashi i know u dont rly care, but koi r really expensive_

_Senpai!: Kagami’s right. I think you should only get a few._

_Taco: ahHHHHH_

_Taco: kasa i guess u dont know to the extent, but akashit is loaded lmao_

_Taco: KASHIT I HEART YOUUUUU WE GONNA GET THAT SCALE_

_ElfPrince: “GET THAT SCALE” he says._

_Taco: THX, I KNOW IM GENIUS_

_Akashit: Honestly, I don’t know the actual perimeters of my yard, but I’m aware it’s on the larger side._

_Akashit: I’ve been meaning to get more koi. I would appreciate them to be gifts from my friends, so you all would be doing me a favor._

_ElfPrince: “it’s on the larger side”, meaning it’s bigger than we’ll imagine._

_Taco: OMRRFFFFFGHHHHHHHHH_

_Senpai!: I guess some koi aren’t as expensive, depending on the markings, so okay._

_Taco: i love that u say “gifts” knowing ur paying akashit omg_

_Akashit: The price doesn’t matter, they can all be gold if we want._

_Akashit: They are gifts?_

_Taco: tHAT U PAY FOR_

_Akashit: That doesn’t matter. I want you all to pick them out, making them gifts._

_theliGHT: ur definition of gift, is a lil different akashi_

_Senpai!: But koi can sell for thousands when on the nicer side._

_Taco: WAIT FOR REAL_

_Akashit: Yes, and the most expensive is_ _£1.4 million I believe, so that sounds like a small sum to me_

_ElfPrince: Would you look at all these fish facts that you two somehow know._

_Taco: lMAOOOO_

_Taco: not surprised with akashit tbh lol_

_Taco: yALL, WE GETTN RICH FISH THO HOPY FUCK_

_ElfPrince: So, in two weeks then?_

_Akashit: Yes._

 

“Yayyyy~” Kouki watched over his shoulder and hugged him tighter, while happily chirping.

 

_ElfPrince: Okay, we’ll be there._

_ElfPrince: By the way did you ever find out what you were making, Akashi?_

 

Akashi frowned. [Back to this.]

 

_ElfPrince: I can tell by your lack of answer you haven’t :-)_

 

Akashi huffed, and Kouki chuckled.

“Yogurt.”

The taller blinked and looked at his boyfriend who smiled.

“You were mixing yogurt. We’ll put that peach Mido-chan chose and whatever other berries you want to pick from the garden in it tomorrow after it cooks.” [Oh.]

“You can make yogurt?” Akashi asked, but realized how silly his question sounded. Kouki raised an eyebrow and went to probably make some sort of joke, but the heir cut him off. “I know you _can,_ but I didn’t know people who aren’t chefs have the means to.”

“Yes.” Kouki smiled out, amused. “I don’t think a lot of people make their own, but you can.” [Of course, this is Kouki. He has a garden he uses. He makes his own jams, and juices. It’s shouldn’t be a surprise that he can make yogurt too.]

“Adorable.” Akashi warmly looked at the other. The brunette paused, then kissed him on the cheek. [Twenty-six.]

“You’re cute.” His boyfriend blushed with a smile. [He’s so cute.] Wanting to cuddle with the other, Akashi looked at his phone once more to log off.

 

_Akashit: It was yogurt._

_ElfPrince: Don’t pretend like Furi didn’t just grant mercy on you ;-)_

_Akashit: bye._

_Taco: LMOAO BYE_

 

Akashi didn’t bother looking passed that point and put his phone down after silencing it. He turned towards his boyfriend and puppy to nap again, [or get more kisses.] He smiled, and hugged the small brunette tight. Kouki chuckled but pet through his hair, humming.

“I love you.” Akashi repeated what he says all the time.

“Love you too.” His boyfriend quietly responded, and the heir felt a kiss on his head.

 

_Twenty-seven._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33
> 
> by the way, don't take akashi's fact on the most expensive koi as a real fact - I googled it but got mixed answers so....


	2. Pond Pickings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!!! You all are such sweethearts- I loveee <333  
> .  
> .  
> Also, sorry it took so long to update this oopf,;;(๑•﹏•)  
> I'm trying to cut the chapters more appropriately per situation, so you may notice them shorter than I normally do? (They still won't be super short or anything though - but honestly it's easier on my brain this way) sorry I can never make up my mind for chapter lengths (´ ˙○˙ `);;  
> Anyways, I actually have like maybe 2 more worths of chapters written as of now? So hopefully I will be able to update somewhat soon _〆(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)?  
> Thanks for your patience and again for all being very sweet and nice
> 
> (￣^￣)ゞi grant thee the koi chapter !!!  
> <33333

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi smiled to himself as he sat next to Kouki in one of his cars. Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima and Takao are across from him and next to Kouki. He picked the Seirin and Shutoku players up from the train in one of his cars since they all went on the train together and it’s easier this way.

“Do you ride limos everywhere?” Takao questioned. He’s been looking around the car since he got picked up.

“No.” _And this isn’t that glamorous._

Akashi’s used to this sort of treatment though. He’s always had drivers, and could always use any car he wanted. He’s never made requests for what car, because he never cared what type of transportation he’s taken. Besides, being an Akashi, they would never use a junker, or tell him to take public transportation.

“Sometimes it really hits me that you’re rich.” The point guard replied a bit starstruck at the surroundings.

“It’s just a car.” Akashi raised an eyebrow. Kouki, who has his head on his shoulder, chuckled to himself.

“I’m not fighting you on that, because I know you won’t get it.” Takao shook his head. Akashi narrowed his eyes.

 

_[That sounds like a challenge.]_

 

“I mean, this isn’t like a super crazy car… I was expecting even more truthfully.” Kagami shrugged, agreeing with the heir. _I could have used something more, but there’s no point in that._

“Right, Kagami’s also rich.” Takao nodded to his own thought.

“Are we getting the big koi or the smaller ones?” Kouki cut in, probably knowing this conversation won’t go anywhere important. Akashi lightened and looked at his boyfriend that has Naoki in his lap. _Fortunately, Naoki is allowed at the farm._

“Whatever ones you want.” Akashi smiled at the other.

“They don’t attack the smaller ones?” Kuroko cut in.

“No, Koi are pretty docile.” The cherryhead answered. “They’ll only eat other koi eggs or fry. In fact, we can also get goldfish if you want.” Akashi added his last comment while thinking out loud. “They usually sell goldfish at koi farms as well if I’m remembering correctly.” _I learned a lot the first time I went to the farm, but I was taught more about koi since they’re well liked when it comes to higher-ups._

Akashi didn’t have to look at his boyfriend to feel Kouki’s happiness.

“You really love your fish, don’t you?” The brunette smiled and glanced at him from his lower position.

“Yes.” The taller smiled. There are currently only three koi in his pond, all of which are important to him. At the thought of his fish, a memory hit him...

 

_~~~_

_“Mother…” Akashi looked at the large pond in front of him. It’s overgrown but still looks lonely. For so much water, Akashi doesn’t see anything living in it._

_He was told to look around their new garden. However, since they just bought the estate, it hasn’t been kept up to date, at least to the Akashi’s standards._

_“Yes, sweetie.” The young heir’s mother squatted down so she is more at eye level with her son._

_“This pond is dirty.” Akashi simply put. He didn’t know they are getting a pond with their new house, and he definitely isn’t fond that the only living things he sees are swarms of gnats over the water._

_“It does need some love and care.” His mother chuckled._

_Akashi nodded and continued to look at the dark water. He can see plants growing underneath the water, and some of the dirt from the bottom moving when the wind ripples the water. It’s definitely not like the ponds Akashi’s seen from colleagues._

_The cherryhead frowned. He doesn’t think anything can live in this dirty water, and he knows no one will be impressed with this show of their house. Just as he thought this though he saw a small swish of distorted water._

_“Look!” A bit excited he pointed to where he saw it. “Something’s alive!”_

_“Seems they left a koi.” He suddenly heard his father behind him._

_“Koi.” Akashi parroted, and continued to look for the fish in awe. His mother chuckled next to him and tried to help look for it._

_A minute passed, and Akashi can’t find the familiar ripple of water, signaling where the fish went. Sometimes the wind blows the water and makes him believe he sees it in the corner of his eye, only to be disappointed._

_“I don’t see it… There’s too much grass…” He stated after a moment, since it’s difficult to spot the fish through all the muck._

_The heir suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder so he looked up at his father who looked at the pond and breathed out looking a bit annoyed. Akashi blinked and the older switched his gaze to look down at him._

_“Seijuurou, take charge of this pond since you’re so interested.”_

_Akashi paused for a second then looked at the pond again, seeing its disarray. He thought to himself, ‘this is a lot.’ He’s not normally put in charge of things like this. Normally they have a worker do things like landscaping, but he does know he’s getting older now._

_A new responsibility._

_“We’ll work on it together, sweetie.” His mother cut in, probably noticing his pause._

_His father sighed and squatted down next to him then pointed at the water. Akashi followed the point to see his father found the fish. The heir lit up._

_“He’s gold!”_

_“And overfed.” His father added. “Seijuurou, koi eat this grass. Look up more about them as for a direction to start in fixing this pond.”_

_Suddenly, Akashi saw the pond differently. All of these things that are dirt to him are what this fish’s life is. He didn’t know animals can live, and thrive in conditions that are less than perfect. ‘How can he even breath with all this muck?’ Akashi doesn’t understand. ‘This must be another world, I haven’t known about…’_

_Akashi looked at the golden fish, and felt a fondness from watching the other’s frayed out fins easily gliding in the water as if nothing is in its way. ‘In his world, he owns this pond.’_

_“Mother, father, may I have that fish?” Akashi happily watched the small leader swimming by himself._

_“Yes.” His mother replied with a smile. “But we’ll have to get him friends.”_

_Akashi lit up with a nod. ‘So he will not be lonely. He can teach the others how to thrive, even in muck.’ The heir smirked to himself, ‘even though it will not be muck soon.’_

_“Tomorrow we’ll go down to a farm and you’ll learn as much as you can from the boss there.” His father added. Akashi can tell this is supposed to be a learning curve for him, but he is actually quite excited._

_The youngest smiled, and looked at the older._

_“Will you pick a fish, father?”_

_“Start your studies tonight.” The other responded. Akashi nodded, so his father nodded an agreement as well. The heir heard his mother giggling behind him so he turned towards her now._

_“Will you, mother?” He threw her the question too._

_“Of course!” She smiled brightly. Akashi lit up, and looked back at his new golden friend in awe._

_~~~_

 

Akashi remembers the memory fondly. His father actually did keep his promise and came with him to the farm, picking a fish then pointing him towards the boss and left shortly after. It was still more than his father usually did, at least as a ‘family’ event. Of course, his mother stayed with him and they were shown many different fish, and grasses. Akashi tried to learn as much as possible back then, seeing as the pond brought his family slightly closer, and gave him a new responsibility that wasn’t just reading a book.

His mother also picked a fish and they got some other fish, but the other ones that were not his mother’s died over the years. Every time it broke Akashi’s heart a little since he doesn’t know exactly why they died, he made sure to upkeep the pond well. Still, the three left in the pond are the original three, his, and his parents’.

Naturally, the koi mean a lot to him. He used to even give reports to his father as to how his fish is doing, even though Akashi can now recognize that his father never particularly cared. Akashi cared though, and he knows his mother cared.

 

_[And now Kouki will have a part of the pond too.]_

Along with everyone else.

 

He suddenly felt a poke on his cheek. Akashi looked down at his boyfriend who’s smiling softly. The taller’s sure he must have blanked out for a moment.

“There are only three koi right now.” The heir explained as reason for his pause.

“What are their names?” Kouki smiled. Akashi glanced at the others in the car who seem to have started their own conversation, so he looked back at his boyfriend.

“Abha, Seiua, and Danuja.” Akashi thought of gold, red and black as he said the names out loud. “Can you guess whose is whose?” He smirked at Kouki.

The brunette paused for a minute, and seemed to question what he meant for a moment, but then smirked in understanding.

“Oh, I get it.” The other smiled. “Well… is Sei taken from your name?” Kouki started to piece the names together.

“... Yes.” Akashi felt a warmth fill him at what is obvious.

“... I don’t think you would name your fish after yourself, considering...” The brunette motioned to Naoki. _Because I named Naoki after Kouki. He thinks I would name mine after someone else if anything._ “So… I’m gonna take a guess that that was your mom.”

Akashi blinked, and thinks he might be blushing for a reason he can’t pinpoint, which Kouki definitely noticed since he started to chuckle.

“You pieced that together as if you knew her.” The heir breathed out.

When his mom declared the name of her fish, Akashi had been embarrassed. He was heartwarmed but also definitely embarrassed. His mother picked out a cherry and white colored koi with a lot of luster, _Seiua,_ he was expensive, but she claimed that he matched Akashi the best. Akashi knows his mother wouldn’t have cared if it were a less expensive fish that matched him, but he does remember his father slightly nodding when she picked the fish, so it meant a lot to Akashi.

“You’ve mentioned taking after her, and you did this so…” Kouki looked down at Naoki and smiled. The puppy looked back at the brunette and seemed to smile. “Plus you look embarrassed.” The smaller grinned at him.

Akashi blinked. _I actually didn’t notice that I was copying my mother when I named Naoki after Kouki._

“So that leaves Abha and Danuja.” His boyfriend seemed to think. “I’m assuming Abha meaning light...or gold? And Danuja meaning something along ruler?”

“Yes.” Akashi confirmed. Kouki hummed.

“Both actually sound like something you could name them…” The brunette thought out loud. _Yes. I would use both of those names._

Akashi had actually been slightly shocked when his father genuinely named his fish. He thought the older would name the koi something along the lines of ‘fish’ if anything. His father didn’t seem to be particularly fond of animals or have much care for such things. However, when the older said Danuja it also felt like it fit. Almost in a childish way, because of course his father’s fish would be the ruler among the pond. _Maybe it was to spite me, since I saw Abha as the ruler._

Truthfully, Akashi was overjoyed when his father gave the fish’s name some sort of thought though.

“Is Abha yours?” Kouki asked. _… He got that quite fast._

“Your reasoning?” Akashi hid his smirk.

“I don’t wanna say in case I’m wrong.” The brunette tried to hide himself by playing with Naoki in his lap. The cherryhead smiled.

“Then yes, you’re right.” He wants to know how Kouki got the answer. “Why though?”

Kouki nodded and kept playing with Naoki but Akashi saw a sliver of a smirk come from the other.

“Because it’s cuter…” The brunette answered. “And I think I can see a little Sei proudly announcing his fish’s name as Abha.” Kouki smiled at him, “But I think I can also see a little emperor declaring his fish as a ruler, so I wasn’t sure.”

“Well, you’re right.” Akashi smiled. “Abha glows under the water.”

Once a good amount of the grass was cleaned up and the pond was deepened so less dirt got kicked up, Akashi realized how golden his fish is. He’s the easiest to find in the pond now.

“Danuja’s the opposite…” The heir continued. “She’s all black.” Danuja’s not _hard_ to find, but she’s definitely the one you would see last. She tends to watch the other fish more than join them, and stays by herself.

“I can’t wait to meet them.” Kouki gripped his hand, smiling sincerely. A warmth settled in Akashi’s chest and he has one thought,

“I can’t wait to meet yours.”

* * *

 

“This is the most exciting day of my life!” Like turning a switch once everyone was gathered, Takao seemed to gain a new bound of energy. The other wasn't quiet before this but he's definitely more excited now. Perhaps that's actually because now they can see all the pools and ponds before them though.

Akashi's not yelling and hopping in place like Takao, but he's definitely happy. It's been a long time since he's been here, and he's never come with friends before. _And Kouki’s here._

“Ohh, Akashicchi let’s do a photoshoot here!” Kise excitedly looked around. Akashi blinked. _We did mention modeling with him again in the past…_ Their first time modeling together didn’t go well, but Akashi thinks he’s grown a lot since then.

“Stop assuming I’ll be your cameraman everywhere you go.” Kasamatsu glared at his kouhai next to him.

“But you’re good at it!” The blonde responded with vigor. Akashi thinks this is a recurring argument. “Plus I need more for my portfolio!”

“Then hire someone.” Kasamatsu responded bluntly.

“But it’s just a few photos!” Kise crocodile teared.

Akashi smirked and glanced at Kouki to see him looking ahead of where they are towards the pools and ponds. A happiness filled the heir at noticing how excited his boyfriend is despite not talking.

“U-um, I’ll do it Kise.” Sakurai joined after the argument continued.

“Really!? Thanks Sakura-”

“No, no, no, Kise don’t bring other people into this.” Kasamatsu huffed and grabbed the model’s phone that he’s been holding. “I’ll do it.”

Kise lit up. Akashi thinks that his old teammate probably always gets his way.

“Hey, Sei.” Kouki gripped his hand. Akashi turned a smile at his boyfriend. “Are there peacocks here?”

A bit confused, Akashi blinked.

“Why do you say that?” _I don’t think they had peacocks last time I was here._

“Because-” Kouki stopped talking the moment a high pitched honk sounded. _Oh._ Kouki started chuckling quietly.

“Sounds like it.” Akashi smirked, watching his boyfriend. _This is a bit like our zoo escapade…_

Taking a quick look around, it seems like this place has been renovated since he was here last. Seeing as that was years ago, he isn’t shocked, but he didn’t anticipate this. _I suppose it’ll be a new experience this time._

“Momo-chan, there are peacocks.” Kouki smiled brightly at Momoi, who returned the gesture. _I was so distracted when we went to the zoo, but I do remember seeing a picture of Momoi with peacocks following her. She must like them._ Akashi remembers that the pink-haired girl mentioned flamingos before too. _Maybe I should ask the boss about that…_

Akashi watched as Kuroko took initiative and started to walk into the place, holding hands with Kagami. The heir smirked and followed them into the shade of the canopy that’s covering all of the tanks. He saw Kouki besides him look up at the wooden bars with ivy growing over them. _He looks like he belongs here._ Something about the nature in this place, _the purity,_ Kouki’s very pure and he definitely fits in here.

“There are turtles!” Akashi heard Takao gasp. _Turtles are pond animals, so it makes sense._ “Akashit, what about other animals? Can we get them?” Takao turned a question towards him.

 _Right, I am his ‘zoo.’_ The Shutoku player mentioned living his fantasy pets through Akashi before. The heir smirked.

“Well, turtles don’t mix with koi well…” He breathed out. “I think...red-eared sliders are okay...but I don’t want to chance them nipping the koi’s fins…” He began to remember the textbooks he’s read in the past about pond life.

 

_[If we ever get a second...third pond they should be okay though. I think flamingos can live with turtles, at least some breeds.]_

We should think about getting a new pond.

_[Agreed.]_

 

“If you want another animal, frogs should be okay.” Akashi ended with, trying to give a good compromise. _Technically my estate has turtles, but I don’t own those ones or that pond._ Takao lit up then tugged on Midorima’s hand.

“Shin-chan let’s look at the frogs.” With that the two headed off into a different direction.

Akashi smirked a bit amused.

“I’ll never understand how so much information is kept up here.” Kouki poked his head with a grin.

“My father put my in charge of the pond when we bought the estate, so I had to learn a lot.” The heir explained.

“Still.” The brunette smirked. _This is nothing, I wonder how he’s impressed by me knowing small facts._

They went to the side to look at some of the pools. Akashi watched as Kouki lit up, identical to how he did when they went to the zoo.

“Kagami-kun let’s get a pond.” The heir heard Kuroko besides them.

“Kuroko, we actually live in an apartment.” Kagami breathed out.

“Then a tank?” The phantom turned a question to his boyfriend. “I think Nigou would like to watch it.”

Akashi smirked and glanced at Naoki, who’s being held by Kouki. The chihuahua does look very interested watching fish swim to and fro.

“Okay.” To Akashi’s slight surprise Kagami didn’t start a fight.

“Thank you Akashi-kun, you’re rubbing off on my boyfriend.” Kuroko turned a mischievous smile towards him. Akashi blinked. _That was a bit out of character for Kagami._

“Oi, Bakagami, you do realize fish aren’t super easy to keep.” Aomine cut in a bit confused.

“Yeah, uh-” Kagami raked a hand through his hair. “-I mean, it should be fine. We could just get like...a goldfish or something so...”

“You are so lucky Takao didn’t just hear this, you would’ve been in trouble with Midorima.” Aomine snorted.

_If Takao heard, no doubt he would start an argument as to why he can’t have fish, Aomine’s right._

“Just make sure it’s a big tank.” Himuro spoke up. Akashi just realized the shooting guard had been missing the past few minutes. The heir furrowed his brows, then noticed why a second later. He actually noticed because Murasakibara is quietly looking at Himuro’s hand that’s half behind him.

…

Akashi saw a sliver of green, and then a bit of a glint in Himuro’s eye.

“Kagami, step away from your brother, he’s a traitor.” The heir quickly spoke up.

Kagami looked confused for a split second, but fortunately listened rather fast. The taller came to stand behind Akashi.

“Aw-” Himuro frowned and pulled his hand in front of himself.

“Where’d you find a snake!?” Aomine burst out. Kagami took enough feet back to hide behind him and Kouki, using them as a shield. Kuroko looks a bit amused, watching the redhead.

“He’s just a garter snake.” The shooting guard ‘explained.’ Himuro held the small snake in his hands as if it weren’t a wild animal.

“Why has it gotten to the point that I trust Akashi more than you, Tatsuya.” Kagami continued to hide behind him.

“I don’t know why you ever trusted me more than Akashi, honestly.” Himuro blankly replied. “But garter snakes are harmless.” The other smirked.

“You’re a special kind of person.” Aomine glared. Akashi felt Kouki slightly laugh under his breath at the declaration.

“Dai-chan you used to put frogs down my shirt.” Momoi cut in proving the Touou ace is a hypocrite.

“Frogs are different from snakes!” Aomine retaliated.

“Here Ryou, wanna hold?” Himuro smirked at the brunette, who blinked doe eyes a bit startled.

“Um, sorry, no.” The smaller shook his head quickly.

“Share your snake with your boyfriend.” Aomine came to his partner’s defense.

“But Atsushi’s hands are full.” Himuro smirked, and started to walk towards some grass to put the snake back. Akashi glanced at Murasakibara to see him holding candy as per usual.

“Does it not bother you, Murasakibara-kun?” Kuroko asked the tallest, who doesn’t look perturbed.

“Snakes are quiet and don’t eat my snacks.” _I suppose that’s true._

Akashi can feel Kouki’s amusement, so he looked at the brunette who’s chuckling to himself.

“Do you like snakes, Kouki?” Akashi doesn’t actually know. He knows his boyfriend likes cute furry animals, _but also he held that baby crocodile at the zoo and called it cute._

“Um…” Kouki furrowed his eyebrows. “I mean, I guess? I’m fine with them.” The brunette looked at him. “My brother and I used to play with garter snakes in my backyard when we were younger so…” _That’s...cute._ Akashi knows he wouldn’t have this thought if it were anyone but Kouki though. “If I were in like the jungle and faced a bigger snake then I’d be a bit scared though…” _Kouki at least has limits. Good._ “What about you, Sei?”

Akashi blinked, and thought about it for a moment. _I don’t think I dislike any animal except untrained dogs but…_

“Himuro makes me dislike them more and more each day.”

Kouki laughed at his response.

* * *

A few moments later brought their group to actually looking at the fish and plants. Akashi genuinely loves koi, but his attention was stolen by his boyfriend. Watching Kouki smile, and even make faces at some of the fish was adorable. Akashi knows that the others were talking, but he couldn’t find it in himself to pay close attention.

 

_[Kouki’s perfect.]_

Of course.

_[He’s so sweet. He doesn’t treat these fish different from any other animal even though they don’t have fur.]_

That’s not a shock.

_[And look, he’s still holding Naoki close.]_

Naoki likes the fish too.

 

Akashi smiled, and continued to look at Kouki in awe.

 

_[That hat looks cute on him too.]_

Obviously. Anything would look good on him.

_[He usually gives us his hat when we go out, but we should make sure he has his own.]_

I agree, we wouldn’t want him getting sunburn.

_[That, and because he’s adorable and we should see him in as many different accessories as possible.]_

We have plenty of time.

_[I have never been more pleased by anything you’ve ever said before. We should buy hi-]_

 

“Twenty-seven.” Akashi breathed in sharply with a gasp as he was taken out of his internal conversation by Kouki pecking his cheek. _Oops, I counted on reflex._

“Twenty-seven?” Kouki chuckled. “That sounds like a go-to answer if you’re picked on in class while not paying attention, Sei.” The brunette laughed lightly.

 

_[No, it’s how many times you’ve kissed me.]_

 

“Ah, sorry, I was dissociating a bit.” Akashi prevaricate a bit as to not fully explain what him counting means. If Kouki finds out about him counting kisses, the brunette may end up seeing it as a sign to _actually_ kiss him, and Akashi wants to be the one to make the first move. _I’m not lying. I just want to take initiative for once._

“You ‘kay?” His boyfriend squeezed his hand while holding Naoki in the other.

“Yes.” Akashi smiled, warmly. Kouki returned the gesture, and as per usual a warmth filled the taller.

“See he was just talking to Bo.” His boyfriend turned to look at Kise who’s besides them. _Somehow it still shocks me how well Kouki understands me._

Akashi looked at Kise, then to Kasamatsu besides him who has a phone out. _Right, Kise wanted to take pictures._

“Do both of you want pictures?” Kasamatsu asked. Akashi glanced at Kouki for his answer, but the brunette simply shook his head and poked cherry locks.

“You.” His boyfriend explained. _What?_ Akashi cocked an eyebrow.

“I meant you and Bokushi.” Kasamatsu explained. “That is what you go by, right?” The other doesn’t seem to fully understand everything about Akashi, but is still making some sort of effort.

 

Bo?

_[...]_

Hey.

_[..?]_

Bo, answer.

 

“Sorry, I’ve never been invited to anything, it caught me off guard.” Bokushi responded.

“Hi.” Kouki cutely greeted him, and pecked him on the cheek.

 

_Twenty-eight._

 

“I ruined our pictures last time, so let’s get good ones.” Kise smiled. A warmth shot through Akashi at that, because of how much growth has happened since the last time he did this.

“Furihata you can also join, obviously.” Kasamatsu said while doing something on the phone.

“Senpai takes really good pictures!” Kise sparkled. [It’s just a phone… I suppose phone cameras have come far though…]

“U-umn, I’ll just watch.” Kouki seemed to recoil a bit. Akashi recognized it as one of the other’s sudden bounds of anxiety. The heir turned towards his boyfriend and gave a reassuring smile while squeezing his hand.

“I want to...get one picture of us, at least.” Heterochromatic, Akashi tried to soften his gaze. “Just for us. You don’t have to show anyone.”

 

_He’s recoiling right now, you should just reassure him for now and get a picture later when he calms down a bit._

[I’m dating him too, I can make my own choices.]

_… I just worry about him._

[I know, but I’m being nice.]

_Sorry. I know._

[It’s fine, brother. I know too.]

 

Kouki nodded shyly.

“Sorry.” The brunette mumbled. “Just give me a moment. I want to watch you two anyways.” Kouki strained a bit of a smile. Again, Akashi squeezed his boyfriend’s hand with a warm smile.

“You can take the pictures with me so I’m not the only photographer for once.” Kasamatsu help with a bit of an eye roll, and momentary glare at Kise. The blonde ignored it, as this is apparently a common issue.

Kouki lightened at that, and nodded an agreement. Akashi shot the Kaijo player a small smirk in thanks.

What transpired next is what Akashi wishes is what happened the first time he did a photoshoot with Kise. This time it was much more fun. Truthfully, even with just the outside lighting and nature environment, the atmosphere felt brighter. Their friends seemed to notice the small photoshoot going on, and some of them joined for a few photos too. Momoi in particular joined, especially when she saw the peacocks from earlier.

Akashi heard Kouki make some sort of remark to Kasamatsu about everyone being attention hogs, which seemed to amuse the Kaijo player who previously was grumbling about everyone. Akashi’s glad for the new addition of the captain, as for each member they gain in their friend group, they seem to tie something together.

 

[It’s because the family is growing.]

_Yes. Mother would’ve liked them all, even Himuro._

[Don’t make me laugh.]

_I’m serious though._

[I know, and I hate it.]

 

Akashi had this monologue to himself and laughed under his breath a bit. He caught Kouki smiling at him, taking a picture, all previous anxiety gone.

At some point his boyfriend let Naoki go, so the puppy joined in on the pictures. Naoki being let go sort of seemed like a leash for Kouki though. Despite the brunette’s comments earlier, Kouki did end up taking pictures with the rest of them. Akashi definitely smiled wider after that.

They switched off who had the camera after a bit since Sakurai seemed to feel bad that Kasamatsu wasn’t in any of the pictures.

As promised, or really asked, Akashi took half the pictures as Bokushi and the other as Oreshi. Kouki noticed and seemed especially happy over this. Akashi honestly doesn’t think he’s ever felt more welcomed ever.

“Is that little Seijuurou?” A man came up to their group eventually, cutting their photoshoot. The man said this warmly though, and Akashi couldn’t help his good mood following him to greet the boss of the company.

“I’m shocked you remember me.” He small talked with a smile and shook the man’s hand, who boisterously laughed. Akashi felt his friend’s gazes on his back.

“The cherry heir who had to get a crash course on textbooks worth of information in a day? Yes, I remember you.” The man said this warmly though.

When Akashi came here with his family years ago, this is the man that taught him every important fact to know. Since his father gave him a mission, Akashi made it more than the necessities though, he ending up asking this man a fair amount of questions. Fair being an understatement.

“So, how can I help you?” The man questioned.

“More fish, and-” Akashi glanced at Takao “-frogs.” He saw Takao pound a fist in the air. “For the pond.” The heir smirked.

“Ahh, you’ve come to the right place Mr.Heir.” The man smirked, and waved a hand for their group to follow.

The boss then led them to one of their larger ponds with koi, and made a motioning sweep.

“The healthiest and shiniest bunch for my favorite.” The man smiled.

“I haven’t been here for years, and I’m your favorite?” Akashi smiled, grateful to the other, even if this is small talk to a degree.

“Of course. You made an impression, plus bought our more expensive ones, I kind of have to like you.” The boss said this jokingly.

Akashi’s starting to question why he doesn’t come here more often.

 

_… Do you think father would come back here?_

[Thought for later, brother.]

 

Akashi talked to the boss for a bit and the other happily showed them certain fish in particular that are to his favor. It was kind of interesting how all of their group listened intently without roughhousing.

Some of them found fish they liked immediately, or in the Shutoku pairs state, frogs. Akashi just told Takao to pick out a group he and Midorima like, which the point guard was ecstatic to hear. Akashi could tell that Midorima wasn’t actually that averse either too. To follow the Shutoku pair, the other groups picked one fish to ‘represent’ their pair. He also let Momoi pick out some more plants for the upper level of the pond.

Akashi smiled watching everyone come to some sort of conclusion of which one to pick. He watched Kouki more intently though. The brunette is happy but looks a bit lost. The heir knelt down to sit next to his boyfriend that’s besides the pond looking in.

“Any thoughts, Kouki?” The heir looked at Kouki’s eyes that seem to be sparkling in amazement, looking in the water. His boyfriend kept his gaze on the pond, so Akashi took the chance to take his own picture of his love. [Because this is too adorable. He looks like a painting looking in this koi pond.]

“They’re all so cute…” His boyfriend mumbled, not noticing the camera snap. Akashi smirked, and looked into the pond with the brunette.

“There’s no rush.”

“Maybe you’ll like something else?” The boss overheard their short conversation, and made a hand motion to follow him.

Akashi glanced at the rest of their friends that are preoccupied, and got up with Kouki, taking Naoki in the process. They left their friends momentarily to follow the boss. The cherryhead grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and smiled as Kouki still seems a bit lost. The brunette returned the smile as always, and they walked up to a pool where they hold smaller fish.

Akashi saw his boyfriend light up and he didn’t have to see what’s in the pool to know this is what they’re getting. The boss knew this as well and laughed.

 

_Just like at the zoo. He seems to get a bit lost in love, but certain things do resonate with him, even if he loves everything._

[At the zoo, he especially liked that civet...but that may have also been because that’s when we brought him back to reality.]

_The bats too._

 

The heir laughed under his breath remembering how much Kouki tried to hide his laughter (and fail) when it came to a particular brown bat.

 

_He insisted that the bat was making a face at him._

[God, he’s so cute…]

_Of course, we know that he’s definitely the most fond of dogs though._

 

The heir smiled, and glanced at Naoki. [You brought me closer to him.] For numerous reasons, Akashi’s so thankful that he got Naoki.

 

_Okay, but we can go on forever. So look at what he’s in love with right now._

 

Akashi smiled and looked into the pool that his boyfriend is giggling at. There are different breeds of pond goldfish in it. [I wonder why he seems more fond of the goldfish over the koi.]

 

_I don’t think it’s anything personal._

[Personal to the koi?]

_I know how silly that sounds, but you know what I mean._

 

“I see you prefer these guys.” The boss laughed. Kouki blushed bashfully with a shake of head.

“I-I mean koi are really pretty too, but like...like he’s making a face.” The brunette laughed, looking at one of the fish in particular. Akashi smiled, watching. “Oh, but um, can koi, frogs and goldfish really live in the same area?” Kouki questioned the boss, who just smiled and pat the brunette’s back.

“Breed by breed, it can work. I’ll make sure they’ll all be fine together.”

Kouki lit up again.

“Thank you.” Akashi smiled to the boss, mainly for making his boyfriend so happy.

 

Needless to say, it didn’t take too long after that for Kouki to choose one that he apparently ‘fell in love with at first sight.’ Akashi recognized it as the one the smaller said made a face. It’s primarily white with some red, and black speckles the fins.

“He’s vampire you.” Kouki stuck his tongue out, teasingly. Akashi didn’t even deny it, seeing how happy his boyfriend is. “Are you getting any?” The brunette asked after.

“No…” Akashi breathed out, but smiled. “I already have mine.” _Abha will have to greet all the newcomers._

Kouki blinked for a second then smiled blindingly.

“Then his name is Juukou.”

Akashi blinked questioningly at the sudden statement.

“I would use ‘Sei’ as your part of the name, but you already have Seiua so I used Juu, and Kou from my name.” His boyfriend smiled, but then blushed as if just realizing what he said. Akashi heart beat against his chest. “I-I mean is that t-too cringy?” Kouki seemed to second guess himself. “Because I just thought since you named Naoki after me, and then-you’re-not-getting-a-fish-today-but-you-look-so-ha-”

Akashi cut the other’s speed talk with a kiss on the brunette’s cheek. [So cute, so cute, so cute.]

“Glad to know this guy’s going to such a nice couple.” The boss laughed. Akashi forgot momentarily that they’re still in public. He saw Kouki blush up to his ears and something blatantly obvious just hit Akashi.

 

_This is the first time a ‘stranger’ has mentioned us being a couple, and is even saying ‘a nice couple.’_

 

Akashi never thought about their public image, since he knows he has the mind to fight back anyone, but he knows this may mean something to Kouki. Glancing at Kouki to see the brunette paused on a blushing face, Akashi thinks Kouki forgot they were in public too.

The heir smiled, and laughed lightly.

“Thank you, sir.” He politely thanked the man, who simply grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be able to tell, but y'all are going to start to see some more insight on Akashi's family life (there's a bigger chunk in next chapter and the coming chapters... so I hope you all look forward to it!!!) His life has always fascinated me (even though it's a bit sad) buuuut we'll see what's up in this story haha (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> I hope everyone is doing amazing!!!!  
> (Have a kitty to brighten your day! ₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑ )


	3. The Akashi Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I want to update this faster but my life keeps taking turns *so sorry*
> 
> Nonetheless, welcome to the Akashi estate C:

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi paid the man and for a delivery service to bring the new fish over, get them acclimated and set up. As the boss promised, he helped make sure all the picked out animals can live in the same area together. Despite all the previous talk on their messages, nobody ended up getting an extremely expensive fish. Akashi wouldn’t care either way, but it’s a bit funny since they debated it for so long.

After paying and getting everything set up, they all headed over to Akashi’s estate. They spent majority of the day at the farm, so Akashi thinks that everyone’s just going to calm down at his house for a bit before they head back, or stay over.

 

_Plus, it seems everyone’s curious about our house._

[They should have high expectations, our estate is for showing off.]

_Even so, it’s still just a house._

[A mansion.]

_Which is a just a large house…_

 

Akashi doesn’t understand what the big deal is actually. He’s used to getting compliments on his estate, but they only last as small talk. His father taught him at a young age that how and where you live is a large component in gaining respect. Akashi has little problems with respect so he may have taken his estate for granted, and it’s not a big deal to him since he grew up with fortune. However, everyone else seemed to seem a bit starstruck when their car (that is in fact now a limo, since Akashi’s having everyone ride together) entered the more expensive neighborhood.

“It’s really starting to hit me…” Takao muttered.

Akashi knows mostly everyone is looking out the windows of the car as they drive in astonishment, and commenting on things. The heir’s only looking at Kouki though.

 

_This is the first time he’ll be over...or see the estate in the first place._

 

Akashi’s never had a good reason to send Kouki pictures. The brunette never asked either, maybe the smaller just wanted to be surprised. Whenever Kouki came to Kyoto in the past, they always ended up going places, and for one reason or another never ended up back at the Akashi estate. [Mainly, because I prohibited it, since father could be around.]

The cherryhead sighed and looked at Kouki who’s looking out the window just like everyone else. Akashi then moved his gaze down to his boyfriend’s hand that’s holding his own. A small butterfly fluttered in his chest at the small action.

“Hey, Sei?” Kouki spoke to him quietly, as to not gain attention from the rest of the car. Akashi matched his gaze, curiously. “How come I’ve never come over..?”

Akashi paused at the question. Kouki blinked big innocent eyes at him, which made him feel a bit guilty. It’s never really cleanly been brought up as to the reason, which is one hundred percent Akashi’s fault. For some reason the question made him feel like he’s messed up though. He hasn’t. He has reasons and Kouki’s never asked, so he never told.

 

_But we’re in a relationship, I don’t understand how we’ve never explained things…_

 

“Well…” Akashi swallowed then took a breath. “My father’s good at deducing and I know he will find out we’re dating if he saw you.”

Kouki paused then looked a bit nervous and strained a smile.

“Is he, like super against that?”

Akashi fidgeted, and found he couldn’t match his boyfriend’s anxious gaze. [Probably.]

 

_We don’t know._

 

“You’re scared…” Kouki mumbled and squeezed his hand. Again, some guilt filled Akashi so he took in a breath and looked back at his boyfriend.

“It would be fine.” He started to explain. “I can stand against anyone, including him.”

 

_Don’t act like you know father’s opinion. We’ve never heard him even slightly mention it._

[Isn’t it bad that it’s not even on his radar then?]

_Kouki’s worried about us, at least explain that you don’t know._

 

“Oreshi’s telling me to tell you that I don’t know.” Akashi slightly huffed.

 

[But I’m quite positive.]

_You were ‘quite positive’ about a lot of things…_

[Brother, you and I both know why we feel this way.]

_Do I?_

[Yes, that’s kind of how this works.]

_Father’s tight lipped about a lot of subjects. He’s told us it’s more important to listen then to give opinions when it comes to gaining people’s support._

[And he would be correct, considering we don’t know his opinion which is why we’re debating him being ‘good’ or not.]

_Fine. It doesn’t matter because this is something we would have to change his opinion on if he doesn’t accept._

[You know how he is.]

_Why are you suddenly a defeatist about this? You just said you would stand against him._

[I will. But gaining his acceptance and standing against him are two different things.]

_Standing down is not getting accep-_

 

“Sei, stop fighting. We’ll figure it out, it’s okay.” Kouki squeezed his hand, bringing him back to the present.

Akashi blinked a bit confused for a second. His head hurts now.

“Sorry.” He breathed out and looked at calming tawny iris’. Kouki blinked, seemed to think something for a second and glanced at the rest of their passengers, then pulled out his phone and began typing.

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, and looked down at Naoki while his boyfriend typed. He pet the chihuahua that looks like he’s smiling at him. A second later and Kouki nudged him showing his phone that he typed a message in a notes page on.

‘ _I know this is sudden, but i know its gonna be on your mind, so ill just ask. Would he disown you for this?’_

Akashi sort of paused at the sudden question. He thought of his mother for a second though and shook his head negatively.

“He can’t, I’m his heir.” He explained. His father’s stubborn and a bit cold most of the time, but Akashi knows the other’s also a strategist and would not lose his son. “And his wife’s son.” Akashi added.

 

_He would not lose us after losing mother._

 

“Then it’s okay.” Kouki smiled, pulling his phone back to himself. “We’ll talk more later, but it’ll be okay Sei.” His boyfriend smiled for him, and leaned against him a bit, then kissed him on the cheek.

 

_Twenty-nine._

 

Akashi smiled. [He’s right. This isn’t the time for this conversation anyways.] A warmth blossomed in his chest, and he leaned over to return the cheek kiss.

“I love you.” He quietly told the other, warmly. Kouki smiled and went to reply when Aomine cut him off.

“Can you two stop being so mushy in front of everyone.” The ace narrowed his gaze. Momoi smacked her best friend for his comment.

“I’ll do whatever I want, Daiki.” Akashi narrowed his gaze, intimidatingly. Kouki just laughed lightly though. [Kouki’s my boyfriend, and we’re in my car. He has not place to order me, especially here.]

“Akashi-kun are we almost there?” Kuroko cut in, noticing the atmosphere switch.

Akashi glanced out the window to check. He hasn’t really been paying attention.

“Yes. We’re on my property.”

“What!?” Takao piped in.

“Did you all not notice us go through a gate?” Himuro questioned, a bit amused.

“I thought that was like ‘the rich people live here, stay out’ gate!” Takao answered immediately, obviously thrown through a loop.

“That is what it is in short.” Akashi cocked an eyebrow. Kouki laughed against his shoulder for the comment. [I’m serious though.] “The front yard isn’t that big.” [Kazunari’s dramatizing it.]

The other made a wide gesture as if what he said was crazy.

“Akashi-kun’s correct. I’ve seen movies where the villains have an entire mountain road up to their mansion.” Kuroko cut in.

“I thought Akashicchi would have one of those.” Kise pouted, as if it were a loss.

“We considered it when buying the estate.” Akashi replied. “But our house is for showing off to officials, so we thought that may leave some bad reputation.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to get over it if you actually lived in a villain hideout…” Aomine muttered. Remembering buying the estate, Akashi found this a bit amusing, truthfully.

“My mother thought it would be funny and we nearly bought one of those ‘modern castles’ that have secret rooms.” He shared.

“Why didn’t you?” Kouki smiled. “It sounds like your mom could have gotten her way.” [He’s right.]

“Because I was a child and she thought I may fall into one of the traps.” Akashi replied evenly, but everyone seemed to find his easy answer funny.

“It had traps?” Kagami questioned.

“Yes. It was security without having to pay anyone.” The heir explained.

“That’s what cameras are for?” The redhead answered back.

“Cameras aren’t going to stop anyone.” Akashi raised an eyebrow. “Really, Taiga, I would recheck your security if I were you.”

Kouki laughed into his shoulder. Akashi’s happy to hear his boyfriend finding this amusing [but this is about security.]

“Is that a threat?” Kouki chuckled under his breath.

“Kagami-kun, he’s telling us to get trap doors. We probably should.” Kuroko looked at his boyfriend with a blank expression. Akashi narrowed his gaze.

“Are you making fun of me?” [Trap doors would stop people more than cameras, but I know Taiga lives in an apartment and that could get complicated.] “Shintarou has more secrets in his house than I do.” Akashi huffed to dissuade the attention.

“What?” Takao turned towards his boyfriend who pushed his glasses up.

“My house is a historical home that used to be for regals, so it has some secrets.” Midorima easily explained. Akashi could sense a tiny glare coming from his friend though.

“Why have I never known this!?” Takao gripped his hair. Akashi smirked since now everyone seems to have questions for his friend and the teasing attention is off of him.

 

Since they were already on his property it only took a few more seconds for the car to stop. Once out, Akashi glanced at his boyfriend who looks starstruck.

“What are you thinking, Kouki?” Akashi smiled at the other.

“... I think you’re the prince of vampires.”

Akashi blinked then laughed as a warmth overtook his heart.

* * *

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

_Wow._

_Like._

_Holy shit._

_Shut the front door._

_I’ve been dating this guy?_

_Really?_

Furihata’s known that Sei’s...like...rich. He doesn’t _care._ If his boyfriend were poor, it wouldn’t make a difference, but... _wow._ Seeing this mansion, and well kept front yard, with a garden and even a fountain, _with a gold gate,_ is a bit insane. _Like is that real gold? Because that sounds stupid but also I would not put it past ‘the Akashis’ to do that._

Furihata knows that Sei doesn’t relate to people well, and it sort of makes sense now. _Because how could anyone relate to this?_ Furi can relate to his boyfriend on a lot of levels, but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to wrap his mind around _this._ It makes him so curious. So curious as to how exactly his boyfriend grew up and did even miniscule tasks.

The brunette knows Sei _knows_ a lot, but he also knows the taller doesn’t know a lot of things Furi would consider very basic. Sei lives as if he’s only ever read a book on living.

_It’s...kind of groundbreaking._

Furihata knows that to a degree, rich people are frowned upon for this, but the brunette knows better than anyone else that Sei has an enriched experience in things he would never even think of. _Like how to take care of an entire pond._ Furihata thinks ‘entire’ pond specifically, because he has a feeling that Sei’s ‘koi pond’ isn’t the size that others’ would be.

_Also. I’ve established that he’s a prince, and a vampire. But this makes me feel like I’m in one of those bad romance books. He was sort of pushy in an excited way to have me over for the entire week, testing his luck questioning adding another day. It makes me feel like he’s brought me here to drink my blood._

Furihata wouldn’t mind it, honestly. He’s blindingly in love with Sei. _And why do I think so seriously about these sorts of things?_

The brunette looked at Sei, only to see the other looking at him warmly. _I’m glad he’s calmed down now._ Earlier it felt like Furihata asked something he shouldn’t. At least in the situation they were in. He didn’t really know that Sei has such a big issue with telling his father about them. Furi could see it’s something that his boyfriend’s fighting to himself about though.

In retrospect, Furihata could have guessed. Sei doesn’t talk about his dad that much. Actually, today was probably the most he ever has. When it comes to family, his boyfriend is much faster to talk about his mother, which is nice, but it does make Furi a bit sad to see that something is...wrong here.

It’s probably something Furihata should have questioned earlier. Not for them, but for Sei. He remembers, before they were even dating, that Midorima once mentioned that Sei wasn’t allowed to play much as a child, something about it being a distraction. _Still, he did seem certain that his father won’t disown him or anything._

_It’ll be fine. We’ll be together regardless._

Maybe that’s a selfish thought. Furihata would hate for him to get between Sei and his family, but he also knows that Sei thinks of him highly and even though Furi has low confidence, he does think Sei would still pick him as something important enough to fight for. _That’s such an evil thought. I won’t let that happen. I want to help Sei and his dad if possible…_ Because earlier when Sei mentioned Danuja, and how even his father picked a koi, he seemed so happy. _So he clearly does actually like his dad even if they’re distant._

Furi took in a breath. _Thoughts for later when we eventually have a talk, because I need Sei to know that I’ll support him no matter what._

_Right now…let’s try and take this in._

The brunette looked back at the mansion.

“This might take me awhile to get over.” He mumbled. _I’ll probably never get over it._

“You have plenty of time.” Sei smirked. Furi looked at the other’s warm mismatched eyes. Since they were out all day, it’s now sundown. _Gosh. He’s always so pretty but sundown, when he’s switching from prince to vampire, he’s so...so pretty. Damn._

“Your eyes are so pretty.” Furihata half chuckled some of his thought out loud, probably sounding a bit doofy. Sei blinked with a blush, then moved a hand out to move some of Furi’s hair behind his ear.

“Yours too.” His boyfriend smiled. “They always look so warm, and hold more lights than the night sky.” Sei kissed his temple.

Furi found himself blushing despite not even knowing what that actually means. Sei always says things like this. They don’t really make sense, but make him red regardless.

The brunette is flustered, but heard Aomine behind them mutter,

“How can they even stand that?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. Aomine tends to voice things like this. It’s amusing to Furi but he knows when Sei hears he usually snaps back a reply. That too is funny to Furi, but it’s even funnier and more flustering that Sei doesn’t tend to notice. Like right now. Sei’s just looking at him as if he’s never been more interested and in love before. _Which is so flustering._ Sei does stuff like this, it isn’t the other trying to flirt or trying to make him blush, but it’s _worse._ It’s worse because Sei isn’t trying but is unconsciously showing him how much he loves him.

Kouki tends to kiss the other on the cheek to snap him out of these reveries. Which is what he found himself doing right now. The brunette smiled, and watched his boyfriend blink, looking confused for the splittest second then smiling at him.

“Sorry, I was caught in how beautiful you are.”

“Shh, stop it.” Furi shushed the other, knowing Sei will continue. Even before they were dating he would do this. He would spend hours messaging him how he’s not terrible and is incredible in so on and so forth ways. _Looking back that was so obvious he liked me…_

“I’m just stating a fact.” Sei smirked.

“You’re beautiful too, now show us your home.” Furihata cut the conversation, _since this is too embarrassing, and unfair to everyone here._

Sei laughed lightly, amused, but gripped his hand and began walking towards the stairs that lead up to his door.

Furihata isn’t sure exactly why, but he’s nervous. This won’t change anything, but he is getting a big look on his boyfriend’s life. This thought was only proven when the taller opened the door and was immediately greeted.

“Welcome home, Akashi-sama.”

_…_

Furi’s passed the point of gaping, now he’s too overwhelmed to give a realistic response.

_‘Akashi-sama.’_

Furi’s in the past felt the need to call Sei that. It felt appropriate. After getting to know Sei, it stopped being one of his thoughts though. Sei’s Sei, not someone...to call out like that. He’s someone to respect for sure, but... _gosh. I know I sort of joke about him being royalty, but I think I just realised that he *actually* is._

Sei doesn’t have the title ‘prince’, or ‘king’, or ‘emperor.’ People call him that, but it’s not a fact. _But when you look at the facts, he nearly is._

Sei’s the heir, _heir,_ of an extremely large and successfully corporation. One that could _probably_ take over most of Japan’s businesses if they really tried. _Doesn’t that deem a title? What’s a title for something like that? Apparently at least ‘-sama.’_

Sei grabbed the bag in his hand, and handed it to the greeter, mentioning something along the lines of putting it in his room. The brunette’s too overwhelmed to think about it so he looked around a bit to see that just like the outside, it’s very nice to put lightly. He at least could expect this much. The room they walked into is nearly a lobby, it even has what looks to be a living space to one side with a few couches. There’s also a large staircase, and rooms to the sides as well. _I wonder how much it branches out...how many rooms there are..._

 _I’m so much more curious about him now._ Furi’s always interested in learning about Sei. His boyfriend’s the most interesting person to him. In the brunette’s eyes, he could see whole book series written just about Sei. _It’s like I never finish learning about him._

It’s intimidating in a way. Furihata knows he doesn’t compare even if Sei seems to think he does.

 _But seriously. Corporation heir. Student council president. Basketball prodigy and captain. Actual genius. Dissociative identity disorder,_ Furi doesn’t use this to define the other but it does give him a different perspective from what other people can understand _. He’s also actually the prettiest person to date. I’m sure that’s not only my opinion._

Furihata cut his list off, knowing there’s no point.

_How does an average guy like me interest him?_

The brunette’s thoughts cut again when he felt his boyfriend pulling him to another room. _Ah, wait!_

“B-wa-sh-shouldn’t we take off our shoes a-and-?” _Oh my god, why am I stuttering? Why am I so lame, holy ff-_

“Kouki.” Sei smiled at him warmly, as if reading his thoughts. “It’s fine. I mentioned this is a show-off home. Shoes indoors are fine.” _Yeah, but tracking dirt is so rude! And this is such a nice house how-_ “Like America.” Sei motioned to Kagami and Himuro.

Himuro seemed amused by the comment but Kagami raised an eyebrow.

“Why are people always ‘like America-ing’ us?” This seemed to start some chain event of proper house manners. Furi is overwhelmed but listening to the weird bickering helped somewhat. From what he can understand, his boyfriend doesn’t worry about things like ‘tracking dirt’ since he has maids. _Which is really rude still! You’re a meanie Sei._ Sei made a good point that they have guests over pretty often that aren’t even from Japan, and it would be a bigger hassle to have everyone take off the shoes when hosting parties though.

Furi still feels bad regardless, but he does know this is probably the tip of the iceberg, regarding the different ways he and his boyfriend grew up.

So he focused back on being absolutely starstruck. Sei led them all to a more lounge looking room. There are couches, a fireplace, along with windows that reach the ceiling, some bookshelves that Furi has a feeling Sei’s probably read every book off of and paintings lining the walls (that are probably real.) _And this room is huge._

“This room is as big as my house.” Furihata mumbled.

“When I saw your house that first night, I thought the same.” Sei replied, but sounded warm, _like that’s a fond memory to him._

“You’re so proud.” The brunette snorted.

“No.” Sei smirked at him. Kouki matched his gaze. “It just made me curious about how you live in such a different environment from me.”

… _He has the same thought back._

Furihata smiled, a warmth filling him.

Sei led them to sit on a loveseat. Naoki followed them, and his boyfriend picked the chihuahua up to sit with them once they sat down. Naoki seems happy, and Furi realized that this must be home for the chihuahua.

“From rescue to this, you really got your life made out for you.” He pet the tiny dog, smiling. Naoki wagged his tail, obviously happy. The brunette saw Sei slightly smirk in his peripheral.

“Takao, there are books, now’s your chance.” Furi heard Himuro tell Takao, so he looked up as to actually pay attention to everyone else.

“Oh shit, you right.” Takao gasped, and got up to look at said books. _I wonder if he’ll actually put fake labels over all of them like we mentioned a while ago...that would be hilarious._

“Akashi-kun, your home makes me want to be a princess.” Momoi bubbled towards them, noticing they’re both now paying attention.

“You are a princess, Satsuki.” Sei smiled. Furi couldn’t help the smile on his face. _From Mido-chan to Momo-chan, both of them are princesses to Sei._ Furihata can’t help but find this fact adorable.

Momoi seemed to sparkle for a moment then gasped.

“Akashi-kun, you told me when we came over you would show me more pictures of you younger.” The pink-haired girl smiled widely.

“Oh, yes, I did promise that.” Sei nodded, and got up, leaving him momentarily.

Furi blinked at his boyfriend that’s walking towards one of the bookshelves.

… _Baby Sei. Little Sei._

Furi couldn’t help the thumbs-up he gave Momoi. _Thank you, Momo-chan. You will always be one of my favorite people._ She pumped her hand in a fist, looking a bit victorious and gave him a grin.

“Akashit, did you read all of these?” Takao questioned the cherryhead after reading some of the labels off the books.

“At some point in time, yes.” Sei replied and pulled what looks like a scrapbook from one of the shelves.

“‘Anatomy for Horses.’” Takao read one of the labels then looked at Sei questioningly.

“I have a horse.” The heir simply replied and walked back to sit next to Furi. The brunette smiled at the other, which Sei was quick to return.

“Alright, okay, fine. But, ‘Fisherman’s Guide to Japan’s Waters.’?” Again, Takao read one of the book’s labels and questioned Sei. _He’s really read a lot, hasn’t he?_

“Fishing’s a common hobby. My father said it’s important to be able to converse with a diverse amount of people.” His boyfriend easily responded.

“‘101 Strange Ways to Die.’” Takao made a large gesture at this book in particular. _If Sei read these growing up, that is a bit of a strange read for a kid… I guess a lot of kids get interested in that sort of thing though…_

“The sequel’s there too, ‘101 Ways to Murder.’” Sei simply replied and looked down at his scrapbook. _Oh my God._ Furi spotted everyone sort of share a glance, with the same thoughts on mind.

“Can I borrow that?” Himuro spoke up. Sei looked up at the shooting guard for a moment, then narrowed his gaze a bit.

“... No.” His boyfriend denied. Furi couldn’t help but laugh over that.

“Did you read these as a kid?” Kasamatsu spoke up in question.

“Yes, these are easy reads.” Sei gave the other the time of day. “I would rather read these then some of the others I’ve read. For instance, my father found out I have photographic memory and made me read dictionaries. After the first twenty words it gets a bit old.”

_… No wonder he’s so smart._

“That sounds boring…” Furi mumbled. _Also I can’t believe I didn’t know he has photographic memory. Of course he would._

“It was, but my mother gave me incentive to finish daily readings so it wasn’t too bad.” His boyfriend answered. “Besides that’s how I got Yukimaru.” The other smiled. “Also I liked to gloat about being smarter than older people.” Sei grinned a bit devilish.

Furihata can imagine a tiny version of his boyfriend going up to business officials and having whole conversations beyond his years. It makes the brunette sad that Sei had to grow up like that, but also it fills him with a sort of pride knowing that Sei’s always been a step ahead, and probably shocked all of his business partners.

“We better meet Yuki-chan before we leave.” Takao sat back down next to Midorima.

Furi lit up. _I wanna meet him!_

“You will.” Sei smirked. _His horse is here!_ “But he’s really not one for company.” _I hope he likes me…_ “I’m showing Satsuki and Kouki this right now,” Sei slightly lifted his book. “So feel free to play around with anything in this room.”

“Anything?” Takao smirked.

“This room is predominately for entertaining, so yes. Please try not to break anything though. There’s a remote over there.” Sei pointed at a side table.

“‘A remote’ he says.” Aomine muttered.

Furi smiled as his boyfriend motioned for Momoi to come sit next to them. The pink haired girl smiled and came over. The brunette leaned his head against Sei’s shoulder and looked as the other opened the scrapbook.

It’s kind of weird. _It’s definitely adorable, but...weird._ Once Sei opened the book and he saw pictures of Sei’s mom and him as a baby, Furi didn’t have many thoughts in his mind. The main one being _adorable,_ but it’s also a bit odd to see baby and child pictures of someone so close to him. It’s sort of like a reminder that Sei’s had an entire life before him. It’s obvious that this is a fact, _but weird._

Nonetheless, Sei looks similar to now, which makes sense. However, he used to look just so... _tiny. ...Duh._ Furihata knows this is obvious, _but looky little Sei!_ Furi is also glad to see that his boyfriend is smiling in most of the pictures. He doesn’t know exactly what he expected, but from what he’s heard of Sei’s childhood, it seems like there wasn’t a lot of it. _Learning seems to be a ginormous amount of it._ Still, the education part of it is still shown in the pictures. There are pictures of Sei reading, playing violin and piano, riding Yukimaru, along with things like shogi, and what looks like calligraphy. _I don’t think there was a time he wasn’t talented. It feels like he was born with all these skills._

Sei’s mom is also in a lot of the pictures, and when she isn’t Furi has an inkling to believe that she was the one taking the picture. _She was really pretty. Long cherry hair, ruby eyes, friendly smile, pale porcelain skin… Sei definitely got his looks from her…_

There are also a lot of just cutesy pictures, mainly taken in what Furi thinks is the garden. These ones again Sei’s mom are in. They’re obviously happy memories but it makes Furihata a bit sad. He can tell that his boyfriend was really close to his mom. _None of these have his dad in them though._

“Akashi-kun you’re so cute.” Momoi giggled, looking at the pictures. _Yes, definitely._

“Thank you…” Sei answered, seemingly getting lost in the photos. Furi blinked and looked up at his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” A bit concerned he questioned the taller. _I was thinking about these pictures so much I didn’t even realize Sei hasn’t been talking._

“Yes. I haven’t looked at these for a long time.” The other took in a breath and smiled for him after. “I just remember the conversations around each picture so I forgot where I was for a moment.”

“Tell us.” Furi smiled, trying to lighten Sei’s mood a bit. _Also I want to learn more about him._

Sei smiled and pointed at a picture. It’s a picture taken from afar. A young version of his boyfriend is sitting next to Yukimari, who’s also sitting down. Sei looks to be holding weeds in one hand, and has his other hand in his horse’s mane.

“I was trying to teach myself how to braid hair using Yukimaru’s.”

Furi smiled.

“For your mom?” Momoi questioned. The brunette glanced at the girl then his boyfriend who smirked.

“Yes, but she ended up finding out what I was doing. She took this picture before I noticed her, then tried to teach me, but I was stubborn and didn’t want her help.” Sei breathed out. “So she sat there arms crossed and watched while I taught myself.”

Furi smirked as he looked to the next picture to see it of Sei and his mom, who has her hair done in what looks like a messy braid with tiny weed flowers in it. He looked closer to see Sei has one tiny braid in his short hair.

“I wanted to match but didn’t think I could braid any of my hair since it was so short. She did this to spite me.” Sei explained the picture Furi’s looking at.

“... So cute…” The brunette mumbled, not thinking. He felt his boyfriend peck his head in response.

_Seriously though, his eyes were so big. They still are. But God, he looks like a model even as a child._

Sei flipped to the next page, and Furihata nearly laughed out loud. The next picture he sees is again Sei as a child this time standing with perfect posture, looking up at a book with a tea set on top of it, on top of his head.

“Do rich people really have to learn this?” Furi chuckled, he’s only seen this in movies. _This is so cliche._

“... No…” Sei mumbled, _embarrassed?_ The brunette leaned up to get a better look at his boyfriend to see his ears turning a little red. _Ahhhh!_

Furihata couldn’t help pinching the taller’s cheek. _God, he’s so cute._ The taller slightly narrowed his gaze but is obviously not annoyed.

“I didn’t see a lot of movies, but this was after I saw one for the first time. In it, they had a girl learning how to be royalty. She had piles of books balanced on her head in her training, so I thought I had to know how to do that too.” Sei breathed out. “I just had the one book, but my father ended up passing by and he put an entire tea set.”

 _His dad? So that means his dad was around for at least some of these._ Furi’s glad to hear that.

“After he did that, I really thought it was something necessary. My mother found me a bit after and couldn’t stop laughing.” Sei continued. “My father said it’s to straighten posture, and work on balancing skills when my mother actually questioned him. I still don’t know if he was serious or not.”

_… I don’t think we’ll ever know the answer._

“Can you still do it?” _Because this is impressive._ Furi looked at the picture. _I know he’s athletic but he must have crazy balancing skills to do that, especially as a child._

“Absolutely.” Sei replied almost immediately, then flipped the page to move on.

“Prove it.” Furi slightly jumped as Kuroko talked from behind the couch. Sei paused, looked at Kuroko for a moment then sighed and got up. “Pick your poison.” His teammate looked at the bookshelf.

Sei rolled his eyes and picked a random book. Furihata smiled as his boyfriend annoyedly put it on his head after taking a breath.

“That’s too easy.” Kuroko blankly stated, but the brunette can sense the smirk his teammate is really wearing. The phantom picked another book, a bigger one this time and put it on top of the one already on Sei’s head. Furihata watched his boyfriend slightly move back to accommodate the weight of the other book. The taller found his center of gravity again and looks pretty stable. _Ever the impresser._

Their actions seemed to gain the attention of everyone else.

“What are you doing?” Kagami raised an eyebrow, looking over.

“Proving a point.” Sei answered blankly.

“One more!” Takao grabbed a book and added to the pile. Furihata almost felt bad watching Sei slightly cringe. Nonetheless, his boyfriend accommodated a third book. _It’s kind of like jenga, I want to see how many he can get away with but also...they’re going to fall eventually._

“Try this.” Himuro came up holding a tea set.

… _Huh?_ Furi furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the picture to see it’s the same one in the photo. _Sei never broke the set, figures._

“How did you get in that cabinet?” Sei narrowed his gaze at the shooting guard, while keeping balance.

“It wasn’t a complicated lock.” Himuro smirked and put the tea set on top of the books.

“If this breaks I’ll have 101 ways to do something to you.” Sei tried to say intimidatingly, but him trying to balance all of these things kind of negated the effectiveness. _Oh my God._

“It shouldn’t break though, right?” Himuro smirked, and let go of the set.

Furihata could see his boyfriend hold his breath or at least take in small breaths as he tried to make sure nothing fell. The brunette saw Himuro take a picture from his phone, but surprisingly grant mercy on Sei right after and took the tea set off right after.

“Now you have a matching one.” The other explained and went to put the set away. Akashi glared and took the books off his head.

_That’s kind of ridiculous. How can he do these things? It really blows my mind._

Sei put the books away then came back to him and Momoi.

“You’re amazing.” Furi said without thinking. His boyfriend looked at him for a second then smiled, all traces of being annoyed gone. Sei grabbed his hand and mouthed an ‘I love you.’ A warmth went through Furihata, and he leaned his head against the other to hide his blush.

They went back to looking at the photo album after that. Everyone seemed to count that as them going back into their own world, so they went back to their own conversations.

Sei shared small stories with each picture since not only Furi, but Momoi and Kuroko were curious.

Eventually, they came across a picture of Sei with his pond. It caught Furihata’s attention because it’s one of the only pictures with his boyfriend’s dad in it. The brunette can see that Sei seemed to be very excited and happy in this picture. Both of the other’s parents are in this one, _that’s probably why he looks so happy._

“This is when my parents added their fish to the pond.”

_…_

“Today meant a lot to you, didn’t it?” Momoi questioned Sei. _I was just thinking the same thing._ Sei shared part of this story earlier, but seeing a child Sei’s reaction to starting the pond with his parents, Furi can recognize this must be a big deal.

“Yes.” The heir simply replied. A warmth filled Furi and he hugged the taller’s arm. Momoi snuggled up on Sei’s other side, thinking the same.

“Thank you for letting us in your family, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said on the side.

Sei shook his head, negatively.

“I’m the one thanking.”

… _God, what is this heartwarming scene? It’s like a confession of love._

Furihata knows he’s blushing so he just hid further against his boyfriend. He calmed down and listened to Sei’s next story on a new picture. Fortunately, his blushing stopped the more he listened to his boyfriend’s stories. They were still heartwarming stories, majority wise. Some included facts that didn’t go over Furi’s head, mainly references to Sei’s lack of ‘real’ childhood. However, the pictures were still adorable to see.

_He had so much baby fat, and such big bright eyes and hair._

It was a good mood, until Sei flipped a page and suddenly paused. Furi blinked, and looked at the picture on the page. He recognized it as a common one, one of Sei and his mom. It looks like Sei took a selfie of himself and his mom. The other’s mother is kissing Sei’s head, slightly shifting his hair in the action.

Furihata doesn’t see anything particular odd about the picture, but it makes him feel a little funny. He can’t exactly place it.

He did, however, notice his boyfriend’s hand slightly shaking while holding the book. He widened his gaze a bit and looked at Sei to see the taller’s eyes glistening a little.

He paused. _… Wa-_ His heart felt like it dropped.

“... Sei?” He questioned, and gripped the taller’s hand. Sei took in a shaky breath and shook his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t know Watari had this picture.”

“Watari?” Furi questioned.

“My uh, caretaker, I asked him to put together albums after Satsuki mentioned it the first time.” His boyfriend replied, looking out of sorts. Sei raked a hand through his hair.

Furihata kind of feels like a horrible boyfriend, but he doesn’t know how to reply. _Something happened around the time of this picture._

The taller tapped his finger against the book then flipped the page. A photo of Sei and his dad faced them. Sei looks cute in it, wearing a dress shirt and suspenders, holding a book and his dad’s leg in the other. His boyfriend looks to be clinging to his dad a tiny bit actually. His dad is holding a briefcase in one hand and has an arm around Sei in the other, but isn’t looking at him. They look to be in front of a fountain on a rock road, Furihata can recognize a lot of interesting architecture in the photo.

Again, like the last picture, Sei paused and took in a breath.

“This was the first time I went on a business trip with my father.” … “We went to Paris…”

Furihata can tell there’s a deeper story to this.

“... Do you want to share anymore? We can stop if you want.” Furi gripped his boyfriend’s hand.

“Sorry,” Sei breathed out. “It was a bit of a hard time. The trip was nice though. It was...well, I’m sure you can tell by the pictures, but it was after my mother died.” _Oh._ Furi felt something constrict around his heart. “My father had this trip set up months beforehand, and was going to go by himself. I didn’t let him though. Looking back on it, he probably wanted alone time. I was a bit immature at the time.”

…

“Akashi-kun that’s not being immature.” Momoi cut in with their shared thoughts.

Furihata looked at the way his boyfriend was clinging to his father. _He was scared of losing his dad after his mom._

_… I should’ve known this would get sad. I’ve known Sei’s life hasn’t been all sunshine and rainbows._

“No… I was being a bit selfish, it was the only time I threw a fit. My father let me come with under the premise of getting experience though.” …

“Sei, asking to be with your dad wasn’t being selfish…” Furi answered a bit frustrated. He understands why his boyfriend feels this way though. If their places were reversed, Furi thinks he would feel the same. _But even if his dad was upset, he shouldn’t just go ahead and leave the country after losing someone, considering he has a child…_

“... I know.” Sei replied evenly. _… Good. Even though I can tell he feels a bit guilty._

“Akashi-kun, how many languages do you know?” Kuroko asked, changing the subject.

“Depends on what you mean by ‘know.’” Sei answered, sounding a bit lighter. “I went into this trip knowing next to nothing of French. I took to learning languages from this point on though. I wanted to travel with my father more. I can understand more than speak well.” Sei seemed to think for a moment. _He learned languages to get closer to his dad then…_ “I know Chinese, Russian, French, and…” Sei glanced at Himuro across the room, who’s doing his own thing then whispered, “English.”

Furihata blinked at the weirdly said comment.

“I don’t want him to know, since it can be an ace.” Sei explained quickly. Furi breathed out a laugh at that. “If you put me in most countries, I can figure my way around though. A lot of languages overlap since their basis are from the same sources, like Latin.”

_Chinese, Russian, French, English, and Japanese. Five. Five languages under his belt. I think those are the ones he’s most fluent in, he can probably hold conversations in other languages too._

“Impressive…” Furi snorted. _Really though. That’s crazy…_

The others seemed to have similar thoughts.

Sei went back to going through his book, the atmosphere lightened a bit despite there being no more pictures of Sei’s mom. Majority of the pictures are Sei by himself, with Watari (who Furi realizes became a more permanent part of his boyfriend’s life after this point in time,) some workers at times, and once in awhile in some foreign country with his father.

There weren’t as many pictures as the beginning of the book, but it was still nice. Furihata saw his boyfriend grow up a lot faster after the turning point of losing his mother. His mom definitely took majority of the pictures and it shows.

They eventually finished the book, then Sei glanced around the room, and checked the time on his phone. Furihata watched over the other’s shoulder to see Sei open a message that says the fish are acclimated and set. _I guess the workers took care of letting the koi people in._ He also saw that it’s getting pretty late so Sei suggested they see his garden.

Furihata lit up as did everyone else, and they were quick to agree.

_Yay!_

The brunette held his boyfriend’s hand and watched as Naoki excitedly led them to the garden, seemingly knowing that’s where they’re going. He chuckled and they headed out. Furihata’s pretty excited to see the garden. He knows it’ll be just as impressive as what he’s seen so far of the house. _Plus this is where Sei grew up~_ It’s still crazy to think about.

Even the hallway they traveled through, plus another large room, are extravagant. Soon enough, Sei opened a large glass paned door. Naoki ran out the moment he did and Furihata’s at a loss for words.

He’s only ever really seen mansions in movies, and television shows, so everything up to this point has been a bit crazy, _but this takes the cake._

“My mother couldn’t get her dungeon, so my father compromised with a large garden since she liked flowers a lot.” Sei explained next to him. “I think he saw it as killing two birds with one stone since it’s another point to show off.”

Furi thinks he held his breath while looking around. _It’s almost like those really nice gardens in wedding venues._ As expected everything looks well kept. Greenery is everywhere, and there’s a rock path throughout the yard. There’s a lot of flowers, but Furihata sees mainly roses, besides the trees that hold small budding white flowers. At the end of one way on the path is a white gazebo, and another path seems to wrap around into itself, probably to act as a path to show off the flowers.

“She liked roses a lot, hence the abundance.” Sei explained again, and began walking on the path. Furihata held his hand and followed. He thinks the others are talking but the only words he’s hearing are Sei’s.

_Gosh, it’s like a fairytale._

Furi looked ahead more and can see the pond, _it’s multi-layered. He didn’t mention that. Also I think it’s bigger than he said._

“There were only three fish in that..?” He mumbled more so to himself.

“One of the layers is primarily plants, since koi will eat the plants if not kept separate. There are...a few animals besides the ones I’ve mentioned.” Sei answered. “The koi were ones we put there intentionally, besides my own. There are also minos, and some stray frogs. It’s always seemed alive with little fish because of dragonflies and pond skaters as well.” _… A fairytale._

They got closer, and Furi realized that there’s actually more than the one pond that Sei mentioned. _That’s probably the measurements he gave._ One pond looks to be beyond the gazebo, so someone could sit and watch it, and the other with multi-layers (the one Sei’s been leading them to) is on the other side of the yard with some pretty trees near it.

“I thought you had one pond..?” The brunette asked, still not paying attention to anyone else. _This is like the zoo all over again._

“Oh, I wasn’t put in charge of that one.” Sei looked at the pond around the gazebo. “When I was younger, I thought it would be nice to have another pond, so I had them put a new one there. I gave it to Watari though, because my father said I was spending unnecessary time with the ponds.”

“That’s mean…” Furi frowned. _To take Sei’s happiness away from him…_

“Ah, well, to be fair, oftentimes I was just out here wasting time. He could see through me and knew I was trying to get out of certain class times.”

“But you needed your own time and space…” The brunette sadly replied, matching his boyfriend’s eyes for the first time since coming out. Red and gold blinked at him, then looked down momentarily.

“My father...it’s just in his personality. He doesn’t understand things like that because he doesn’t need his own time.” Sei put a hand on his chest. “ _I_ understand that, but Oreshi needs his own time, so I can see both sides.”

“I don’t…” Furi scrunched his eyebrows together, a bit confused. _How could someone literally never need alone time?_ “I don’t get that.”

“I can see.” Sei chuckled at him. “The way I can explain it is… well, for myself, and I’m sure this is true for my father too, we get more enjoyment out of proving ourselves to others. We both…” Sei collected his thoughts. “We’re not really friends with anyone.”

Furihata blinked. _What?_

“Well, I mean, you all are my friends.” Sei motioned at the group momentarily. “But in a business setting, because my father and I are not that fond of officials, if someone hates us it’s not really a big deal. So it’s like we’re alone even when in a crowd.”

“... Sei, that’s so sad.” Furihata answered, trying to understand everything his boyfriend said.

“Not really.” Surprisingly, the taller looked at him, not looking upset in the least. “Those people are two-faced, and sharks. I would rather be content with myself knowing to not rely my wellbeing on them.”

Furi frowned. _It does actually sound like he’s positive about it though._

“Isn’t it harder to make deals if people don’t like you though?” The brunette questioned a bit curious. _I don’t think I can understand his thinking on the emotional level, but I am a bit curious about how these corporations work._

“People do like us.” Sei easily responded. “I’m not fond of the officials, but I do know that I’m similar. My father and I are a bit more skilled though, we’re good at seeing through people and faking ourselves.” Sei breathed out. “This may sound odd, but _I like_ to fake myself.”

_That does sound odd...and again kind of sad and messed up._

“I used to not know when to turn work mode off and on, so I didn’t know how to handle the miracles. Anyways, I like to fake myself at times because then I get to see people be impressed with me.”

“But you’re definitely impressive the way you are Sei.” Furihata stated. _Impressive is one of his top traits._

Sei smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

“It’s showing off, love. If I’m overly nice to people, and talented on top of that, they’re impressed. When you’re the most impressive in the room, you automatically are the most powerful. I guess you can say that both myself and my father are addicted to that feeling.”

“... That makes sense…” Furi mumbled. It sounds like Sei, even if it sounds like it could be a bit mean. _Sei used to put himself on a pedestal, it made other people feel lower. He still does have this characteristic, but he is genuinely nice._

“Kouki.” Sei stopped in his tracks, and looked at him seriously. Furi swallowed and matched the other’s gaze. “Do you not like that about me?”

… _What?_

“W-what? I didn’t say that.” _It’s his harsher characteristic, but I wish I had the confidence to pull something like that off at times._ “I-I wish I could be so assured of myself to feel...powerful like that.” He stuttered out.

The taller looked to read him for a bit then frowned.

“Am I scaring you?”

“No!” Furihata shook his head immediately, noticing how his boyfriend slightly recoiled into himself. “I just… I was wondering if you knew that by making yourself so high you made others feel lower…” _I’m curious… Oh God, I shouldn’t have said that. I ruined everything, oh no._

Again, Sei looked at him for a moment, then sighed and motioned to sit on some of the grass to the side. Nervous, Furi followed the other and momentarily glanced at their friends that seemed to give them space awhile ago, and are ahead looking at the pond, goofing off. _Good. It’s embarrassing to be listened in on._

“I admit that in the past I knew that.” Sei sighed, and held Furi’s hand, looking at it. The brunette tried to calm his heart that he just realized is racing. _But why? His answer doesn’t really matter in the end, I still love him. I hope he’s not upset with me. I don’t want to upset him._ “But I didn’t care. In fact, I liked to know that.” ...

Sei paused for a longer moment, and looked to space out. Furi gave the other time, since he thinks he’s dissociating a bit. _He’s calm so it’s okay. It’s okay._

“Oreshi’s… I want you to know these are my feelings and not Oreshi’s.”

“‘Kay.” Furihata replied. Sei seems to be thinking a lot, and is fidgeting a bit. The brunette frowned. “Sei.” He spoke up, since the other seems so upset. The taller looked at him, so Furi determinately looked at heterochromatic. “No matter what you say, I’m not leaving. Or gonna get mad at you for the matter. I love you how you are.” _I did upset him..._

Sei paused, then breathed out a little funny and looked away. He raised his hand that’s not holding the brunette’s and covered his mouth.

Furihata curiously peered at the other and noticed his ears turning red. _His ears are such a telltale sign of his feelings. Good._ The brunette smirked, and waited for Sei to calm down a bit.

After a moment, the taller shook his head and looked at him with an embarrassed smile.

“Kouki, you can’t say things like that.”

…

Furi smirked and pinched the other’s cheek.

“Why? Because I’m embarrassing you?” _Thank God. It’s okay._

“Because you’re too honest, and it makes me feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest.” Sei breathed out a smiled, but is blushing. A warmth shot through Furihata.

“So? You do that to me all the time.” He teased. Sei seems to be too flustered to have a real answer so he just leaned his head on Furi’s shoulder.

“I don’t deserve you…”

 _… And you can’t say things like that to me! You hypocrite!_ Furi tried to calm his racing heart.

“Anyways, I’ll answer any question for you. So… I guess, it was a defense mechanism. I can’t handle not being in control. I didn’t care that if by putting myself above others, I was hurting them. It’s like being king but feared. I couldn’t care less if I were feared. Oreshi cared, so I took that role. If he cared all the time, we would get surpassed, and hurt. He couldn’t get hurt, he was already overwhelmed by a lot of things, so I just took care of it. It sort of backfired, because I convinced myself I didn’t care about others, but when people I actually cared about got hurt because of me, I knew I was suddenly feeling feelings I suppressed and got rid of.”

…

“So, yes, I knew I was hurting people. I was trying to protect myself.” Sei breathed out. “Oreshi called me weak though.” The taller then huffed. “That’s why it hurt me when Seirin beat my team. You all proved I wasn’t protecting myself and can still be dethroned.” Sei then squeezed his hand. “That’s why you caught my attention. Even beaten down, you didn’t succumb to me...plus, I couldn’t understand how you got a point against me and I thought you had a secret weapon.”

…

“I’m not that clever.” Furi mumbled. Sei chuckled, and leaned up.

“You ended up being better than I imagined though.” The other kissed his cheek and sat up straighter. Furihata blushed, and looked down trying to process all that was said.

“To be fair, I wasn’t always trying to push people down.” The taller looked to the side. “Honestly, a lot of the time I was just showing off a skill, even unintentionally, and other people seemed to get downtrodden by it.” Sei breathed out. “This happened even when I was a child, so I’ve been used to it. It made Oreshi scared to breath at times though.”

“What do you mean?” Furi cocked an eyebrow. _‘Scared to breath’ is a scary thing to say._

“For instance, I have a wide vocabulary range, and it was even more impressive coming from a nine year old.” The taller looks to be thinking of a specific incident. “My father and I were at a business party at the time, and I finished talking with an official. The moment the official started to walk away they muttered ‘show-off kid’ to one of their partners.”

_… What an ass._

“I wouldn’t care if it were towards myself, but since I was a kid, they said it in reference to my father. They would spread rumours based around my knowledge that my father would make me memorise lines before going to meetings, or worse... some said that he must abuse me in order for me to have so much knowledge and for having perfect manners and for me just ‘existing’ the way I did.”

… _Sei was right. Those officials sound like sharks._

“My father just said they’re jealous they’re not smarter than a nine year old, but I was afraid because I was tarnishing his reputation with every word I spoke.”

Furihata frowned. _It’s easy to say to just be yourself, but I completely understand Sei’s point of view that he didn’t want to ruin something for the one person he actually cared about._

“ _I_ didn’t care.” Sei spoke again in reference to Bokushi. “Because my father was the one who wanted me to have all this knowledge. When we went to parties he would introduce me as his son, so I knew I wasn’t doing anything wrong. Eventually, I came to the conclusion of making these people regret their words. I wanted to prove their words in every sense, so I suppose I became what they hated out of spite.” The other grinned.

“... Those people are lame.” Furihata answered, not knowing exactly how to respond. “Your dad was right, they were just jealous because they couldn’t compare.” The brunette smiled. _I don’t need to meet them to know this is true._

Sei smiled, and leaned over to kiss his cheek again. Furi blushed, and returned a peck.

“Want to see the pond?” Sei smiled at him, warmly.

“Yeah!” Furi grinned, widely. “Sei, your garden and house and everything is so pretty.” He voiced his earlier thoughts, and squeezed the other’s hand as they got up.

“Thank you, that...actually means something coming from you.” His boyfriend smiled at him, happy. “We’ll take a separate stroll through everything once everyone’s gone home.”

Furihata felt a warmth wrap around his heart at that.

“That sounds perfect.”

* * *

As expected, Sei’s pond is absolutely gorgeous. Furihata could sense some sort of deep warm emotion coming from his boyfriend when they looked at the pond with everyone’s fish in it. The pond is beautiful, but Furi ended up just looking at his boyfriend, because the other looked so happy, almost as if he would cry any second. _Sei’s a better sight. Besides, he said I’ll have plenty of times to get used to his home, so I’ll just enjoy this sight for now~_

Furihata honestly never gets used to looking at his boyfriend. He can’t explain his thoughts either. Like the photo Himuro took of him and Sei after their peach picking time, again, Sei glows warmly. _His eyes...his hair, and skin...everything about him is picture perfect. And he’s smiling…_ The taller’s smiling that sort of small smile that you can’t help when you’re really happy, and probably don’t even notice. _Pretty…_

Furi didn’t even focus on how looking at his perfect boyfriend makes him feel (which he sometimes gets caught in.) _Because he’s too pretty for me to worry about my own anxiety._

Sei must’ve _really_ been content, because he didn’t even get mad when Takao tried to put a frog down his pants (which was honestly, one of the funniest things to happen all day.)

When that happened, it brought Furi’s attention to Naoki who’s happily bounding around the pond. _Sei and his dog do seem to share emotions a lot...that’s so adorable._

Furi wanted to stay in the scene for a long while, and he’s sure Sei did too but eventually, Yukimaru got brought up. To which Sei seemed to realize was a promise, so he motioned for everyone to follow him. Furi picked up Naoki like a teddy bear, as to cuddle and warmly hold. Furihata’s really tired, but he does want to meet Sei’s horse, so quietly followed the other.

They went to the back of the yard, and Sei opened a fence.

“This is all your land too?” Kagami asked when they went through the fence to enter an area that has more dirt than grass. Furi spotted a stable not too far.

“Yes. I wanted Yukimaru near.” Sei answered as if it were completely normal to have this much land. _To him it is._

They followed Sei to the stable, but then his boyfriend held up a hand to them all.

“Stay outside. I’ll bring him out.”

So they all stayed put. Anxious, but tired, Furi held Naoki close and tried to peek into the stable. He can’t see much at the angle, but he heard a neigh, and Furihata kind of came to the realization that _there’s a horse in there._ Not just everybody has a horse. Furi’s only seen them at fairs before, and that was at a distance from behind a fence.

It didn’t take too long for Sei to walk out, holding reigns. A white head popped out after his boyfriend. Furihata held his breath as what can only be described as a fairytale horse walked out of the stable. It was a dreamlike sequence of his prince boyfriend walking out with a practical unicorn with gold tassels. However, the dream was very quickly shattered as the horse bucked quickly and made a loud upset neigh.

Sei was quick to calm the horse. Furi’s honestly unsure how his boyfriend did it. His boyfriend stood between them and Yukimaru, and pet the horse’s snout, talking quietly.

Furihata can instantly recognize how much Sei likes this animal.

 _… Again. Dream-like._ It went back to this fairytale world of his prince and horse. This was proven even more as Yukimaru nudged his head into Sei affectionately. _That was cat-like. No wonder Sei loves this horse._ Sei likes a lot of animals, but Furi knows his boyfriend is instantly attracted to cat behavior.

As fast as the horse calmed down, Yukimaru suddenly snorted, sounding annoyed again, and pushed Sei to the side a bit forcefully. The horse looked at them and breathed out of his nose in irritation, then stamped the ground.

“He doesn’t like you all.” Sei translated what is obvious.

“I’ve said he’s temperamental…” Midorima muttered.

“I love this horse.” Takao easily stated. “Shin-chan let’s get a horse.”

Furihata almost laughed, but he’s too tired. Instead he held Naoki and smiled at Yukimaru since the horse obviously makes his boyfriend very happy. _He’s so pretty. Both of them. My prince._

“Kazunari.” Sei looked at Takao and motioned him forward. Takao blinked, then smirked and came closer, trying not to spook Yukimaru. “Keep your hand in a fist.” Sei told the other. “And regardless of what you have learned on any sort of network, Yukimaru isn’t afraid of you. He’s the opposite, he _will_ bite you.”

Furihata slightly chuckled and smiled watching his boyfriend instruct first Takao on how to greet the horse, then everyone else. Furi kept his distance as everyone else seems excited to meet Yuki. He is too, but he also doesn’t want to bother the horse that obviously doesn’t like them.

In the end, Yukimaru seemed to be mostly okay with Sakurai, Murasakibara, Momoi (who of which Yukimaru attempted to eat her hair,) and Himuro. Sei glared when he noticed that Yukimaru was fine with Himuro. As always with those two, Furi found it a bit amusing.

“Kouki?” Sei questioned when it was just him who didn’t meet Yukimaru.

“I uh...he doesn’t seem up for company, so I don’t want to bother him.” Furi explained.

“Nonsense.” Sei waved off, then motioned him forward. A bit cautious, Furi walked up, unsure how to decline. “Yukimaru’s never up for company, it’s fine. I don’t make him meet people he doesn’t want to.”

Furi raised an eyebrow at that.

“Sei, I don’t think he wanted to meet us.”

His boyfriend just shook his head negatively though.

“You would know if he really deplored the idea, trust me.” _… Okay then._

Furi let it be and got closer then looked at Yukimaru. _Gosh, horses are so big and he’s so pretty. Seriously like a model horse._

“You look like a unicorn, Yukimaru.” Furihata smirked. The horse is just staring him down, which is a bit unnerving. “Thank you for watching over Sei.” He smiled at the pristine horse.

Furihata can assume that Naoki’s met the horse before because the chihuahua doesn’t seem to want to run away or run forward. Naoki’s just letting himself be held without complaints, and wagging his tail. _For being so tiny, you’re very brave Naoki. Yukimaru can probably make up about a hundred or more of you._

Yukimaru suddenly breathed out of his nose again, then moved forward. Furihata froze a bit as the horse sniffed his head.

“You’re in the clear.” Sei chuckled. _Oh, thank God._

Yukimaru pulled back after a moment, then looked at Sei and licked his face. It was so out of nowhere, Furi started to laugh a bit.

“Hey.” Sei huffed at the horse. Yukimaru just licked him again in retaliation. “Stop it.” Again, the horse licked Sei, and Furi is sure if horses laughed, he would hear laughing right now.

_I like him._

This continued about two more times, then Sei got huffy.

“Fine, you’re going back in.”

Furi chuckled, watching his boyfriend be bullied by the horse. _I’ve heard this horse is temperamental and mean to most, but I like him. Sei loves him a lot, so I love him too._

 

* * *

 

After Sei got his horse back in the stable, they headed back into the mansion, where they had a very nice dinner. _Like fancy restaurant quality, but at a home…_ Furihata kind of fell in love. _Having nice food as if it’s a restaurant, but without the anxiety that comes with going out._ Sei noticed his appreciation and tried to give him a lot of food that Furi had to keep pushing off his plate and onto the other’s.

Sei seemed really happy though.

Everyone else was impressed as well, as expected.

Furi felt a bit proud looking around their table of friends that are family. He glanced at Sei and grabbed his hand. The brunette got the feeling that his boyfriend has the same thoughts.

 

After that some of them went home, wanting to get some proper rest at home. Sei offered everyone to stay since it was late though. Furi was slightly anxious when some accepted, only because he’s really tired and wasn’t up for a super late night. However, his anxiety was put to rest when it seemed like everyone ended up on the same page and promptly passed out soon after dinner.

Furihata was too tired to really think about how crazy the day’s been but it was like a dream sleeping next to Sei on this unrealistically soft bed. He fell into a deep sleep while hugging his boyfriend. It was the most comfortable he’s ever been, and he woke up to seeing pretty cherry hair fanned out.

_Still in a dream world while awake… Sei, my fairytale prince...that also happens to be a vampire, I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending of the chapter seemed rushed, for some reason everytime I looked back at the end I just couldn't gather enough brain power to write it better sooo (but Furi's staying over the whole week so I can still write fluffy garbage of sleeping next to each other another time haha)
> 
> <3333


	4. Flustering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for such sweet comments as per usual, you all are my favorites (°◡°♡).:｡ also thank you for your patience, I know it's been a hot minute ooopff (at least in my opinion haha)  
> But I give yee chappy !!

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furihata and Sei spent the whole first day at the house. Furi found himself learning  _ a lot _ about his boyfriend. The brunette questioned a lot of items in the estate, which sort of turned into Sei explaining something about his past and how it got there, or what it’s for.

It feels like Furi’s suddenly being allowed passed a new boundary that his boyfriend had up, even without knowing. 

As with the beginning of their koi trip, Sei shared a lot about his parents. Furihata wasn’t too surprised when the taller shared stories about his mother, especially after seeing the photo album yesterday, which showed off just how much Sei loves his mom. However, once in awhile the other mentioned something slight about his father, which came as a shock.

Furi’s been trying to decipher the other’s relationship with his father. It’s definitely...strained or something. Sei  _ does  _ seem to like the older though. It sounds complicated.

Sei has more stories about the workers at the estate than his father, and Furihata thinks that says something. From what he can gather, Watari, Sei’s ‘caregiver’, sounds more father-like than his actual dad. Furihata can’t tell if this is because Sei’s real dad travels a lot, or because he’s apparently a bit cold.

“Will I ever meet him?” Immediately, Furi shut his mouth, apologetic after he spoke without thinking.

_ But I mean...it’s a bit of a silly question since Sei and I are serious but...this is literally the first time he’s actually opening up about this stuff. _

“Well, at some point.” The taller thankfully didn’t look upset by the question. “I don’t plan on keeping you a secret or anything.”

This is a bit funny, because Furi thought that he  _ would  _ be kept a secret, or at least just ‘not brought up.’ However, since they got to Sei’s home, the taller doesn’t seem to be hiding their relationship, even when Furihata knows a maid is in the room.  _ And that’s yet another embarrassing thing that Sei doesn’t think anything of.  _ It makes sense since his boyfriend’s grown up with these people in the house,  _ but it’s kinda weird… _

“I just want to be prepared for an argument first.” The other explained. 

…

“So you’re sure there will be an argument?” Furi frowned.

“Almost one hundred percent sure.” Sei answered easily, and took a sip from his drink. The brunette is upset, honestly.  _ How can I not after hearing that?  _ “Kouki, he and I don’t agree on a lot of things, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Furi glanced at Naoki that’s sleeping next to Sei on the couch.

“How did those fights end?” He tested his luck and asked more questions. Furihata can’t see his boyfriend losing an argument,  _ but if it’s to his dad then maybe?  _

_ I knew we were going to have to talk about this stuff soon. It’s better to get it out in the open, especially since it definitely means a lot to Sei. _

The taller cleared his throat, and Furihata honestly didn’t expect this conversation going so easy with how his boyfriend responded next.

“‘I am the parent, and you are the child.’” Sei spoke as if impersonating his dad.

…

“Did you just quote a meme to explain your real life home situation?”  _ … _ It hit Furihata a second after he questioned the other. He couldn’t help but laugh a little.  _ Oh my God, I love him. _

“You look so upset, but there’s no reason to be Kouki.” Sei smiled. “I thought about yesterday when you asked if he would disown me, and I realized that you’re right that everything will be fine.” The other breathed out. “I admit I’m scared to tell him, but there’s only so much he could do considering I’m not giving you up.”

Furihata took that in then grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and smiled.  _ Always the perfect response. _

“Still, I don’t want to strain anything between you two.” He breathed out.  _ Gosh, I already feel guilty over this. _ Sei waved a hand a bit dismissively.

“There’s plenty of things strained, another wouldn’t do anything.”

“Sei.” The brunette furrowed his eyebrows.  _ That’s a horrible thing to say. _

“I’ll probably be more upset when it happens, but right now seeing you upset doesn’t make it so bad.” The taller smirked. ..?

“...So you like that I’m upset?” Furi cocked an eyebrow.

“Ah,” Sei paused, looking a little caught off guard. “Kouki you make me say things I don’t mean to.” The taller shook his head.

“So that’s a yes.” The brunette slightly teased.

“It is.”

…

“Shut up.” He lightly smacked the taller’s arm. Sei breathed out a chuckle.

“I never want you upset, love.” The other then explained. “But seeing you upset over this makes me happy because it shows how much you care. Nobody’s ever really seemed to care about my father’s and I relationship, even when I’ve hinted at it.”

Furihata cocked his head at that.  _ That sounds like he’s asked for help. No wonder he was so closed off for so long. _

“They probably didn’t want to question a sensitive topic.” Furi tried to alleviate the other. Sei blinked at him for a moment then leaned his head over on the smaller’s shoulder.

“Kouki, you’re incredible at reading into things.”

…  _ It’s obvious it’s something to read into... _

“Well, explain what you meant earlier then. With your meme.” Furihata wrapped an arm around the other.

“I used it correctly, right?”

“Huh?” The brunette questioned.

“The meme.”

…

“Yes,” Furi chuckled. “I think so.”  _ He’s cute. _

Sei took a deep breath as if to say something important, then replied,

“Good.”

…  _ That’s all? _

“Oh my God, Sei.” Furihata laughed. “I was trying to ask a serious question…”

“I know.” The taller leaned up with a smirk and pinched his cheek. “But I don’t want you upset because of me, and I want you to know that you can ask anything even if it’s a sensitive topic.”  _ A bit hypocritical to what he said a moment ago...but I get what he’s saying. _

A warmth wrapped around his heart, and Furi wants to hide his smile but his boyfriend’s still pinching his cheek.

“Stop it.” He pouted and pushed the taller’s hand away. Sei smirked.

“I can’t help it, it always feels like you’re begging me to touch you.” The other replied, amused. Furihata pouted, knowing he’s not going to be able to win this fight.

“Aren’t you supposed to be able to super focus? You keep changing the subject…” The smaller settled on.  _ He’s definitely deviating from it, even though he just said I can ask him anything. _

“I lose focus on everything but you wh-”

“Stop.”

“But it’s the tr-”

“Sei.”

“I can’t he-” Sei began a teasing remark, but Furi knows how this goes, so he leaned up to the other, “-llp…” Sei trailed off once he pecked the other’s nose.

“Like an eskimo kiss.” Furihata grinned, knowing his boyfriend gets overwhelmed by kisses. Sei blushed, and seemed to pause while looking at him.  _ Ha, he really didn’t expect that one. Serves him right, for always complimenting me.  _ The brunette smirked and pinched the other’s cheeks that are warming up.

Sei opened his mouth like he were going to say something, but didn’t have the words. He did this twice, then took a breath and spoke.

“That was unprecedented.”

Furihata snorted and let go of the taller’s cheeks. The brunette gave the other some time to calm down.

“My father’s…” Sei began an overdue explanation. “He’s not bad, but my freedom has always been something he had to grant.”

Furihata softened his gaze and listened.

“He knows I’m smart, and he gloats about me, but he also makes sure I still listen to him.” Sei took in a breath. “It’s hard to explain, truthfully.”

“Earlier.” The smaller decided to try and help. “With your meme.” He smirked. “I’m guessing you mean in the end he always has the final word, despite whatever proof you give as to why he should think something else.”

Sei nodded.

“He taught me that though.” The taller answered. “And he’s said as an Akashi, you must stand by your belief, so he knows he’s taught me this. Neither of us want to back down which is why we don’t resolve things… Most of the time, I just do what he says but it got to a point that I realized it was hindering my health at times, so I decided to not do that.”

Furihata squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.  _ That explains things. _

“So now, we at times just leave things be. He knows I won’t back down since he’s the one who told me not to. I think he just trusts that I’ve been influenced by him enough, and have enough experience that I won’t do something stupid. I guess it would prove his point if I didn’t listen to him, and something got messed up.”

…  _ That’s... _

“He sounds a bit like Mother Gothel.” Furihata answered. “He trusts his influence over you, and you mentioned your freedom was something to be granted so…” He knows this reply is a bit silly in a sense, but Furi also knows that Sei doesn’t want him upset or this to be too serious.

“Gothel?” Sei raised an eyebrow in question.

“Like, Rapunzel?” Furi answered. The taller just looks more confused.  _ Oh! _ “Oh my God! We never finished our Disney night!”

Sei snorted out a laugh at his declaration.

_ I can’t believe this! _

_ Also, holy cow, his dad really does sound like Mother Gothel, that’s messed up! _

“What about you, Kouki?” Sei changed subject.

“Huh?” Caught off guard, Furi questioned on reflex.

“Your parents? They seem nice, but I’m assuming you haven’t mentioned us to them.”

_ Welp.  _ Furihata took in a breath to calm his nerves.  _ He’s sharing a lot, it’s only fair I do too. _

“I haven’t.” The brunette started. “They don’t even know I like guys. Or...really just you…”  _ Because before Sei, I didn’t care. I never even thought of guys in a romantic fashion. Besides the fact that I hoped I wouldn’t care about that if the situation deemed… I guess that came true. _

Sei looked at him for a moment, but then Furi spotted the other’s ears turning pink.

“Of course…” Sei mumbled. “I’m your first boyfriend.” The taller grinned, sounding a bit victorious.

“Well, duh.” Furi pouted.

“Do you have any plans to tell them?” Sei smirked, sounding a bit lighter now. Furihata looked to the side, unsure. Some anxiety wrapped around his chest. “Sorry, from what I’ve seen, I don’t think they’ll be upset, but I suppose that’s assuming too much.”

“Uh, well…” Furihata can recognize his boyfriend trying to comfort him. “I just… I dunno. Obviously, I love my family and they’re really nice but they’re also like...religious, so I don’t know how that’ll go down.”

Furihata didn’t notice himself avoiding this topic, but once he said this it felt like a weight was let off his chest.  _ We probably should’ve had this talk sooner... _

Sei blinked at him, then gripped his hand.

“It’ll be fine.” The taller smiled for him. Furi looked at the other’s eyes that are warmly looking at him. “I don’t know how they’ll respond, but no matter what I’ll be here for you, so it’ll be okay.”

Furihata looked down at their conjoined hands and nodded. Sei pulled him into a hug, and he felt a bit better despite the scary feeling from what they were talking about.

_ It’s alright. I have my vampire fire prince to protect me.  _ Furi smirked to himself, and gripped the other back, giving the other as much warmth as he gives him in return.

* * *

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

 

_ SweetChi: IVE DISCOVERED THE TRUTH. _

_ Taco: say wat _

_ SweetChi: THIS _

_ *SweetChi added photo ‘Mo.Goth…’* _

 

Akashi chuckled to himself looking at the groupchat.

“Is that her?” He asked his boyfriend, who’s sitting in  _ his  _ bed next to him.

 

[ _ I love having Kouki in bed with me.] _

Don’t be dirty.

[ _ Alright, that’s your filthy mind, because I actually didn’t mean it that way for once. _ ]

…

 

The cherryhead blushed, and counts himself lucky that Kouki’s glued to his phone screen right now.

“M’hmm.” The brunette confirmed.

Akashi took a breath, and looked back at the picture. A cartoon woman with a condescending smirk, and black curly hair looked back at him.  _ Huh. Oddly fits. _

 

_ Akashit: That’s my father _

 

Kouki chuckled next to him, unconsciously snuggling into his side.  _ So adorable. _

 

_ Taco: WEL FUCK _

_ Shin-chan<33: It’s a bit odd how well that fits. _

_ theliGHT: wat do u guys mean???? _

_ KUROKO.: I would cut in and say that it’s obvious, but you all did just start messaging as if in the middle of a conversation. _

_ SweetChi: I’m sayin Ive deduced what Sei’s dad is like!!! _

_ SweetChi: he bad _

 

Akashi chuckled at the simply said comment.

 

_ KUROKO.: He’s like Mother Gothel? That’s why we’ve never been over before? _

_ theliGHT: wats she like? _

_ Taco: OMGHF _

_ KUROKO.: Kagami-kun, even Midorima-kun has seen Tangled. _

_ Akashit: In Kouki’s words ‘she bad.’ _

 

His boyfriend snorted, hugging his arm.  _ It’s hard to concentrate with him snuggling so much. Should I even bother with these texts? But it’s making him laugh… _

 

_ Taco: im p sure akshits never seen it either _

_ Akashit: Excuse you. My father’s Mother Gothel, I have an excuse. _

_ KUROKO.: *checkmate* _

_ Taco: shit u got me there _

_ Taco: 4 real tho, shinchan just told me this isnt really a joke???? _

_ Taco: I mean i knew things were kinda screwed butttttt _

_ Akashit: Kouki’s made me realize _

_ SweetChi: THROUGH THE POWER OF DISNEYYY _

_ Akashit: Through the power of Disney, that my father is the main villain _

 

Akashi could have come to this conclusion. He didn’t see it as a bad thing though. His father and him are  _ both  _ sharks in most situations, so it was fair.

 

_ Taco: im legit thinkin bout this, n realizing its v accurate (at least from the info i can gather) _

_ Taco: wAIT. AKASHIT. DIDNT U LIKE ONLY GO ON BUSINESS MEETINGS YOUGNER? _

_ Akashit: Yes? _

_ Taco: LIEK OTHER THAN THAT U DIDNT LEAVE UR ESTATE MUCH THO??? _

_ Akashit: My estate had everything. There wasn’t a reason to leave, except for business. _

_ KUROKO.: Weren’t you privately tutored before Teiko..? _

_ Akashit: Yes _

_ Akashit: Why is this a question? _

 

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. He thought Kouki’s message would be taken more jokingly, but now their friends seem to have questions.

“Is that true, Sei?” Kouki questioned out loud. Akashi moved his gaze over to his boyfriend who is looking at him a bit concerned.

“Yes. Teiko was the first school I went to. Before then I had tutors come to the estate.”

Kouki looked at him for a second, seemingly thinking then took in a breath and continued.

“And you weren’t part of any sort of groups or clubs or anything before then?”

“No.” Akashi cocked an eyebrow.

“So you didn’t leave.”

… Akashi went to deny this fact, but decided to think about it more intently.  _ I went to business meetings, and rarely went on trips to places like the koi far-... Was the koi farm the only place I went to when it didn’t have to do with business? _

“I went to the koi farm, and business meetings. There wasn’t a point of me going to school since I was too advanced. Oh-”  _ This doesn’t count as business.  _ “-I also did horse races.”

“But you…” Kouki seems a bit taken aback. “You never like, went shopping or just went around town..?”  _ Did I? _

“I got fitted for clothes before.”  _ Other than that I don’t think so. _

Kouki bit his lip, and leaned his head against him but looked down.

“Why are you upset?” Akashi raised an eyebrow, concerned. He kissed the side of Kouki’s head.  _ Rule number one: Don’t upset Kouki. _

“I just…” The smaller mumbled. “Sometimes I see how Oreshi got overwhelmed and it’s upsetting.” 

…

Akashi smiled and hugged the other more intently. He knows the other’s upset,  _ but he’s upset for me.  _ Akashi can’t help his happiness over someone recognizing his past, especially coming from his love.

He smiled to himself but lifted up his phone to read over his boyfriend’s head.

 

_ Taco: R U TELLIN ME U NEVER LEFT UR HOUSE???? _

_ Shin-chan<33: I said, it’s an accurate portrayal. _

 

“Oh.” Akashi remembered something blatant. “I saw Midorima once in awhile, but we were supposed to study together. As you know I played with Hanako sometimes.”  _ That was my break. _

“Yeah, but I doubt you did that that much…” Kouki mumbled. Akashi smiled sadly and pet through brunette locks.  _ He’s not wrong. I actually didn’t have a lot of time to see Midorima and Hanako… _

 

_ Akashit: Besides business meetings, very few exceptions like Midorima’s house, and the koi farm, not really. _

_ Akashit: The estate had everything I needed, and I was busy here. _

_ theliGHT: akashi even i know thats not right _

_ Akashit: Don’t most children not actually leave their house except on occasion though? _

 

Akashi thinks everyone may be overreacting. He knows he didn’t have a ‘normal’ childhood, but he didn’t deem  _ this  _ as one of the points to be made apparent.

 

_ Taco: MOST KIDS PLAY OUTSIDE AND GO TO SCHOOL AND SHIT. DONT GIMME THAT _

_ KUROKO.: How did you end up going to Teiko, Akashi-kun? _

 

Kouki moved, still in his grasp, but held up his own phone to join the conversation now. Akashi smiled, accommodating the smaller, then looked back.

 

_ Akashit: My mother wanted me to. _

_ Shin-chan<33: Akashi’s mother was his saving grace in everything. She could see future problems and tried to fix them, so she made sure Akashi and I started to go to school together. _

_ KUROKO.: So if it weren’t for your mom, you wouldn’t have left your home. _

_ Taco: Y IS UR DAD ACTUALLY MOTHER GOTHEL/??? _

 

“Mother Gothel’s the one that traps Rapunzel…” Akashi spoke his thought out loud. Kouki nodded but didn’t verbally answer, seemingly still in his own head.  _ I think this is coming across incorrectly. _

 

_ Akashit: I think this is inaccurate. I didn’t leave my house a lot, but as I said there wasn’t reason to, and to be honest, I didn’t care. I never threw fits over wanting to leave. My father and I were on the same page of not dealing with unnecessary people as much as possible. _

_ Taco: ‘unnecessary people’ _

_ theliGHT: i think...this is manipulation… _

_ SweetChi: i didnt realize how accurate I was. So if you’ll excuse us a minute. _

 

Akashi raised an eyebrow and looked at Kouki who took in a deep breath, then leaned to the side to put his phone down. Akashi followed suit, recognizing he must have said something bad.

“Sei…” Kouki looked at him. “If it weren’t for the lights, Rapunzel wouldn’t have a reason to want to leave her castle.”

Akashi blinked.

“I’m not Rapunzel.”  _ I know they related my father to Mother Gothel, but myself to Rapunzel is a different story. _

“Sei. Stories are for learning.” The brunette frowned. “You were in the same situation, but you didn’t have a reason to leave, except I guess Midorima and Mido-chan. Which you were only allowed to do on occasion, assumingly because Midorima’s smart so you two were ‘studying.’”

“It wasn’t li-”

“ _ And  _ because your mom was able to let you get away with that.”

…  _ This doesn't sound right. _

“Kouki. Even if that were the situation, my father didn’t cut off my connections maliciously. I don’t think he saw friends as important, honestly. I don’t think  _ he  _ has friends, it’s not on his radar.” Akashi took in a breath. “Besides, I’ve grown up with more people with bad intentions than most, I believe.”

Kouki frowned at that. Akashi grabbed his hand and smiled.

“Remember those business figures I mentioned yesterday? People would also shove their kids in my direction, trying to get us to be friends since then the parents could get something out of us. Or really they believed they could get something out of my father by getting closer to him, using their kids.” Akashi explained. “I didn’t like peers either.”

“You said yesterday that you always felt alone…” Kouki mumbled out.

“Yes, if not for my family. In a business setting, my father and I are usually on the same side. I think by cutting my connections, deeming them something not important as a child, my father was only trying to protect me from distractions.”  _ Distractions from family and learning. _

Kouki blinked then shook his head.

“I’m sorry if it always sounds like I’m overreacting…” The brunette looks annoyed at himself. “I just...it’s hard to read how you comprehend things in situations, and I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

A warmth blossomed in Akashi’s chest, and he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.  _ He’s too pure, too cute for me. _

“Kouki, don’t feel bad, it makes me really happy that you worry about me but… I’m not Rapunzel or some damsel. Aren’t I your fire prince?” Akashi smiled, and moved brunette strands to reveal his boyfriend blushing and not matching his gaze.

“... Why are you so cool.” Kouki mumbled, then huffed leaning forward towards him, probably to hide his embarrassment.

The cherryhead smiled as butterflies filled his stomach. He hugged the other back, happy.  _ It’s alright if I miss his blushing face if it means he hugs me closer… _

_ … Besides things have changed so much. Even a year ago, I would give anything for someone to dote on me and worry as much as he does. _

 

_ [Not just him. Our friends started pointing out things because of him too.] _

 

“Kouki…” Akashi breathed out, holding the other’s head in his hand and smelling brunette locks.  _ I think he changed his shampoo, it smells like coconut.  _ Akashi smirked. “I appreciate it, so please always worry about me.”  _ … That might have come out wrong. … He always cuts my thoughts off short so I give off the wrong connotation… _

 

_ [That's because we don't need to think around him. He doesn't get mad at us.] _

 

The smaller breathed out a small laugh, and shook his head against the taller’s chest, then turned his head one direction, still leaning against him.

“I kinda have anxiety, Sei. You don’t need to tell me to do that.” Kouki said this a bit amused though. Akashi smiled and kissed the other’s crown. Warmth is tingling through him, and he honestly isn’t sure what to do with himself, so he tried to distract himself.

“You changed your shampoo.” He stated. Kouki paused then began to laugh, and pulled away from him.  _ Aw… _

“You make me so self-conscious of it.” The brunette embarrassedly gripped his hair, lightly. “I just get whatever’s on sale…”

…  _ If he just gets what’s on sale, it’s probably not that great and it still smells great on him and he always has the same cute fluffy hair… _

“I can get you whatever you want.” Akashi answered.  _ He still looks great but he does deserve whatever he wants. _

“Sei, it’s shampoo… I don’t really care that much about it.” Kouki smirked.

“Kise and Momoi would hate to hear that.” Akashi responded his first thought.  _ Reo-nee too. _

Kouki chuckled, then leaned forwards and pinched his nose.

“As long as you like the smell it’s fine.”

…

…  _ Why am I blushing? _

“This may sound like a silly thing to find cute…” Kouki continued, and Akashi can tell his world’s about to get a lot warmer.

“Don’t say it.” He cut the other off.  _ No doubt he’s about to embarrass me.  _

His boyfriend paused at the sudden interruption, then gripped his cheeks.

“The tables turn~” Kouki teased.

“Stop.”  _ He’s going to be the death of me. _

“I was only gonna name one thing, but you’re making it easier for me to think of more…” Kouki grinned, and hugged him around the neck.  _ Neck. _

_ Too close. Too close. Too close. _

Akashi’s heart hammered against his chest. The taller tried to back away from the other, but Kouki just followed him amused.

_ This isn’t funny. You better not kiss me, Kouki. You're getting awfully close. _

“What are you so scared of?” The smaller questioned, but it sounds like he knows.

_ You better not know. _

Kouki leaned forwards, and Akashi covered his face on instinct.  _ This can’t happen.  _ He heard Kouki laugh under his breath, then the other gripped his hands and pulled them away from his face.  _ …  _ Akashi can’t think of a time he’s been more embarrassed.

Kouki smiled and leaned forwards  _ no-! _ to kiss his cheek. The brunette gave him space after.

 

_ [...Thirty-three.] _

 

“I was just gonna say your ears are cute.” The other stuck his tongue out momentarily. “They always blush when you’re embarrassed, even if you give no other clue to your feelings.” His boyfriend smirked. “Also they have lil points at the top since you’re a vampire.”

Akashi tried to calm his breathing.  _ That was unprecedented. It’s as if he knows what I’ve been doing, and is testing it. _

 

_ [Does he know?] _

There’s no way he should. I haven’t mentioned it once, except the one time we accidentally spoke a number out loud.

_ [Yeah, but this is Kouki. He reads us.] _

_ … _

_ [Also he’s not allowed the tease us like that. That was too much.] _

What are you going to do about it?

_ [This.] _

 

Akashi felt the switch immediately, and he probably should have fought it more. Faster than flipping a light switch, he heard his boyfriend gasp, and felt the other’s wrists in his hands. He pinned the other down, and looked down at shocked tawny iris’.

 

_ You can’t pin him to the bed! _

 

Akashi’s heart beat against his chest and he ignored the half of himself that’s panicking.

 

_ Why did yo-! _

 

“Don’t tease me.” He breathed out. He watched Kouki catch his breath beneath hi… [Beneath.]

“That’s unfair.” The smaller pouted.

Akashi doesn’t know where to start taking in information. He ingrained the image before him in his head first. [Blush; pout; caught off guard eyes; fanned messy hair; beneath...

 

Why should I wait longer? Once I kiss him, I’ll be able to do it more.]

_ Don’t you dare! This is not the scene I wanted! _

[Why not?]

_ In your terms, you’re going to change the playing grounds. We’ll be setting foot into dangerous territory. _

[That I can use too.]

_ You act like Kouki isn’t effective against us. Do you see what you’re doing right now? Get off of him. _

[No.]

 

Akashi smirked. [Ahead of schedule, but what’s wrong with having him pinned down in bed.] The taller let go of one of Kouki’s wrists to cup his face, then began to lean down.

“Seijuurou-san, dinner’s prepared.”

Akashi paused, and looked at his door where Watari’s standing. [I’m going to kill him.] His caretaker simply smirked and shut the door behind himself.

 

_ I’ll have to thank him later. _

[I’m going to curse him later.]

 

The heir took in a breath and looked back down at his boyfriend that’s looking where the door shut with a heavy blush on his cheeks. [Adorable…] Kouki then looked back at him and smacked his shoulder with his free hand.

“You’re so embarrassing.”

Akashi chuckled, mainly because of how flustered the smaller looks. [It wouldn’t be right to kiss him now...but he is adorable.]

 

_ Thank god. _

 

A bit reluctant, Akashi got off the other and gave him some space.

 

All day Kouki’s seemed a bit embarrassed whenever they’re close in front of any of the workers. Akashi doesn’t think anything of it since he’s grown up with majority of the workers, and he knows that they’re not going to tell his father anything they see unless it were dangerous.

 

_ But Watari’s a bit different. _

[Maybe the workers told him about Kouki since he’s the only one who comes in our room without permission.]

 

Watari has some special privileges. He calls Akashi by first name out of fondness, and can come in his room without permission (this started since the older is his alarm clock, but now he does it whenever he wants since Akashi never yelled at him.)

 

[I only now realize the repercussions of letting him do what he wants.]

 

“H-hey, Sei?” Kouki questioned, sounding a bit nervous, now sitting up. Akashi looked at the brunette. [He’s probably going to ask something embarrassing considering what I just did.] “Th-that was Watari, right?”

“Yes.” [He must recognize him from the pictures.]

“Does...does he know you’re pan...or..?” The brunette questioned.

…

“Oh.” Akashi blinked. “I suppose not.”

 

_ I’m so mad at you. _

[Why?]

_ You know why. You just came out to Watari for the both of us. _

[It’s fine. It’s Watari.]

_ I’ll have to explain it as some sort of...intimidating game or something… _

[You’re going to back away? He just saw us pinning Kouki. You want to explain that away?]

_ It’s not fair. You just tried to kiss Kouki for us, then come out to Watari. I’m mad, so don’t tell him. _

[You’re overreacting.]

 

“Will he tell your dad?” Kouki tried to read into his inward fight.

“No…” Akashi breathed out. “He’s kept secrets from my father for me for years. This is just another…” He can feel a small headache forming.

“Then...you just didn’t want to come out like that..?” The smaller asked. “Would he be against it?”

…

“No.” Akashi can’t see Watari being against homosexuality, even if he is ‘from a different time.’

 

_ I never even thought to come out to him, oddly enough. _

[So why are you so upset?]

_ … I’m jealous. _

[Of me? You’re jealous of me?]

_ Yes, and I’m afraid you’re going to take our firsts. _

[... Sorry. We both get stuck in our head a lot though, and I don’t want to waste time like how we did when meeting and getting together with Kouki.]

_ … Okay. You have a point. Can we just continue this week how we are now though? Then we’ll make a real plan. _

[Deal.]

 

“Are you fighting?” Kouki frowned and kissed his cheek. [Thirty-four.] “I’m sorry.”

Akashi looked at his adorable boyfriend for a moment. [He’s not even mad, I just pinned him down a moment ago, and he's just worried about me again.]

“I’m fine.” The taller smiled for the other. It must of looked like he flipped a switch from suddenly fighting to being perfectly okay though because Kouki just blinked a bit frazzled.

“Problem solved?”

“Yeah.” [More than one.]

 

_ We must be exhausting to deal with. You just switched so fast. _

[It’s fine, this is Kouki. He does the same and we still love him.]

_ … _

 

Akashi breathed out a smile.

“Would you like dinner?”

Kouki breathed out a little funny, and shook his head as if moving passed the last few minutes.

“As long as you’re good.”

“I am.” Akashi laughed lightly. “Shall we?”

His boyfriend smiled and nodded an agreement so they headed downstairs.

 

[We should clear things with Watari though.]

_ Okay, fine. I agree. _

* * *

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

 

_ Ahhhhh! Ahh! Ah-haha… _

Furihata's inward screams turned to exhausted laughs.

_ How will I survive, haha… _

Staying with his boyfriend has just been embarrassment after embarrassment it seems. Little embarrassments over things like Furi questioning items in the house that are apparently very obvious things to rich people. Sei has never talked down to him, but Furihata can see certain things Sei never even realized most people don't have.  _ It makes me feel dumb.  _ Of course this resulted in Sei just showering him in attention (which he would do regardless.)  _ Which again, embarrassing. _

It's not that Furihata dislikes attention from his boyfriend, it's the opposite really,  _ but...it's so embarrassing. _

The brunette should be glad,  _ is  _ glad, that Sei isn't hiding their relationship, but also his boyfriend doesn't seem to have a pda meter. Furi’s seen some of the maids smiling to themselves when Sei suddenly kisses his cheek or even just holds his hand.

_ I guess I just have to get used to it. It's not like we're doing anything huge, and this isn't even ‘public.’ _

That's why Furihata was kind of excited when the tables turned.

Like in the past, Sei gets these moments where it seems all his embarrassment hits him at once or something. Furi couldn't help teasing the other, Sei even covered his face,  _ which I didn't expect.  _ All of these actions, Furihata knows Sei only does with him and are  _ so freaking adorable. _

This is why Furihata doesn't believe how he's supposed to be the cute one in the relationship. His boyfriend is definitely more than cute. A lot of the time Furi would describe Sei as pretty,  _ even if ‘pretty’ is usually primarily used for girls.  _ The word just fits though. However, Sei's also definitely cute.

_ And then he switches. _

Ironically, it's usually when Sei's embarrassed. Furihata finds this cute too even though Sei's trying to portray the opposite.

He didn't expect Sei to flip them over, Furi can fully admit this.  _ And it was embarrassing, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that it's adorable.  _ The action was supposed to be the opposite, it was supposed to be more predator like - Furi knows this.

_ But he did that because he was embarrassed. He's just being defensive. _

Somehow he was saved from the situation. Furihata didn't think anyone would ‘dare’ just walk in his boyfriend's room, but apparently Watari does.  _ Which makes sense considering Sei seems the closest to him... _

 

Furi held his boyfriend's hand as Sei led them, smiling, to the dining room.  _ I feel bad he had to come out like that...but he seems happy. _

Furihata sighed and just focused on the good aspect, that his boyfriend is happy.  _ What a cutie.  _ One of the many good things about staying at Sei’s is that the taller does seem genuinely happy.  _ Maybe coming out to his workers is a bigger deal than he's pretending it is.  _

They entered the dining room and the first thing Furihata saw is Watari pushing in a seat filled with blankets and… Naoki.  _ Oh my God.  _ The brunette covered his mouth as a laugh threatened to break loose.  _ Naoki sits at the table for meals...and gets a plate.  _ Furihata noticed a plate on the table in front of the chihuahua.  _ I didn't even notice when Naoki left us, but he must know what to do at dinner time if this is anything to go by. _

The chihuahua looked at them and barked once, wagging his tiny tail.

_ Ahhhh! _

“Just so there's no confusion,”

Furihata tried to move passed the cute display of the puppy and focus on his boyfriend when the taller began speaking.

“I'm gay.”

…

_ What kind of coming out was that?! _

Furi doesn't know if he should be embarrassed for his boyfriend or laugh.

“I know. Your mother told me.” Watari easily answered.

…  _ Huh? Wait. What kind of reaction is that!? _

“Mother's been spying on me?”

… _ What? Sei, your mom is dead…  _ Furihata furrowed his eyebrows.  _ He's asking if Watari's been talking to his mom beyond the grave? _

_ This is a bit ridiculous. And kind of funny. _

_ I wonder how Sei sees religious or spiritual things? I never asked. But this is a bit...silly. _

“No,” Watari seemed to find this funny as well and chuckled. “She said you would grow up to marry a man.”

_ What kind of person was Sei’s mom really. _

“Of course she would.” Sei breathed out.

_ What kind of conversation is this!? _

“Nonetheless, this is Furihata Kouki, the man I will marry.” His boyfriend introduced him.

…  _ Oh my God! _

“You can't just say that!” Furi spoke up, embarrassed. 

“Why? It's the truth.” Sei cocked an eyebrow at him. The brunette expected to face mismatched gold and red eyes, but saw honey and ruby instead.

…  _ He's really content if his personalities are mixed together right now. _

Furihata’s embarrassed but seeing how happy the other is right now makes any sort of complaint die in his mouth.

_ I mean...it is the truth. He's not lying. We are serious, but...God Sei… _

“You're embarrassing.” He pouted instead, not having a good answer. His boyfriend just chuckled.

“You can’t deny it.” Sei grinned.  _ Of course I can't! Am I supposed to tell you ‘no, I'm not marrying you ever.’!? _

Furi knows his thoughts are written all over his face because Sei gripped his hand, and is laughing under his breath.

“You're the worst kind of person…” He mumbled, not really meaning what he says.  _ The worst because you tease me too much. _

“And you love it.” Sei swung his hand, very obviously in a good mood.

Naoki barked, cutting their teasing off. Watari chuckled.

“He’s a bit impatient when it comes to being fed.” The older explained and it made Furi realize that Naoki didn't start eating.

_ He waits until Sei starts then? _

Furihata lit up and let go of his boyfriend's hand to go up to the puppy to pet him.

“You're such a good pup!” He fawned over the chihuahua a bit who wagged his tail, smiling at him.

“For being impatient…” Furi heard Sei huff behind him.

_ He's jealous Naoki stole my attention.  _ Furi grinned, a bit amused.

“Do you have any allergies, Furihata-sama?” 

_ ‘Sama.’ _

“I imagine you'll be coming over more often is all. Seijuurou-san doesn't bring over guests…” 

_ ‘Sama.’ _

“P-please don't call me like that.” Furi stood up properly, and stuttered a bit.  _ That sounds so wrong. I'm not above this man in any way.   _ “I’m like, a peasant next to all this.”  _ I mean seriously. I love Sei, but being in his home does make me feel like some sort of intruder wearing rags. _

“Kouki don’t say that.” His boyfriend frowned.

“Peasants deserve more respect than they get anyways.” Watari waved off.

“Watari.” Sei snipped at his caretaker. The older just chuckled.

Naoki yipped again, out of frustration.

“I’ll bring out your food, so the little one will settle down.” Watari continued to chuckle and left them for the moment.

Furi took in a breath once the man was out of the room. Sei grabbed his hand, so the brunette matched his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Kouki, you deserve the highest respect. You’re my consort.” The taller smirked.  _ -Sama is way too much. _

“I thought I was a unicorn knight.” Furi pouted. Sei blinked then chuckled, and began to lead him to sit down.

“That as well.” Sei warmly smiled at him. 

A warmth filled the smaller, and he hid his embarrassment in the dinner that came out shortly after.

 

* * *

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi was happy to see that Kouki seems to get along fine with Watari. He didn’t expect anything bad to happen or anything, but it’s just another thing to be happy about. In fact, Akashi’s seen Watari feign fondness for people (usually having to do with officials that he’s below) however, Watari actually looks to really like Kouki. Akashi could tell.

_ Of course he does. Kouki’s perfect and adorable. _

Akashi also found it amusing how his mother  _ apparently just guessed  _ that he would end up in love with a man. Knowing his mother, she probably said it as a joke,  _ or maybe not…  _ Akashi doesn’t know, and he knows he won’t ever know the answer to that.

It made him happy though.  _ Because that means that mother would accept Kouki. _

Like with Watari, Akashi knew that she would, but it’s nice to know for sure that she would’ve.

* * *

 

Akashi loves having Kouki here, but it is a bit distracting.

Akashi’s normally very comfortable sleeping next to his boyfriend. Kouki’s absolutely adorable, and has some sort of softness to him, he’s a perfect teddy bear. However, since the brunette came over, Akashi has been more distracted than normal when trying to fall asleep next to the other.

_ He’s just...so cute. _

Akashi can’t exactly explain what’s different that makes it so he can’t sleep next to the other now,  _ because he’s always cute.  _

_ Maybe because he’s surrounded in all of my things. _

_ … Maybe it's because I've become fixated on kisses, and want to get closer. _

On the other end, Kouki easily falls asleep next to him.  _ Maybe even faster than normal. … He’s obviously not stressed over getting closer like I am.  _ Kouki's very obvious when stressed, so Akashi would know.

_ That's good, but also I do wish he made some sort of sign of wanting to go to another level… _

Akashi breathed out.  _ No, it's good. This gives me time to plan. _

Akashi looked down at the brunette sleeping in his arms. He smiled and played with some brunette strands, pulling them away from his love's face. He kissed the other's forehead, letting the butterflies in his stomach take over.

_ How easy it would be to just kiss him on the lips now. _

_ Would that count? Can I practice? _

_ … No… _

Instead, Akashi just hugged the other a little closer. Kouki sighed and unconsciously copied his movement, wrapping an arm around his waist.

…

Akashi bit his lip and knows he's blushing.

He can't really sleep so without moving too much, he leaned over to his side table and grabbed his phone. He cuddled his boyfriend once he was in possession of it and made sure the smaller's still comfortable.

“... Sei…”

… Akashi looked down at the other to see Kouki's still asleep with a tiny smile on his face.

… _ Okay, just breath in and out.  _ His head is hot.  _ Thank god he can't see how much I'm blushing. _

Akashi kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head once more then opened his phone and opened up a message to Reo.

 

_ Sei-chan: I can't sleep. _

 

Akashi isn't sure if the other will actually answer considering it's…  _ 3:32 am. _

_ I've been laying here just hugging Kouki for hours. _

Akashi honestly didn't realize how much time passed.

 

_ Reo-nee: What's wrong dear? _

 

Akashi smiled and opened up his camera to take a selfie, including the back of Kouki's head, to show his predicament. He then sent the picture to Reo.

 

_ Reo-nee: You two look so cozy!! And I've never seen you blush so much Sei-chan!!(❀◠‿◠) _

_ Reo-nee: Wait, don't tell me you're blushing because of something else!!!! _

 

Akashi raised an eyebrow, a bit confused for a moment, but then it hit him, which just made him blush more.

 

_ Sei-chan: ABSOLUTELY NOT. _

 

He hid his face in brunette locks to hide his embarrassment that nobody would see either way.  _ Reo-nee’s not usually one to reference something dirty. _

 

_ Reo-nee: Good, I couldn’t imagine my little Sei-chan deflowered!!!! _

_ Reo-nee: But when it is time, make sure you're safe!!! _

 

Akashi huffed out a breath, annoyed.  _ I know Reo-nee’s a mother hen, but I didn't take into account any mothering he may do once I get in a relationship. _

 

_ Sei-chan: I know, and please do not worry about that. _

_ Sei-chan: I haven't even kissed him yet. I'm making a plan（ΦωΦ） _

_ Reo-nee: Is that why you can't sleep?(◡‿◡✿)Sei-chan you're so cute !!! _

 

Akashi isn't sure why that makes him cute, but he can ignore Reo’s praise since the older is constantly telling him such things.

 

_ Sei-chan: That and because Kouki's too cute.(ФᆺФ)♡ _

_ Reo-nee: What a lovely predicament, it's like a romance novel!!! And you seem very happy, Sei-chan, you're even using emoticons _

_ Sei-chan: Kouki thinks it's cute when I do _

 

Akashi smirked. It's true. Kouki never outright said it, but Akashi noticed that the brunette seems to smile to himself whenever Akashi uses an emoticon. He doesn't do it often, since it seems a bit unnecessary, but he does use them in personal messages to his boyfriend and to certain people like Takao, Momoi  _ and I guess Reo-nee.  _

 

_ Reo-nee: It is cute!!! Especially because you favor the cat ones (≚ᄌ≚)ℒℴѵℯ❤ _

 

Akashi breathed out a smile. Kouki nudged into him again, and Akashi felt a tiny weight shift from behind him. Soon enough he felt tiny paws crawling over his shoulder. Naoki walked over him and laid down a bit awkwardly half on his arm and Kouki's head. Akashi couldn't help the small laugh he let out. All the small actions seemed to spur Kouki awake though.

The brunette blinked open eyes, blurrily and seemed a bit confused by the tiny dog on his head. Akashi watched Kouki understand what's happening though and the brunette smiled, then looked up at him and noticed he’s awake.

“‘wake?” The smaller yawned a barely worded question at him.  _ Oh my god, he's so cute. _

“Go back to sleep.” Akashi smiled, wanting to kiss the other’s head but not having any room to do so because of Naoki.

Kouki hummed then let go of his waist to raise a hand up and grab his own, that made Akashi let go of his phone for. The smaller brought his hand back down to him and kissed his knuckles. ... _ Thirty-six... _

… _ Just breath. _

The brunette smiled sleepily at him.

“Promise sleep too?” Kouki asked of him. 

Akashi took in a breath and nodded an affirmative despite not knowing if that's possible. Kouki smiled.

“Love-” The brunette snuggled into him, mumbling something.

…

Akashi found himself holding his breath until the brunette fell back to sleep, which only took a moment.

He let out a bit of a shaky breath.  _ Oh my god, why is he so cute? _

Akashi used his only free hand (as Kouki is now keeping one prisoner) to type to Reo.

 

_ Sei-chan: Why is Kouki so cute? _

_ Sei-chan: This is illegal. _

_ Reo-nee: (●´∨`)♡ _

_ Sei-chan: I just promised him I'll get some sleep too, but I know I can't. What am I supposed to do? _

_ Reo-nee: I read about this in a romance magazine! Count his eyelashes or freckles, it should help !! _

 

Akashi blinked.  _ I can do that. _

 

_ Sei-chan: Thank you, Reo-nee _

_ Reo-nee: I'm always here for my Sei-chan <3 _

 

This is how Akashi ended up spending the rest of the early morning. He isn't sure when he fell asleep but when he woke up he had four numbers in his head:

_ 36 kisses, _

_ 175, and 182 top eyelashes, because the bottom ones were hard to distinguish with his eyes shut, _

_ and 39 lightly dusted freckles on his cheeks. _

Before he could think how long it had been he unlocked his phone that is still in his hand and messages his findings to Reo.

 

_ Reo-nee: Oh my god Sei-chan _

 

Akashi smirked and felt his exhaustion completely hit him full force so he nuzzled down into brunette locks, now content and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

Akashi woke up to a familiar feeling of tiny little licks on his cheek. Despite the regularity of it, he groaned and buried his face in a pillow. He heard a small laugh which was a very fast reminder of who he’s in company with. A warmth filled him and he opened his eyes to an adorable smile, bright tawny iris’ and...a camera lens.

“Can’t we stop with the cameras-?” He groaned and hid his face.

“What? You’re not gonna stop though.” Kouki laughed.

…  _ He’s right but… _

Akashi quickly swiped forwards for the camera, only to get into a familiar scuffle that he’s grown fond of. Kouki was quick to dodge and laugh. Naoki joined them, happily wagging his tail and running between their scuffle.

_ I love them…  _ Akashi tiredly thought this, maybe speaking out loud, he isn’t even sure.

They ended up in a pile of laughter, and Akashi couldn’t think of a better way to wake up.

“Good morning…” Kouki laughed, and kissed his cheek. _Thirty-seven._ A warmth spread throughout him and he took in a breath with a smile, then returned the gesture.

“Good morning, love.” He kissed a warm cheek. Kouki smiled but didn’t match his gaze, Akashi can recognize the other’s embarrassment.  _ All I did was return the gesture. _

Akashi wants to tease the other further but he refrained. Instead he sat up a bit straighter, his chest feeling light. He glanced at his glass door for his balcony and looked at the light shining through its white curtains. Something feels at peace right now.

_ I can’t remember the last time I felt this at peace here. _

His world was built for comfort as to combat the chaoticness of business. If he wanted he wouldn’t have to lift a finger for anything, but despite this his world has never felt this comfortable.

“You’re so sappy…” Kouki mumbled, coming out of his reverie and sitting up straighter next to him.

_ It’s because of Kouki. Even the harsh memories I have here feel light with him around. _

Akashi smiled softly and looked at his boyfriend, grabbing his hand.  _ He looks light.  _ It’s not like the smaller has the lightest skin or hair, but there’s something  _ ethereal  _ about him.  _ Like an angel.  _

“What?” Kouki questioned his stare. The heir breathed out and shook his head.

“I’m just happy you’re here.” He explained. Akashi felt another kiss against his cheek a second later.  _ Thirty-eight. _

“Sappy prince.” The brunette smiled, then lifted a hand to cherrylocks. “With fluffy hair.” Kouki raked a hand through some of his hair.

Akashi looked at the other’s hair and feels this is unfair.  _ He’s the fluffy one, not me.  _ Kouki’s hair is  _ always  _ fluffy,  _ mine only is as bedhead.  _ Despite this injustice, Akashi let the other play with his hair and didn’t mention that his boyfriend is definitely a hypocrite,  _ only because he looks happy playing with it. _

Soon enough Naoki begged for his own attention though, so they were ‘forced’ to pet the chihuahua then go downstairs for some breakfast.

As with the morning, it was pleasant though.  _ I think anything with Kouki would be pleasant.  _ Akashi thought this in reference to himself, but he actually noticed the workers seemed to be in higher spirits too.

_ Kise once mentioned that he likes Kouki’s ‘warmth’ before. It must be his energy. _

“Furihata-san, do you like any treats?” One of the workers bubbly asked his boyfriend. Akashi watched his love skittishly but friendly answer,

“I love sweets!” Kouki answered sparkling, but then looked nervous a second later. “A-ah, but please don’t dote other me. U-uhm, but I like baking, so sometime we should bake together!” 

Akashi’s a bit jealous honestly, but also watching his boyfriend immediately get along with his workers is a sort of pleasantness he hadn’t counted on. Normally the workers aren’t this quick to ask something that isn’t necessary,  _ but Kouki has a very welcoming and unintimidating air.  _ Once one worker started to talk to the brunette, the others seemed to see it as a go ahead to as well.

Soon enough, Kouki had everyone fawning over him. Akashi didn’t cut in, and sort of just watched it all unfold. He can’t place his feelings, he’s happy. He’s definitely happy, even if a part of him just wants all of his boyfriend’s attention for himself.  _ In fact... _

“Did you want to look at the pond?” Akashi used this question as to steal his love’s attention. Kouki matched his gaze and nodded.

“Yeah, I’d love to!” His boyfriend looks happy so Akashi can’t be upset over the prior loss of attention. “I’ll talk to you later.” Kouki smiled out to the worker he had been talking to. The worker nodded and Akashi watched her go to one of the maids and giggle about something.  _ Probably over how adorable Kouki is. _

Akashi breathed out and felt his boyfriend grab his hand. He looked at the brunette who gave him undivided attention now, and grinned.

_ … So cute… _

Nonetheless, they went outside. Akashi let Naoki run ahead, inviting the puppy to run around the yard as he likes to do. They then began their trek to the pond.

“Everyone’s really nice.” Kouki warmly said.

“Well, they are greeters.”  _ They sort of have to be kind. We can’t have workers that will cause issues. _

“Were they faking then?” Kouki frowned sounding upset. Akashi blinked and realized how what he said could be interpreted.

“No.” He denied and then smiled at his love. “They never talk that much to anyone. They definitely like you.”  _ Probably more than they like me. _

Kouki blinked then smiled widely.

“I see how they’re your family now.” The brunette grinned.  _ Family.  _ “We should all bake together.”

A warmth shot through Akashi at the invitation to what his boyfriend was talking about earlier.

_ … Funny. I don’t think I’ve ever done anything like that with them.  _ Everything Akashi’s done with his workers had to do with something in his education or on rare occasion eating or reading in the same room (when they are on a break.)  _ Huh. Well we always were busy with our own tasks I suppose. _

“I would love to.” Akashi looked at some flowers, answering.

“Hey, Sei, what’s your favorite baked thing?” His boyfriend cocked his head, genuinely curious.  _ Baked good… _

“Anything you make.” He replied honestly.

“Sei…” His boyfriend pouted. Akashi looked at the other and found it a bit amusing his boyfriend is upset by this. He smirked. “You gotta have something. Otherwise we’re gonna have to bake  _ everything. _ ” Kouki huffed.

Akashi couldn’t help but laugh under his breath.  _ He wants to make my favorite thing instead of his own... _

“I would love to bake ‘everything’ with you, Kouki.”  _ That would be an awful amount of dates in the kitchen...not that I’m averse to that in the slightest. _

“Seiiii-” Kouki whined.  _ He’s so adorable.  _ Akashi watched the other pout for a bit, but then figured he should probably give a ‘real’ answer.

“... Macarons.” 

“Huh?” His boyfriend lit up. Akashi chuckled.

“Macarons.” He started an explanation. “I’m not sure of my own favorite baked food, honestly. But...my mother liked macarons and she would make them once in awhile, so I would choose that.”  _ It’s definitely a good memory. _

Kouki paused but continued walking with him, as if thinking something.

“Yeah!” His love suddenly sparkled. “We can definitely do that!”

_ Why’d he pause for so long? Kouki are you hatching plans or just getting in cute reveries? _

Akashi couldn’t ponder this for too long because his boyfriend changed subject rather abruptly. 

“Sei! Look!” Suddenly, Kouki gasped smiling and pointing at the pond they just walked up to. Akashi followed the other’s point to see, “They’re friends!”

His and Kouki’s fish are swimming together. …  _ They’re not even the same breed. _

“Or lovers.” He added to what his boyfriend said. Kouki snorted in response and lightly pushed his shoulder, amused.

Akashi looked at the two fish, a mix of gold, orange, white and black fins glide nearly touching each other. The heir smiled. He then looked at the overview of the whole pond.

It’s buzzing with life.

Each animal in it is a reminder of everyone. Every swish of fin, petal of flower and croak is special.

“I was too distracted by you last time to really look…” Kouki mumbled and leaned his head on Akashi’s shoulder.

… _ Distracted by me. _

_ … Me too.  _

“Yes…” Akashi breathed out and glanced at their interlocked hands. “Me too.” He smiled and looked back at the pond.

_ Mother would have loved this. _

There seems to be more pond skaters and other bugs now as well. Akashi looks at this fondly though. He didn’t realize how lonely his pond had been with only his and his parents’ fish.  _ Three fish for such a big pond was a shame… _

Akashi took another relaxing breath and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, not particularly meaning anything other than just enjoying his company.

“...love you…” Kouki returned the hand squeeze and mumbled.

A warmth surged through Akashi at the tiny gesture.  _ God, he’s so cute. _

“I love you too.” He responded in kind. 

The taller feels warm and fuzzy, a sort of nervous but content feeling is curling around his chest.  _ It always feels like I need to say more. Express more. Do more. I don’t know what that is though. I just want him to know that I mean it when I say I love him… _

“...I love you a lot…” Akashi spoke his thoughts out loud. To his surprise, Kouki turned his head into his shoulder and whined.  _ What?  _ “It’s the truth.” Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack.” Kouki pouted.

Akashi blinked at the declaration but then smirked a bit amused.  _ Cute.  _ He sees that with Kouki’s free hand, he’s clutching his chest, so Akashi moved his own free hand to his boyfriend’s chest. He unclenched his boyfriend’s hand but then just replaced where Kouki’s hand had been only to feel the other’s heart racing.

… A shaky smile raised to Akashi’s lips. He’s so happy. He can see Kouki blushing as well, trying to hide himself.  _ He’s so cute. So cute. So cute. So cu- _

“Seijuurou.” A familiar voice spoke behind them.

…  _ Huh.  _ Akashi paused, then turned around.  _ Uh-u-huh-hu- _

“My trip got postponed… I apologize, I didn’t know you had company.”

Akashi locked gazes with his father as a panic filled his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^～^;)ゞ
> 
> I don't normally do the cliffhanger thing but uhhhh, I did this time for some reason ;;so I hope everyone looks forward to the next chapter .>.
> 
> Also fun fact: I have a few friends in real life (and so does my brother) who realized their families are toxic after watching Tangled, so the movie has a soft spot in my heart -- that's not exactly the case in this fic buuuut I couldn't help but add it since it's so real to me (I know that this was also a thing online that people were talking about)  
> I feel like Tangled is a must watch haha and Furi's a disney nerd soooo sorry for the sudden input on it ^^
> 
> //Also Also, I love me some coming out stories like the one between Akashi and Watari haha
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone's doing amazing!! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	5. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your patience, and thanks for all the comments, and 100 kudos ahhh!!  
> I hope you all enjoy !!

_ <<Furihata's PoV>> _

A coldness washed through Furihata's body. He glanced at his hand that was holding Sei's just a moment ago, and it felt like his heart got pierced through.

…

He swallowed and turned around to face the source of their interruption. A shiver went down Furi's spine as he locked gazes with piercing gold eyes. He didn't have to hear any conversation to know who this is.

… _I did want to meet him but...why does this feel like a horror scene?_

“The officials moved it back so sudden?” Sei took a step in front of him and spoke to his father.

“Actually a monsoon is hitting Taiwan right now. The plans were up in the air until they saw exactly which direction it was heading.”

“Then where have you been the past days?” Sei questioned. Furi felt a hint of annoyance in his boyfriend's tone. _Sei...that sounded kinda bratty…_

“I had a conference in Akita.” Sei's dad raised an eyebrow, noticing the tone. “Why? It sounds like you're hiding plans.” The older looked at Furihata when he said this.

 _Oh my God, it feels like I can't breath._ Furi tried his best to hide his nerves, which he thinks he’s actually doing well at right now - he can only thank God for that.

“They weren't hidden, just not brought up.” Sei waved a hand dismissively, bringing the attention back to himself. “However, since you're here, this is my friend-” Sei motioned towards him. Furi caught the other's mismatched eyes, _Bo's out._ “-Furihata Kouki. He’s been giving me opinions on some of my miniscule tasks, like the pond.”

Furihata can only focus on holding his breath, and paying attention to his boyfriend’s professional tone despite this being his _dad,_ and said cause of the tone, who’s reading into everything. Needless to say, this is a terrifying situation, but Furi will hate himself if he can’t at least keep up.

The brunette watched his boyfriend’s dad raise an eyebrow over something, but then take a step forward offering a hand. Inwardly, Furihata profusely thanked the Heavens that his body decided to cooperate and he shook Sei's dad's hand in greeting.

_His hand is cold._

Looking at his boyfriend’s dad, Furi can actually see that Sei does in fact appear to take after his father too. Maybe because of Sei's hair and eyes, it seemed blaringly obvious that Sei mainly takes after his mom, _but his dad definitely shares some characteristics too. … Like the fact I think I’ve already been analyzed in and out. … And I thought Sei’s eyes are after his mother but…_ Sei as Oreshi and Bokushi look the same - they share the same body obviously, but there is a difference. It’s not exactly something Furi can pinpoint beyond aura, and that Bo tends to narrow his gaze more often - _more predator like._ Sei’s dad hits Furi the same as Bokushi does. _Except a bit harsher._

“Akashi Masaomi.” The older greeted him. “I assume you already know this though.” The older seemed to put up a kind front. _Ah, their quirk of lip is the same too._ “I apologize for cutting in.” Sei’s dad narrowed his eyes a bit, and Furi thinks there’s an alternate meaning there. “Seijuurou doesn’t tend to bring guest over and as you see I wasn’t notified.”

Like Sei’s mom, his dad screams perfection too. He’s perfectly symmetrical, with no crooked tooth or hair out of place.

 _… Where do you find these genes._ Furihata just doesn’t understand, and he’s constantly surrounded by beautiful people.

“Oh,” Furi spoke up, realizing he is probably coming off wrong. The older is scary but Furihata knows realistically he’s faced a lot of scary guys, and...this is Sei’s dad. _My boyfriend’s dad,_ he _has_ to make a good impression. “It’s okay.” Furi told himself to just speak like he’s talking to Bo despite this being scarier... “I’m the one interrupting your home life. I should have thought to tell you in addition to Sei.”

_… Did I just get through a whole sentence without stuttering? Wow. Okay, let’s keep this up brain, please._

Despite Furihata putting up possibly the best front he ever has, his heart is currently threatening to beat out of chest. _Mother Gothel, right._ Of course talking to a ‘villain’ isn’t as easy as his mind wants it to be.

“I believe that responsibility lands on my son, so do not worry about that.” The older shot a look at Sei momentarily. _Shit, is Sei in trouble now?_ “Nonetheless, are you staying for dinner?” Sei’s dad turned a smile back to him seemingly switching moods.

“Actually,” His boyfriend spoke up. _Good. I want to defend you Sei, but my head feels like it’s going to burst._ It feels like he’s playing chess in real life right now, or something worse, _politics._ “He’s staying the rest of the week.”

Furihata felt his heart beat twice once Sei declared that. … _That doesn’t sound like something he wants to hear._ Furi can swear his life’s allowance that he is not wanted here.

“I see.” Sei’s dad feigned a smile. “I welcome you in my home then.” _He really is a good actor._ If Furi hadn’t heard stories through his boyfriend, he would believe everything Sei’s dad says. … Actually, he still sounds genuine, but Furihata thinks he’s probably not. Something is telling him that there’s a lot of acting going on right now.

Furihata feels like his head is going to crack under some pressure. _Please hold out._

_I don’t think he likes me. Shit._

_Okay, no. Please don’t think of that. Please wait until we’re out of vicinity._

“Thank you.” Furi threw out one of his bright smiles. The brunette feels like he’s dying, but he really doesn’t want his boyfriend’s dad to dislike him, he has to put up a brave front… _I guess I have to play the friend card right now though…_ Another stab went through his chest at the thought.

“If you’ll excuse us.” Sei spoke up and grabbed his shoulder a bit groundingly. “I was just going to show Kouki, Yukimaru.”

Furi saw a millisecond of distaste go over Sei’s dad’s face, but then he simply waved them off.

“Enjoy your horse.” The older said this in clean sarcasm. … The remark made Furi remember Sei mentioning that his dad doesn’t like Yuki. _Thank you, Sei._

Furihata watched Naoki run up to them, but to his surprise the chihuahua ran up to Sei’s dad. The older didn’t seem to react other than glancing at the dog then turning a smirk at Furi.

... _Wait._

_...Wait just a damn second._

_Did he already pick up the name similarity?_

Sei turned him and began to lead him by shoulder to Yukimaru’s stable.

…

_My heart is beating out of my chest._

Still Furi kept up on autopilot.

Furihata kept walking, but his mind is going a mile a minute. To be fair he tried to keep his thoughts aligned.

_He walked in on us holding hands and being cheesy._

_He noticed the name similarity between Naoki and I…_

_He definitely isn’t fond of me, and I think he’s mad at Sei too._

_He must know we’re dating._

_He doesn’t like me._

“I’m impressed.” Sei smirked as they entered the horse stable. “I was going to do all the talking, but you didn’t even stutter.” His boyfriend turned a grin at him.

_Did I just make the worst first impression to my boyfriend’s dad?_

All of his prior nerves hit him at full force once Sei closed the door behind them. Furihata clenched his chest as he felt it caving in. His heart beat in his ears, and he felt Sei grab his arm.

“Kouki?”

Furihata bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

_I want to get along._

_I want to be friends with Sei’s dad._

_I want to bring some sort of happiness to Sei._

“Hey.” Sei grabbed him in a hug and held his head in one hand. Furihata slumped his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

_I’m not good enough._

_Of course I’m not. Just look at Sei, and his house, and his life. I don’t even know where to begin with it._

“Shhh, Kouki you’re fine. It’s okay.” Sei rocked them a bit and Furi could only shake his head negatively.

_My heart hurts so much. My lungs feel crushed._

"Kouki, everything's okay. I'm right here and not leaving."

Shivers wracked through Furihata's body and he could only shakily say no with his head. _What am I even saying no to? Sei's not leaving. I'm being so dramatic._

 

_'He's staying the rest of the week.'_

_'I see…'_

 

Furi bit his lip. Replaying the conversation in his head, it progressively appears more clear how much Sei's dad already hates him. _But I...I can't be this perfect boyfriend...Sei's my opposite. How could things realistically work out between us? Sei's dad already sees this and will tell Sei what a mistake he's ma-_

" _Kouki._ "

The brunette suddenly felt a sharp pinch on his arm. He took in a sharp breath and caught mismatched eyes staring at him, narrowing. _He really has the prettiest eyes, even though he looks mad right now. Why am I like this? I hate my-_

"Hey." Sei's expression shifted to a smile and he cupped his face. Furihata knows he's shaking a bit uncontrollably. "For a bit, I got mad when people called you a chihuahua…" Sei spoke softly, and Furi tried to focus on his boyfriend's voice instead of the one in his head. _I must look like a mess._ “But the more I thought about it, the more I realized it’s a compliment.” _People didn’t mean it as a compliment._ “They said it because they thought of you as a coward, but it couldn’t be further from the truth. …” Sei glanced down for a moment then looked back at him. “Or really, you made me realize that’s not a bad trait, it just makes you stronger than others.”

Furi looked down and sniffed. Sei’s cupping his cheeks so he can’t really escape. He took in a shaky breath, planning on talking but found he’ll definitely be too wobbly to talk immediately. He took another breath, and breathed out an awkward smirk.

“W-why are you saying this?” _What does this have to do with anything right now?_

“Because you have nothing to be scared of.” Sei smiled. “I promise.”

… _What am I scared of exactly? I just want Sei to get along with his dad, and I don’t want to ruin it._

“I-I ru-ining it…” Furi frowned.

“Ruining what?” Sei cocked an eyebrow. “Kouki, since coming into my life you have only fixed it.”

…

“Y-you’re getting in fights with your dad because of me…”

Sei blinked and seemed a bit caught off guard, like he doesn’t have a response. _Because it’s true._

“Kouki, that was not a fight.” His boyfriend settled on. “And even if it were, you’re worth fighting for. My father’s just insufferable.” Sei smirked at the end. Furi breathed out a little at that. “Right now, he’s probably just curious.”

_Huh?_

“B-but he walked in on us...Sei, I’m sure he knows our relationship…” Furihata looked down. It makes Furi more guilty because he knows the taller wanted to prepare some sort of argument before coming out.

“Well…” Sei breathed out. “Perhaps it’s for the best.” His boyfriend moved one of his hands to brush through brunette locks.

Furi matched the taller’s gaze at that. _Is it?_ As much as Furi wants his boyfriend’s dad to know about them, it doesn’t seem like he’s even liked right now, and Sei doesn’t appear as ready as he wants to be either - if their prior conversations are anything to go by.

“I may have put off telling him if not for this so…” Sei explained, seemingly thinking of something else. “I don’t want you worrying about his opinion, Kouki. You’re not ‘ruining’ anything, in fact, my father doesn’t normally go out of his way to the garden to speak to me.”

Furihata raised an eyebrow at that. He can only reason that Sei’s dad saw him from afar and decided to cut in, or a worker mentioned him.

“I don’t talk to him a lot.” Sei explained his point. “So, honestly you’re giving me a point to talk to him about…”

…

“It sounds like you’re grasping for straws Sei.” Furi smirked. _He’s just trying to make me feel better._

“It may seem that way, but it’s actually the truth.” Sei smiled. “Either way, his automatic impression of people is usually bad. I don’t think he thinks much of you right now though, considering he made that comment about Yukimaru. If he thought something else he wouldn’t be so sarcastic in front of you.” The taller explained. Furi can’t help but notice how much his boyfriend has to read into everything, he isn’t sure if that’s just with his dad, strangers, or actually _everyone._ Still, Furi knows that he should assume that his boyfriend knows his own father best. “But…” Sei’s eye glinted a sharper gold. “It doesn’t matter, because I like you either way.” Sei smirked. “He’s but a _pawn_ to me.”

…

Furihata had to snort out a laugh at that. _Mainly because I know that’s not true._

“That’s such a bad thing to say.” Furi smiled and lightly pulled on his boyfriend’s ear. “But thank you.” He leaned forwards and pecked the taller’s cheek. Sei blushed lightly but then moved his gaze a little lower.

“He wants to have dinner later, but if you’re against it we can just go out and I’ll make an excuse.” The taller explained his thoughts.

…

“No. Let’s have dinner here.” Furi’s scared to have to talk over food later, but if he’s going to be here to stay then he’s going to have to get Sei’s dad to like him. _Even if Sei tells me to not worry about that._ “Oh, um Sei?” The brunette came to a realization. His boyfriend looked at him to continue. “Are you really alright with me still staying the week? I mean-”

“Of course.” Sei cut him off with a shake of head. “I would lose if I made you leave because of him.”

… This sounds like some sort of competition.

“Okay.” Furi nodded. “But um, if you need privacy or something just…” The smaller trailed off.

“Kouki, it’ll be fine.” Sei smiled at him. “He’ll probably interrogate me at some point when you’re on your own and I’m not ‘entertaining’ you, but it should be okay.”

Furihata blinked. _That’s so scary for Sei…_ The brunette leaned forwards to hug his boyfriend tight.

“I’m sorry you have to do this before you’re ready.”

Sei hugged him back and Furihata felt a kiss on his temple.

“It’ll be fine.” The taller spoke softly. Furi could only nod an agreement. _We have to tell ourselves that._

Suddenly, Furihata felt something physically get between him and Sei - _Hu-!?_ He was harshly pushed back. It was rough and so suddenly that he fell backwards on some hay. _Ha-!?_ Furi gasped and looked up to see blue surrounded by pure white glaring at him. _Yuki-?_

“Are you okay?” Sei pushed his horse’s head away and held out a hand also looking a bit shocked. However, Yukimaru was quick to get between them again and this time pushed Sei back a bit.

“I’m fine…” Furi watched the horse then his boyfriend look a bit dumbfounded.

“I’m sorry about that.” Sei frowned then looked at his horse with a glare. “Bad.” The taller hissed at Yuki.

Furi blinked and pulled a piece of hay out of his hair, then got up. Yukimaru held a glare at him. The brunette can literally feel waves of hatred coming from the horse, _I thought we were good Yuki!?_ Yukimaru breathed out through his nose and stomped his hoof.

“U-uh, maybe I should step out?” Furihata blinked, caught off guard and glanced at Sei. Sei just looks frustrated though and got in front of him with crossed arms facing his horse.

“What’s your problem?” His boyfriend asked Yuki.

“S-Sei…” Furi looked at the horse that’s still glaring at him harshly. “I-it’s fine. You said he doesn’t like a lot of people…” _Sei’s dad, and now his horse… Sei’s family really doesn’t seem to like me…_ Furihata frowned.

Yukimaru breathed out roughly again, then grabbed Sei’s shirt in his teeth and yanked the taller. Furihata couldn’t react fast enough. His boyfriend looked shocked too, and fell forwards a bit, but caught himself.

The horse then took a step closer to him, threatening. _...Huh? W-what..?_ Furihata is reminded that _horses are freaking big. And he is coming right towards me, very obviously pissed._ Furi isn’t sure if it’s okay to show fear in front of a horse, but he definitely took a step back when the animal approached him with stamping hoofs.

Fortunately, Sei was quick to grab the reins on Yukimaru and pull them back.

“ _Hey._ ” Sei called out to his horse, and looked at his friend for a moment then looked at Furihata. The brunette took a few breaths. _I think I should definitely leave. Why is Sei’s family so scary!?_ However, Sei suddenly smirked, coming to a conclusion.

His boyfriend looked at Yukimaru and made the horse look towards him.

“Are you jealous?” Sei grinned. _Huh? Sei, this is no time fo-_ “That’s why you were fine with Kouki the other day and not now...you realized who he is to me.”

Hearing his boyfriend’s explanation gives Furi mixed feelings… _That sounds like a stretch but… Sei does seem to speak to animals._

Sei got between them again. Yukimaru stamped his hoof again, but Sei just cupped his horse’s head and pecked the other’s snout in a kiss. Furi couldn’t help but smile at the gesture even if this is a tense situation.

Then to his surprise Sei turned towards him and grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. Yukimaru stamped his hoof, but Sei just laughed. _… Sei this is not a laughing matter._ His boyfriend looks happy though and is smiling between them.

“You’re the only one having fun.” Furi huffed. The brunette continued to lament how absurd this situation is. Sei smiled at him and kissed his cheek again.

“Sorry.” The other said this but is obviously not sorry. Yukimaru huffed and pushed Sei. The cherryhead simply continued to smile and kissed the horse’s snout again. _This is ridiculous._

“You’re having too much fun.” Furi blankly cut in. His boyfriend smiled at him. _This is definitely much more preferred than Sei being stressed over his dad though so…_ Furihata finally smiled out a small laugh. _It’s a little too bonkers._

“I love you.” Sei smiled, then turned to his horse. “And I love you too.”

A warmth overtook Furihata at the cute, almost childish gesture. He smiled and watched his boyfriend happily go between them with hugs and kisses. _God, Sei’s too adorable…_

He was just terrified a minute ago, but when he matched Yukimaru’s gaze it didn’t look nearly as threatening. Furihata’s pretty sure the horse hates him, which is honestly very upsetting, _but I can’t really help that. I’m pretty sure a horse as smart as Yuki wouldn’t like me if I gave him a few treats._

 _… But still, it’s kinda cute._ If the reason is as Sei says, then that’s adorable. Yuki must not like people because he’s protecting Sei. It makes sense since Sei’s had this horse for so long. _Ah, but wasn’t Yuki temperamental before Sei got him too?_

Furihata looked at his boyfriend that is smiling into his horse’s snout and realized it doesn’t really matter. _All that matters is he’s happy._

* * *

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

 

Akashi couldn’t exactly panic. He was definitely caught off guard when his father appeared out of nowhere, and there’s definitely an underlying anxiety building up inside of him, but Kouki was with him. He couldn’t panic when his boyfriend was right next to him and has never even met his father thus wouldn’t know how to talk to him. Truthfully, Akashi didn’t really want Kouki to say much in the situation. But he’s proud his boyfriend spoke calmly and kindly - Akashi knows what a feat that is for Kouki.

[But I’m sure father read into everything already.]

Akashi wasn’t exactly surprised to see Kouki overwhelmed once they were in the clear. He knows his father tends to give off an air that’s very _official-like._ For someone like Kouki, who’s not in politics or dealt with business figures presumably his whole life, it must have been hard. [Plus Kouki’s timid nature.]

However, Akashi _was_ shocked by his boyfriend's ability to speak so well, and it makes him feel a bit bad, [because even though I think of him so highly, I still underestimate him.] He trusts in Kouki a great deal, but he also _is_ aware of how scared the other gets. [I need to know so I can protect him but…]

The heir shook his head. There's no way to think around it, he knows he underestimated Kouki in the end.

"I'm sorry." Akashi feels bad about it. [And for some other things.]

"For what?" Kouki cocked his head cutely. The brunette's calmed down a great deal. Once Akashi made it clear why Yukimaru doesn't like the shorter, he seemed to clear up. [I can't have Yukimaru disliking Kouki, but that's an issue for later.]

"I didn't think you would speak so calmly." Akashi looked at the other and went to grab his hand but found himself stopping midway, then clasping his hands on top of his own lap.

Kouki paused for a moment but then smirked.

"Me neither. I was sort of panicking inward, you don't have to apologize, Sei." Kouki smiled for him. [He's cute…]

Akashi slightly glanced around the room they settled in, feeling a bit paranoid. He returned his gaze back to his adorable boyfriend though.

"I'm also sorry for hurting you." Akashi glanced at the smaller's arm. Kouki raised an eyebrow looking a bit confused.

"Hurting me?" The other questioned.

"For pinching you." Akashi did it to bring Kouki back to reality in the stable, but regretted it a second after. [He didn't say anything, but I thought not hurting Kouki physically would be the easiest thing I ever do.]

An uneasiness crept throughout Akashi's chest.

While in the stable he felt a bit...overwhelmed. He got a bit happy from seeing his horse jealous but it felt like a false feeling. It wasn't _false_ \- moreso a distraction. Kouki was upset. [I'm overwhelmed.] Thinking over how Yukimaru got jealous was where Akashi’s mind wanted to be… Now, back in the estate, Akashi feels his prior nerves creeping on him.

"Sei, it's fine. I honestly already forgot." Kouki frowned, but then smiled. "Is there anywhere you wanna show me? We still have time before dinner."

Kouki seemed to radiated some sort of sunshine energy.

[Somewhere to go. Leave. Yes, definitely.]

 

_Will Father hate me?_

 

"I was thinking of you." Akashi smiled to his love. "I was excited to have you here for so long." He flitted his gaze to the door within a millisecond but continued to gaze at Kouki. "So I was thinking of places you would enjoy, and I kept thinking back on the zoo to the rodent house. I know you don't like crowds though."

Akashi does want to go on a trip with Kouki, but he also saw the estate as its own trip since he's never had Kouki over before. Of course, he thought of some other things too.

"There's a small ecology center that has a bit of a garden and animals being rehabilitated."

At first, Akashi thought Kouki may get upset from seeing injured animals, but then Akashi thought of comforting him, and that was a welcomed thought. Perhaps, it’s similar to how dates will bring their girlfriend to a scary movie, just to have them close. (Akashi put that thought on the backburner as a possible date idea.) In the end, Akashi realized Kouki will still probably giggle and make faces at the animals like he did with the bat at the zoo, and the goldfish at the koi farm too now.

"Have you ever seen a bat-eared fox?" Akashi grinned. Kouki lit up. The heir knows that no matter the answer, his boyfriend would definitely like the animal. "I looked online to see what animals are there. I think that you'll like that one." Akashi smiled.

"I don't know them but I'm sure you know me best." Kouki grinned. A bit of pride hit Akashi at that. [I better be correct then.] "So, you wanna go there?"

Akashi expected his boyfriend to be a bit more bubbly. Kouki tends to get over excited for things like this. He's definitely happy but… [I think it'll be best to get out of here for now.]

"Yes." Akashi agreed. Kouki grinned and grabbed his hand. At the action, anxiety bubbled up inside Akashi and he glanced at the door again, but smiled for the smaller.

"Sei." Kouki smiled but said his name quietly. It made a shiver go down Akashi's spine in a pleasant way. "Take a breath."

Akashi took a second to realize how obvious his nerves must be.

 

_I'm going to have to face him. What will happen when I don't back down? He can't get rid of me - he needs me. But he can hate me. He can disapprove of everything about me. He can 'disown' me even if I still work with him. He can suddenly only go on trips away. I can never see him again an-_

 

"Sei."

Akashi felt a pinch on his arm and looked back at his love who's adorably smirking at him.

"Now we're even." The smaller grabbed both of his hands. Akashi glanced at the door at the action but Kouki let go of his hands to cup his face, forcing him to look back at tawny iris'. "I'm not going to let you fall."

…

Something constricted around Akashi's chest, but he nodded. [I can't underestimate Kouki again.]

"I know I'm a chihuahua." Kouki smirked. "But you can rely on me, I promise."

A warmth overtook some of the constricting around Akashi's chest and he nodded an agreement.

"I try not to rely on others." He answered, matching his boyfriend's quiet tone.

"I know." Kouki moved a hand to rake through some of his cherry colored hair. Akashi caught himself before he could glance at the door again. "But I couldn't call myself your boyfriend if I couldn't at least do that."

… Akashi bit his lip and knows he relies on Kouki more than the other probably knows. [Just the thought of him has calmed me down more times than he'll ever know… So, I have to know that he's dependable now just as he always has been.]

"I love you." Kouki smiled warmly. "So we're going through this together."

Akashi smiled feeling a bit wobbly. [Curse you Kouki, for being so effective on me.] Sometimes Akashi feels thrown back in the past. The past, like the first time Kouki grinned towards him in a video when suddenly told by Takao that he’s talking to Akashi. [As Chihiro says, ‘a blushing schoolgirl.’] Akashi hates being called that, but he does know it must be true to a degree. [Only because this is Kouki.]

“Hey.” Kouki smirked and let go of his face. Akashi gave him his attention. “Your ears are cute.” The brunette winked, looking amused.

Akashi remembered to earlier and narrowed his gaze. Needless to say, he covered his ears, making his boyfriend laugh. Wanting to change the situation, he stood up, and looked back at Kouki.

“Let’s go.”

Kouki seemed to find his curtness funny and continued to chuckle but got up after him. The brunette grabbed his hand in the action and Akashi hates that he almost pulled out of the other’s grasp. [No. No. No, bad. This is your fault, brother.] Bokushi thought this, gaining no response besides an ugly curling in his chest. He ignored it and held Kouki’s hand as they left.

* * *

 

Akashi definitely felt better once leaving his home. An ugly feeling is still in his chest, and he knows Oreshi has been mumbling some sort of panicked thoughts to himself. It’s giving him a pretty bad headache, honestly.

[You’re missing how cute Kouki is, brother.]

Bokushi attempted to grab his other self’s attention back to reality. He gained no response, but he knew that wouldn’t work.

Akashi felt a kiss against his cheek, and looked over to Kouki who’s hugging his arm and smiling warmly. Akashi’s noticed that his boyfriend has been even more affectionate than usual. He’s definitely not complaining. Watching his adorable brunette smile at him then around themselves at the foliage is helping his headache and mood.

[Kouki looks beautiful in any garden.]

“Sei, you’re so pretty.” Kouki grinned at him. “Especially in gardens.” [I’m glad our minds work on a similar wavelength.]

Akashi smiled, every compliment from his love always leaves him flustered even if he tries to not show it.

“You are the beautiful one.” Instead of showing his own nerves, Akashi likes to throw compliments back to his brunette, knowing it’ll fluster the smaller.

Kouki sort of wobbly smiled for a moment, looking embarrassed. [Adorable, as expected.]

“I-I’m glad both of us are on the feminine side of compliments.” The other sort of breathed out, a little awkwardly.

Akashi blinked for a moment, then chuckled a little.

“You are handsome too.” He responded a bit amused, then pecked the other’s cheek to seal the deal. [I call him cute most of the time, but he’s every positive attribute to me.]

Kouki looked to want to hide away in some sort of embarrassment. Akashi smirked in victory and gripped his love’s hand as to continue their walk.

His headache definitely isn’t improving, in fact it feels like some sort of high pitched sound is progressively getting louder in the back of his head. Akashi can still tell that Oreshi is thinking a mile at a minute, probably looking at all the outcomes for their predicament.

Something that’s always bothered Akashi with his disorder is that it often feels like he has two hearts. When panicked or worried someone’s heart rate increases - right now, Akashi can’t quite tell what his heart is doing. Oreshi feels extremely panicked, even if Bokushi is out to subdue that. _Realistically,_ Akashi thinks his heart rate is fine, but Oreshi’s feelings are making it feel like it’s going a mile a minute. It feels like his breath is being taken from his lungs before he gets the chance to breathe it in in the first place. _Yet,_ Bokushi is making him sound and look completely fine.

Akashi appreciates the fact he can cover his emotions so well, [but it’s a _very_ uncomfortable feeling.]

The heir took in a breath and looked at Kouki who’s looking around the greenhouse they’re in. [He always looks so amazed…] Akashi finds this fact about his boyfriend alluring. Kouki seems to have some sort of chaotic mind, based off of the way he portrays his thoughts often times, but... at the same time, looking at Kouki in situations like this, he's probably not thinking much at all. [He’s just ‘ _feeling_.’]

Akashi smiled, watching the smaller with nothing but warmth in his eyes. He can move passed his underlying panic because Kouki’s here. [What an incredible skill he possesses.]

“-ng fags-”

…

 

_“Fags.”_

 

Akashi stopped in his track, and looked behind himself at the man who just uttered the word while passing them. He’s smirking at some woman that’s giggling next to him. There’s another girl with them that looks quiet and to herself.

The heir narrowed his gaze at the man and woman. Something grabbed his heart in a paused position so it stopped beating out of his chest for the first time since his father caught him.

“...Sei…” Kouki gripped his arm and tugged a bit, wanting to just move on. The upset, pleading tone of his brunette’s voice annoyed Akashi further though. [Kouki heard…]

 

_He’s upset because of them._

_‘Fags.’_

_I forgot how horribly we could be accepted._

_Oh no._

 

Akashi took in a breath of hatred. Oreshi seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. Bokushi honestly can’t even hear Oreshi’s thoughts, and reasoning clear. There’s a static in his head, placating his heart.

 

_Wh-...-Just like-...Fath-...-People like this-!_

 

“ _Excuse me._ ” Akashi called out, cocking his head a bit, his displeasure obvious in his tone.

The man stopped in his own track and turned a challenging glare at him. The woman who had been laughing covered her mouth, but doesn’t look worried in the slightest, stark contrast to the quiet girl.

“ _Are we bothering you?_ ” Akashi sharkily smirked. He felt more as a phantom feeling, Kouki pull on his arm and mumble something quietly.

“Yeah,” The man raised his chin as if proving some sort of dominance. “We’re here to enjoy the scenery, not some fruitcake festival.”

…

 

_-Per-..f…-reason-!_

 

Akashi smirked and took a step forward, taking note of the man’s arm that’s wrapped around the waist of the woman who had been laughing.

“Interesting show of dominance.” Akashi breathed out, sounding amused, and moving a hand in a gesture towards the man a bit nonchalant. “Such a simple one, played out by men that have something _small to hide_.” He very blatantly glanced down at the man’s crotch in a mocked look of pity.

It got the reaction he was looking for.

 

_-Hah-...haa-!_

 

As expected the stranger looked absolutely furious and marched forwards, obviously intending to fight, or at least ‘traumatize’ him with some threats. The girl who looked worried before is now trying to stop the man.

“N-no, no no, stop!” She yelled at the man.

 

_-Haha-ff...ki…-!_

 

Akashi felt a familiar wrap of arms around his waist trying to keep him from attacking this man.

“ _-Sei! Stop!_ ”

Akashi didn’t notice he was trying to approach the man honestly. Somewhere in his mind he did. He wants an easy fight right now. He didn’t realize how mad he is. He’s actually _shaking._

 

_What-?_

 

Fortunately, he came back to some sense just as the man was able to push back the girl stopping him and came towards him. Kouki yanked Akashi back and stood in a protecting gesture between them. _Kou-!_ A new panic swelled in his chest, and Akashi counts himself extremely lucky that he’s agile.

Through his panicked gasp, he was able to grab the stranger’s arm that went to grab Kouki. Akashi yanked it, and ducked around his boyfriend to kick the man that looked confused by the sudden move. The man fell down, and before Akashi do much more, Kouki grabbed his arm to leave in a rush.

“W-we-sorry! Sorry!” Kouki spewed some apologize. Akashi heard some back from the girl, and the woman from before laughing at the man about him ‘being beaten so fast.’

Akashi couldn’t even think to stop their escape since Kouki is very adamant on getting out of here. So he let his brunette lead them away rather fast - it somehow turned into a run.

 

_Those people. If father reacts that way, I wish I could kick him. I know I won’t be able to._

[You very clearly shoved the idea in my head to attack - I didn’t even notice. I’m not complaining. I would have started a confrontation, but I’m...surprised you endorsed that thought of mine.]

_I want to get my aggression out now. I know that’s bad...but I’m so scared. I keep running scenarios in my head. I want to be able to kick father away if he disagrees, I know we can’t do that. I could never...I just...just…_

 

“What is wrong with you!?”

Akashi realized they stopped running and are now at an empty park. Kouki looks frustrated and yelled out at him. It’s the first time Kouki’s used the tone at him.

 

An old complex of Bokushi’s shook at the question and tone. Oreshi’s prior panic seemed to break at hurting his love.

 

“W-s-...Se…”

 

Akashi’s mind feels like it’s overheating. He can barely even hear Kouki.

“So-sorry-” Kouki hugged him tight, sounding more upset, apologizing. It took Akashi until he hugged the other back and leaned his head over to realize he’s _crying_. He felt his own tears on his love’s cheek that he’s leaning against.

Akashi took in shaky breaths.

 

_[I almost lost him. ‘What is wrong with you!’ I can’t believe I pushed him hard enough for him to say that-]_

That was my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed you to fight…

_[And I’m not protecting you at all either. I know you’ve been upset all day. I can’t even take over for a day without messing everything up.]_

Bo, you did fine. We need each other. I shouldn’t have left like that.

_[And…]_

I know you’re scared too, it’s fine.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, so sorr-” Kouki mumbled, hugging him as if Akashi were about to leave.

 

_[And he acts like I’m the one to leave...why?]_

 

Akashi took in a deep breath, squeezed his boyfriend once more then pulled back a small bit. They’re still hugging but pulled back enough to lock gazes. Kouki looks like he wants to cry but just lifted his hands to wipe under Akashi’s eyes.

…

_I can’t believe everything I just did...and now have the gall to cry to my upset boyfriend._

“Th-” Akashi cleared his throat. “-this is embarrassing…”

Akashi hoped to calm his love down with that but Kouki just sort of paused, then leaned up to hug him around the neck.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you…” The brunette whispered. “I know you’ve been upset all day… I’m glad you're here though,” Kouki pulled back slightly and gave a small smile. “Oreshi.”

…

 

_[I am too.]_

 

A fizzing, nervous, warmth filled him at that. Like taking a sip of a hot drink on a cold day.

“You didn’t have fun with Bo?” Akashi smirked out a bit of a joke. Kouki blinked and smirked, then leaned forward to kiss his nose tip. A favorable tingle of anxiety went through Akashi at the motion again.

“I always do…” Kouki breathed out. “But sometimes I wanna see the prince,” the smaller moved a hand to brush through cherry locks. “Especially when he’s so upset to hide away… I wanna make him smile.” The brunette smiled, moving his hands back down to hold Akashi’s.

“Are we moving passed what just happened then?” Akashi questioned, but smiled listening to his boyfriend’s cute little speech.

“This is the first time I’m seeing you in awhile, so I wanna know how you are.” Kouki pouted, adorable. … _He’s so cute..._

“It hasn’t been that long.” Akashi smirked as familiar butterflies were revived in his stomach.

“I missed you.” His love continued to pout. And just like that, Akashi feels much better. _There’s no reason to hide from Kouki._

"I'm scared…" Akashi admitted. "But I feel much better after nearly starting a fight." He smirked, a bit mischievous.

"Well, good." Kouki took in a breath, then backed a foot away and suddenly smacked his shoulder. "You scared the hell outta me!"

Akashi blinked, taken off-guard by the switch.

"I...I apologize, love." Akashi genuinely feels bad, seeing how much anxiety he gave his boyfriend. Still he tried to slightly charm his way out of it.

 

_[Prince mode: activated.]_

 

"God, the second you stopped walking and turned, I nearly threw my heart up!" Kouki gripped his hair, looking frustrated but there's something funny about this.

"That certainly wasn't my intention. I'll make sure to not let it happen again." Akashi spewed out nice answers watching his boyfriend that probably isn't even listening to him.

"You know you can be arrested for that, right? That's assault." Kouki paced a bit.

Thinking back on that woman laughing at the man who got kicked to the floor, Akashi doesn't think cops are going to be an issue. _He's so...funny._

"Aggghh, you're lucky no one else was there! I can't believe you picked such a dunderhead to settle your subdued frustration on-"

Akashi had to start laughing. There's something incredibly amusing about Kouki's strange word choices when frustrated. He sounds almost like a child who's not allowed to curse and is making loopholes. _I don't understand why, considering Kouki will curse once in a blue moon._

"Well mister vampire fire prince, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kouki stood in front of him with arms crossed, reprimanding him as if he were a child.

 _Oh my god._ Akashi hid his laughter, and feigned seriousness.

"I humbly apologize for my sins, and hope that I may be granted forgiveness from the most handsome unicorn knight I have ever met."

 

_[You turned up your prince knob so high, you sound like you're roleplaying with Hanako.]_

 

Kouki blinked then moved a hand to touch each of his shoulders, as if granting him a title in a kingdom.

"Forgiveness granted, and you are now ranked this unicorn knight's favored prince." Kouki grinned.

"Perhaps," Akashi smirked. "Our title may be of higher standing…" The heir slanted his eyes, still smirking. "Maybe one of lovers."

Kouki faked a gasp.

"So scandalous!"

Akashi smirked, and grabbed the smaller in a tight hug while looking at his love's amused and slightly blushing face. Akashi's eyes flitted down to the other's pink lips.

 

_[Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss hi-!]_

 

Akashi smiled and held a hand to cradle the back of Kouki's head, then simply pulled forward...to hug him closer. Akashi looked passed his boyfriend at the park, not seeing much but a pond with some ducks.

 

_[You are...insufferable. That would've been perfect timing!]_

Not yet…

 

Akashi smiled and focused on how warm Kouki makes him feel. The brunette seems much happier and is hugging him, buzzing a bit out of some emotion, _probably the recent rollercoaster of emotions._

"Thank you, Kouki." Akashi smiled. "For staying with me...and making me smile." _I'm positive his word choice and sudden fairytale references were to make me feel better._

Kouki hummed, probably hiding some blush.

"You would do the same…" The brunette eventually settled on. Akashi knows that's true.

"I love you." He kissed Kouki's head.

The brunette moved his head a bit and pecked Akashi's jaw. The taller shivered at the contact.

 

_[Forty-three, in case you lost track.]_

Like I would.

 

"Love." Kouki sweetly whispered.

More pleasant shivers went through Akashi, so he hugged the smaller trying to ride them out while hiding his ears that are no doubt blushing.

* * *

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

_Well...that was absolutely terrifying._

Furihata’s met many scary people in his life. He’s naturally reserved so things that would be scary for other people, are even _more_ amplified to him. So, basically, _I’ve seen some shit._ However, nothing in his whole life has been scarier than seeing someone try and hurt his boyfriend.

Furi gets scared when facing people, but it’s _so_ much scarier to see someone he likes in trouble.

He’s still kinda mad at Sei honestly.

Furihata doesn’t want to voice this though since he knows it’ll just upset his boyfriend more. Sei already apologized, and was frustrated to start with. The brunette didn’t let it slip his notice that ever since being found out, only Bokushi was present. That’s one of the big reasons Furi thought to get out of the house. _I mean, he made it pretty obvious. He looked paranoid to be found out even though we were already found out._

It really hurts to see how _scared_ Sei is. _Sei’s never scared…_ Furihata knows he has to be an anchor in this, and try not and mess up at all. It’s a lot of pressure, but pressure he’s willing to hold if it will help his boyfriend.

Seeing Sei very obviously and sort of crudely pick a fight looked incredibly out of character. Furi keeps reeling it back in his mind, honestly. He’s definitely pissed at the stranger for being so rude, but Sei’s remark sounds funnier the longer he thinks about it.

 

_‘Interesting show of dominance. Such a simple one, played out by men that have something small to hide.’_

_Oh my God… Sei…_

 

Furi left his amusement aside. He thinks now that they’re out of the house they should make some sort of game plan, if possible.

“Here.” Furihata pulled out of a drawn out hug and gestured to a bench to the side as to sit on. _I’m so glad this park is empty._

Sei smiled, and held his hand while they walked over to it. It’s overlooking a pond and Furi thinks this only as a fact to hopefully keep his boyfriend calm. _Sei does like ponds… Plus it’s pretty._

“So,” Once sat, Furi looked at Sei to start their talk. He knows he can’t let the taller bottle all this up anymore. “Tell me. Honestly, how do you think this will play out?”

Sei blinked, and lost his smile which made a pang go through Furihata’s heart. He knows in the end it doesn’t matter, realistically, him and Sei can’t be smiling all the time - even if it’s a hard pill to swallow.

“I’ve been thinking about it.” His boyfriend started. “I’ve been trying to separate my emotions from it, and think logically, but...it’s more difficult than I thought to do that…” Sei started, knowing exactly what Furihata meant by his question despite no earlier mention.

“Okay.” The brunette knows he’s going to have to try and get answers out of Sei since his boyfriend probably doesn’t even know where to start with his thoughts. “Then...as someone who doesn’t know your dad really, I’ll try and translate your thoughts into facts.” He smirked, despite being serious.

Sei sort of blinked for a moment then smiled lightly.

“If anyone could do that, it’d be you…” The taller breathed out, sounding lighter. Furi smiled.

“Then...okay.” The brunette wants to be helpful even though he’s a bit unsure how. “Why _wouldn’t_ your dad accept us?” Furihata thinks this may be a silly question, but it’s worth questioning. _I mean some people just ‘are’ against same sex relationships… I guess because it’s just a thing to be against._

_Or maybe it’s a religion thing? I don’t think Sei’s religious but maybe his dad is..?_

“Everything’s a business point to him…” Sei began a thought. “I don’t think he likes having public opinions, which may affect his opinion on me since I’m a public figure technically.”

“Okay…” Furihata’s a bit puzzled by the answer. He didn’t expect that - it’s not exactly a stereotypical response, but also Furi should’ve seen it coming in a sense since Sei’s life isn’t exactly normal.

“But he also just seems like someone who would be against it.” Sei continued.

“I hope that’s the case.” Furi breathed out. _If that’s the reason, that’ll be the easiest route._

“What do you mean?” Sei cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t want him to have any valid points.” He explained. Furihata knows it’ll be hard either way, but Sei’s dad sounds like someone who would be able persuade people to change their opinions just from small facts. The less sense Sei’s dad makes, the more facts they can throw at him.

“Ah,” Sei seemed to realize something in what he said. “You’re right… Unfortunately, he’s someone who lives off of pulling valid points in any debate.”

 _Oh no…_ Furi frowned. _But…_

“Didn’t you say he always gets the final word regardless though?” _‘You are the child, I am the adult’_ Furihata’s pretty sure that insinuates the opposite.

“He’s stubborn. Unwavering.” Sei shook his head. “He still has valid points, even I can admit that. It’s just hard to go against him.”

… Furihata can see a string of similarity there. His boyfriend can be described the same way.

“Well, what do you think these points are?” Furi questioned. Sei looked to fall into deep thought at that. The taller looked at the pond in front of them, thinking, so Furihata took the moment to himself.

_I’m meeting him later. ‘Really’ meeting him, not like earlier. We’re going to share a meal together… What if he really makes it known how much he dislikes me? What if he starts to tell Sei exactly why he shouldn’t bother with me?_

_… I know I have nothing to worry about, besides creating a bigger rift between Sei and his dad, which is horrible but… I’m scared that his dad will be able to give a good enough reason for Sei to dump me._

A sharp squeeze wrapped itself around Furi’s heart at the thought. _Alright, no. Don’t think about that, or I’ll start crying._

_Let’s think the other way. If he completely accepts me for some reason. Then...that would be amazing._

The thought of happily befriending Sei’s dad, which in turn brings Sei closer to his father is a pleasant thought. It made Furi realize that in the end that or something similar _has_ to be their result.

_If his dad starts to give Sei reasons to dump me… I’ll just have to fight for him._

_…_

Furihata looked at his boyfriend that despite the stress, is as beautiful as ever looking at the pond. _Always like a painting. There’s no way I can let him go. I’ll just have to be clingy as hell._ Furi slightly smirked to himself. He may not be confident, but he has always been strong enough to confess his feelings for people.

“I can’t think of any.”

Furihata blinked back to the present as Sei answered looking a bit confused by his own response.

...

“He’s not like religious or anything..?” The brunette questioned, catching up to the conversation. _None? There’s no real reason his dad would be against us. Is Sei serious?_

“No. Not to my knowledge. We’ve never gone to a church or temple…” Sei breathed out. “I think the only point standing would be him saying I’m limiting my potential business partners.”

“Wouldn’t…” Furi furrowed his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t you not want business partners that hate l.g.b.t. stuff anyways?”

“That’s the way _I_ work.” Sei looked at him. “But in the past I’ve cut off business partners because all they did was cause me headaches; he got mad at me for it.”

“You don’t need people like that…” Furihata frowned. “Why did he get mad? I don’t get that.”

“Because he claimed I didn’t think of the consequences or something…” Sei tiredly raked a hand through his hair. “I barely even remember. I heard every other word. I think he was speaking Russian at the time and I just got done speaking...some other language.” Sei took in a breath. “I was tired.” … _I can tell. He looks exhausted just thinking of it._ “That was the night I fell in love with you though.” Sei turned a big smile towards him.

… _Huh?_

“That came out of nowhere.” Furi breathed out a smile. _I want to ask more about that, but I don’t want to get away from the topic especially seeing as Sei likes to turn everything into teasing me._ “So, that was with a business partner you were already like tied with. What about new ones though?”

“... I don’t think he would actually care enough about people not in our circle.” Sei thought out loud. “He may… just for potential purposes…”

“Can’t that work both ways?” Furihata raised an eyebrow. Sei returned the gesture looking confused, so the brunette continued. “I mean, if you have a public opinion on a topic that big, wouldn’t your business potential not change or even extend into a new branch of l.g.b.t.+ organizations?”

The Akashi Corporation does… _a lot._ Furihata doesn’t know the extent honestly. It’s a name that everyone knows, that owns a lot of businesses, and Furi thinks they even have a clothing line or something. _I’m sure there must be something with the gays they can join._

Sei blinked. Then blinked again. Suddenly, he smiled widely.

“Kouki, you’re a genius!”

“Huh?” Shocked, Furi widened his gaze. _Wasn’t that obvious..?_

“I’ll just have to think of all my counter arguments…” Sei looks visibly brighter and is even smiling now.

… _Problem solved..?_

“Okay… I thought you were already doing that..?” _I’m sure._

“Well, yes.” Sei smiled. “But...you just gave me a big point.”

_Okay…_

“... Hey...Sei?” Since the taller is happier now, Furihata does want to voice one of his concerns. “How can I get him to like me? Is there a reason he doesn’t like me? Or, um, is there any reason besides us both being guys, he would oppose?”

"Kouki, he doesn't dislike you." Sei frowned. _I think you just want to believe that, Sei…_ "But…" The taller continued, presumably thinking of his other questions. "..." Sei then frowned after thinking of something.

"What is it?" Furihata asked, nerves firing inside of him.

"...I think… I think he would oppose your background." Sei replied a bit quiet.

…

The gay stuff Furi figured they can work passed for some reason, but  _this_ hits him hard, he can't place why. _Sei's…_ Furihata realized Sei's probably supposed to marry some high class beautiful woman.

_Now there's two points against me._

Maybe it's because Furi's seen Sei's home and seen how much knowledge he's lacking in comparison to his boyfriend.

"Should I…" Now upset, Furihata began a question he never saw himself asking. "How should I act around him?" The brunette never wanted to ask, because he shouldn't have to 'act' a certain way in front of Sei's _family._

_I'm beginning to see Sei's worries…_

"I don't want you acting." Sei very quickly matched his gaze and shook his head. _Oh, thank God._ "I...I just don't want you hurt if he makes it a point to be known. He doesn't think much of someone who doesn't benefit him...which is why he’s nice to people of higher class, unless we're at a charity event."

… _Okay. How to work with this…_

"Are there any topics I should steer clear of, or um, anything he likes?" _If I think simply, I just have to get him to like me as a person… I hope._

"He likes…" Sei trailed off, seemingly having no response. It left a weird, uncomfortable feeling worming its way around Furi's stomach. "Clean." Sei settled on. "He detest messes, impolite manners and...stupid conversations. He hates when people talk to him about 'the weather,' which is unfortunate, considering talking to business officials is a lot of that."

 _…_ Again, Furi thinks the same could be said about Sei. _Is his dad just like Bokushi 2.0 or something?_

"He knows a lot but if you say something new, he'll probably be interested since it doesn't happen too often.” Sei continued. “Just...if that happens to occur, make it known that you're not talking down on him; those are the people he hates most. Make it sound like you assumed he already knew about it."

_Okay, but...but what in the world doesn't he know?_

"But just speak how you normally do, Kouki." Sei gripped his hand. "I don't want you uncomfortable. I'll cut in if I see a conversation heading south, so it'll be okay." The taller must've noticed his nerves and tried to comfort him.

Furihata took in a deep breath and nodded. _This is scarier for Sei, why must I always be the one comforted?_

"Are you planning something?" Sei continued with a question.

"Huh?" Furi blinked but then shook his head. "No, I just figured I have to get him to like me."  _I don't think there's a way to plan for this accurately..._

Sei blinked for a moment, looking a little caught off-guard.

"He doesn't like easily, Kouki. You're very likeable, but I think the only person he likes in the world is me...and that's debatable." Sei sort of cringed. _Is he serious?_ "I'm only saying this because I don't want you hurt by him...but he really doesn't dislike you, which in his definition is probably a like."

… _What kind of guy hates or is indifferent to everyone, including his son? I can't believe that. I refuse._

"Sei…" Furihata realized something _very_ blatant. "Do you not think he loves you?" _I mean…_ Furi can reason to himself that this may just a positive outlook, but he thinks almost every parent loves their child even if they never show it. He’s pretty sure that in the least it’s a 'nature' thing for survival.. _. Maybe I'm too positive about that though._ Furihata knows there are plenty of horrible parents, but he also knows that Sei and his dad have gone on trips together, and the older even got a fish for Sei's pond…

"He never shows it." Sei frowned. "Not that I expect him to, but…"

The taller sort of trailed off and Furi sensed a sort of heartbreak from his boyfriend. _Oh my God, stab me in the heart will you._

_Okay. One: befriend Sei's dad. Two: tell Sei's dad to let Sei know he love him._

Furihata's heartbroken over hearing his boyfriend's honest thought, but it does make him a lot more determined to help. _I'm not into meddling, but...this is Sei's life._ So Furihata concludes that he _has_ to succeed no matter what.

"We should head back." Sei sighed, looking at his phone for the time. _Ah! Already!? Okay. Wow... We can do this!_ Furi tried to yell chants in his head.

 

Sei called a driver and was very clingy for the duration of the ride. Furi's not complaining but he did try and comfort the other, noticing Sei's distress. Furihata would be lying if he said he's not nervous but he just keeps telling himself that all he has to do is his best to be polite and a good person. _Just be... likeable._

 

The moment they walked inside the estate, Furihata noticed his boyfriend's eyes turn heterochromatic, and the taller let go of his hand. It was upsetting, but just made Furi _that_ much more determined.

They didn't have much time to themselves before dinner. All Furihata really got to do is clean up his appearance a little bit. Thankfully he was already wearing sort of nice clothes considering wearing rags feels like an insult in this home. He's wearing a black turtleneck with grey fitted jeans. _So like...not fancy but also I'm wearing clothes. Hopefully this is 'clean' enough._

Sei's wearing a button up, but the top buttons are undone, plus jeans, _so in theory this should be fine. … Unless, I should be dressed slightly more up because I'm the guest._

Furihata couldn't even have an anxiety attack over this since they were called for dinner. Before leaving the room they're in, Furi leaned over to his boyfriend to kiss his cheek, even though there is a maid watching.

"It'll be fine." He quietly comforted the taller. Sei took a breath then looked at him and smiled a nod. Content that he can't get a better response than that, Furi smiled and took a step forwards to the dining room. Sei was quick to lead them and soon enough they reached the room that Furi knows they'll be trapped in for _at least_ an hour.

_Here we go…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i know last chapter made it sound like the confrontation between Sei and his dad would be in this chapter, but it's sorta strewn out for a bit ahhaah (they will definitely be having dinner together next chap though, i can promise that much)  
> fortunately, i actually have like all of next chapter written??? so i gotta edit then i put it up (although every time i promise a fast update it seems something wants to get in the way of it omghhh)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you all are doing amazing and I bid you happy days !! ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪


	6. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAAM! haha, here we are for a nice fam dinner - I hope everyone enjoys !! And as always thank you everyone for comments/kudos, you all are sweethearts and i love yah very much ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

_ <<Furihata's PoV>> _

 

“How is your horse?” Sei’s dad asked his son.

So far nothing terrible has happened, but Furihata is reeling inside. He’s just _waiting_ for their relationship to be brought up.

“Splendid.” Sei gave some sort of smile to his father that Furi feels means more than he lets on. He thinks his thoughts are correct because the oldest just looked blankly at Sei for a moment.

“That horse didn’t bite you, did it?” Sei’s dad then turned a question towards him. Furihata tried not to jump from the suddenness of it. He shook his head a negative.

“No… I do think he would’ve though.” Furi tried to give out a sort of amused chuckle. _Seriously though…_

“Seijuurou.” The oldest looks a bit annoyed at Sei. _Ah...well, shit probably shouldn’t have said that. Now Sei’s in more trouble…_

“I wouldn’t let him do anything like that.” Sei waved off, like it was nothing.

“I apologize on behalf of my son.” The Akashi head said to him. “He’s quite close to his horse, he most likely wanted to show him off.”

“Ah, no-” Furihata tried to wave the apology off. It feels wrong, and also Furi doesn’t think the older means anything by it other than sounding pleasant. “-it’s alright. I like animals, and Yuki-chan is a beautiful horse.” Furi initially went to call Sei’s horse by his whole name, but somehow he felt like that would be lying about the way he talks or something. _Sei said to not lie…_

“He’s a purebred, lipizzan. Although I imagine Seijuurou already told you about him.” _Actually. No. But I don’t know horse breeds...I just know Yuki-chan’s pretty and angry._

Furihata knows that his boyfriend’s father doesn’t like Yukimaru, so he finds it a little odd how much it seems the older knows. _Sei did mention his dad knows a lot…_

“Well, Sei went on more about Yuki-chan’s temperament rather than his breed’s facts.” Furi smiled. “I’m afraid I’m not too knowledgeable on horses though.” The brunette can’t help but feel this is surprisingly a pretty normal conversation. He expected to be weeded out… _Actually,_ knowing Sei, his dad is definitely reading into everything Furihata says and does.

… _Wait._

_This is a ‘normal’ conversation. Aren’t I supposed to avoid small talk?_

Furi internally wracked his brain for some sort of interesting and different topic. It made him realize how _dumb_ he is, of course Sei’s dad knows horse breeds! He’s probably talked about Yuki-chan to officials. Sei’s been in horse races before and stuff, _this is not good territory then!_

“Understandable.” Sei’s dad answered. “Seijuurou mentioned you were helping him with some things. I’m curious, what exactly is this project you two are doing?”

“It’s nothing in particular.” Sei spoke up, to which Furi is glad since he isn’t sure how he would answer. His boyfriend went to continue but was cut off by his pocket buzzing. Furihata glanced at Sei who pulled out his phone and breath out a bit annoyed. “This will just take a second.” The cherryhead sighed and answered the phone.

What Furi didn’t expect was for his boyfriend to answer in Spanish.

…

_Did he speak Spanish? I don’t remember that being one of the languages he speaks…_

Furihata’s thoughts were proven when he heard Sei speak more,

“¿Cómo... ayudar?”

‘ _How to help?’_ Furihata can immediately understand the simple sentence and pick up a bit of an accent. _Aw…_ Furi doesn’t consider himself bilingual but he does have some family in Cuba, so he’s had to write letters and sometimes talk on the phone in Spanish. He’s limited, but hearing Sei makes him realize that he must know more than he noticed.

“Please excuse him for a moment.” Sei’s dad spoke up, looking a bit annoyed, but gave a smirk after a second. “I imagine that if you two are close then you know his position and what comes with it.” _Actually...I mean, not really? Kind of?_ Furi doesn’t even know exactly what Sei does. He never wanted to ask about work stuff with his boyfriend since he seems to constantly be working. The brunette has been curious but then always got swept up in their little fairytale...

Furihata frowned inwardly. _I really know next to nothing about Sei, I guess…_

“It’s alright.” Furi smiled to his boyfriend’s dad regardless. “I completely understand. Sei’s pretty respectable with how much effort he puts in everything.” The brunette brightened a bit.

What he said seemed to give him points. The Akashi head smiled, and Furi could recognize it as genuine. _Of course it is! I just complimented Sei!_ Furihata didn’t think to do it as a point for himself, since he figured Sei’s dad’s heard plenty of people compliment his son, _but if he’s good at reading genuinity, then this is my ace. I’m completely enamored with Sei and my thoughts on him are very whole! I don’t have to pretend anything!_

A little lighter, Furihata glanced at his boyfriend who looks to be struggling a bit on the phone. _I feel bad for him…_ Normally people leave the room if they have to answer the phone, but since this is Sei’s home, Furi gets it. _It kind of feels like this is the place to do that since it’s so high-class though._ The brunette then belatedly realized that Sei might not of left so Furihata is not alone with the older as well,  _he's too caring... So sweet._

“Did you two meet in school?” Sei’s dad brought his attention back. _That’s the first genuine question towards me…_

“We met in a basketball match actually.” Furi replied. _And it was a bad time._ “We’re on opposing teams.”

“Ah, basketball-” _Why do I feel like he forgot that Sei plays basketball._ “-so you two are befriending enemies. Some might say that’s a bad move.” Sei’s dad smirked and lifted a glass of wine to sip from.

Furihata tried to stop himself from overthinking how to respond. He’s sure he’ll be read into regardless.

“By strengthening an enemy, you can only grow stronger to stay better than them.” Furi smirked. _Not that I’ll ever be on level with Sei or literally anyone else in our friend group..._

“Oh?” Sei’s dad raised an eyebrow. “Are you better than Seijuurou?” _Ah!_

It suddenly felt like he were pierced. Furihata swallowed his nerves that come from the question... it almost sounded like ‘ _do you think you’re better than me?’_

“Not in the slightest.” Furi sheepishly smiled, honestly a bit scared, but thankfully keeping his wits. “But I can learn a lot from him.” He’s at least sure that’s true.

“Seijuurou’s knowledge is expansive, I’m sure you know this by now though.” Sei’s dad lightened a bit.

 _Ah, okay, back to safer territory._ Furi inwardly let out a breath of relief.

“Even if he sounds the opposite right now.” The older cast a glance at Sei. Furihata blinked and watched his boyfriend for a moment.

Sei looks _troubled._

“No, la um, la tercera página…” Sei answered, definitely wracking his brain for a better word than he’s using. _The third page? He’s definitely trying to explain something._ Furihata has no idea what it’s about.

The brunette watched his boyfriend struggle through a different line of conversation a second later. He glanced back at Sei’s dad to see he looks a little annoyed.

… _Sei mentioned his dad hates impolite manners. I think...I think he definitely is seeing Sei as impolite right now since we’re at the dining table, and he has a guest._

Furi bit the inside of his lip, and listened to his boyfriend once more,

“No ha-” Furi can tell that Sei is getting cut off while talking, and getting more agitated. “-habla con Susie para-” Sei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose after presumably getting cut off again. ‘ _No, talk to Susie for’...something._ The brunette translated everything while the taller talked.

Furihata doesn’t think Sei would normally deal with getting cut off but since he’s trying to speak a different language he probably has to somewhat plan his sentences. _This is frustrating to watch…_

Sei cast a glance at him looking a bit apologetic, then to his father sharing some sort of telepathic conversation. Furi can tell the oldest is annoyed. The brunette frowned watching his boyfriend stuck in this situation. _He was so stressed from just having dinner together and now this…_

“No, uh-” Sei breathed out, thinking of a word then seemed to remember it. “-archivos?” _Records._ Sei frowned after hearing some answers, it seems like it was probably convoluted and too many fancy words for him to understand.

_Oh my God, I can’t watch this._

“Sei, give me the phone.” Furi ordered. His boyfriend just looked confused and waved a hand dismissively. _Ugh._

“Necesito llamar mas tarde.” ‘ _I need to call later.’ He’s trying to get out of the phone call._ Sei cast a glance at his father, and in the look Furihata knows that Sei knows he’s annoying his dad.

By Sei’s face, Furi can tell that whoever’s talking to Sei isn’t letting up.

_This is ridiculous._

Furihata grabbed the phone out of his boyfriend’s hand, who looked startled. However, before Sei could grab it back he answered,

“Perdóneme, Seijuuro está actualmente con la familia.” The brunette immediately spoke and didn’t let the other speak up before he finishes his point. “¿Puedo tener un número de teléfono para volver a llamar?” Furihata quickly told the person on the other line that Sei’s with family and asked for a phone number to call back on.

Furi was annoyed, but the look Sei gave him once he spoke made him break into a small grin. He tried to tone it down, but he’s never seen his boyfriend look so shocked.

“ _¡Oh! Lo siento_.” The person on the other line sounds shocked too. “ _Estoy tratando de acceder al servidor de nuestra base de datos-_ ”

_She’s trying to access their server password in other words, probably for records if Sei was right before._

“No sé cómo hacerlo, pero te ayudaré más tarde.” _I don’t know how to do that, but I’ll just help Sei later._ “En este momento, estamos ocupados. Lo siento.” _We’re busy!_ “¿Puedo tener un número de teléfono?” Furi asked for the phone number again, which he was given, and wrote in a notes page on his own phone quickly. Before the lady could speak more he spoke up. “Gracias, volveremos a llamar más tarde.” _We’ll call back later…_ “Que tengas un buen día.” Furi hung up after wishing them a nice day, which probably sounded a little rude, but he doesn’t want to be on the phone for a long time.

Once finished he pulled the phone back and looked at Sei who’s looking at him with wide eyes. Furihata can’t quite grasp all the emotions from the other, other than _shock. God, even in this situation his eyes are just so freaking pretty._

“It’s rude to talk on the phone over dinner.” The brunette smirked a bit victorious.

...

Then it hit him what he did.

_I just… I just cut in on a business call! And I wasn’t even that polite! Will this affect the Akashi business!? Oh my God!_

Regret filled him and he nearly started sputtering out apologize, but was stopped before he could start by his boyfriend’s dad.

“That’s how you end a phone call.” Sei’s dad told his son.

Furihata swallowed, unsure as to where he stands still. Sei’s just kind of blinking, thinking a lot. _Oh my God-Oh-shiiit-!_

“I-I’m-” Furi began to speak up, but tried to sound not crazy nervous. “-sorry. I shouldn’t h-have just cut in like that. I-”

“Kouki, you speak Spanish?” His boyfriend cut him off thankfully before Furihata could embarrass himself further.

“U-um, a little…” The smaller gripped his hands under the table, trying to stop them from shaking.

“... A little…” Sei breathed out and narrowed his gaze a bit, as if he doesn’t believe that. His boyfriend seemed to flip a switch and turned to his father with a smirk. “This is what I meant.” _Huh?_ “With this ‘project.’ Kouki tends to give helpful input on subjects that aren’t apparent in their relevancy.”

_Oh, he’s trying to explain this made up ‘project.’_

_…_ How fast his boyfriend just changed his entire facade looked almost like a new personality or something though. _He is a professional with politics..._

Sei’s dad hummed, thinking something of that.

_I feel I’m taking a test._

“Furihata-san,” His boyfriend’s father smiled towards him. _Oh God._ “What do your parents do?”

 _… Huh?_ Out of all the questions, Furi didn’t expect that. He’s not ashamed of his parents in the slightest, _but compared to all this…_ Again, the brunette remembers Sei telling him to not lie... _There’s no point in lying. I’ll just have to defend them if he sees them as peasants or something._

“My mom works at a laundromat, and my dad’s a lawyer.” _They’re jobs, but seeing how much the Akashis must do...it feels demeaning to say what my parents are._

“Lawyer?” Sei’s dad raised an eyebrow, seemingly finding the fact interesting. “Only twenty percent of graduates pass the bar exam.” _Is that true?_ “I would love to meet him sometime.” The older smirked.

…

_Huh?_

“Of course.” Furi answered on autopilot. It feels like there is some very obvious ulterior motive here.

_Besides eventually, in the far future, our parents should meet… That sounds awkward as heck._

“My mom’s cool too.” Furi pouted, talking without thinking.

“Of course.” Before the brunette could even think to be embarrassed, Sei’s dad sort of smirked out this response, still obviously thinking something else.

 _Ah, God. I’m so embarrassed…_ Furihata really hopes he isn’t blushing out of how awkward this is.

_And our relationship still hasn’t been brought up!?_

The brunette glanced at his boyfriend who’s eating. Furi can tell Sei’s thinking a lot. _I wish we were telepathic…_

Furihata glanced at his boyfriend’s unoccupied hand and found he really wants to grab it. That feels like breaking some sort of unspoken rule though, so he kept his shaky hands to himself, and dealt with the pang that went through his heart.

_I know I don’t live here...but I feel like such a stranger. I feel uninvited, like some sort of leech or something…_

_Oh my God, Sei please speak before my bad thoughts continue._

“Kouki and I will be out tomorrow.”

Furi looked at his boyfriend, shocked the other spoke once he thought he wanted him to. … _Are we telepathic? Is Sei just able to read my thoughts and I never knew? Ahh! Think only pure thoughts!_ Furihata knows how ridiculous his thoughts are, but out of everyone, he knows how absurd his boyfriend and his abilities are.

“I know.” The older simply replied.

Furihata caught his boyfriend shoot a tiny glare at his father. _I mean it was a bit know-it-all, but I know their relationship is strained._ Like most of this conversation, Furi can tell there’s an unspoken conversation going on.

“Seijuurou we have a phone conference later. If I had known you have a guest I would’ve told you sooner.” The eldest told Sei, then looked at Furi. “I apologize, Furihata-san. I will be stealing him for a short while after dinner.”

The brunette noticed his boyfriend kind of stiffen which basically told him a definite, _there’s no phone conference. Meaning, he’s going to have a talk with Sei._

Furihata wishes he could get his boyfriend out of this, he wants to protect Sei, but he also knows this kind of has to happen. _I’m sorry Sei!_

“That’s alright.” Furi smiled good-naturedly. _Ah! I’m sorry!_ “I completely understand.” _Thank goodness Sei mentioned we’re going out tomorrow, after this...we’ll probably need a moment._

“Thank you.” Sei’s dad replied.

Furihata glanced between the oldest who simply gave him a thankful smile, then to his boyfriend that seems to be on autopilot, silently nibbling his food. It makes him feel like he’s missing so much information. Of course he knows what this strange feeling in the air is about. _All our unspoken information…_ Furi doesn’t know if Sei’s dad knows he knows that there’s a lie going on about a ‘phone conference.’ _I think he probably does… I don’t dare bring it up though._ As much as Furihata wants to protect and defend his boyfriend, he thinks that the initial ‘battle’ should be between Sei and his dad. _If I’m hopeful maybe it’ll bring them closer?_ The brunette knows he’s probably being optimistic though. He can sort of see where Sei’s opinions on his father stem from now. _He’s very uneasy._ It’s not like the oldest has been rude in any capacity, and Furi can recognize the other’s incredible acting skills. _But I’ve always had a knack for sensing danger._ Even if he is too trusting at times, he _wants_ to trust, but Furi can see something fishy is going on here - even in a world that Sei never mentioned his feelings on his father it would be obvious.

_What an uncomfortable situation we’ve found ourselves in._

Furihata knows this is ten times, probably more than ten times, worse for his boyfriend though. _So I just have to be his pillar for now._

The brunette glanced at his boyfriend’s hand. They’ve always held hands to support each other, it’s sort of become their ‘thing.’ _I can’t do that right now… I just feel like it’ll be considered rude somehow. Plus, Sei pulls away from me here, I can’t make him more nervous._

Furi sighed to himself and looked across the table at Naoki, who to his surprise was still allowed to eat on his own throne despite Sei’s dad being here. He can see the chihuahua seems rather content even though there’s a bit of a tense atmosphere. _He still looks happy._ Naoki even finished his own food and is simply watching them eat now.

_I need to distract Sei from all this seriousness. He already knows that it’ll be fine, I just need to remind him._

“Sei.” Furihata turned a smile to his boyfriend. Thankfully, the taller wasn’t too distracted by his thoughts and looked at him. _Or really, Oreshi must be thinking everything while Bo keeps an eye on their surroundings._ “Does Naoki always wait until you’re done?”

Sei blinked for a second, seemingly not expecting the random question. His boyfriend then glanced at the chihuahua and sort of smirked.

“Yes. He does beg a lot though.” His boyfriend turned a small narrowed gaze to his puppy. Furi smiled to himself and looked at Naoki who is happily looking at them and cocked his head a bit. Actually, the brunette didn’t realize the puppy begging, but now looking at him...he definitely _looks_ like he is.

“I think that may just be his face.” Furi turned a smirk to his boyfriend. _Naoki’s too cute!_

“Yeah,” Sei smirked and glanced at him then to his surprise winked. “Just like you.”

…

“What is that supposed to mean?” Furihata laughed under his breath. _Do I always look like I’m beggin-..._ Furi pouted to himself once he realized what Sei meant. _I can’t even properly rebuttal because I don’t want to act super familiar in front of his dad! Ahh!_

Sei is smirking to himself, then glanced at him and softened his gaze. _At least he doesn’t look as stiff now._

“Seijuurou, where did you get this dog?” His boyfriend’s dad then questioned his son.

… Furihata just realized, if Sei’s dad is rarely home and Sei’s at the school dorms a lot of the time too, does his dad even know Naoki? _Maybe that’s why Naoki followed him earlier._

“A shelter.” His boyfriend easily answered. The oldest raised an eyebrow at that for some reason. _Ah, considering Sei’s horse, his dad is probably in favor to getting some elite animal..._

The oldest had a bit of a staring competition with Naoki for a moment, then turned a sharp gaze to Furi. The brunette tried not to jump at the sudden look.

“I thought you were pet sitting.” The Akashi head looked at his son with some sort of gaze that Furihata can’t pinpoint. It made a shiver travel down his spine. “Considering the similar name.” _Ahh!_ “Unless that was his name and the reason you got him?” Again, Sei’s dad raised an eyebrow as if challenging something.

“He’s named after Kouki.” Sei replied truthfully, acting nonchalant. _Ahh! I feel put on the spot!_ “Surely you can see why.” His boyfriend answered, sounding a bit snarky.

Furi almost felt insulted only because of Sei’s tone, but he thinks there’s a different meaning in what the other said. _These Akashis and their hidden agendas… Sei said no lying, but somehow I feel like lying is all that’s happening._

“Treat him well.” Sei’s dad replied, but Furi has a feeling that wasn’t going to be his initial reply. “And train him to beg on command.” The oldest then gave an order.

Furi blinked for a moment. _‘Beg on command.’? … Gosh, Akashis are weird._ Furihata can only rationalize that the Akashi said that as a thought process to make Naoki useful in some capacity.

Sei seemed to pause for a second too. _Maybe it was out of place._

_… I can’t get a good read on Sei’s dad, it’s kinda weird._

 

The entirety of the dinner went this way. Furihata had this underlying anxiety for when their relationship would be brought up, but he came to a realization that’s why Sei’s going to have this ‘phone conference’ with his father. Thus, it won’t be brought up in front of Furihata to start with. The brunette felt secondhand panic for his boyfriend, but just tried to continue to be as polite and himself as he can be. Sei seemed to be calmer after Naoki was brought up, despite the unsaid war that was going on as underlying meaning in everything both Sei and his father said.

Furi wanted to be able to have a moment to hopefully calm his boyfriend down before meeting with his dad one on one, but he was sort of pushed to his own devices after the dinner. His dad recommended he end the day since it was late,

“It’s getting late, I don’t have a set time this conference will end so you shouldn’t wait up for Seijuurou, Furihata-san.” and Furi was politely pushed away to a guest bedroom…

 

...

Once alone, some sort of emptiness and panic filled him.

He looked around the spacious room. _I guess...Sei’s dad doesn’t want his son and son’s boyfriend sharing a room…_ If Furi thinks of it that way, he can kind of understand since a lot of parents are like that. _I just wanna cuddle with him though…_

The brunette frowned and looked at the nice room. He can’t really be amazed by it since he’s a bit preoccupied by his thoughts on Sei.

_Sei’s being weeded out right now…_

_Oh my God, I hope it’s going well! Ahh!_

Furi shook to himself. He can’t do anything to help. It hurts his heart to know that Sei’s probably having some dispute right now.

Furihata tried to distract his thoughts back to Naoki. _He…_ Through the sort of rushed ‘go to bed’ Furi can remember Naoki following Sei. _Well thank God Sei at least has his puppy._

_…_

_…_ Furihata clamped his hands together trying to stop them from shaking.

...

He sort of looked around the room again, unsure where to let his mind go.

The room is pretty monotone, white bed sheets that make you feel like you’re going to spill something on them even if there’s nothing to spill; white curtains with grey black outs underneath… It’s such a... _guest room._ There are no traces of his boyfriend in here. Furi doesn’t think Sei’s ever even stepped foot in this room. _How odd is that..? It just feels...empty._

It’s very nice, like a hotel room…

_I already miss him, as if he’s gone on some sorta long trip._

_...He’s literally a few rooms over._

Furi sighed, distracting himself with looking around for a bit, but he can’t get his thoughts off of whatever may be being said right now.

He shook his head and decided to at least do some sort of nightly routine right now since he has a moment and most likely won’t be doing it after Sei comes out.

_If Sei’s dad doesn’t want us sharing a room then Sei’s probably going to be sent to his own room right after though…_

Furi frowned and thought to himself while going to the bathroom to wash up.

_Worse comes to worst, Sei will just have to stay over my house? His dad wouldn’t let him...but Sei seems pretty adamant, would he run away? Or...no, he would just go back to his school dorm…_

_If Sei came over for a long period of time I would have to come up with some sort of explanation to my parents and…_

Furihata feels like their little fairytale world they’ve created is starting to fall apart. _Not between us but...if our lives were a story this would be the rising action…_

The brunette finished brushing his teeth, then went back and sort of sat on the bed silently. He sat there trying not to think anything in fear of his thoughts going to a bad place. However, despite not thinking much, loneliness and underlying anxiety nipped him.

He groaned and thought back to his conversations with Sei’s dad. He can’t exactly help Sei but he should at least know where he himself is on his boyfriend’s dad’s opinion. That’s all that he can sort of control.

All he could replay is Sei’s dad’s smirks that show he meant multiple things in his meanings, _and how I rudely stole Sei’s phone!_ That must’ve been a horrible impression…

 _No, no, no, brain stop!_ Before Furi could get swallowed in self hate he just groaned and opened up his messenger, finding it’s probably a better outlet right now.

 

_SweetChi: SEIS DAD IS V SCARY!!_

 

As with classic texting, this is how Furi’s brain decided to start off this conversation. When he looked back on messages he can see a few messages he missed, but they look to be a few hours ago so he can’t feel too horrible about not mentioning them.

 

_Shin-chan <33: We’ve established this? _

_SweetChi: i know but !!!! hearing him and sei speak is kindaaaaa 0v0”_

_Shin-chan <33: He’s home? _

_Shin-chan <33: But yes, I’ve heard them speak albeit years ago _

 

Furihata is kind of really glad that Midorima seems to be the one available right now, _because he’s the only one who’s met Sei’s dad before I think._

_Wait a minute. ‘Years ago’ just how long have Sei and his dad been disputing?_

 

_Ao!!mine: r.i.p. Chihuahua_

_SweetChi: ALSO HIM AND SEI ARE IN A ‘Phone conference’ RN AND IM KINDA FEAKIN OUT_

_Ao!!mine: r.i.p. Akashi_

_SmolMush: Wait, you two were outed then?_

_SweetChi: kinda yAH, we were together and he sort of showed up saying his plans got postponed……._

_Shin-chan <33: I...honestly don’t know how to respond. If things go south you two are welcome at my home. _

 

Furi sort of paused _…_ Coming from someone who knows Sei’s dad. _..it’s that serious._

 

_SweetChi: vERY REASSURING._

_SweetChi: I appreciate that but ahhhhhhh !!_

_Ao!!mine: midorima are you sayin akashi might actually get kicked out or something???_

_Shin-chan <33: Probably more along the lines of not approved, but knowing Akashi he wouldn’t stand for that. It’s entirely possible though. _

_SweetChi: NOT HELPING_

 

Furihata raked a hand through his hair, just now realizing how big of a deal this is. He knew, but he also was living in his fairytale with Sei of ‘as long as we have each other.’ That’s still true but… _God, am I a jerk for saying that to Sei when he has a real fear here._

Although talking on the messenger distracts him from his own self-hate, he’s not exactly feeling much better here.

 

_SmolMush: How did meeting him go? As in what do you think is really gonna happen, Furi-kun?_

 

Furihata took in a breath, _ah God…_

 

_SweetChi: we met briefly and Sei sorta pushed his dad away by mentioning seeing Yuki-chan (sei’s dad hates yuki-chan or somethin)_

_SweetChi: But then we had dinner together since sei mentioned i was staying over - he was like… ‘polite’ idk how to explain it. But the whole time everything him and sei said held multiple meanings, you know? I really don’t think he likes me 0v0” and sei and his dad are definitely not on the greatest terms…_

_Shin-chan <33: If it’s any consolation, that’s just the way those two talk. They play mind games, and try and get the other to say something that’ll benefit themselves even if it makes the other look lower. The only time they don’t do that is in front of officials. _

_Shin-chan <33: Since they spoke that way it probably means his father doesn’t have an opinion on you though. You mentioned he caught you two, so this is either him putting things off until now to talk to Akashi, or he just doesn’t actually care. _

 

Furi blinked for a moment. _Midorima’s known Sei for awhile, he must have some sort of understanding how Sei and his dad work… I still don’t think Sei’s dad likes me...and I can’t see this being Sei’s dad just not caring..._

 

_SmolMush: I don’t know him, but if he’s being ‘polite’ I think he’s holding off on an opinion for now. I’m sure Akashi knows how to talk to his dad and is putting in a good word too._

_SmolMush: Also if his dad really didn’t like you, I feel like he’s not one to skirt around things like that. He probably would just kick you out then?_

_Ao!!mine: if hes anythin like akashi, wouldnt he just threaten to kill u or somethn?_

 

Furihata blinked. _I don’t think Sei’s dad is someone who would be so blunt...but maybe. Bo’s manipulative but also blunt?_ Nonetheless, Furi can recognize his friends trying to cheer him up to a degree to which he is thankful.

 

_SweetChi: idk, he’s kinda like Bo but amplified? thx <33 I really just have no idea how things are going right now, and its killing me 0-0 _

_Ao!!mine: Bokushi threatened to gouge his eyes out, so i dont think his dad wouldnt pull a punch like that if he didn’t like u_

_Shin-chan <33: There’s no way to know. Akashi and his father speaking is too complicated to understand. All you can do right now is wait it out. _

 

Furihata sighed. _Well that’s true but…_ The brunette shook his head. He knows he can’t really dwell on this right now since he doesn’t have an answer nor know how to prepare. He distracted himself with other questions he’s had.

 

_SweetChi: Do they ever talk? Like i know they barely do, but his dad asked about naoki. Like he didnt even know whose dog he is_

_Shin-chan <33: Even when they talk it’s not over mundane things like a new dog. I’m sure you’ve noticed, but his father travels a lot and I believe Akashi spends more time at the dorms rather than his home, so it makes sense Naoki was never brought up beforehand. _

 

Furihata knows this, but it’s sort of nice to get a clarification written out. _Well, it’s not nice, considering the subject matter… Ah, that’s sad! I need to change the subject!_

 

_SweetChi: yeah, that makes sense - speaking of naoki, did you guys know he sits at the table when having meals??? Sei even had naoki do this with his dad in the room omgh_

_SmolMush: It sounds like everyone in his family is treated like royalty… His dad likes dogs then?_

 

Furi blinked and realized that there must be some truth to that. _Or not considering what he said…_

 

_SweetChi: I dont know about ‘like’ but he said ‘teach him to beg on command’ - i think hes just seeing naoki as a chess piece or something_

_Shin-chan <33: In Akashi’s language it’s good to be considered a chess piece, as degrading as it sounds. _

_Ao!!mine: theyr kinda screwed in the head, if u havent noticed yet chihuahua_

_SweetChi: they’re not ‘screwed in the head’ <(｀^´)> _

 

Despite Furi’s annoyed response, he does understand where Aomine’s coming from. _But they see more than ‘just’ chess pieces…_

 

_SmolMush: is it weird to say that his dad kinda sounds like a tsundere to a degree_

 

Furihata blinked then sort of chuckled under his breath just over how silly it sounds. _But I mean...he’s not completely wrong. What if Sei’s dad is just like a tsundere or something?_ Furi can’t see the oldest hating Sei - even though Sei seems to think that. He thinks his dad may just be bad at explaining feelings since he’s always trying to let on he knows more than he does… Furihata is sure the oldest knows a lot, _but even Sei said to make sure to let him know that you assume he knows more…_

Sei’s dad let Naoki sit at the table - he must like him to a degree. Otherwise, he definitely would’ve at least made him eat on the ground. Sei mentioned his dad liking ‘cleanliness’ so Furi doesn’t think he would let a dog eat at the table if not for this reason.

 

_Ao!!mine: keep ur anime shit to urself ryou_

_Shin-chan <33: If you met him, you would realize how odd that sounds. _

_SmolMush: Sorry!!_

 

Furi can kind of see Sakurai freaking out to himself over this.

 

_SweetChi: honestly, that kinda makes sense though?????? Haha_

_SmolMush: It’s just as an outsiders’ point of view, thats the way it sounds, sorry ;;_

_SweetChi: No, i think you might be right_

_Shin-chan <33: I...don’t think so. His father is harsh and doesn’t show remorse. _

 

Furihata thought about that. He literally just met Sei’s dad, _but he has some personality other than ‘mean’ I think._

 

_SweetChi: Sei mentioned his dad liking organization and cleanliness, but he let a dog eat at the table._

_Ao!!mine: that does sound like midorima now that u say that lol_

_Shin-chan <33: die. _

_SmolMush: I think that’s definitely a good sign then!_

 

Furi isn’t sure if the others say this just to make him feel better, but there looks to be a possible truth in it, which is kind of funny. _Oh God, how good that would be. We can definitely work with a tsundere… I can’t forget how harsh he is though._

Furi glanced at his door, and hopes that Sei is doing okay right now. Even with these amusing impressions of his boyfriend’s dad, either way, Furihata think Sei will get hurt. Unless there’s some strange complete acceptance, that seems to be a fleeting dream, there’s definitely going to be some fight here.

Looking at the door, Furihata can almost imagine it suddenly opening and him being told to leave. It left a pain in his chest. _But I can’t focus so much on myself right now._ Right now, his focus should be on his boyfriend, _so what can I do to help Sei…_

Furi looked at the clock on his phone, _it’s already been twenty minutes…_ The brunette isn’t sure how long this sort of thing would last.

Then a thought hit him.

Furihata smirked, and pocketed his phone for now. He went up to his door and opened it to peek his head out. He saw no one, so he silently left and tried to get to his boyfriend’s room undetected.

Sneaking around felt a bit childish, but it’s a sort of childish rebel feeling that’s enjoyable. _Like I’m doing something wrong but it’s just a game to see my boyfriend…_

Furi thinks it can equivalate to sneaking out at night to see a lover or friends.

He couldn’t help himself from sort of smirking. He was walking down a hallway when a maid who looks off duty walked out from the other side, and Furi had nowhere to hide. His heart leapt in his chest, but the maid simply looked at him and sort of covered her mouth in a smirk.

Furihata is reminded that he actually has a good reputation here.

He grinned and made a motion to zip his lips to her. She nodded, looking amused and continued her way.

It was an interaction Furi needed to not feel so lonely. _It’s not only Sei here. I think any of the workers are rooting us on._

He eventually reached Sei’s room and put an ear to the door to try and hear if anyone is inside. All that was met was silence so he creaked the door open and peeked in to see no one.

Part of him was hoping to see his boyfriend sitting on his bed, thinking to himself, _but I’ll just have to wait for him I guess._

Furihata went in and shut the door behind himself, already feeling a little more comfortable with the familiar surroundings. He spotted a few of Sei’s things, particularly Yuki Jr, and the little lion plush Furi got the taller at the zoo. It sent a warmth through him and he felt a lot better. _It feels more welcoming here._

At first he sat on the bed, but then realized that if Sei’s dad walks his son back to his room and sees him here, that would definitely not be good. Thus, he sat on the floor, so that the bed is blocking him from immediate line of sight from the door. _If he comes in, I’ll have to be a ninja and hide under the bed._

All these thoughts are comforting. It’s nice to feel a bit childish in this scary situation. Sei and him have always been a bit childish in a way, considering their fairytale world where there is no pain as long as they have each other.

_God, we must be disgusting to watch._

Furi kind of feels bad to their friends for it, but shrugged it off a bit amused.

He pulled his phone back out to continue messaging until Sei shows up.

 

_Shin-chan <33: Naoki’s stance may very well be something that Akashi’s father is talking to him right now about too. _

_Ao!!mine: a dog, rly?_

_Shin-chan <33: There’s a reason Akashi doesn’t have us over. His father is harsh, as I mentioned. _

_SmolMush: If he’s how you say he is, wouldn’t he not bother with Akashi’s opinion then? Wouldn’t he just get rid of Naoki himself in the moment if he has a bad opinion?_

_Shin-chan <33: He’s...a strategist. There’s no way to understand him fully. _

_Shin-chan <33: Nonetheless, as long as you don’t do something stupid you should be fine for now, Furihata _

_SweetChi: Does sneaking into Sei’s room to wait for him count as stupid ??(ﾟ⊿ﾟ)”_

 

Furihata can admit he’s kind of laughing over his own timing and response. Only because he’s a little giddy over sneaking around.

 

_Shin-chan <33: You are going to get yourself killed… _

_Ao!!mine: BWAHHA_

_SmolMush: I mean, just hide under the bed if he comes in or something?_

 

Furi grinned.

 

_SweetChi: Way ahead of ya, sakurai (｡◝‿◜｡)_

_SweetChi: I don’t wanna get locked in a guest room all night !!_

_SweetChi: I ran into one of the maids on the way here and she was laughing hahaa_

_SmolMush: You two sound like Romeo and Juliet now lol_

_Shin-chan <33: Needest I remind you how that story ends. _

_SweetChi: I will not drink the poison! (･`◡´･)ゝ_

_SweetChi: Oh - i jus realized something_

 

Furihata’s kind of mad at himself for not realizing this sooner. _I really do get too caught up in Sei._

 

_SweetChi: are you guys out to your fams? Sorry if it’s a touchy subject - i just realized i have no idea beyond shikari and mido-chan…_

 

It’s a bit of a random thought, but Furi really can’t believe it’s never been brought to his knowledge.

 

_Shin-chan <33: I’m not beyond Hanako. We didn’t tell her, but we didn’t really keep it a secret much, and you know how Takao clings so she picked it up rather fast. I believe my parents would be against it, so we’ve been saving up our finances for when we tell. _

 

Furihata’s heart sort of dropped. _How could I never ask!? How could I only talk about my own relationship when everyone else is dealing with their own stresses!?_ Furi feels like a shitty friend. Even though him and Midorima don’t talk to each other as much in comparison to everyone else, Furi still likes him and is close with Takao. _Oh my God, we should’ve been having these conversations with everyone so everyone has a place to vent, share and maybe even plan…_

 

_Shin-chan <33: Takao’s family knows, but that didn’t seem to be a big deal to him. We never told them but Takao’s said things like ‘the boyfriend’s coming over’ and they seemed to realize it’s not some joke. _

 

Furi let out a tiny breath. _At least Taka’s in the clear and that means they do have some safe house…_

 

_Ao!!mine: i dont think my ma rly cares - actually i think shes just glad im not ‘botherin some hot girl’ as shes said_

_SweetChi: I’m sorry we’ve been kind of inconsiderate… I’m always here to help if something comes up Midorima - Im glad that things are good on takas end though (￣^￣)ゞ_

_SweetChi: are you and sakurai together in her eyes aomine?? I thought that was sorta grey area_

 

Furihata’s picked up that Aomine and Sakurai’s relationship is hard to place. They seem like friends when looking at them, but at the same time a little closer if you actually look for longer than a second. Since Aomine answered the way he did, Furi can tell they must act closer when alone which is a little shocking since Aomine doesn’t sound like someone who’s against pda.

 

_Ao!!mine: she thinks im together with anyone ive ever had over or taken pics w_

_Ao!!mine: she was positive tetsu and i were dating for a long time_

_Ao!!mine: the only one she knows ive never been w is satsuki since shes a sister_

 

Furi can kind of see that. He’s seen a few pictures of the miracles from back in middle school and Kuroko and Aomine definitely looked close. Of course, Furihata knows it’s true they were very close. _I guess that does mean Aomine’s kind of out of the closet, or at least his mom wouldn’t care. That’s good._

 

_SmolMush: I’m pretty sure she think we’re getting married or something (¬.¬) its kinda funny though honestly_

 

Furihata in a way can understand Aomine’s mom since he can’t exactly see Aomine and Sakurai apart. It’s not like they rely on each other and are constantly together. _Afterall, Sakurai didn’t join our group until semi recently._ However, it sounds like they always end up going back to each other. _When we planned that sleepover, Aomine mentioned he had plans and wasn’t going to ditch them, they were with Sakurai so…_

Thinking about this stuff is very welcomed right now. Furi still can’t believe it’s never been brought up, unless he and Sei were too busy with each other when it was… Nonetheless, he’s genuinely curious.

 

_SmolMush: my parents are against it but they’re sort of against a lot of things I do so…_

_Ao!!mine: his parents r ass_

 

Furi blinked for a second. He’s not sure what to get out of that. _I mean bad but…_

 

_SweetChi: What do you mean? I mean, you don’t have to say but that sounds sucky_

_SmolMush: they blame me for literally anything and everything so I don’t really listen to them anymore_

_SmolMush: I never really came out to them, but they think a guy who looks like me and spends time drawing or reading manga must be gay for some reason?_

_Ao!!mine: ryou warned me but the first time i came over they kept comparing us, and telling him to be more like me_

_SmolMush: I can’t exactly will myself to get bigger so...but for some reason it’s my fault for ‘not eating enough meat’_

_Shin-chan <33: That’s an old wives tale _

_Ao!!mine: they basically speak in wives tales_

_SmolMush: Anyways that’s why I have ‘issues’ (❀◦‿◦)_

 

Furi frowned. _That sounds horrible. I really don’t know anything about everyone’s families…_ There’s never been a big reason to talk about it, and their get togethers were probably escapes from that thing. _I’m really fortunate for having a loving family…_

 

_Ao!!mine: sakurai practically lives with us, along with satsuki_

_Ao!!mine: probs y my ma think were gettin married_

_Ao!!mine: n bc he does all the cooking/cleanin_

_SweetChi: I’m sorry Sakurai, that sounds real shitty - I would kick them for you if we ever met (｀-´)ゝ_

_SmolMush: lol thanks, what about you Furi?_

 

Furihata blinked. _Oh, I guess that’s fair. I never have told anyone besides Sei about my own stance._

 

_SweetChi: my fam’s cool, but i’m not out - they’re uh,, sorta religious? So i honestly dont know their stance…_

_Shin-chan <33: Religion is the reason I believe my parents are against it, plus some old traditional ideas, so I can understand that. _

 

Furi was uncomfortable the first time this got brought up even with Sei, but hearing Midorima having the same problem makes him feel a bit better even though that means Midorima can’t be happily out.

 

_SweetChi: Not to sound rude, but that’s sorta really reassuring to hear oof_

_SweetChi: When i told sei he was supportive obviously but also like ‘theyre really nice though’ -which i get especially after meeting his dad soo ;;_

_Ao!!mine: dont u have a bro? U mentioned him once or somethin_

 

Furihata took in a breath. _Yeah, that’s another hurdle._

 

_SweetChi: My brother hasn’t even MET sei_

_SmolMush: would he be against it?_

 

Furi blinked. His family’s kind of hard to think about. He can’t imagine getting disowned or anything. His family’s too nice, but also he’s read stories of people completely turning on others over this sort of thing. _I just...can’t think that though. I would cry._ Furihata can’t see his brother’s opinion anywhere though. They’re close, albeit having opposite schedules, and playing pranks on each other.

 

_SweetChi: I don’t...know. I dont even know if hes actually religious tbh - like i think he just does religious stuff since our parents made it a bit mandatory_

_SweetChi: hes never really mentioned lgbt+ stuff though_

_Ao!!mine: how has he never met akashi? I thought u 2 r togther all the time_

_SweetChi: He’s one of those social people_

_SweetChi: I’m more of an inside kid lol_

_SmolMush: Would him being against it be a problem? are you guys close?_

 

Furi admittedly hasn’t thought about his brother as much as his parents. Thinking about another hurdle seems meaningless even if he does have anxiety about everything. _Ahhh, but now I’m thinking about it!_ Furihata isn’t sure how he would handle it if his big brother stopped talking to him. _Oh my God, I would die._

 

_SweetChi: It would be very disheartening (๑•﹏•)_

_Ao!!mine: 4 u never mentioning him, u seem 2 b close_

_Ao!!mine: i only say this bc shutoku sisters are a constant for us_

_SweetChi: We don’t have a lot in common? Also, I wouldnt want u guys to meet haha, hes kinda weird and has no sense of personal space both physically and emotionally_

 

Furi smiled to himself. He loves his family a lot even if they can be a little weird. _I really am lucky…_ After talking to the others, even if it is only three of their friends, he’s realized how blessed he is.

 

_SmolMush: Our group’s kind of filled with variety...I don’t think it would be that out of place._

_Shin-chan <33: I agree. Hanako’s not even close to our age and sees us sometimes. _

 

Furihata just realized how true Midorima’s statement is. He never once thought it was weird to have a kid with them. _And technically Himuro and Kasa aren’t even in our grade._

 

_SweetChi: I guess you’re right. Hes got his own things going on though. Like i mentioned hes a busy body - i dont even know how many parties he goes to every week (￣◇￣;)_

_Shin-chan <33: Understandable. Nonetheless, if he’s so social he’s probably fine with you and Akashi. I’m sure he’s friends with a variety of people then. _

 

Furi smiled. He can see sense in what Midorima said. It’s not necessarily a fact, but it does ease him a little.

 

_SweetChi: Thanks (๑`･ᴗ･´๑) that honestly makes a lot of sense_

 

Furihata took a breath and leaned his head back against the wall. He feels a lot better after talking with everyone for awhile. It makes him realize how he and Sei should really focus on other people when with them though. _Speaking of, this is a bit odd…_

 

_SweetChi: By the way, midorima, is taka with you? Usually he’s first to answer in this chat_

_SweetChi: its kinda weird that both him and himuro arent here_

 

It is weird. Takao’s always online and Himuro almost always is. At least from what Furi’s gathered.

 

_Shin-chan <33: Takao’s sleeping - Hanako fell asleep on him which sort of forced him to as well. _

 

Furihata smiled. _God, Taka and Midorima are the most domestic couple ever._ Knowing Takao’s sleeping issues, it’s also reassuring to hear this. _Good._

 

_Shin-chan <33: As for Himuro, I have no idea. _

_SmolMush: He mentioned something about trying some new recipe from my cookbook_

_Ao!!mine: Hes probs w murasakibara, knowing them theyre makin a bunch of candy or smthing_

_Ao!!mine: And I think kises at a shoot, which he seems to drag his senpai to. Satsukis painting her nails and watchin tv i think_

 

Furihata finds it a little funny how everyone seems to know who’s doing what. _Only Kuroko and Kagami are uncounted for but they’re probably walking Nigou or something._

Furi began to type a response when he heard the door open. His breath got caught in his throat, and he peeked the top of his head out from behind the bed to thankfully only see Sei. His boyfriend isn’t giving way to his feelings, he’s just holding a blank facade. Furi couldn’t analyze further since Sei was pretty fast to catch his eye and visibly startle for a millisecond.

Furihata couldn’t even respond with anything since Naoki ran up to him, obviously happy to see him.

_… I can’t get a read._

_He doesn’t look happy though._

Furi frowned but then threw a smile to his indifferent looking boyfriend.

“Why are you here?” _Ow._

Furihata tried really hard to not lose his smile once Bokushi asked him a cold sounding question. His heart definitely dropped, and he felt his chest tighten at the feeling coming from Sei though. Before he could let the situation take over his entire world he quickly typed out on his phone,

 

_SweetChi: sei jus got back g2g_

 

He couldn’t waste time looking at the responses and immediately stood up to properly face his boyfriend.

* * *

_< <Akashi’s PoV>>_

 

“That boy likes you.”

Akashi sat across from his father. Naoki hopped against his leg in hopes of being picked up. The heir picked his puppy up and put him on his lap, hoping for some sort of comfort from the small animal.

Akashi’s processing a lot. Truthfully, he’s putting a lot on the backburner in the current moment. It was obvious his father wanted to see him right away, which he could see coming.

Through their interactions over dinner, Akashi can tell his father likes Kouki. Of course, he’s positive this isn’t apparent, but the heir can tell by the way his father spoke.

[So now to see exactly what he knows and has figured out. Apparently, one being that Kouki likes me.]

“I hope so.” Akashi kept up a nonchalant attitude without letting out any possibly hidden information. He knows he can’t lie, his father is exceptional at picking out deceit. This is a big reason why Akashi told Kouki to not be dishonest, and also since that would require more energy than Akashi would like to put on his boyfriend.

“If that was your intention, you succeeded.” His father said, but Akashi can hear the unsaid questions in the statement. He’s sure the older wants him to admit _something._

“It was.” Akashi raised an eyebrow, acting like he isn’t sure what the other is alluding to. The heir needs the other to say what he thinks. Otherwise, Akashi knows he may give out information that doesn’t need to be said.

His father narrowed his gaze, obviously annoyed at him. [You’re not going to get me in such an obvious trap.]

“Does he have something you want?”

...

“You could say that.” Akashi smirked. “He’s not greedy is all. I’m sure you noticed in your interaction. Besides, as I’ve mentioned he has helpful insight on things.” [I can’t believe Kouki can speak Spanish, that’s a huge ace right now.]

“He would be a good assistant.” His father explained one of his own thought processes. “Those are hard to find.” [Ones to your standards…]

Akashi absentmindedly pet Naoki, and realized something huge.

_‘Assistant.’ ‘If that was your intention, you succeeded.’_

[He has absolutely no clue we’re dating.] Akashi stopped himself from smirking outwardly. [He thinks I was so close to Kouki as to win him over. Affection or not, he simply saw it as me making a strategic move.]

Sometimes Akashi finds an advantage in his father’s business oriented mind. The older puts his own feelings on Akashi, and doesn’t seem to think that his son can have ‘friendly’ feelings for other people. In other words, everything with the heir is a business move, just like it is for the Akashi head.

“I’m aware.” Akashi isn’t lying. Kouki would be a good assistant, he’s too attentive and apparently has aces up his sleeves, [like speaking Spanish…]

His father nodded, Akashi knows the unsaid promise there for him to not mess it up if he’s going to keep Kouki close.

“Is that all?” He asked, a bit impatient. He can imagine how much Kouki must be panicking right now. Akashi glanced down at Naoki to see the chihuahua smiling at him. [Maybe I should have left him with Kouki…]

“No.” His father breathed out, and Akashi sensed almost… _dread_ in his voice. “Do you have plans for the future?”

A big question mark formed itself above the younger’s head.

“I’m taking over the business..?” Akashi’s actually confused. This has never been brought up. It’s undisputed. His future has always been planned.

“No, it’s early by years, but, Seijuurou, do you have a girlfriend?”

[...]

Akashi admits he couldn’t speak. It’s such an outlandish question coming from his father, and he genuinely thought he was in the clear, but this question may mean his father is onto something.

“You’re going to have to plan for an heir.” His father continued. “I ask this now, because it doesn’t look like you’re interested in this to me - you can’t be taken advantage of, because of your opinion.”

[... An heir…]

“You know how many sharks there are. It would be better to arrange something.”

“Arrange…” Akashi mumbled, then widened his gaze. “Are you really bringing up arranged marriages in this day? Father, I don’t plan on doing that at all.”

“Then what are your plans?” The older raised an eyebrow. Anxiety bubbled up inside of Akashi. He’s not ready to fully explain exactly why he’s so against that, read, Kouki. However, he needs to give some response.

“Give me some time.” Akashi breathed out. He knows his father won’t like a response without a solid plan, [but I can’t lie. This is the best way to express this right now.]

“Have you thought about it at all?” His father pushed.

Truthfully, Akashi can see why the older is bothered. This is technically one of his responsibilities. In the past, Akashi probably would have been fine with an arranged marriage. He was never interested in anyone in particular, so it would just be another business move.

[But an heir...this may be bad…]

“I would rather choose my own partner.” Akashi can honestly answer for his current self now though. “I don’t have a girl in mind, but give me some time.” [... It’s not a lie.]

His father looked at him for a moment, but nodded an agreement. Akashi inwardly let go a breath of relief. He watched his father glance at Naoki and sort of smirk. With the smirk, Akashi felt a shiver of anxiety go through his skin. The older acts like he knows exactly what he’s talking about...but the younger also knows he just acts that way. [I can’t let his act get under my skin.]

“Am I excused now?” Akashi questioned. His father nodded, looking a little amused over something.

“You’ll be having Furihata-san over for this week then. I hope to see him at dinner again.” [He’s making a deal.]

“We have plans tomorrow.” Akashi stood up, but answered after letting Naoki down.

“Besides tomorrow.” His father rolled his eyes a bit childishly.

Akashi nodded an agreement, since he can’t really complain. He started walking towards the door. [I’ll plan tomorrow and come out tomorrow night or the next morning then…]

“Make sure your future girlfriend does not get jealous of him.” His father smirked, and Akashi nearly stopped in his tracks to the door.

“Of course not.” Akashi threw his own smirk over his shoulder. [Crap. What is that supposed to mean?] “Good night.” The heir opened the door in good-bye to the other.

“Sweet dreams.”

[... Prick.]

Akashi shut the door behind himself and Naoki.

[...]

Heterochromatic eyes looked down at his hands that are shaking a bit. He made fists and walked down the hall to his room, he needs a moment to gather his thoughts. Or...more than one moment.

Still, Naoki happily walked with him. Akashi watched the tiny dog out of fondness and as a distraction. Naoki really does remind him of Kouki - always able to completely change his mood and shakiness.

[... God, what am I going to do though?]

Akashi sighed then opened his door. Naoki ran in and he shut the door behind himself. He looked up to see tawny iris’ peeking at him. He won’t admit he slightly jumped at the suddenness. Kouki’s not supposed to be here…

“Why are you here?” Akashi’s thrown for a loop. People don’t just not do what his father says, and his father told Kouki to ‘end his night’ meaning, stay in the guest room.

Kouki threw him a smile, which completely rejuvenated Akashi’s feelings for the other and why he must go through this drama. His boyfriend looked to type something out on his phone quickly then got up from a silly hiding place behind the bed. [What was he even hiding from?] Akashi thought this and found himself a bit amused.

“I needed to sneak out to see my boyfriend.” Kouki threw him another adorable smile.

…

Akashi softened. Whenever Kouki’s not here, he feels like he’s thrown back in time, in a bad way - like he’s trapped.

“Hey.” The brunette came up to him, keeping a cute smile. Kouki put his hands around Akashi’s waist, which felt like the motion that loosened him. Akashi hugged the other, hiding his face in brunette locks.

 

_Marriage…_

 

Akashi sighed, and just felt the warmth Kouki gives off. He’s reminded of their first night back at the club when his love tugged him outside to hug him. Kouki really radiates this... _energy._ Akashi can’t place it, and he’s not the only one who’s said this too…

[There’s no way we are backing down…]

Akashi pulled back after a bit, not wanting to but also knowing that Kouki’s not going to be the first to. He looked into tawny iris’ and is again remembering their first night at the club. The taller lifted a hand up to smooth out some of the other’s brunette locks, maybe as a means to show-up his past self who couldn’t do it in the situation. Kouki gave him a smile, despite knowing how much must be brewing in Akashi. A deep warmth filled him. [He has the most beautiful smile.] His love is actually known for his smiles, Akashi thinks he could be a model purely off of this one feature.

“I’ve fallen in love with you again.” At least Akashi thinks that’s what this feeling is.

“I literally-” Kouki chuckled. “-have not even done anything.”

…

 

_He didn’t listen to father, and instead snuck in here to see me sooner. I’ve missed him._

 

Akashi shook his head negatively.

“He doesn’t know we’re together.” Akashi breathed out, starting his explanation, sure that Kouki is curious. This response did seem to confuse the brunette. Kouki cocked his head, and Akashi nearly laughed as he saw Naoki over the other’s shoulder mimic the move.

“How?” A bit unbelieving, Kouki questioned. It sounded a bit funny since this is his love questioning his father’s ‘lack’ of ability in a sense, which is _not_ something that’s questioned regularly.

“He’s looking too deep in it, I suppose.” Akashi chuckled. “He thinks...I’m just trying to get you to like me.”

“So he thinks you’re in love with me?” Kouki questioned.

“The opposite.” Akashi smiled. The brunette blinked, trying to understand everything. The taller sighed. “His mind is a bit complicated. He knows you like me, but he thinks I’m trying to keep that a fact since you’re a benefit. In other words, he just thinks my actions towards you are an act.”

Kouki blinked again. Akashi watched his boyfriend’s long eyelashes. [I keep focusing more on him right now than usual…] Akashi does tend to get lost in the other a lot, but...not quite like this. There’s something _different -_ something good.

“‘A benefit’?” The brunette asked.

“He sees your worth.” Akashi absentmindedly answered, and moved some brunette strands away from his love’s face.

“But doesn’t he hate me?” Kouki asked.

Akashi paused in his admiration, and scrunched his eyebrows.

“Kouki he doesn’t hate you.” He looked into the smaller’s eyes determined. “In fact, I would say he _likes_ you. He doesn’t like anyone, debatably even myself, so I can tell.”

Looking at Kouki, Akashi can tell the shorter doesn’t believe him. [Maybe because of his self confidence.] Akashi thought that Kouki’s improved in this aspect, but perhaps that’s only around him…

“Kouki, you impressed him.” Akashi smiled softly.

“... How..?” The brunette asked, completely believing there is nothing special about himself. … Akashi really hates this aspect about his boyfriend. It’s the only thing he can think about Kouki that he doesn’t like.

“Probably when you spoke Spanish.” [There were probably a lot of things he read into though.]

“But I stole your phone?” Tawny eyes seemed to question as if dawning a realization then panic. “That was really bad. I’m sorry about that, I-I didn’t ruin anything with that, did I?” Kouki looked down. It’s obvious that he’s upset - Akashi hates to see that, but also a sadistic side of himself loves to see his adorable brunette nervously averting his gaze. Mainly because, Akashi can never be mad at Kouki so there’s no danger in Kouki being upset. It’s just a means for the taller to admire the other and speak highly of him.

From the angle Akashi can appreciate the smaller’s eyelashes again, and his cute nose, and pink lips…

[I think we’ve been thinking about kissing him too much.]

“Kouki, my father saw my conversation as rude.” Akashi knew it in the situation. “And he saw your intervenance as help, specifically because you responded to the other person and ended the call well.”

… No response.

Akashi lifted Kouki’s face by his chin. The smaller still looks a bit upset, but processing things.

“Kouki.” The taller smiled. “Can you speak Spanish to me?”

[I couldn’t enjoy it as much as possible in the situation.]

Akashi watched his boyfriend blush, and look a little confused by the sudden request.

“... Te amo…” Kouki mumbled after a moment, looking a bit flustered.

…

“How much do you know?” Akashi asked, even though he thinks Kouki says he knows less than he does. [He spoke effortlessly earlier.] “Tell me more, mi amor.” Akashi cat-smiled and kissed the other’s cheek, letting go of his chin.

Kouki averted his gaze, blushing.

“Embarazoso…” Kouki mumbled again, then took in a breath and looked at him with a different feeling.

[… Predator..?]

Akashi blinked at the smaller’s sudden smirk and instantly felt as if he made some mistake.

“Tienes hermosos ojos,” Kouki smiled and cupped his face, with lidded eyes. “Ruby como ámbar escarlata y merigold como la miel más cálida…”

Akashi’s breath got caught in his throat. He doesn’t know if he regrets telling Kouki to do this now. He doesn’t understand exactly what the smaller is telling him, but he can understand emotions, and the way... Kouki is looking at him…

“y tus labios…” His love moved his thumb over brushing right underneath Akashi’s lip. The taller held his breath on instinct, a flush taking over his cheeks, he’s sure. “agudo y cálido...al igual que un telenovel…”

A shiver is tingling through Akashi’s spine, and he hopes it’s not visible. Being spoken about so _clearly,_ yet _not clearly_ is… he doesn’t know.

Kouki smiled softly and looked back up to him from where he had previously been looking at his lip.

“Espero que no hayas entendido eso…”

[I’m dying.]

Akashi hadn't counted on Kouki immediately adhering to his request.

The heir grew up around different languages. He was taught them, his father spoke them, and when he started traveling, he was surrounded by them - so it's not exactly something new to him.

… So he can't place why Kouki is so effective on him. As with everything else with his love, Akashi knows to not bother wasting time on wondering.

Honestly, Akashi stopped trying to comprehend what the other is saying.

He got caught up in watching Kouki's lips curl in some sort of amusement, and his eyes half lidded while sharing some secret Akashi simply doesn't have the means to understand.

…

Akashi's _starstruck._

He's never felt this way before.

…

… He stopped listening. Everything his boyfriend said fell on deaf ears, all he could do is hear his love's soft voice that sounds...similar to a perfume commercial, but _better._

…

… He can also hear his own heartbeat, but his mind is choosing to focus closer on Kouki's voice, and...the warmth from the smaller's fingers on his cheeks.

…

… A weightless feeling filled him, like he's in a cloud or underwater with nobody else near.

…

…

He just noticed Kouki stopped talking and is looking at him, warmly. Akashi watched the smaller bite a pink lip for a moment then let it go. He felt the warm fingers on his cheeks shift so more palm is on them.

…

… A soft warm air touched his li-

 

_STOP!_

 

Startled, he gasped and quickly took a step backwards.

…

…

"Sorry, I just came out of a daze." Akashi spoke his sentence quickly.

He took in puffs of air and looked at his boyfriend who dropped his hands down slowly and looks a bit lost.

…

 

It felt like he was shot. Kouki looked at him in some manner Akashi can't even place, but _it hurts._

"Right." Kouki was quick to cover up his expression with a smile and hair shuffle.

…

Akashi glanced down, not knowing exactly where to go. _It's awkward._

 

[. _.. Why did you stop him?]_

…

 

Embarrassed, Akashi shook his head.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry Kouki. I just…" He found he can't match his boyfriend's gaze.

 

[ _He was going to kiss_ -]

I know.

 

"M'mmh," Kouki shook his head with a smile that Akashi didn't see. "It's okay, Sei. Just…" Kouki mumbled something and walked off.

Akashi took in a stabilizing breath.

… He’s having too many thoughts. He’s been so focused on himself trying to kiss Kouki first that he forgot how his boyfriend may not just _wait_ for him. He realizes now that Kouki may very well have been thinking about kissing him for awhile too.

In the morning...how Kouki teased him and leaned forwards only to peck him, Akashi now thinks that his boyfriend may have actually been planning on kissing him for real and decided last minute not to. _Or not…_ Kouki’s a very nervous person, but does seem to get things done. Akashi knows that in their relationship he himself is definitely the procrastinator since he thinks too much on subjects, or what other people deem as too much.

Suddenly, Akashi felt a coldness wash over his face. He blinked to see his adorable boyfriend smiling and wiping a slightly damp washcloth on his face.

“Sei, I hate to say this, because I know it’s not that simple but...calm down.” The brunette continued to look at him with some sort of understanding as if he could read Akashi’s thoughts. “I’m your partner, okay? Everything’s fine.”

… _Partner~_

“... How did I get such a perfect boyfriend?” Akashi breathed out, meaning every word. He gave his love a small smile. “Thank you… Kouki.”

The smaller pulled his hand that was holding the washcloth back to himself. The brunette then smiled, and grabbed him in a hug. Akashi took in a deep breath, smelling his boyfriend’s hair. The sensations of having Kouki so close fill him with some sort of warmth he can never exactly explain - he can only reason it’s because he loves him so much.

“You’re so cute, Sei.”

Akashi can hear the smile on Kouki’s lips, which only made him wobbly smile to himself more.

 

[ _I can’t believe you just pulled back from Kouki kissing, even if you did want to be first._ ]

…

 

Akashi is frustrated in himself, even if he did buy more time.

 

[ _You should make sure he’s okay though_.]

 

Akashi then realized how his action probably looked from Kouki’s perspective, which overruled his frustration with his own reaction.

“It’s not that I don’t like you.” He breathed out, and Kouki pulled out of his grasp. He was met with an amused smirk.

“I know.” The brunette doesn’t seem annoyed at him in the slightest. “Sei, like I said, it’s fine. Really, I promise.” His love grabbed his hand, and despite Akashi believing the opposite he does believe in his boyfriend. “Besides, we have more pressing matters.”

Akashi nodded, knowing he can't dwell on this right now. As much as he hates to do this, he put his thoughts of becoming closer on the backburner for after tomorrow.

“I have a plan.” _Of sorts._

Kouki blinked and nodded for him to continue.

“He doesn’t know we’re together but...I’m not planning on procrastinating.” _Because that is a fault in myself that I need to fix…_ “We’ll spend tonight together.” Akashi gripped Kouki’s hand, smiling slightly.

Originally, once his boyfriend was sent to his own room, Akashi thought that was the last he would see of the brunette until tomorrow. It was upsetting, but he couldn’t think about it much seeing as he was going into that ‘meeting’ with his father.

“We’ll go out tomorrow, make some counter arguments, maybe...invite some of our friends too...and I’ll tell him everything when we get back or the next morn-…” Akashi trailed off and shook his head. “When we get back.” He knows he shouldn’t procrastinate it for the morning. Akashi thought more to himself. “Maybe it would be best if you stayed with Reo-nee at the time though…”

Akashi isn’t sure if Kouki should actually be present in the house for when he says everything.

“I wanna be here…” Kouki replied, clear with his opinion. Akashi matched his gaze, and sensed a sort of determination so he nodded.

“I’m…” He took in a breath. “I’m going to tell him by myself though. I don’t want you to have to hear any of his arguments, he’ll make it an attack.” Seeing how Kouki got overwhelmed by his father when he met him, if his father is _actually_ on an offense, Akashi doesn’t think it would go well. It’s not that he’s underestimating his boyfriend again, more so he wants to _protect_ Kouki.

“Sei, don’t worry about me.” Kouki frowned. Akashi looked at the other and sort of breathed out a smile but shook his head.

“How could I not?” He smirked. “But, Kouki, I… I really do think I should talk to him myself.” Akashi thinks it’s more of a personal thing. This is sort of a... _family thing._

“... Okay.” Kouki nodded and squeezed his hand in understanding. “But I’ll be right here for after.” The brunette gave him a small smile.

…

Akashi nodded and isn’t sure what else to say. He has plenty of thoughts. He isn’t sure where to start though. His boyfriend understood this and pulled him to sit down on his bed.

“A-anything else your dad say?” Kouki asked once sat. Akashi realized he didn’t actually say much regarding his conversation.

…

_‘Make sure your future girlfriend does not get jealous of him.’_

…

“He might be onto us.” Akashi sighed. “He referenced it…”

Kouki blinked then gripped his hand.

“We have a plan now.” The brunette smiled for him. “He’ll just have to sit on that then.”

… _Right._

Akashi nodded.

“I was um…” Kouki fluffed his hair with his free hand. “Texting the group about things since I couldn’t exactly sit still… They’re probably wondering about you right now.”

Akashi remembers Kouki putting his phone away once he came in the room, he should have guessed this is why.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting then.” He smirked.

Kouki smiled and pulled his hand as to sit further up on the bed so their comfortable. Akashi happily obliged and got in the bed with his love and a blanket over them. Naoki sat next to him, content in resting with them. He couldn’t help but smile over how cute his dog and boyfriend are, and how warm Kouki is against him. Despite wanting to cuddle, he pulled out his own phone to read back the conversation from the point that Kouki mentioned he came in.

 

_Shin-chan <33: Tell us what happened once you get the chance. _

_Ao!!mine: wat he said_

_SmolMush: good luck!_

_KUROKO.: I think I missed something important here… Kagami-kun and I will be waiting for you two to return also_

_Pinkcutie!!: daichan just told me what’s going on!! I’ll also be here !!!_

 

Akashi smiled. He’s heartwarmed by his friends honestly.

 

_Akashit: We’re back. I haven’t been outed yet, but he’s definitely on to us. I’m making some counterarguments._

_KUROKO.: So he isn’t sure then?_

_Pinkcutie!!: thank goodness !!!_

_Akashit: I believe he knows Kouki likes me but not the other way around._

_Ao!!mine: wth? With the way youre constantly showing affection he didnt pick that up???_

_Akashit: I don’t think he believes I’m capable of having those sort of feelings, to be honest. He thinks I’m acting._

 

Kouki watched over his shoulder, despite having his own phone out. Akashi’s sure his boyfriend will cut in if he has a reason to. The heir honestly likes having his boyfriend so close - he’s glad Kouki snuck in.

 

_Pinkcutie!!: (｀⌒´メ)_

_SmolMush: Why would he think you’re acting?_

_Akashit: He thinks of Kouki as a benefit. He believes I’m getting something out of him, thus am using his affection for my own uses._

_theliGHT: so he thinks ur using furi??? And hes ok w that????_

_Akashit: My whole life has been surrounded by the idea of using people for my own benefit._

_Shin-chan <33: Akashi’s father sees Akashi almost as a miniature version of himself, and isn’t exactly what we would call a role model. _

_theliGHT: yah but like….wth kinda parent is that_

_Ao!!mine: sounds like a dick tbh_

 

Akashi breathed out a smile despite the crudity of Aomine’s statement.

 

_Akashit: I assure you, he is._

 

Kouki snorted into his shoulder. Akashi looked at the other’s smile for a moment... then pecked some brunette locks, and looked back at his phone.

 

_Pinkcutie!!: omg(｀∀´)”_

_KUROKO.: If he’s onto you two, then I assume you have a plan?_

_Akashit: Like I mentioned, I’m making counterarguments. I’m going to tell him tomorrow, I don’t want him to realize first._

 

Akashi really doesn’t want his father to figure it out before he gets to tell him on his own terms. It’s possible his father already knows, Akashi does know this, but he’s pretty sure the older doesn’t. _He did seem like he was trying to get me to reveal something earlier._ His father always seems to speak in riddles though…

 

_theliGHT: ur coming out 2mwr???good luck dude_

_Shin-chan <33: I mentioned this to Furihata earlier, but if something happens you’re welcome in my home, or I’m sure Takao’s too. _

_Pinkcutie!!: Extend that invitation from daichan and i too!!! You can do this akashi-kun !! <33333 _

_SmolMush: Good luck Akashi, I’m sure you’ll be fine considering how everyone is in the chat though!_

_KUROKO.: Are you telling him everything? He doesn’t even know you’re pan, nonetheless have a serious boyfriend…_

_Akashit: Thank you everyone, it means a lot._

 

Akashi again is heartwarmed, he can feel Kouki’s happiness next to himself as well.

 

_Akashit: I’m sure once I tell him one part he’ll piece it together. Earlier when I was just about to leave his office, he said, 'Make sure your future girlfriend does not get jealous of him’ in reference to Kouki…_

 

“He really said that..?” Kouki asked.

“Yes.” Akashi breathed. “I don’t know what he meant by it exactly, but I think it may have just been his way of toying.”

“That’s…” Kouki frowned. “There’s a lot of ways you could read into that…”

“That’s what he wants you to get out of his words.” Akashi sighed, and continued to read his phone.

 

_SmolMush: It’s confusing if he knows or not…_

_Pinkcutie!!: Yeah, but you mentioned him knowing Furi-kun’s opinion, so he was probably just making fun of that… what a meanie (*｀ー´)_

_Ao!!mine: i stand by my opinion i guess_

_KUROKO.: That is an annoying response, but everything will be out in the open tomorrow, so there’s no use thinking about it_

_KUROKO.: Furihata-kun mentioned Naoki earlier, did he mention him?_

_Akashit: He’s fine with Naoki, he just sees him as another chess piece like Yukimaru. I don’t think he’s fond of him being from a shelter, but he probably is seeing the benefits from it either way since what’s done is done._

 

It was obvious when his father mentioned his puppy earlier. Akashi knows his dad probably just thinks of Naoki as a ‘humanity point’ as he’s said in the past. A point to use in favor of yourself when talking to people. _‘So you’re not a robot without emotions.’_ Akashi remembers his father saying it when he got Yukimaru, even if he did have to master that ‘art’ (read: attend horse races and learn facts.)

Akashi looked down at Naoki that curled up on his lap. He pet the other a little, and noticed Kouki slightly giggle at his small action.

 

_KUROKO.: Well, thank goodness._

 

Akashi smirked, knowing Kuroko’s just looking out for his puppy.

 

_Pinkcutie!!: anything else exciting happen ??_

 

Suddenly, Kouki gasped and grabbed his own phone to start answering. Akashi blinked and looked at the brunette’s screen while he typed and quickly hit send.

 

_SweetChi: SEI CALLED THIS GUYS DICK SMALL TODAY_

 

Akashi opened his mouth, but no words left. Kouki looked at him and matched the gaze for a moment but then burst out laughing. Akashi blinked and looked back at his own phone for the responses. He can’t really say anything, considering that’s what happened.

 

_Shin-chan <33: What..? _

_KUROKO.: please explain._

_Pinkcutie!!: Akashikun!!ヾ(｀◇´)ﾉ_

_Akashit: Some man was being rude so I stopped him._

_SweetChi: OMFHBF, HE WAS GONNA THROW DOWN. I NEALY DIED_

_Ao!!mine: bWAHAHA_

_Shin-chan <33: For Akashi it’s normal to stand his ground but...not with that sort of tactic. _

_SweetChi: THE GUY WENT TO FIGHT HIM TOO, ,,_

_SmolMush: Wait, so what happened then? There was(n’t) a fight?_

_KUROKO.: Yes, can one of you please explain in a more complete thought_

_Akashit: A man called us fags so I called him out on it._

_SweetChi: SEI SAID ‘Interesting show of dominance._ _Such a simple one, played out by men that have something small to hide.’_

_SweetChi: FFFFFF_

_SweetChi: THE MOCKED PITY TOWARDS THIS MANS DICK I SWEAR_

 

Akashi looked over at Kouki’s who’s laughing to himself. Honestly, Akashi thought Kouki was upset over his fight earlier, even though he said it was fine. The heir doesn’t feel as bad now seeing how funny his boyfriend seems to think it was.

 

_Shin-chan <33: Akashi, that’s not like you… _

_KUROKO.: I agree, but am honestly very amused_

_Pinkcutie!!: He deserved it!! But that is a bit crude lol_

_Pinkcutie!!: Was there a fight then? ??? Furi-kun did you have to break it up again !??_

_SweetChi: The guy went to grab Sei but i jumped in front of him. Sei didnt like that i guess bc he kicked the guy to the floor omghhhhh_

_Shin-chan <33: … There was a fight then _

_SweetChi: not really, i cut in after one kick hahah_

_SweetChi: made a run for it 0v0”_

_Ao!!mine: oi akashi, u scared ur chihuahua_

 

Akashi sighed, despite the prior amusing comments. He knows he scared Kouki.

 

_Akashit: I know, I wanted to fight someone at the time._

_Shin-chan <33: So you picked a fight? _

_Akashit: Precisely._

_Akashit: He made it too easy though, and needed to be put in place._

_theliGHT: omg_

_SweetChi: Never thought Id see the day akashi seijuurou made fun of a mans dick 0.0” (＞ｙ＜)_

 

Akashi glanced at Kouki. He was afraid the conversation would steer serious, but his boyfriend switched it back to amusing. The heir leaned against his love in thanks. He noticed Kouki smile to himself.

 

_Pinkcutie!!: Akashi-kun you should be more careful!!_

_Shin-chan <33: I would say don’t do that again, but I’m sure you won’t listen. _

_KUROKO.: This is honestly very funny though_

_theliGHT: im more worried for whoevers on the other end of akashis wrath_

_SweetChi: its kay, sei wont do it again knowing ill jump in front of him!!_

 

“That scared me.” Akashi breathed out loud in response to Kouki’s comment.

“Huh?” Kouki stopped giggling at his phone and questioned.

“When you jumped in front of me.” Akashi didn’t have much reaction time, thankfully enough to cut in, but it terrified him in the moment. _If Kouki got hurt because of a fight I picked out…_

“For me too.” Kouki surprisingly smirked in response. “When I thought the guy was going to hurt you it was scarier than getting hurt myself.” The smaller sweetly smiled at him and Akashi’s heart double beat.

…

“You’re so sweet to me…” He mumbled and grabbed the other, pecking his cheek. … _He’s perfect._

"Well, I _am_ sweet on you." Kouki smiled, blushing, looking embarrassed by his own response. One of Cupid's arrows struck Akashi's heart in that moment, and he didn't know how to respond.

…

He looked back at his phone to type out a response.

 

_Akashit: Sorry, we have to go - Kouki’s being cute._

 

He didn’t even give Kouki the chance to read the message, and immediately grabbed the brunette in a bit of a bear hug, trapping him.

“S-stop,” Kouki whined but it was in amusement. Akashi grinned to himself and didn’t let his love escape. The smaller pushed his chest in some sort of defiant move. “Seiii-” Kouki pouted to himself, honestly, it only fuels Akashi on further.

The taller laughed to himself, keeping the other close. Naoki fed off of their energy as usual and woke up from his nap to happily wag his tail and try and get their attention by hopping between them.

“Mm-!” Kouki continued to push at him. “You’re not a king.” The brunette huffed.

“No insurrections allowed.” Akashi grinned. Kouki stopped pushing for a second, then began laughing. _So cute._ So, Akashi hugged the smaller tight and was rewarded without any complaints now except one,

“I want the baby though!”

Akashi blinked for a second a little confused but then Kouki made a grabbing motion to Naoki that’s trying to cut in between them.

“He’s an attention hog.” Akashi huffed.

“Sei, do you see how hypocritical you are right now?” Kouki laughed and grabbed Naoki to hug to his chest.

“I never claimed to not be.” The heir breathed out, but then smiled at how adorable his boyfriend is with his puppy. He still gets to hug the smaller anyways, so he’s not that upset over the small intervenance.

Thus, he hugged the two chihuahuas, and came to some weird epiphany of how sappy he’s become.

_It doesn’t matter because I’m hugging my love and baby in my bed._

Akashi smiled to himself and thinks Kouki may have said something but it went over his head. He did, however, not miss the peck the brunette gave him on the cheek, and,

“Dulces sueños, cariño.”

Akashi felt a floating warmth surround him, and whispered,

“I have no idea what you’re saying…”

Kouki giggled, but gave no response other than his amusement.

 

[ _We can do that too._ ]

 

Akashi smiled and leaned down a little bit to whisper in Kouki’s ear.

“Sorok chetyre. Dobroy nochi, Angel.”

Kouki didn’t match his gaze but Akashi felt the smaller take in a deep breath as if coming off a shiver. He smirked victoriously to himself and let himself fall asleep content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Furi being bilingual, but not really realizing it himself? If that makes sense haha  
> also, I don't know Spanish...the most I know is regents level in highschool;; so please forgive me if some of it is a bit iffy (and if you know a better way to say something, feel free to tell me)  
> ((Also everything Furi says from Akashi's point of view I didn't translate purely because Akashi doesn't know what he's saying - Furi's honestly just saying cheesy trash though haaaha))
> 
> ALSO, at the end Akashi's speaking in Russian (which AGAIN, I do not speak omgh) he's saying "Сорок четыре. Доброй ночи, Ангел" to my understanding, which in English is just, "Fourty-four. Good night, Angel."  
> (but I speak less Russian than Spanish so this may be WAY off - if that's the case, please correct me.) 
> 
> Please excuse my poor attempts at not typing in my first language (I dream of being multilingual though) - I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THOUGH <333
> 
> ///Also uh, LIFE UPDATE: I took my own advice with Akashi and Naoki, and got a guinea pig!! ((I really liked him, and kept having excuses pop up in my head, which are honestly things I can work around)) so I got a lil friend!! (If you wanna see pics, check my twitter haha) // I just have to gloat because I love him so much (＊◕ᴗ◕＊) - I've never had a guinea pig by the way so if any of you have advice or like uhh, stories haha please do share / I live for hearing about people's pets (*˙︶˙*)☆*°


	7. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! It's been awhile... I was working on another fic for a bit (to which literally only has one chapter to go then will be posted -I have no idea when I'll write this chapter though;) had no internet for awhile, then lost a lot of motivation...but we are back! ㅇㅅㅇ I apologize for the break and I'll try not to do it again ahhh ;;  
> The good news is that I actually have all of next chapter written (it just needs some editing) !!＜(●｀∀´●)＞”
> 
> So, yeah, I hope you all enjoy being thrown back into this mess!! And just a warning that there's a bit of a panic attack in this chapter, so beware ( ^..^)ﾉ

_ <<Furihata's PoV>> _

 

"Sei-chan, you called the right person!" Reo-nee determinedly grinned, sitting next to Mayuzumi. 

Furihata looked between their current group. He has Sei by his side, who's holding onto Naoki, Reo-nee and shockingly Mayuzumi are here along with Momoi, Sakurai, Kuroko and Kagami. This is who could make it on such short notice (especially being they're at a park in Kyoto.) Based off of their group messages, Takao tried really hard to come but is apparently on 'house arrest' per Midorima's orders since he's sick. The Yosen duo appear to not be around as they never responded, Kise's at some modelling gig with Kasamatsu, as Aomine's at his internship at the police station. Lastly, Hayama and Nebuya are out visiting family.

Honestly, this is a pretty big turnout for not much of a warning, especially considering not all of them knew about the situation before this morning.

Furihata glanced at the duck pond to his right. This is actually the same park he ran to with Sei yesterday. _It already feels like so much has happened since then._

He looked back at Sei that doesn't actually look too stressed. Furi can tell his boyfriend is probably putting off his nerves and they'll explode later though. He tiredly gripped the other's hand.

Truthfully, he didn't sleep at all last night. There was too much to think about. Despite his and Sei's sappy good night of sorts, he couldn't will himself to sleep. He thought Sei wouldn't either but surprisingly his boyfriend slept through the night albeit looking like he was having a nightmare every once in awhile. It was upsetting.

Naoki seemed to notice and stayed up with him, every once in awhile licking Sei's face, which actually was funny considering his boyfriend didn't wake up from it.

Furi's mind has been chaotic. He's so scared for his boyfriend. To know that Sei is stressed, and has to do such a stressful thing today is giving him so much anxiety. It feels like he's feeling the emotions Sei isn't showing right now.

_And not only that…_

Furihata keeps rewinding yesterday when he went to kiss the taller and Sei backed up looking _scared._

_…_

He still can't exactly wrap his mind around it. Furi knows they've never kissed, he didn't think much of it - it just felt like in that moment he should've. He didn't think Sei would react so strongly.

_It's fine._

Furihata meant it when he said that. He gets that it would be their first time and maybe that's a big deal. But the way his boyfriend backed up _hurt._ And Furi hates that he gave his boyfriend a new stress in the midst of all this.

He just… doesn't know what to think about all this.

"-e'll have to deal with it." Furihata zoned back into the conversation, catching half of what his boyfriend said. He knows he should pay attention, considering how everyone tried to show up and what they're talking about, he's just...so tired, and wants to go back to his fairy tale world.

"Didn't you mention him telling you to be more serious and get a girlfriend?" Kuroko questioned.

Furi blinked. 

…

Something is just so... _sour._ He feels sick talking about this.

Earlier Sei mentioned more of what his dad said in their little meeting and Furi felt his brain sort of shut down and want to forget what was said. However, he remembers Sei mentioning his dad telling him to get a girlfriend in short.

…

Furihata just hates that his boyfriend's stuck in this mess. He feels at fault. He's really the one that threw a cog in everything.

"Yes, but as I said, he'll just have to deal with it." Sei, _Bo,_ narrowed his gaze not mad at Kuroko in particular.

“I know, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko breathed out, making it known his point hasn’t gotten across. There’s a lot of frustration in the air, and Furi knows that it would be selfish of himself to panic right now, but he doesn’t think he can speak. Instead, he held Sei’s hand with one of his own and pet Naoki, then Nigou who came up to him and smiled at him.

“He’s saying your biggest argument you’ll have to prepare for is not being able to have an heir.” Mayuzumi blankly cut in.

Every point made is a stab. Furi distracted himself further by petting the dogs. They’re preparing for arguments there’s no easy answer for, so it makes sense they’re dealing with this whole conversation now. It’s preferable to fight with their friends about it than a real threat.

Sei sighed and pulled out his laptop he brought with, after thinking it was a good idea. The taller opened it and Furi watched in the corner of his eye Sei open some... _PowerPoint._ He’s annoyed in himself that he’s too upset to find it funny.

“He’ll have to deal with it.” Sei repeated himself and let go of his hand to type. Furihata curled his hand back to himself then used his free hand to pet the two dogs at once. A coldness washed through him.

…

He felt a little tap on his leg so he looked over to see Momoi sort of sadly smiling at him and hold out a tiny weed with a flower on it.

He nearly cried.

After the prior night’s texts, he realized he needs to pay more attention to their friends instead of getting sucked into his fairy tale world … _Or really...that’s wrong. Our friends just need a place in the fairy tale world._

“I’m sorry for getting distracted from you for so long, Momo-chan.” He accepted the flower and whispered out while the rest of their group talked. He feels bad about it. He remembers before him and Sei got together, Momoi complained that she lost Kuroko to Kagami, so Furi promised to stay with her. _I broke that promise._

Momoi shook her head negatively with a smile. It doesn’t look like she has much of an answer pass that though. She did, however, look at Sakurai next to her who’s watching, seemingly finding their small side conversation more important.

“I have him too.” Momoi smiled. “And he’ll ignore Dai-chan for me.” She grinned a bit mischievously.

“Daiki can be a dirtbag.” Sakurai blankly stated, and something was hilarious about it. “She deserves more than he gives.”

 _If Aomine and Momo-chan are like siblings, and Sakurai is sort of with Aomine, I guess that makes Sakurai like a sibling to Momo-chan too?_ Furi just came to this realization.

Furihata sort of breathed out a small amused laugh at Sakurai’s statement, and in the action wiped away a tear that was threatening from all the anxiety. _Lame is me._

“I wasn’t going to say because of all _this,_ ” Sakurai spoke to him with a small smirk despite Furi clearly being too emotional for his own good. “But…” The brunette pulled his phone out and opened up some screen on it while Momoi smiled widely obviously knowing what’s going on.

Sakurai didn’t say more, but held his phone out towards him to look at the screen.

…

Furi smiled as he recalled something from a while ago.

_Aomine...wasn’t this brought up at some point?_

A picture is faced towards him of a puppy german shepherd. Sakurai scrolled down once for him and there’s a picture of Aomine grinning with the dog.

“It’s a secret right now.” Sakurai smirked. “But just know right after all this, you’ll get to meet him.” The brunette grinned.

… _God, why do dogs make everything better?_

Furi glanced at the two dogs basically in his lap then to Sei’s hand that left his in favor of working on something on the laptop. _Because dogs never leave._ Furihata sort of smirked and smiled a thanks to the shooting guard.

“I love him.” He smirked in reference to the mystery puppy.

“He like blueberries.” Sakurai smiled, pulling his phone back to himself as Momoi giggled thinking of something.

…

“I love him so much.” Furi breathed out again. He feels a lot better, despite the immaturity of himself for feeling better because of a dog despite what they’re dealing with.

_I’ve gotta make all our friends a big cake or something for being so awesome._

“Are you really making a PowerPoint presentation on this?” Mayuzumi asked Sei. Furi gave the Touou students one last smile and caught back to the situation.

“Yes. I’ll give all my points in a row so he has less room to refute.” Sei breathed out and looked up from his presentation.

“So you’re...literally making a PowerPoint presentation on why being gay is cool?” Kagami asked, acting like he misheard.

_That is...a bit funny._

“I can’t believe Takao-kun is missing this.” Kuroko added. _He would love this._

“This has been said, but my father is business oriented.” Sei sighed. “He doesn’t like wastes of time, so if I give him all my points written out, it’ll be easier.”

“And what are your points?” Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow.

“That he’ll have to deal with it.” Sei blankly stated again.

Furi blinked and looked at his boyfriend’s screen to see Sei just wrote in big front, ‘ _DEAL WITH IT.’_

He couldn’t help but laugh. _What the Hell, oh my God…_

Momoi and Mayuzumi who are in distance to look at the screen leaned over to look, since he laughed. The pink haired girl joined his laugh, and Mayuzumi looked at Sei.

“You’re at a loss, aren’t you?”

“My mind isn’t putting my thoughts on the screen.” Sei replied annoyed. Mayuzumi shook his head and took the laptop with Reo-nee looking over his shoulder now.

“Okay, first point: an heir.” The white haired man took over. _It’s funny to see how much he actually does care for Sei despite his attitude most of the time._

…

_I just realized we’re talking about Sei’s and I’s kid…_

_Oh my God, no I can’t talk about this, this is so embarrassing._

Furihata covered his face now blushing out of the conversation topic. _Wow, no wonder I have issues - I just flipped my attitude three times within two minutes._

Surprisingly, Sei also seemed to realize this and is flustered. _And no wonder Mr.Can-Do-Anything, was having trouble putting down his thoughts._

_This is hard..!_

_We’re just high schoolers! Why is this Sei’s life!?_

“Sei-chan, can you just say you’ll adopt?” Reo-nee spoke up, noticing the nerves and trying to ease them.

“I’m afraid he’ll see that as ‘ruining’ the Akashi blood-line.” Sei answered, sounding a bit tired of all this. _What the fuck._

“Then just tell him that if something like that ‘ruins’ the blood-line, his ability in raising and teaching your family is a bit questionable.” A new voice spoke from behind them. Furi slightly jumped and uncovered his face to look behind himself to see... Himuro(?) holding a backpack.

_Wait._

It actually took Furihata a second to recognize the other, which is a bit embarrassing, but the brunette’s never seen the older like this.

“Tatsuya what are you doing here?” Kagami spoke up first. Everyone seemed a bit shocked. Himuro and Murasakibara never even responded to the messages, Furi assumed they didn’t know what’s going on _._

“I read back the messages and stayed up to get some answers.” Himuro answered easily. The taller came to sit down next to Sei and Mayuzumi, pulling his backpack to the side of himself to pull something out of it.

Furi looked at the other’s appearance. Not even at their sleepover did he look this disheveled. He has his bangs in a little top bun, to keep them out of his face, which is a bit odd for multiple reasons. One, because Himuro doesn’t seem like the type to be bothered by bangs, which means he probably was really focusing or something. Two, they don’t normally see both his eyes. This is a bit of a rare occurrence. Himuro’s also wearing pretty sloppy clothes, actually, Furi thinks the top is probably Murasakibara’s based off of the size.

It’s not like he looks bad - the brunette doubts he could. It’s just, for seeing him on the semi-regular, he doesn’t normally look like this.

“What do you mean you got answers?” Sei questioned. _Yeah, wait, what?_ Furi tried to move pass the other’s appearance and focus on what’s actually important.

“I mean,” Himuro pulled out a notebook from his bag then a laptop. “I stayed up and read into your dad’s reactions from press conferences and…” The older opened the laptop. “Looked into everything I could.”

..?

“Why would you do that?” Sei questioned and seemed to come to some realization. “Have you slept at all?”

“Because I like you?” Himuro answered as if that were a joke. _But to go to such a great length...is…_

“He makes up for everything by being nice like once a year.” Kagami spoke up in explanation.

…

“Akashi, you’ve even said we’re cut from the same thread. To me, that means you’re another little brother.” Himuro explained. Is that why he picks on Sei so much?

Sei didn’t seem to have a response, too caught up by everything.

_But this is cute…_

_Ahh! I really need to make a nice cake for all our friends, they’re so sweet!_

“Anyways, just turn everything into a question of his own abilities since he thinks they’re so great.” Himuro explained his prior thought.

“He-” Sei spoke up but got his sentence caught in his throat, still seemingly thinking something. “He’ll get mad.” His boyfriend continued the thought.

Furihata grabbed the other’s hand, trying to alleviate him, knowing Sei is thinking a million things.

“He’ll end up mad at himself though, even if he lets on it’s about you.” Himuro explained. “In the end, you’re proving it was his raising that caused your answer.”

Furi glanced at the other’s laptop to see a lot of tabs open. _Holy shit, he really did study._

“Here, want to explain one of these.” Himuro opened one of the tabs that’s in the middle of a video, he let it play. It’s at some conference or something, but before it started. There’s a tiny snippet of someone speaking in English,

‘ _Yeah, but I heard he’s gay._ ’

Himuro paused the video and pointed at Sei’s dad who was a bit behind whoever said it, looking a bit annoyed at them.

“Doesn’t this just proves he doesn’t like LGBT+ people.” Sei narrowed his gaze, seeing the point that Furi sees too.

“Akashi,” Himuro sighed. “They’re being sarcastic. Your dad let his real thought on the matter slip since it isn’t _exactly_ clear if it’s sarcasm. Especially since he could get away with it since his first language isn’t English and he could always say he didn’t fully understand if worse came to worse and someone dug this video up in some weird scandal.”

“He wouldn’t ever say he didn’t understand something.” Sei replied immediately, but seemed to think something about what the taller said.

“If he were put in the spotlight over this, he would much rather use being foreign as a scapegoat and _humanity_ point for himself than be called some devil, or given a public opinion.” 

… _Himuro really understands something here. He even mentioned the humanity point thing…_

“... Still, this is just one-”

“No.” Himuro cut Sei off. “I have tons of videos of him in the background getting bothered by small conversations. They’re all just mean comments though… I take it he doesn’t like public opinions in general?”

“Right…” Sei answered, listening. Furi is too and everyone else seems to be really invested as well. The brunette can see Mayuzumi typing on Sei’s computer, probably writing down important things.

“He has a good reputation.” Himuro took in a breath. “He wouldn’t strain your relationship further than it already is. It would be visible then.”

“I think… As much as I believe you’re correct, I think that’s a weak point to make.” Sei answered truthfully. 

 _His dad doesn’t actually want a strained relationship… Of course, he doesn’t! This is his family!_ Such a simple fact that’s been overlooked…

“Then bring that up.” Himuro blankly stated. “Tell him, that you don’t want to be strained anymore. It’s only hurting you, Akashi.” 

…

It’s almost like Himuro is pointing out something everyone knew, but couldn’t exactly say. Of course Furi would love to tell his boyfriend to just ‘get along with your dad or you don’t need him’ but that’s too harsh. That’s insinuating to leave his family if his family won’t work with him.

And Furi can see how much it hurts Sei. He… _He has D.I.D. for God’s sake._ Sei doesn’t exactly have a ‘family.’ He has his found family now, but before then… _not really._

“Furi’s doing more for you than he is, even if that’s a harsh truth.” Himuro spoke a bit softer. “You can stand without him, but I don’t think he can stand without you.”

…

Furi watched Sei look at his free hand on his lap, obviously thinking.

“I’m sorry Furihata-kun, I’m going to speak like you’re not here for a moment.” Kuroko spoke up. 

The brunette blinked at his friend a bit confused. He didn’t have any time to process what Kuroko really said before the other spoke.

“Akashi-kun, we all know that Furihata-kun is more to you than a high school crush. So I agree that...if there’s a choice to be made, while it is your own to make...we all…”

Furi knows where Kuroko was going where he trailed off. It’s a lot of pressure, but he’s shocked in himself that he thinks the same. He’s not planning on abandoning Sei _ever._

“That’s never been a question to me.” Sei responded. “But I...refuse to think of leaving him. I-I’ll just be heartbroken if it comes to that.” Furihata can see that Sei is refusing to think of that, and even this tiny glimpse of him imagining it for a second is too much.

“Sei…” He wants to say ‘it won’t come to that’ but he truthfully doesn’t know. He reads about people getting disowned all the time. Sei said it wouldn’t be that simple, that his father wouldn’t…- “Your dad isn’t going to lose you after your mom.” Furihata threw back what Sei told him not too long ago. “You just might have to remind him…”

And that’s the harsh truth. Sei might have to threaten his dad he’s leaving if not accepted. Furihata thinks that for his boyfriend, going against his dad like that is probably scarier than being pushed down.

Sei looked at him for a minute and nodded after a moment, a bit sad _. My heart…_

"Ryou." Himuro spoke up, changing the mood slightly. The brunette raised an eyebrow, wordlessly questioning why he's being brought up. "You have an insiders look on nonsense, so can you give us a hint of possible points he'll make?"

. _.?_

Furi suddenly remembered a text from last night,

 

_SmolMush: I never really came out to them, but they think a guy who looks like me and spends time drawing or reading manga must be gay for some reason?_

_SmolMush: I can’t exactly will myself to get bigger so...but for some reason it’s my fault for ‘not eating enough meat’_

 

… Furihata frowned and looked at Sakurai who is looking to the side a bit, thinking. He understands why Himuro asked, but _that's sort of a touchy thing to request._ It makes Furi feel bad.

"A-ah, you don't need t-" Furihata spoke up, not wanting to force Sakurai into sharing such a personal story. However, the other brunette just shook his head.

"I don't mind. If I can help it from happening to someone else, and don't, I'll regret it." … "Akashi, it doesn't sound like your dad will react the same as my parents but...my mom has a public image that she cares about a lot." Sakurai continued, now looking at Sei. "She lets slip opinions at home that she probably wouldn't outside… Has your dad really never snapped at home?"

"... Not on this subject…" Sei mumbled. Furihata can tell his boyfriend is thinking a million things. "What does your mother do?" He asked, now a bit curious.

_Maybe because Himuro brought it up and he's smart. He probably thinks there's a similarity with Sei and Sakurai somewhere._

"She's just on the school board but she likes to stick her nose in everything." The other sighed.

"He never mentioned anything about these greetings?" Himuro spoke up and showed some pictures on his laptop of Sei's dad shaking hands with some people Furi doesn't know, _I probably should know…_

"No." Sei answered. "He doesn't talk much about other people. He's more focused on himself." His boyfriend looked at the pictures while talking as if trying to read something in them. "If he made a deal about things, it would be a bigger issue."

"Who are they?" Kagami questioned from his spot of not being able to see the screen. Kuroko and Reo-nee also look curious. _Me too._

"Figures who happen to not be openly straight." Himuro answered, looking back at his laptop.

_So Sei's dad was friendly with some gay people basically._

"Yeah, but he was even nice to me." Furi mumbled. He thinks Sei's dad would be friendly to anyone regardless of his personal feelings - hence his good reputation.

"I was hoping you could read his genuinity." Himuro looked at Sei. "Or mention if he said anything about these people."

"The problem lies in the fact that he doesn't like anyone." Sei blankly replied, but then furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Furi. The brunette blinked, curiously. "Except Kouki…" Sei looked to come to some conclusion, and took a breath looking back at Himuro. "I don't think he's against it."

…

..!

"That's what I've been trying to allude towards." Himuro smirked.

"I think he's against _me_ being it." Sei continued his thought process. "I don't think he could care less about other people's orientations, but I affect him." Sei looked towards Furihata. "That's why he came to the conclusion that you like me, and is fine with it."

"What's his opinion on Tomya Kirose?" Himuro suddenly asked.

"They're friendly." Sei answered. _That's an...actor, right?_ Furi realizes yet again that he doesn't know many famous figures.

"Fake or genuine?" Himuro pushed with furrowed eyebrows.

"..." Sei blinked, trying to think. Furi doesn't know why this person matters more than others, and he doesn't think Sei knows either. "I believe he's more genuine with him. He at least doesn't hate him, which means something." His boyfriend then raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He's publicly stated on multiple instance how much he's in love with your dad, so that's a confirmation you're right about his opinion of Furi not changing over that sort of fact."

Sei seemed to pause. Furihata held his boyfriend's hand with a small smirk. He thinks that at least _that_ is a confirmation, even if Sei's dad cares more about his son's orientation.

"He has?" Sei asked after a moment, sounding confused.

"Now that you mention it, I think I've also heard that." Kuroko spoke up.

"Yeah, Sei-chan, it's a big gossip. Talk shows get a lot of views for it." Reo-nee spoke up.

… _Maybe I should watch more t.v…._

"..." Sei looks to be completely caught off guard by this fact for some reason. Furi questioned if it's really that weird. His boyfriend's father and Tomya are both public figures, and celebrities mention other celebrities all the time. It might be a bit random, but Furihata doesn't think it's that unimaginable or anything. _It's like how Kise has fans that are girls and boys._ His friend definitely has a more prominent female fan base, but that's not all of them.

… _Does Sei?_

Strangely, Furi has never went out of his way to see what sort of fan base his boyfriend has. He has Sei, so there wasn't a need to. _What if..?_ The brunette felt a pit of jealousy fill him and he stopped his thought before even completing it.

“Done.”

Furi blinked and looked at Mayuzumi who suddenly spoke up. Everyone else did as well from the unexpectedness. The white haired man turned the laptop he had been using and gave it to Sei, who took it.

“Businessmen like numbers.” Mayuzumi used as an explanation.

Furihata furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the laptop in his boyfriend’s lap. Sei’s looking through a now finished slideshow.

…

The brunette skimmed it while Sei read through the whole thing at mach speed. _Geez, how does he read so fast?_ Nevertheless, Furihata could pick a few bullet points that state things along the lines of how many businesses would support the Akashi corporation if they openly accepted LGBT+ products and companies. The brunette saw a lot of percentages, and even a page on the rate of how companies are changing their views, and a _freaking chart._

“How’d you do this so fast..?” Furi found himself questioning. This amounts to an entire school project over a week, so although Furihata has pulled all-nighters on things like that, _we’ve only been talking a few minutes._

“The internet has the answers, you just need to know what questions to ask.” Mayuzumi boredly replied. Furi can tell that the Rakuzan student has made many school projects in a means of minutes by doing this. _He is a Rakuzan student, I guess._ It’s an elite school… Sometimes the brunette forgets just how lowly of a peasant he is.

Nonetheless, Furihata saw Sei lower his shoulders a bit, calming down.

"This is the best we can do…" His boyfriend sighed then looked at Mayuzumi. "Thank you, Senpai."

"Don't copy my work exactly." The Rakuzan player simply replied, as if they were just doing a school project. Furi finds it a bit funny actually.

Sei nodded and looked back at the laptop, starting to reword things in it to make it seem like it's his own work. Furihata watched a bit absentminded over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Things seemed to lighten, but he’s sure that Sei’s still nervous and upset. The brunette really wants to help, but honestly doesn’t know what else he could possibly do. It’s a frustrating feeling.

He ran through his head of all the outcomes for later. Furi knows there’s no point in doing that but...he can’t stop his thoughts. No new thoughts came to him though - repeated scares that he’s already thought of.

 

Eventually, he noticed Sei stopped typing and is sort of just looking at his PowerPoint blankly. Furihata sat up a bit straighter, but then leaned back towards his boyfriend and clasped one of his hands, lacing their fingers. The brunette looked at his stressed but beautiful boyfriend that’s staring heterochromatic eyes at a lit up laptop screen. He focused on dark red eyelashes, that is until they turned to look towards him.

“I don’t know what else to do.” Sei said sort of defeated.

“Sei…” Furi smiled a bit sadly for his boyfriend. “You’ve done everything you can.” He’s sure of this. Furihata can’t think of much more, and he’s positive Sei’s thought of more possible things to get done than himself to start with.

His boyfriend sighed but nodded. The shorter knows how much this fact bothers the other.

“Akashi-kun.” Momoi spoke up with a smile. “You’ll have us to rely on, no matter the outcome.”

Furihata smiled at her, then to his boyfriend, who gave a grateful smirk.

“I know… He’s my only family I grew up with so…” Sei sort of mumbled at the end of his sentence. It just proves how nervous the taller is.

The statement, despite Furi knowing it’s true, sort of hit him in a soft spot. It made him realize just...how different he and Sei are. Furihata grew up with two loving parents, and an annoying but equally loving brother. He also has extended family here and there. _To not_ have any other family than one person is a bit...odd to think about. Sei does have the workers, including Watari who Furi’s deemed the ‘head worker’ to a degree. Furihata has an inkling that Watari is the only worker who’s actually been with the Akashi household his boyfriend’s whole life.

“Sei-chan…” Reo-nee pat their kouhai’s kneecap, sadly but in a sort of reassuring matter.

Naoki came up with a whine in the back of his throat, but when Sei looked at the puppy, the dog flipped a switch and wagged his tail. The cherry-head breathed out and grabbed the puppy to hold. 

Furihata watched a bit helpless. He wishes he were better with words. He has so many thoughts, but even those thoughts he can’t portray correctly. He just wants to comfort his boyfriend though.

“Sei,” Furi spoke up, feeling the most responsible for the other. “Let’s...do something tomorrow.” He can’t think of something specific though. “Anything.” _Whatever he wants to do._

The taller looked at him and gave a small smirk.

“‘Anything’?” Sei switched moods and winked. Furihata is flustered but knows better than anyone that the other is still stressed and using the opening as a distraction.

“Yeah.” Cheeky, Furi smirked. “ _Anything._ ” The brunette also knows how innocent his boyfriend actually is. _He even got spooked when I tried to kiss him._ Furihata is reminded of the situation on back-burner. 

Sei looked away from him and muttered,

“Bozhe, pomogi mne…” 

Furihata blinked, and was immediately transported to last night. His boyfriend seems to speak a bit lower when in another language, or at least Russian that is. To be truthful, Furi can’t think about this aspect much, because then he gets embarrassed by this thoughts - of just... _how nice his voice sounds…_

Furihata realized that since the taller answered this way just now, he must also be thinking about last night. He can’t help but think it may have been a good thing that happened now. He’s still a little upset over it, honestly, but if it distracts his boyfriend from the current threat then it’s welcomed. After all, Furi knows that after all this gets settled he can properly question Sei about where exactly their boundaries are right now.

The brunette blinked out of his inner dialogue at the sound of footsteps approaching them. It seems he wasn’t the only one, because soon enough they all are looking at Murasakibara. The Yosen player looks to be in a similar state as Himuro. It doesn’t look quite as foreign on Mura than Himuro though. The taller has his purple hair half up, messily and is wearing basic shorts and a long sleeved shirt. However, what really caught Furi’s attention is how _annoyed_ the other looks. Mura is pointedly looking at Himuro, and suddenly Furihata feels their group is caught in the middle of a tiff.

Murasakibara changed his gaze only for a second when passing Furi and Sei, simply patting them on their heads, while dropping some sort of candy to the cherryhead in the process. However, the tallest kept walking then went to hook an arm around Himuro’s chest as if to grab him. Furihata watched a bit dumbfounded, not knowing what the two are unspokenly fighting about.

“Hey.” Himuro frowned and scooted backwards to dodge the oncoming attack.

“You’re coming back.” Mura gave a small explanation. Furihata blinked between the two a little...amused to be honest. He hasn’t really seen the Yosen duo talk about things besides cooking and that one time about that snake Himuro has.

“Not yet.” Himuro shook his head, looking up at the tall man. For some reason, a bit out of character, Murasakibara seemed adamant and not up for fighting. Furi’s sure they’re all missing some sort of information.

The giant then went to grab Himuro again. _It’s kind of scary how majority of the miracles seem to think of physical force as a means to get what they want._ Furihata isn’t sure if he’s shocked or not that Mura was able to grab the older. However, it did sort of throw him for a loop when the tallest actually went through the trouble of hiking Himuro over his shoulder.

Furihata couldn’t even react, and it seems nobody else could either. Himuro looked shocked, then annoyed and tried to pull out.

“ _Atsushi._ ” Himuro sort of hissed. Murasakibara ignored the scrambling Yosen player in his grip and picked up his partner’s bag.

“Bye.” Mura boredly told them all. Furi blinked, dumbfounded over more than one thing.

“Atsushi, put me down!” Added to his already _different_ attire, Himuro sounds completely out of character. _Mura must be ridiculously strong._ Furihata’s sure there’s some sort of fight going on, but he’s not too worried about that. He’s more impressed that someone can heft someone like Himuro up while he’s struggling. Himuro’s not exactly small, he’s not huge like some of the other basketball players, but he’s a good middle ground between the small and big players.

A few of them waved a bit confused, and Furi watched the two walk away until he heard chuckling behind him and turned to be a little shocked that it’s actually Mayuzumi. Mayu’s start of a laugh prompted the other shadow, though, and soon Kuroko joined. Before Furi knew it a few more of them joined the laughter, the mood completely switched.

_What the heck was that?_

The brunette could only be slightly amused by the happenings, since he’s still stressed over Sei’s state. He can admit, later, he’ll think back on this a bit oddly though. _I wonder if someone else will get answers out of Himuro or Mura as to what they’re fighting about._ It’s none of their business, but Furi’s sure everyone’s curious. Furihata thinks Kuroko’s probably going to mention it in the group chat, which will prompt questions from Takao and Kise. _For now they’ll all just be curious though._

 

* * *

 

Furi and Akashi just kind of sat with the group for a bit, collecting thoughts. The brunette can’t stop fretting over his boyfriend in his mind though - soon after the Yosen duo left, Sei sort of blanked over and got quiet. It’s pretty sad. The taller’s just been petting Naoki for awhile, not saying anything - Furi hates that there are no words he can think to tell the other anymore.

Not too much time passed, but it’s been long enough that Furihata feels some sort of nervous fizzing from his boyfriend. It’s not visible in any capacity, but the brunette can sense it. He doesn’t know how to help, and even if he asks it’s not like he doesn’t know what’s wrong. There wouldn’t be a point to him asking how to help or what’s wrong, Sei knows he cares about him. Instead of talking, Furi just held a hand on his boyfriend to wordlessly let the taller know he’s here for him.

However, suddenly, Furi noticed Sei’s hand stop petting Naoki, and could sense a shift in thought.

“I’m sorry for calling you all out like this so suddenly, and for cutting it short-” Sei spoke up. “-but I don’t think I should procrastinate much more.”

Furihata blinked and Sei got up from his seat, then held out a hand towards him, to which the brunette took a bit on auto-pilot. _We’re going? Now? Wait. What._

“I think that’s a good idea, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko spoke up. “You do have a tendency to procrastinate.” He added a bit light-hearted.

“Okay, Sei-chan…” Reo-nee sadly smiled. “You both can come to my home after if you need a place.” The other said this a bit motherly.

“Good luck.”

“Tell us how it goes.”

Everyone gave a sort of good-bye which made this feel...worse.

“We’ll all stay here overnight, so you guys can update us either today or tomorrow.” Momoi added, once everyone gave their best wishes. “And I’ll make sure to get in contact with everyone else too.” The pink-haired girl smiled.

“Thanks Momo-chan.” Furi smiled in regards for his boyfriend that seems a bit distance.

Sei nodded and said a thanks then pulled his hand to leave a bit _impatient_.

* * *

 

Furihata didn’t even see when his boyfriend called a car, which is weird because his eyesight barely left Sei the entire duration at the park. However, once at the edge of the park there is in fact one of the Akashi’s cars waiting for them. They got in, and in the action Furi feels like he’s suddenly waiting in line for some sort of event. Anxiety is buzzing in him, and even more so when he saw Sei pull a blinder between their and the front that connects them to the chauffeur.

He can _see_ Sei shaking as he pulled Naoki to his chest.

Furihata grabbed the other’s wrist, and rubbed his thumb over his boyfriend’s hand.

“I just, c-couldn’t stand sitting there waiting anymore.” Sei breathed out a bit shaky. Suddenly, it’s made a bit more clear how much the taller is holding in. “Everything being said...d-doesn’t really help because my mind keeps making up all these outcomes…”

Furihata can recognize Sei’s just trying to vent, so he stayed quiet and focused on holding the taller’s hand. It hurts to listen to this, honestly. Maybe it’s worse because Furi can relate, and he understands when facts start to not matter anymore. Sei is actually a very emotional person, but at the same time lives off of facts. Furi knows this. _He’s really overwhelmed._

Sei had been silent while they were at the park. However, Furi just came to the realization that that is a really bad sign on his boyfriend. Oreshi hasn’t been out this whole time, which means Sei must’ve just been having some sort of intense internal conversation or argument. _Oreshi’s hiding._ Furi frowned, he doesn’t think it’s good when a side of Sei starts hiding, it means he’s too stressed. _Does that equivalate to being in fight or flight mode?_ Furihata doesn’t even know how long Sei’s actually been hiding because he can talk calmly even in hiding.

 _And I can’t help._ Besides by being here, Furi doesn’t think he can do anything. It’s a horrible feeling.

“I don’t...I don’t even have anything useful to say, I-I’m just…” Sei sounds frustrated too - like he’s trying to put all his emotions in little neat bottles with labels.

“Overwhelmed.” Furi breathed out, finishing his boyfriend’s sentence. “Sei...that’s the most reasonable way to feel right now.” He breathed out, and let go of his boyfriend’s hand to hug him. “I get it, and… I can’t really help.” Furihata hates to say his thoughts out loud to the other, who’s already suffering.

“I know… I just hate… I hate the idea that something so trivial could change everything.” Sei spoke a bit quieter. “I think about how I lost my mother a lot and then...reading all these things and stats online of how parents throw their kids away over _this._ It…”

Furi felt a spike go through his heart.

“Okay.” He agreed, meaning more in his simple answers.

Sei got quiet and curled into his hug, still holding a now quiet chihuahua to his chest. Furihata hugged the other, not sure what else to do or think. He’s thought up everything by now. He tried to stop his negative mood though, it’s not going to help his boyfriend at all. Instead of thinking of the incoming threat, he started to think of things to do afterward.

_Well, it sounds like tomorrow is a necessary outing with everyone, but…_

“Tomorrow night…” Furi spoke up after a moment. “Will you go out with me?” He asked, feeling a little cheesy in his wording.

Sei didn’t reply with words, which is a bit concerning, but he did nod his head agreeing. The brunette slightly smiled and pet a hand through cherry colored locks.

“Good, because it’s about time we go on a proper date.” Furihata smiled into his boyfriend’s hair that’s in reach because of the way Sei fell into his hug.

“I ruined our date…” Sei mumbled.

“What?” Furi cocked an eyebrow.

“With my fight… I wanted to take you on a real date.”

… With everything that’s been happening, Furihata hasn’t been thinking of his boyfriend’s fight recently.

“Sei, don’t worry about that. It’s a memory now.” Furi breathed out a small chuckle, not wanting his boyfriend to start fretting over the past now too.

“What kind of memory?” Sei asked into his shirt.

“A fun one.” Furi snickered. “I mean… you have to admit it’s kind of funny looking back.” He knows it was scary in the situation, _but he made fun of a man’s dick… Akashi Seijuurou, heir to the Akashi Corp, did that._ It’s only funny because Furihata can see fake headlines in his head about it. 

“I’m glad.” Sei breathed out. Furihata smiled and smelt his boyfriend’s hair. _Expensive...but good._

“What shampoo do you use?” He asked, trying to shift the other’s thoughts for the moment.

“I don’t know.” The taller pouted, still hiding his face in the brunette’s shirt. 

..? Furi blinked a bit confused by the answer. He can assume it’s only because his boyfriend’s so overwhelmed right now, and is simply not thinking of something so trivial. However, Sei must’ve sensed his slight confusion because a second later he elaborated.

“My stylist picks up stuff like that.”

 _Stylist._ Furi sighed and raked a hand through the other’s hair. Things like this still hit him at moments. He knows he’ll never understand everything about how Sei’s lived.

“You never chose things like that for yourself?” Still, Furi’s a bit perturbed. He wonders where the boundary is.

“I could have given a preferred scent or brand, but I never cared enough.” 

Furihata knows Sei had to focus on studies growing up, but it just seems odd how much his boyfriend didn’t care for... _himself._ The brunette frowned.

“Let’s go out with your stylist someday.” He thinks it would be good for the taller to see all his options, and maybe get interested in something more personal.

“You don’t like my shampoo?” Sei replied sounding even more upset.

“What? No.” Furi couldn’t even think before replying. “Sei, I want you to be more invested in yourself…”

“You said once that you just get the cheapest shampoo.” Sei pulled out of his embrace with a bit of a narrowed gaze. “And I know that getting the ‘cheapest’ is your go-to in most categorize.”

“Are you calling me cheap?” Furi narrowed his gaze, but he means it playfully. Although, what his boyfriend said can be taken as an insult, the brunette knows it’s true.

Sei opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it and blankly looked for a moment - obviously trying to think of a good response. Furihata thinks it’s only because his boyfriend’s mind was mindlessly answering up until now.

He couldn’t help but laugh a little about how his boyfriend suddenly seems to be floundering inwardly on how to respond.

“Alright.” Furi came to a resolve. “I’m taking you on a nice, _not cheap,_ date.” He grinned.

Sei blinked, then sighed.

“Kouki, don’t scare me like that.” Furi almost felt bad but Sei quickly gave him a small smile. “I look forward to this date.”

“Good.” Trying to look high and mighty, as if he actually has a plan, the brunette smirked and raked a hand through cherry-locks again. 

Sei gave a last smile before falling back into his embrace. Furi let it be and hugged the other, petting through smooth hair until he felt the car shift into park.

 

* * *

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

 

…

…

Akashi stood just behind a doorway, out of view of the room he knows his father is in. It’s not even in a private room. Of course his father decided now is the time to not be locked up in an office.

The heir passed by the room earlier when leading Kouki to his own room, since just as the taller said earlier, he does not want Kouki to be there when he’s telling his father the...situation. When he passed by he didn’t expect to see his father in the corner of his eye on a laptop working on something at the dining room table.

It’s not particularly an odd sight or anything, but Akashi’s brain is nitpicking this fact right now since he actually wants to be alone with the other for once. He knows any workers will be listening in if they’re in this area of the house.

 

It’s before dinner. Akashi originally didn’t plan on coming back early but he just couldn’t stand being told how his father will react by his friends, and how everything will be fine, and being left to his own imagination. He appreciates what Mayuzumi and Himuro did for him a lot, but it doesn’t help when his mind is going rampant. Of course, he also appreciates Kouki and the brunette’s own version of supporting him. Akashi let his mind remind himself of his boyfriend just a moment ago,

_“I’ll be right here. And we can leave Rapunzel style if you need to get out for some air afterwards.”_

Everything Kouki does and says is so adorable to Akashi. The brunette smiled a bit childlike and held his hand, showing he’s not worried about anything, just a moment ago. Factually, Akashi is sure Kouki’s worried, but that’s why the smaller’s assurance means something. His boyfriend has anxiety issues but still tells him it’s fine, just for him.

 

Akashi kept his gaze on the wall. He feels...horrible.

Akashi doesn’t remember the exact night that Bokushi was created, or if it was a gradual thing, but he feels reminiscent right now. _In a bad way._ He feels...it feels like he’s getting too overwhelmed with no outlet.

It doesn’t particularly make sense since he _has_ outlets now. He has friends, a puppy and a boyfriend now.

But something is telling him part of himself is losing itself.

 

[Oreshi.

Did I lose him?

I haven’t heard from him for awhile.

Or are we combined?]

 

Akashi’s confused, and worried on more than just a surface level. He doesn’t even know who he is anymore.

 

[After coming out, will things make more sense?

Don’t worry, I’m here to protect you.]

 

Akashi looked at the laptop in his hand and felt a ghost overtake him. He didn’t even think anything before suddenly stepping into the dining room.

It felt odd.

He’s been terrified of this moment, but he also does know this is a trait of Bokushi, as to protect him, to be able to just... _do things._

When he originally was making up with the miracles, he had trouble and was scared half to death so...he wonders how much Bokushi has grown as to be able to just waltz in.

“Father, I have something to speak to you about.” He spoke clearly.

“How long should this take? I have a phone call soon.” His father did not even look up from his screen.

Akashi didn’t feel deterred despite the feeling of... _overwhelmedness_ amplifying deep under his skin.

“That depends on you. However, this should be more interesting than your phone call.” He challenged.

 His father glanced at him for a second,

“You have had an attitude lately.” The other then looked back at his screen.

“I see I’ve caught your attention.” Blankly, Akashi replied. Ticking itched his skin. 

 

[Don’t worry. It will be over soon, I’m not wasting any breaths.]

 

“I’ve prepared this using the most efficient method.” Akashi put his laptop on the table and sat in the chair next to his father, turning the screen towards the older forcing his attention to the PowerPoint.

He heard his father sigh but the older did seem to pay attention a bit closer now.

“I’ve been doing research as of late on the ‘change of tide’ if you will, and I’ve come to a conclusion. I believe it will be beneficial for the Akashi Corporation to be LGBT allies.”

Akashi tried to rip the band-aid off while still sounding professional and not emotional. He can’t just ‘come out’ immediately, he knows that if he did his father would know his bias towards the facts he’s sharing.

“There are many businesses either changing their views, whether feigned or not, or businesses being _created_ purely to say that they are accepting.” Akashi looked at his laptop since it’s easier than looking at his father. He motioned to a list that Mayuzumi made earlier - it’s a list of businesses that are allies. “I understand our business does not make many public opinions, however, even if we’re not taking advantage of the tide about it, I’m sure it will be beneficial. For the future, I would prefer a clean background.”

Akashi flipped the screen to a graph of how many countries that have been changing their views, as to show the increase of things such as pride parades and how much extra advertising the companies backing them get in the news.

“Not that we _need_ more advertising per se, but good advertising is favorable.” Akashi saved a breath as to not sound rushed. “Why I’m sharing this is because staying _quiet_ has been taken as an insult, and has been used against many persons and companies lately.”

Akashi actually does know this is true. Whenever a scandal comes up in the news, this is a point that is sometimes brought up.

“Even if the original charge was embezzlement, you and I both know humans are quick to demonize. I don’t wish to be a company labelled as homophobic, sexist, racist, any of the like.”

Akashi went to the next slide again, purposefully not paying attention to his father until he’s done.

 

[It’ll be over soon, don’t worry. Don’t panic.]

…

 

“Besides, one of our ‘competitors’” Akashi put quotes around that term since he knows his father doesn’t actually consider anyone a competitor. He ignored the fact that he thinks his hands might be shaking. He kept talking as to keep interest elsewhere. “Recently had influxes of support and new offers come in after making an opinion known. I’m sure you would hate to be known as someone to copy other businesses as a marketing campaign.” Akashi would hate it too.

He knows making a public opinion is important, since he wants to be able to be with Kouki freely without question. Besides, everything he’s saying is a fact.

“Seijuurou.”

Akashi robotically heard his father speak up, sounding annoyed. He turned to look at the older, keeping his expression blank.

 

..!

 

A millisecond of an image of his heart oozing blackness forced its way in his head.

His father is pinching his nose bridge looking exasperated.

“Why are you wasting my time?”

 

[It’s okay.]

 

“Because I’m pansexual.”

 

[See it’s fine. Your heart is fine. Your limbs are here. No harm done, just a conversation.]

… _! Itching!_

 

“And?” The older questioned.

 

[There are no ants under your skin. Don’t turn our mind into a lie.]

 

“With a preference towards men.” This is half a lie. He has no preference, except _Kouki._

Black ooze spread, getting clogged in his arteries.

 

[That’s not happening.]

_.!...!_

 

“Seijuurou, I don’t care.”

 

[Don’t worry. See, it’s fine.]

 

“Oh, good.”

Like eels, the blackness spread. His ribs turned inward to poke holes into his organs.

 

[I’m protecting you. You are okay.]

_! ! !_

 

“I have to make that call now.”

“Of course.” Akashi nodded and grabbed his laptop, closing it then getting up leaving without any more words.

 

… !!!

[You’re okay.]

…

 

Black streaks surrounded him, clogging his vision.

 

[It’s okay.]

…

 

He’s blind.

 

[Stop crying.]

!

 

He’s mute.

 

[Seijuurou, stop crying.]

!!!

 

Alarm bells.

 

[You’re not dying, like you think you are.]

…

 

Panicked, wordless, questions filled his head.

 

[We’re going to Kouki, isn’t that good?]

…

[Don’t worry, I’m leading us. So please stop crying.]

..!

 

Something is blocking his windpipe.

 

[Mother wouldn’t want you crying.]

…

 

Something is very wrong. He’s morphing.

 

!!!

 

[You can breath, don’t worry. Your ribs are in order. Your heart is intact.]

..! !!

 

[Hey, you _can breath._ ]

 

!! !!! **_!!!_**

 

“-h?”

 

[Bloods been reaching your legs, they can move. But that’s okay. It’s okay. Let them rest from now on then… Stop acting mute, _talk to me_.]

 

.. _?!_

 

[“No, that’s Kouki.”]

There’s dirt everywhere, that’s _my fault!_

[“No, it’s not.”]

 

“-ei, pl-se.”

 

… Something’s _in my throat._

[“Nothing’s in your throat.”]

 

“-name tha-” Kouki’s pointing at a lamp. _Why._

 

[“Just name it, please. Please listen to him.”]

 

“L-lham-”

 

[Take your time. Take a breath.]

 

“In.” Kouki ordered.

_I can’t. I can’t. I can’t._

 

[Yes. Try.]

 

“C-han’t”

“Yes, you can.” Kouki answered.

 

[It’s okay. Don’t worry.]

 

“Follow me.” A blurred vision of Kouki took in a breath, and Akashi tried to replicate it, but choked feeling his throat suddenly close half-way done.

_I’m dying. My throat’s closed._

“Try again. It’s okay.” Kouki motioned the breath with his hands. “Like this.” The other took a breath in again.

Akashi found himself swallowing, trying to get the courage and confidence to try again.

[“You’re not dying.”]

He took in a breath successfully. Kouki let out his own showing the motion with his hands again, this time with a familiar smile. Akashi followed through.

“Good. Let’s do it again.” Kouki nodded to him, and they took a breath in again. He choked on letting go of the breath.

 

[It’s okay. You’re doing better.]

 

“In.” Kouki smiled the order again.

This time they got through without any choking.

“Two more times.” The brunette gave him a number, so they did it twice more.

Once done, Akashi nearly panicked again at having nothing to do, but Kouki cut his thoughts immediately.

“Name three colors in this room.”

 

[Listen to him.]

 

So Akashi swallowed and continued to try and take stabilizing breaths, now focusing on his surroundings that he realized don’t have dirt anymore.

“Wh-ite.” Akashi has a lot of it. His covers, curtains, lampshades… “Bla-hck…” Akashi looked around, knowing black is another big color in his room. His desk, a chair, and accents in the room.

“Just one more.” Kouki smiled.

“Brown…” Akashi recognized his bookshelf and dresser.

“You don’t have a lot of colors in here, you know?” Kouki held a regular conversation. Akashi tried to smile in response to show he’s listening. “How about,” Kouki continued. “Four things that fit in the palm of your hand in this room.”

Akashi blinked and looked around again, feeling like a kindergartner. 

 

[It’s okay. You can be a child, just listen to him.]

 

“Book.” A big one, since Akashi has a lot.

“You’ll have to show me your favorite books sometime.” Kouki smiled out. Akashi nodded, and took a deep breath, looking around more. He spotted the lion plush his boyfriend got him at the zoo, he tends to pack it with him when switching between the dorms and here. He couldn’t help but smile upon seeing it, he always does.

“L-lion.” Akashi smiled watery at Kouki, who blinked looking confused.

“A lion?” A bit naive, the brunette cocked his head in question. _He’s cute._

 

_[Yes, he is. Please focus on that.]_

Why did I jus-

_[Shh, talk to Kouki. He asked about the lion.]_

 

“N-no.” Akashi let out a small choked laugh. “The lion.” He looked at the plush on his bed, as explanation. Kouki followed his gaze, but then laughed, seeing what he meant.

“Does he have a name?” Kouki smiled widely.

…

Akashi blinked.

“He doesn’t have a name?” Kouki looked shocked and honestly Akashi is too. He can’t believe he never named the lion after all this time.

“I-I never… I never named…”

“Then we’ll name him later.” Kouki grinned.

Akashi nodded, agreeing.

“And if you name him after me again like this lil guy, I’m gonna be really embarrassed.” Kouki pouted and looked down at Naoki, who Akashi just registered has been whining next to his hip.

… _I fell?_

 

_[Welcome back.]_

 

“I… Ground..?” He couldn’t portray his thought properly.

“You collapsed when you came in.” Kouki sadly smiled and moved some of his cherry colored hair.

…

“That’s a-h first?” Akashi blinked and took note of the laptop he had been holding, but is now on the ground, making a triangle because it opened after hitting the floor and is awkwardly holding itself up off the ground.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Kouki doted over him, looking over his body despite clothes covering the majority of him.

“‘M fine…” He isn’t sure how else to answer. He’s a bit flabbergasted honestly.

“Yeah?” Kouki cocked an eyebrow. “Do we need to Rapunzel our way out of here?”

Akashi blinked then understood what the other meant and breathed out a laugh.

“N-no.” He shook his head.

 

_[See, you’re fine now. Kouki’s here, just focus on him.]_

I am.

 

“C’mon.” Kouki got up then held out a hand for him to take. “Let’s sit on the bed. And...thank you.” The brunette looked passed him. It made Akashi look behind himself to see what the other is looking at. In result he saw a maid hand Kouki a glass of water.

…

“I’ve got it from here. Thank you.” Kouki smiled again to the maid who gave him a small sad smile.

…

Akashi noticed another worker behind the maid, there in case they need something else. He couldn’t say anything, because Kouki shut the door then.

“O-oh…” He feels dumb for not noticing.

“They’re here to help you too, Sei.” Kouki smiled and helped him up. The brunette led him to sit on the bed then gave him the glass of water.

...

Akashi felt himself wobbly smile and nod.

 

_“Because I’m pansexual.”_

_“And?”_

_“With a preference towards men.”_

_“Seijuurou, I don’t care.”_

 

_…_

“I-it’s…” Akashi’s upset. “Okay.” _But it’s okay._

 

[ _So why are you so upset then?_ ]

 

“No, it’s not.” Kouki voiced his thoughts, but grabbed his hand that isn’t shakily holding the glass of water. “But it will be.”

…

Akashi frowned, unable to match his boyfriend’s gaze despite wanting nothing more than imaging the smaller is the only one in the world.

“No, it’s fine.” Except for the fact it feels like Akashi’s heart broke.

He shook his head negatively, unable to portray what is so wrong.

“He doesn’t care, it’s fine.” He answered Kouki’s unsaid question, sure the other’s curious … Despite saying this Akashi felt his eyes water again.

Kouki grabbed the glass out of his hand that was shaking, then presumably put it to the side. Akashi didn’t move his gaze from where the glass previously was in his hand. However, his boyfriend got up from next to him, moved to be in his vision by getting on his knees in front of him, then cupped his cheeks.

“I-it felt like-” Akashi’s shaking, and felt something crumble inside of himself once he could see familiar tawny iris’, now filled with some sort of confidence and sadness. “-when Bo…” He didn’t have to continue for Kouki to understand what he means. Akashi should have told the other before. He felt a nostalgia to when Bo was created before he even talked to his father.

“Tell me-” Kouki took a breath, looking pretty stable despite Akashi knowing what a wreck he is. “-what was...the worst about it.”

…

“He doesn’t care…” Akashi can’t accurately explain why he’s upset. Despite this, Kouki nodded in understanding.

“Okay. Thank you for telling me.” Kouki smiled and leaned up to hug him.

Akashi isn’t sure how Kouki seems to be reading his mind. Still, he hugged the other back, feeling the familiar warmth the other gives off.

“I’m going to make sure you’re getting out of dinner for now, then I’ll come back up. In the meantime,” Kouki pulled back too fast for comfort, obviously thinking a lot. “Take a few breaths.” The brunette smiled. “And…” He softened his gaze. “I’m really proud of you.”

…

Kouki leaned up and held a kiss on his cheek for longer than usual.

…

“I love you, Seijuurou.”

Akashi’s eyes watered for a different reason. Everything felt a bit warmer now instead of a shaking numbness.

“Do you need me to stay for a little bit longer?” Kouki questioned and let go of him to pick Naoki up and sit the chihuahua on Akashi’s lap. Naoki was quick to turn towards him and stand up on hind legs, trying to reach up to lick his face. Kouki slightly chuckled and held the puppy up just long enough to lick him three times then put him back on Akashi’s lap.

Akashi sniffed, unsure what to say, but pet a shaky hand through Naoki’s fur. Of course he doesn’t want the brunette to leave even for a moment, but he understands that the smaller is going to handle things.

Kouki seemed to think something while looking at him and spoke up.

“Here, move up.” The brunette ordered. Akashi blinked up at the other to question, but Kouki just motioned to sit up further on the bed so he’s leaning against the headboard. Following orders, Akashi did so, while holding Naoki.

Kouki smiled widely and grabbed one of his blankets throwing it over him, as if he were a child, bundling him up. Akashi sort of smiled watching the brunette grin, warmly smiling at him in return.

“There. Better.” The other looks much more pleased after making sure he’s bundled up.

Akashi knows he’s being treated like a child, but there’s a sort of comfort in it, especially considering how cute Kouki is.

“I’ll be back soon.” The brunette continued to smile.

Then it hit Akashi what Kouki said before.

“He won’t-” _let me get out of a dinner plan._

“He will.” Kouki cut him off. “I’ll make him, so don’t worry, Sei.” There was an _Akashi_ finality in what the smaller said.

Akashi went to cut in again, but Kouki simply waved, seemingly in some sort of rush.

“Get comfy.” The brunette grinned, and that’s when Akashi saw something _new_ in his boyfriend, just before he shut the door.

…

…

He sat there dumbfounded, overwhelmed, heart-warmed, and upset all at the same time.

Naoki nudged into him, crawling up to lick his face.

“Has he always been that scary, Naoki?” Akashi blinked down a question to his puppy. The chihuahua barked once and the heir can feel a tiny tail wagging under blankets.

 

[ _That’s a yes._ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never be happy with how I write 'panic' scenes, if anyone has any advice I would absolutely love to hear (or if you have a good example.) It's hard since my mind works much faster and in much more detail than I can write as I'm thinking, even with being able to go back later. Still, I guess I leave a lot up to imagination. I feel like it would take from the scene to suddenly go into detail of surroundings when a character's freaking out. I have a lot to learn still ₍•͈ᴗ•͈₎  
> //Also I love Himuro being an 'older bro' figure in general -he likes to tease but is a sweet person deep down (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> ((I HAVE to give a shoutout to sakurapromenade for their comment on last chapter mentioning wanting to see Furi help Akashi through a breakdown haha, your timing was impeccable <33))
> 
> Sorry this was such a heavy chapter to come back to by the way, but yaahh next chapter should be up soon!!!   
> big hearts to yall °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	8. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank to everyone who picked this fic right back up ahhh thank you so much!!  
> ~I hope you all enjoy!!

 

_< <Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furihata can’t exactly explain his emotions cleany, which is...just how it should be.

Mainly, right now, walking down his boyfriend’s mansion’s corridors he is, _mad._

Truthfully, he doesn’t feel like himself. This is kind of a...terrifying position he’s put himself in. _I mean...this is Akashi Masaomi._ However, it’s also his boyfriend’s dad. His boyfriend’s dad that set said boyfriend into a panic attack - (which the panic attack in and of itself was scary, but Furi refuses to dwell on that right now.)

Furihata focused his mind on what he has to do as of now. _Get Sei out of dinner._ Knowing his boyfriend, Sei would probably be able to fake his way through a ‘pleasant' dinner despite the disturbance a few minutes ago. However, Furi feels a bit protective. He doesn’t want Sei to have to deal with that right now. He’s never seen the taller _that_ upset before - to the point that Furi honestly thought a new personality might appear… A vision of the other not too long ago panicking with flickering eyes filled his mind… The brunette shook the thought from his head.

Needless to say, Furihata’s nerves have to be on the backburner, because he’s mad at the person who hurt his boyfriend so badly. This lead him to go into the room that Sei had previously been in and to walk up to his boyfriend’s dad who’s on the phone with someone _probably_ important. When he came up and leaned against the table with arms crossed, he sort of felt like...his own mom, which is kind of weird.

Furi feels wrong doing this, it’s not his home, and what he’s doing is _definitely_ rude. He is not gaining any brownie points right now. However... _family takes priority over work._

His boyfriend’s dad is looking at him in return, all while talking on the phone. Furi can sense gazes on his back and could guarantee that some of the workers in the house are discreetly watching and listening.

Furihata was ready to stay there and wait until the older is done for however long it takes, but to his surprise the other actually ended the call almost immediately,

“I apologize, but something urgent came up, may we resume this later?” 

After presumably getting an affirmative, the other thanked whoever he had been talking to and hung up. The older took in a breath, and put his phone down,then gave him attention.

“Is something the matter?”

Furihata took in his own breath. He’s going to go off of what his initial words are without double checking them since he’s sure he would overthink this if he thought too much.

“You really upset him.”

He could come up with some tale as to why he doesn’t think Sei should come down to dinner, but Furihata wants things... _fixed, if possible._ Sei said his dad was actually _fine_ with the whole sexuality thing, which was their main concern so… the brunette thinks there may be some hope in this.

For some reason, this didn’t seem to be something Sei’s dad was expecting him to say. Furi could practically see that the other had some conversation already played out in his head as to what he must’ve thought was the issue, and is now thrown for a loop at the unexpected reality. 

Sei’s dad furrowed his eyebrows for a second.

“Why?” And the older actually seems confused and is _showing_ the fact he’s confused.

Talking to him is a bit intimidating. He has a way of sounding threatening or advantageous when just asking a simple question, however, Furi’s going to use up all his skills he’s acquired since befriending Sei. _Because Sei can talk like this too._

“Because you don’t care.” The brunette can actually understand where his boyfriend’s line of thought went. Sei had been _so_ nervous - to be brushed off, Furihata thinks is actually a worse reaction in Sei’s mind than being given any reaction, even a bad one. The brunette understands now that his boyfriend just wanted some sort of _acknowledgement._

What Furihata said seemed to only confuse the other more, and it seems Sei’s dad didn’t have a response that wouldn’t sound stupid so he didn’t say anything. Furi decided to try and explain as to hopefully help. He can see now that the older didn’t mean any _harm_ though, so he sighed and loosened a bit while taking a seat in the chair next to the other.

“It meant a lot to him, so he’s upset that you didn’t respect that.” Despite Furihata not double checking his words, it kind of feels like he is. He knows he has to explain cleanly so the older will understand what’s wrong.

“I do respect him.” The other looks like he has more to say on this matter but is holding back. “So I take it he’s not going to see me now, and sent you in his stead.” The older didn’t say this as a question, despite how it should’ve been. It sounded a bit bratty to Furi honestly. He’s kind of annoyed.

“No, I didn’t want him to stress more so I said I was getting him out of dinner.” Furihata smirked inwardly, but a part of himself is actually starting to feel like he’s treading thin ice. _To think I’m talking to an adult like this, and my boyfriend’s dad to boot … My mom would be so mad at me._ “I wanted you to know though, because you should know, and I know Sei wouldn’t tell you on his own.” Furi tried to lighten his stance a bit. He’s starting to lose adrenaline, and is realizing how he’s coming off. _That didn’t last that long._

“Fine.” _Huh?_ “If it’s that serious, I’ll leave him for now. I’ll have a talk with him tomorrow.”

It really astonishes Furi. This man he was sort of told is horrible, and he can see _why,_ but at the same time, he’s so _reasonable?_ The brunette thinks it may be a side effect of always having to be hospitable and polite to people since the older is a public figure. _Maybe?_

“Before you leave, give me your phone number.” _What?_

“Um, okay.” Furihata doesn’t see a reason to say no. It’s sudden and random though. Thus, he told the older his number _that he didn’t even write down._ The brunette thinks that Sei probably gets his genius from this man.

“My number’s private so you can’t see it, but I’ll message who I am so answer it.” His boyfriend’s dad explained. _Must be for security reasons._

“Okay.” Furi can assume this is the end of their conversation for now, and he wants to get back to Sei anyways, so he got up.

“And Furihata-san, don’t you know it’s rude to stand over people when they’re on the phone?” The older said this with a bit of a smirk. Furihata thought he would get in trouble, but it looks like Sei’s dad is amused by it. _Thank God._

“Well, I was mad.” He answer honestly. “Plus you were rude to Sei, so mute point.” He added without thinking.

“I don’t believe that’s a point for you to take.” Without missing a beat, the other answered. Furi thinks he can see why the older has a good reputation now _. He’s not a robot._

“I’m sure he won’t mind.” Furihata slightly smirked, a little amused himself now.

“I’ll be counting your points from now on to make sure you’re not a cheater then.” Thankfully, the other is still acting entertained.

“And I to you also.” The brunette had to stop himself from full blown smiling. _Ah, wait, shit, am I really starting a battle with an Akashi? That’s probably a bad idea…_

“I look forward to it.” The older chuckled. “Feel free to pick up dinner from the cook, by the way. You know where the kitchen is, right?”

Furihata blinked at the change of pace and nodded an affirmative, even though he’s not positive. _A worker will help if I get lost._

“I assume you’re eating with Seijuurou, so enjoy.”

“Thanks.” _Still, surprisingly reasonable? Actually, is it bad he isn’t demanding to talk to Sei right away if he knows something’s wrong?_ Furi hopes that this is only because he’s here and maybe Sei’s dad wants to talk to his son one on one. “You too.” He answered back and waved a good-bye, then left the room after acquiring another smirk from the older Akashi.

… Furihata isn’t sure what to think, honestly. He can only surmise that he’s going to just have to keep riding this wave and help his boyfriend however possible. He’s glad that nothing horrible happened, _well, that’s not true…_ He’s glad that Sei’s dad didn’t mean harm and seems to know right from wrong. 

_Still, I feel so bad for Sei._

These past days have just been nerves on nerves, going crazy. However, Furi thinks they definitely just went over a big hump and can calm down a bit now.

He took a breath and began heading into a direction he thinks the kitchen is. Although, he felt glances on him during his walk so he gave reassuring smiles to the few workers that are sort of just pretending to work. They returned the gesture and seemed to have something on the tip of their tongues but found them twisted.

Furi has an idea of what they’re thinking, _I mean Sei just came out…_ Plus, Furihata has a suspicion that information travels fast in this house, _they probably all know that Sei broke down._

The brunette can see something unnerving about this. The Akashis are naturally in the limelight, and even when home there are always eyes. Even if they are close to these workers like family, _family can get tiring too._ Sei grew up always accompanied, but also always alone. _It’s sad._

“Furihata-san.”

Furi blinked up to see a put together lady with an apron on holding a tray with a bowl atop it. She looks like one of those people that have a natural scowl, and give a harsh attitude.

“Yes.” He smiled despite the piercing effect of her voice.

“Would you like to bring this up to Akashi-sama?” She questioned in reference to the tray she’s carrying. Furi blinked and looked at it recognizing it as tofu soup. He couldn’t help but smile at the thoughtfulness. _So she’s the chef, and she made Sei’s favorite._

“Sure!” He grinned. She appears harsh and cold, but Furi can see a warmth beneath it. _She was even going to bring it up herself -_ he knows this since they’re in a hallway. Furihata’s actually glad he ran into her since he wasn’t sure where he was going.

“What’s your favorite food?” She then asked, handing him the tray.

“Um,” He scrunched his eyebrows thinking, while grabbing the tray. “Omelette rice!” He smiled.

She blinked in response, having some sort of thought on that. Furihata almost panicked feeling he somehow made a mistake. However, a second later she nodded.

“Alright, it’ll be done soon.”

…

“What?” He blinked, realizing why she asked. “No, no, no, y-you don’t have to do that!” Back to being his fidgety self, he tried to stop her. “I’ll just have w-whatever’s available.” He would be shaking his hands if he weren’t holding a tray.

Furihata hates the idea of someone going out of their way for him like this.

The chef isn’t changing her expression, but Furi has a feeling she’s confused. _I guess I really am an outlier here._ He feels bad for dumbfounding everyone, but he refuses to be treated like royalty, it feels mean to the workers. _Even if that is kind of their job…_ To him, they feel like some sort of family though.

“R-really. Whatever you have is fine.” He continued.

She took in a breath and motioned him to follow her. Furihata let out a silent sigh and followed her. They walked in silence, while the brunette feels he somehow messed up. Fortunately, they didn’t need to walk far. Soon enough they entered the kitchen, and Furi found himself amazed by the decor again. Looking around he can recognize some more than fancy instruments to make what Furihata can only assume are delicious foods.

“Tofu soup then?” The chef asked him, pulling out a matching bowl to the one Furihata’s holding.

“Yeah, that’s good!” _Good, just Sei’s leftovers then._

“You and Akashi-sama like very basic food.” The chef decided to make conversation now. Furi blinked.

“Um, well, I’ve only really had basic food to be fair.” He chuckled.

“Is that so?” She scooped soup into the bowl from a pot out. “That will change soon enough.”

Furihata stayed silent, unsure what to say to that. She looked at him, knowing his thoughts and continued.

“His father’s taken a liking to you, and he has very meticulous tastes.”

 _..?_ Furi knows that he apparently made a good impression, at least he's been told, but he doesn't believe it. Being told this again, by someone who seems so serious, is a little reassuring. Something tells Furihata that this woman doesn't lie in pleasantries. _But..._

"He thinks I'm rude." The brunette nervously smiled. _He has good reason too now._

"He thinks you have a personality, there's a difference." The chef put a new bowl of soup on his tray. "Don't waste time worrying what he thinks." She said this accusingly. It made Furihata feel like he has to salute an agreement.

"Yes ma'am." He anxiously smiled.

"Psst." A voice to his left spoke, so he gave whoever made it his attention. However, there was no need for the whisper since both him and the chef looked over. It's one of the workers he met first, one he talked about baking to. She's pointing at a glass cake stand that has some sort of dessert in it that looks like little swans. _Whoa._ His eyes sparkled admiring them, _those are so cool!_

He heard the chef sigh and then watched her walk up to the stand.

"You need to speak up." She told him accusingly. Furihata blinked a bit nervous. _I didn't even notice them until now though…_ There's so much to look at in the room that his gaze missed them.

The chef lifted the glass and grabbed two little swan cookies out. _Those aren't mine though!_

"A-ah, no you don't have t-"

"They are here for eating." She gave a piercing look, putting the two on a plate then adding it to his tray. _Ow. But she's nice._ "Choux à la crème." She stated.

It took a moment for Furi to understand honestly.

"Cream puffs?" He blinked and looked at the little swans to notice that they do seem to have cream in them. _Oh my God, they're so cute!_ Furi thinks Momoi would love these, _I should learn to make them for her!_ "Can you show me how to make these?" He sparkled.

The chef blinked then smiled for the first time since Furihata's seen her.

"As long as you are not a hindrance."

"Of course not!" _I hope._

She seemed to loosen up a bit and nodded.

"Thank you!" He grinned, happy.

"Furihata-kun." The other worker who initially pointed the swans out to him spoke up. Furi looked at her to continue. "You're the first to speak to Akashi-sama like that in a very long time."

Furihata blinked, then dread for how he spoke to Sei's dad earlier hit him.

"A-ah-I-I-um-"

"Stop worrying." The head chef cut him off with a bit of a glare.

"Thank you, for standing up for him." The worker he's more familiar with smiled. Furihata paused, then shook his head.

"Why wouldn't I?" Even if he is a scaredy cat most of the time, Furi would not forgive himself if he couldn't stand up for his boyfriend, especially seeing how distraught Sei was. _Speaking of, I should definitely be getting back to him. … Where even is the way back?_

"Because Akashi-sama is a scary man." The worker whispered, but seems amused. She seemed to read his last thought though and continued, "Here, I'll show you back. Thanks, Beata~" She waved to the chef.

Furi said a last thank you to the chef who sort of shoo'd them out. He then walked with the worker back who offered to carry the tray but Furi declined. She looks to be in high spirits.

"Everyone likes you, so you don't have to worry about a thing." The worker smiled to him after a bit. Furihata sort of chuckled awkwardly. He's thankful, and he's glad he can see the family-like people here being so friendly.

"The chef's kinda scary though." He smirked a bit nervous. He likes her, but that doesn't stop her from being intimidating.

"You think she is and not Akashi-sama?" The worker raised her eyebrows but chuckled. "You're funny Furihata-kun. I like how you don't care about pleasantries too." She grinned. "But I might get yelled at later for being so familiar." She seems amused. Furihata's infinitely glad that she's not being so...uptight.

"Uptight people give me anxiety." He shivered. _Scary. It's walking on eggshells._

"Yet, you're with an Akashi." She smirked. "You make him happy though, so I'm glad you're here." She softened and Furi couldn't help the butterfly in his stomach at the declaration. He smiled to himself a bit flustered as the worker brought them to a stop at Sei's door. "I hope he's feeling better." The worker smiled a bit sadly, looking at the door. It reminded Furi of what state he just left his boyfriend in.

_Oh God, I'm a horrible boyfriend._

"I'll make sure he is." Furi sounded confident for the worker who gave him a thumbs up, then grabbed the doorknob for him.

"If you need anything just tell me." She smiled and opened the door. "Good night."

"Night." He smiled to her and walked in as she shut the door behind him.

* * *

 

Furihata took in a breath and looked at his boyfriend who's still sitting in bed, holding Naoki.

"I was getting worried, Kouki." Sei frowned, a red hue still around his eyes. It sent both a warmth from the sentiment and a pain from the sad picture into his heart.

"I was getting these cute guys!" He smiled for the other, wanting the taller to cheer up as soon as possible.

Sei blinked as Furi came over and motioned to the swans, while putting the tray on the bed. The brunette looked more at his boyfriend that honestly looks worse for wear. He held in a frown, as something just seems... _off_ about Sei. Of course, Furihata understands why…

“Even Beatra likes you.” Sei tried to give him a smirk. It felt a bit strained but Furi can recognize it as genuine despite this fact.

“The chef?” The brunette took a seat next to his boyfriend. “She’s scary.” Furi said this with a smile though.

“She didn’t come here to be pleasant.” Sei chuckled. “She doesn’t like a lot of people though…” The taller then looked him in the eye. “Sometimes I wonder how you do that.”

Furihata paused for a few seconds.

“I-I mean, she seemed nice…” _It’s not like she’s a bad person._

“You’re too nice.” Sei sighed. “It’s frightening.”

Furihata bit the inside of his lip. Something still seems off. Nonetheless, Sei sounds exhausted.

“He didn’t snap at you, right?” Sei looked up heterochromatic with a glare and a bit of hostility not meant for him.

“No.” Furi immediately shook his head negative. _Actually, he was pretty reasonable._

“Sorry for putting you in that spot.” The other breathed out, sounding mad at himself. Furihata can tell the his boyfriend's angry over breaking down.

“Sei, I’d do anything for you.” Furi frowned and grabbed the taller’s hand. “Besides it wasn’t anything big. I just said we can’t make it to dinner.” _And some other things…_

“Kouki, you don’t need to lie. Confronting him is a big deal for even trained professionals.”

Furihata frowned more.

“Sei.” _He’s still just a dad._ “Maybe that’s true for business, but he’s also your dad. I wasn’t talking to him as some worker, I was talking to him as his son’s boyfriend.”

The cherryhead paused while looking at Naoki, who’s watching them talk with a smile on his face. Furihata continued to keep his gaze on his tired boyfriend. _He’s paler than usual._ Sei’s usually very pale, so it’s barely noticeable, however, Furi practically sees Sei when his eyes are closed so he can tell.

 _Should I tell him everything?_ Furi wants to, but it still looks like the other is upset. He isn’t sure if it’ll overwhelm Sei...

“He assumed not making a big deal about it was the best answer.” Furihata doesn’t want to withhold information though, and he’s sure Sei will want to know. “I don’t think he sees coming out as necessary.” _Which is actually a very good mindset…_

“It is a good answer.” Sei pet a hand through Naoki’s fur. “And I don’t think he’s lying either.” The taller said this but is frowning. “It’s what everyone else said would happen…”

…

“Sei, can I ask something really insensitive?” Furihata feels like he’s talking to someone else entirely based off of the energy coming from his boyfriend.

“Yes. You always can.” Sei took in a breath, and decided to look him in the eye now. _His iris’ almost look dim…_

“Umn,” Furi frowned but then thought that would be a bad approach and gave a reassuring strained smile. “Are you hiding something with your personalities?” _Like a new one developing._

“Does it look that way..?” Sei cocked an eyebrow, seemingly taken off guard.

“I mean…” The brunette felt a bit bad asking now. “When…” He’s taken back to when Sei was panicking earlier. He didn’t let himself think about it in depth until now. “You were literally talking as both, half panicking…” _It was like a movie scene, and terrifying._

Furi’s sure his boyfriend didn’t notice, but it gave a glimpse as to what Sei hears in his head. The taller was kept breathing purely because Bokushi wasn’t panicking, Oreshi seemed to think he was though. Furihata thinks Bokushi spoke out loud as to keep himself breathing in between panicked breath.

 

_“No, that’s Kouki.”_

_“No, it’s not.”_

_“Nothing’s in your throat.”_

_“You’re not dying.”_

 

Sei said all those things out loud, and Furi saw his eyes flipping colors repeatedly, as if fighting control.

Furihata can tell that Bo just told Oreshi that this is true. Sei blinked, looking blank, seemingly dissociating a bit. The brunette just held his hand giving him a moment.

“Sorry for that.” Sei eventually spoke up. “I didn’t mean to react so poorly.” The taller sighed. “Things just added up and I guess it hit me all at once… Oreshi wasn’t even the one panicking at first, but then it got quiet...” 

A pierce went through Furihata at the raw confession. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, unsure how to even answer. Sei seemed to think something for a moment with a frown. Again, the brunette gave him as long as he needed to organize his thoughts.

“But…” The taller started, sounding upset. “If...if one day I do become someone else...would you still like me?”

If Furi weren’t as close to Sei as he is, this would put him in a tough spot. Truthfully, the brunette can’t actually answer this accurately, but he thinks he has a pretty solid answer anyways. _There’s no way I could answer this right, because not only Sei, but I could change drastically someday too, just because of life itself._

“Not ‘like.’ Seijuurou,” Furi softened. “I will always love you.” _The you that is you right now, and who we’ll grow to be._ This, Furihata can answer correctly.

Sei paused, seemingly getting a bit overwhelmed, and visibly shivered. He must’ve been embarrassed, _and oh my God, I just realized how cheesy I am._ A second later, Sei just leaned forward to hug him, mumbling in his shoulder.

“I’ll never betray you, I promise. I love you.” Furi thinks the other said more but a lot of it was muffled. _Good, it’s too embarrassing to listen to this._ Even if it does shoot a warmth through his body.

“Now, eat.” Furihata tried to give an order. Just because Sei’s still upset, it doesn’t excuse him from skipping dinner.

“...” Sei kept his face buried in the shorter's shoulder. The brunette pouted to himself, then pulled back out of the hug.

“Sei.” He narrowed his gaze at his boyfriend that won’t match his gaze.

“I feel sick.” The taller said quietly, sounding like he already knows it’s not an excuse.

“You have to eat.” Furi easily answered. Sei pouted to himself. _He is really pale._ "Will you eat if I feed you?" The brunette smirked slightly.

Sei seems to like being taken care of, at least if it's from Furi.

As expected, the taller nodded an agreement. There did look to be a bit of hesitation though, which is out of character for Sei. _Am I annoying him?_ It doesn't really matter, because even if the other doesn't want to, Furihata feels he has to make sure Sei's taken care of, even if that involves being annoying.

Thus, the cherryhead sat up a bit while Furi grabbed the tray of food and pulled it over their laps so they're properly sitting next to each other.

"Oh…" Sei mumbled out while petting Naoki. "He needs to go out."

Furi blinked and looked at Naoki. He was hoping this would be the end of their night and they can just lay in bed now, _soon enough._

"I'll take him out, just rest." Furihata smiled for the other.

“I’m capable…” Sei sort of scrunched up his face. _I don’t want to chance him running into his dad and having another panic attack right now though, even if he is calmer._

“Sei, I want to.” The brunette smirked. “Besides you look a bit pale.” He added. It’s true. Even though the taller has definitely calmed down a great deal, he still looks upset and sort of sickly. Without hesitation, Furi got up so the other can’t complain more - or at least now he has a head start. “We’ll only be a few minutes.” The brunette smiled and patted the side of the bed to signal Naoki to come. The chihuahua did so and Furi let him off the bed.

Sei looked to have something to say, but didn’t voice it. Furihata just took that as a go ahead and left with the puppy on his heels.

He feels a bit bad leaving the other _again,_ but this will only take a minute so he’s not too upset.

Truthfully, he didn’t think much as he went downstairs and headed to the backyard. He would’ve gotten lost and was more worried about that, however, Naoki seemed to know the way and lead him. He didn’t say anything to any workers he passed, which was only two who looked to be off-duty anyways. His mind sort of just blanked while he watched Naoki run out into the yard after opening the door.

His head kind of wants to go back to what Sei said just a moment ago, but he isn’t sure what to even think about it.

_‘… Oreshi wasn’t even the one panicking at first, but then it got quiet…’_

Furi kind of already knew that in a sense. Bo was out a lot before Sei came out. The brunette thought Oreshi was just thinking a lot, which is probably also true, actually, it definitely was otherwise Oreshi wouldn’t suddenly panic like that. _But I guess he wasn’t sharing his thoughts with Bo, who was ‘Sei’ at the time…_ Furihata thinks this can be equal to having a subconscious anxiety, but maybe stronger - as if waking from a nightmare that you don't remember.

Furihata hates that his boyfriend is so overwhelmed. Of course, there's only so much he can do but he wants to just hug the other and everything will be better. Furi knows better than anyone else that's not how that works though.

Thankfully, as to save his spiraling thoughts, Naoki did just run out for a minute then come back, probably antsy to get back to Sei. Furihata has a feeling that despite the dog’s care-free nature, he is a little worried about Sei. _Or he just wants to cuddle._

“You’re so sweet, Naoki.” Furi pet the chihuahua as he shut the door. The dog seemed to smile and wagged his little tail a bit. “Now, please lead the way back or I’ll get lost.” He smiled and got up from petting the smaller. Either Naoki understood or simply knew that going to bed is next on the agenda because the puppy lead the way again. 

_I should just use him as my guide._

Thus, Naoki lead them back and the moment Furi opened the bedroom door, the puppy ran in and jumped up to the bed, which shocked the brunette purely because the chihuahua always needs help getting up. Despite this, Naoki was able to pull himself up with a little bit of difficulty. The dog was quick to go up to Sei who has his eyes shut. _Actually…_ Furihata blinked noticing a sort of limpness from the taller.

“Sei?” He walked up. “You can’t fall asleep before eating.” He pouted and sat next to the other. There wasn’t a response. _I was barely gone long._ Furi sighed, assuming it’s because the other must be exhausted after not only today, but everything leading up to today.

“Seiiiii.” Furihata slightly pushed the other, wanting him to at least eat _something,_ even if it’s just the little cookie the chef gave him.

The taller did seem to rouse from that, but simply made a whining noise, and leaned over to hug him around his middle, all while not opening his eyes. The brunette softened and pet a hand through familiar cherry locks.  _Is it wrong to think of him as cute when he so obviously is upset?_

“Sei, you should eat something.” He spoke quieter. The other shook his head negatively against his stomach. It reminded Furi of that sleepover party a while ago at Kise’s when he drew on Sei’s face while he slept. _We weren’t even dating back then._ Furihata got hit with nostalgia, and again is reminded how ridiculously long it took for them to get together.

“Headache?” Furihata guessed what’s wrong. In comparison to that time at the sleepover, the brunette knows that what’s wrong now is not just being tired. He’s sure there’s even more included than just a headache too.

Sei nodded an affirmative.

Furi sat there for a minute just raking his hand through smooth hair. Sei made no moves after his initial nod. _I don’t think he’ll eat._

The brunette took in a breath, then while being hugged, attempted to grab their tray of food. He then leaned over to put it on the ground beside the bed so it doesn’t get spilt. Since Sei didn’t say anything about at least Furihata himself eating, the brunette can assume his boyfriend is really out of it. This fact cemented his thoughts on Sei not being able to eat right now. 

They mutually and wordlessly agreed to rest. Furihata sat a bit further down. Naoki got comfortable after licking Sei’s face a few times, to which he was ignored.

Sei completely passed out once properly wrapped around him like an octopus.

...

Furihata just sort of blanked out, petting the other’s hair. Something hit him as he quietly looked at the minimal room. Now with no hectic noises, or dangers around the corner, he suddenly felt his own headache. He replayed Sei breaking down earlier in his head again, and found his eyes water. _It’s over though._ He sniffed and hugged his sleeping boyfriend. He didn’t ball or anything, but tears slipped his eyes, and a feeling of helplessness filled him. Factually, he knows there’s no reason to be so upset. He did everything he could do; Sei’s dad’s not even against them - and is even planning on talking to Sei tomorrow on friendly terms (presumably.)

It’s hitting him again that he can’t magically make pain go away for his boyfriend. That’s all he wants to do, and he’s loved being able to do that for so long. Recently, he’s lost this ability though. 

Sei’s...complicated. Furihata loves to constantly find out new things about the other, but in a way it makes him feel that they’re never close enough. 

_There’s absolutely no way I would be able to fully comprehend what it’s like the have DID._

This is a big point that sort of bothers Furihata. He himself has anxiety issues, which is something a lot of people can’t understand, but Sei definitely seems to be able to and knows how to help. _I don’t know how to help him._ Furi loves all sides of his boyfriend, he doesn’t want to ‘fix’ the other, but he does want to be able to calm him down when necessary. 

Realistically, Furi did that earlier. However, it’s not just that. _He hides behind personalities._ Before Sei’s breakdown, he had been Bo for awhile and Oreshi was hiding. Furihata wants to be able to help that. He wants both sides of his boyfriend to be comfortable, at least around him, to be able to just... _give him a break._

The brunette bit his lip. He thinks the two of them are definitely close, but this is only in his perspective. There’s tons of things Furihata is sure the taller hides. _We must not be as close as I thought, he wouldn’t even kiss me._ Furi thinks this is a bit of an immature thought coming from himself, but because of all his caretaking in the past hours, he sort of wants to revert a bit childish at least in his head.

There are tons of reasons that Sei might have pulled back. It could have been as simple as the other just being shocked… _I’m thinking way too much, I’ll just bring it up after this completely blows over._ Until then, Furi doesn’t think he should push the other. 

He’s reminded of his thoughts surrounding the...kissing situation - he really didn’t think much before trying to kiss Sei. It just felt like what to do and the other was really pretty, so he wanted to. However, this line of thought was selfish. He didn’t even stop to think if his boyfriend was thinking the same thing as him at the moment. _And I refuse to do anything that isn’t consensual._ At the thought, Furihata got really mad at himself. He feels even more guilty thinking about how Sei apologized afterwards. _There was nothing to apologize for. I should have asked…_

Furihata couldn’t be stuck in his self-hatred for too long because his phone buzzed. _Oh geez, everyone’s probably worried about us._ He leaned across Sei to grab it, then laid on his side, holding the other to his collar.

For a split second he felt a little better, he can tell Sei’s in deep sleep right now, but is still holding him like a teddy bear. _He’s too cute._ Furihata slightly smiled and leaned his phone against the pillow behind his boyfriend, looking at it beyond red tufts of hair.

 

_Reo-nee: I know you two are busy but I wanted to make sure you’re both alright ★~(◡‿◡✿)_

 

Furihata blinked, expecting his messages to be the group chat, but at second glance he can see notifications on the top of his screen from the group he missed. _Aw, Reo-nee._ Furi’s sure they must be worried out of their mind. _Knowing Rakuzan, they’re probably all together waiting._ Furi can’t keep anyone waiting any longer so he began answers.

 

_Deary~: Were ok!!_

 

Furihata blinked at the name. _I guess that’s my name in Reo-nee’s phone._ He sort of smirked and continued a response.

 

_Deary~: Sei sorta had a uhh, like breakdown but hes resting now so dont worry ●ᴥ●_

_Deary~: Um, his dad’s ok with it though??_

 

Furi’s sure that his boyfriend won’t want their friends worrying. The brunette’s not going to lie, but he might soften the blow.

 

_Reo-nee: How big of a breakdown? Sorry, but I can see you skirting, sweetie… I know Sei-chan, and I’ve seen him break before_

 

Furihata paused and read the message twice.

 

_Reo-nee: I’m very happy that his father’s ‘okay’ with it, although I’m sure it’s more complicated than that since Sei-chan had a big reaction_

 

Furi’s a bit jealous. Reo-nee seems to really know Sei, _and me. I literally just sent a tiny text…_

 

_Deary~: ...It was pretty bad honestly. But he’s asleep next to me rn, i promise he is actually ok now_

_Deary~: I had a talk w his dad w/o Sei, and basically told him to reword himself tomorrw. His dad was actually pretty cool bout it though? Its a bit confusing_

_Reo-nee: Oh, I see. Sei-chan has a tendency to read into things not the intended way. He did that awhile back after Kise said something (◡﹏◡✿)_

 

Furihata doesn’t think he knows what situation Reo-nee is referencing. It pushed his prior thoughts of not really knowing Sei. _Reo-nee knows a lot…_

 

_Reo-nee: Are *you* okay, sweetie? Watching Sei-chan break isn’t easy and I can tell you mothered him a bit by talking to his father on his behalf hehe_

 

Furi ignored the group chat now, more in favor of talking to Reo-nee one on one. He forgot how much he likes the other, despite just seeing them. What the other said spurred some of his prior emotions up though and he was afraid he might start crying again. Fortunately, he was able to hold himself back and just typed out to the older.

 

_Deary~: Um, I mean, honestly things are sorta hitting me now. Sei really scares me sometimes but today was the worst… he was really upset reo-nee. He was only breathing bc Bo forced him to. Even the workers here were on stand-by_

 

Despite, Furi initially holding back his tears, he’s getting a bit watery again. He’s a bit angry at himself for being so emotional though, so he just knitted is brows together and bit his lip, typing. He feels really bad unloading this to Reo-nee, but he needs to tell someone, and he doesn’t think it would be right of himself to message this all to the group chat. 

 

_Reo-nee: Oh no… I’m sorry, hun. Like I mentioned before, I’ve seen him break - I believe to a similar state as you saw him today. Back then he locked himself in a bathroom and ended up...really in a bad state._

_Reo-nee: I can’t thank you enough for bringing him back this time and taking care of him._

_Reo-nee: Well, more than just this time. I’m so glad he has you now, despite today, he is doing much better with you around, sweetie. Know that’s not going unseen, I appreciate you taking care of our sweet Sei-chan_

 

Furi blinked and smiled to himself, still petting cherry locks and typing with one hand. He’s upset this is a recurring thing, but he’s really thankful to Reo-nee.

 

_Deary~: Thanks Reonee, that really means a lot - but he takes care of me too!! Haha and thanks for taking care of him too, even before i was in the picture_

_Reo-nee: ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ ) If you ever need anything just message me, sweetie_

_Deary~: You too!!_

 

Furi smiled to himself, and came to a conclusion.

 

_Deary~: Well, actually, you seem to know Sei pretty well.. I might need some of your info once in awhile hehe_

_Reo-nee: Oh? I would love to help (♡´艸`)_

 

The brunette isn’t planning no keeping secrets from Sei or anything like that, but it might be good to have a confidant of sorts. 

Furihata smiled, and then took a picture of his and Sei’s current state, planning on ending his conversation with Reo-nee for now, _I wanna prove we’re okay though._ He took it so you can just see the back of Sei’s head, and his own smirk behind red hair, hand tangled in some of the locks. He sent it right after taking it.

 

_Deary~: Thank you!! And just to prove we’re okay, you can see heehe_

 

There was a slight pause in answer, which Furi didn’t think much of until Reo-nee sent back a picture of _the exact same thing, but Sei and I’s positions are flipped._ _...When did Sei take this photo?_

 

_Reo-nee: You and Sei-chan are so funny( *^ ³^ *)♡_

_Deary~: OMGHH_

_Deary~: We need to talk more Reo-nee_

_Reo-nee: That is definitely true hehe_

 

Furihata just realized that talking to Reo-nee is a _bridge. Sei’s been telling them a lot of personal things… I need to know these things._ Furi can’t feel bad about it seeing as Reo-nee seems to like being kept in the loop and being a secret keeper. Plus, Furihata would be lying if he said an immature part of himself doesn't wants to learn everything he can about Sei.

 

_Reo-nee: Get some rest for now though, sweetie. We’ll talk more after you two sleep <3 _

_Deary~: Thx, and you too! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡_

_Reo-nee: (｡♥‿♥｡)_

 

Furihata smiled to himself and exited that chat. He’s feeling a lot better now. He isn’t sure why he hasn’t been talking to Reo-nee, or the rest of Rakuzan for that matter. He likes all of them, but he had been getting way too wrapped up in only focusing on Sei. That’s not exactly a problem but he should probably branch out a bit more, especially if he wants to keep these friendships. He knows he’s had this thought before too, but he really needs to follow through. _That being said..._ he opened the group chat. He should definitely explain things here before going to sleep. 

He saw a lot of messages open up, but went back to the beginning of new ones.

 

_(; Kise: OMG, WE MISSED SOMTHIN IMPORTANT ｡ﾟ･（ >﹏<）･ﾟ｡ _

_(; Kise: sorry akashicchi and furihatacchiiii!! Senpai and i were at a big shoot but we wouldv left if we knew u were calling a meeting!!!!!_

_Senpai!: Get back to us once you’re able_

_Taco: I MISSED THE HANG TOO_

_Taco: FFFF, Y SICKNESS. YA AKASHIT I SEND YOU PRAYERS_

_KUROKO.: All of us are on the same page, and just waiting to see what happens, but...in the meantime… Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun, what was that about?_

_theliGHT: ya, we wanna know bro_

 

Furihata blinked, curious, but then was suddenly reminded of just how the Yosen duo exited their little meet-up. He swallowed down a laugh at the thought. He can’t help it, it was actually very funny, mainly because of how out of place and character it all was. Truthfully, now that he’s thinking about it, he is curious as to what prompted it though.  _I mean Mura even picked Himuro up without him wanting it._

 

_Taco: fUCK, WAT ELSE DID WE MISS/????_

_ElfPrince: Nothing much. Atsushi was mad at me._

_Taco: ???????!!!! TELL_

_(; Kise: ?(*´･д･)ﾉ_

_Ao!!mine: “nothing much” mura doesnt exactly get mad like that often…._

_ElfPrince: I didn’t think he would get that mad, guess that shows how much he loves me (/∇＼*)｡o○♡_

 

Furihata doesn’t know what that was about, but he’s kind of giggling over how Himuro typed it out.

 

_theliGHT: stop bein weird_

_ElfPrince: I would continue to tease, but I’m actually on a timer since Atsushi’s just in the bathroom right now - so I’ll explain_

_ElfPrince: Basically he was mad because I stayed up studying akashi’s father_

_KUROKO.: I find it unbelievable that’s all you did._

_Senpai!: I find it odd you would just study someone for hours…_

_ElfPrince: Psychology interest me, and i like akashi_

_ElfPrince: but he was probably more mad that I left without waking him up or telling him I was leaving_

_theliGHT: ur smart, but u can also be pretty dumb sometimes…_

_(; Kise: That’s pretty bad coming from kagamichhi lol_

_theliGHT: HEY_

_Ao!!mine: so, you left akita wo any sleep or telling anyone basically_

_ElfPrince: Listen, I am a strong independent woman who doesn’t need permission_

_Taco: LOL. SOMTHIN I WOULD DO, BUT HEARING IT FROM SOMEONE ELSE MAKES ME FEEL BAD FOR SHINCHAN NOW_

_Shin-chan <33: Thank you for opening Takao’s eyes to this, that being said, go back to sleep Takao. You’re still sick. _

_Taco: U CANT TELL ME WAT TO DO, I AM A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO DOESNT NEED PERMISSION._

_ElfPrince: Sorry, Midorima, I’ve made a mistake by saying that._

_Senpai!: Why are so many of you so hard to wrangle?_

_KUROKO.: Half of us are still children. I actually believe I got lucky with Kagami-kun._

_Shin-chan <33: You’re in trouble Takao. We had a deal that you would sleep until Akashi got back _

_Taco: fOR SHIT. U cant get me on that, im too hopped up on meds to sleep!!_

_Shin-chan <33: Takao. _

_Taco: GOTTI BLAST EVERYON. GOO LUCK TATSU_

_ElfPrince: Thank you so much, that being said I also ‘gotti blast.’ I’ll be back when you answer either Akashi, or Furi_

 

Furihata giggled under his breath at the conversation. He’s glad everyone seems to be doing okay, besides the sickness and getting in trouble with their significant others aspects.

He took in a breath and typed a simple opening to see who’s online right now.

 

_SweetChi: Hey_

 

Answers were instantaneous, and Furi realized _everyone_ was on look-out. The only ones who didn’t answer are partners, and he can guarantee that they’re looking over shoulders.

 

_KUROKO.: We’re here_

_Ao!!mine: yo_

_Shin-chan <33: I believe everyone’s stayed up. _

_Candyman: yeah_

_Senpai!: Kise’s over my shoulder too_

_Pinkcutie!!: !!_

 

Furihata felt a warmth fill him. _They didn’t need to stay up._ He’s definitely going to cook a bunch of cupcakes for everyone or something.

 

_SweetChi: Thx <33 soo, um i guess to start, we’re fine _

_SweetChi: Sorry for everything being so dramatic up till now, his dad was literally fine with it… Himuro, you were right_

_Pinkcutie!!: thank goodness!!!_

_Shin-chan <33: Really? I’m glad for you two, but it’s shocking since I know him _

_Ao!!mine: I guess not all shitty parents r homophobes then_

_KUROKO.: I’m glad, but what else happened? It took a long time for you to answer, and Akashi-kun’s not here._

 

Furi blinked, and figured he should’ve anticipated Kuroko figuring things out right away.

 

_SweetChi: Sei’s sleeping, he’s exhausted_

_SweetChi: umm, i mean i love you guys but idk how much detail i should share. Basically sei had this big breakdown (ヘ。ヘ)_

 

Just like before, Furihata doesn’t want to share a lot of unnecessary details, specifically since that should be up to Sei to decide. He could right it with Reo-nee, but not with a big group chat, even if they are all friends.

 

_Ao!!mine: y? U said his dad was fine w it_

_KUROKO.: He didn’t hurt himself, did he?_

 

Furi blinked at that answer.

 

_SweetChi: No?_

 

He isn’t sure what… He scrunched his eyebrows. _Does Sei have a past of hurting himself?_ It made Furi feel sick as he remembered Reo-nee’s conversation earlier, the other mentioned Sei breaking down badly and then thanked him for being with Sei… _That...okay, no. Do not think about something you don’t know is true._

 

_SweetChi: I mean, mentally, yes. He had a break in reference to his personalities - is probably a better way of explaining._

_SweetChi: It did have to do with his dad’s reaction but i think it was also bc Oreshi’s been hidin so long and been stressed_

 

Furihata hit send but then regretted it. _I’m sharing too much!_ It’s not his place to. He needs to get better at this. It’s hard for him to not answer, especially to Kuroko though… He took in a breath, _well they know how Sei is, this isn’t actually sharing too much since they could probably assume a lot._

 

_Pinkcutie!!: Oh no!!!_

_Pinkcutie!!: But he’s sleeping now you said?_

_Senpai!: So his dad’s okay with it, but didn’t clearly say that basically?_

_SweetChi: ya, hes sleeping with his puppy hehe_

 

Furihata tried to lighten the conversation, not wanting everyone to worry so much, especially Kuroko and Momoi.

 

_SweetChi: And yea, that’s probs a good way to put it, kasa. But its fine i yelled at his dad basically omgh_

_Shin-chan <33: You...yelled at Akashi Masaomi? _

 

Furihata realized how what he said is wrong, even if it’s ‘kind of’ true. He is pretty proud of himself for being able to confront Sei’s dad. Despite, how he portrayed himself, he actually is grateful that he was able to talk to the other without stuttering or anything - and...he sort of wants to gloat.

 

_SweetChi: Well, i mean, not ‘yelled’ but i had a talk with him and was kinda rude honestly_

 

In spite of himself wanting to exaggerate, Furi is reminded of how he cut into Sei’s dad’s phone call. He knows he got away with it, but he hopes that didn’t damage his reputation too much.

 

_SweetChi: I was mad;; definitely didnt get any brownie points…_

_Pinkcutie!!: Furi-kun...you’re still a super hero!!!_

_Shin-chan <33: I don’t know if you’re the most foolish person I’ve met, but letting your emotions dictate your actions in front of him is not the wisest choice… _

_Ao!!mine: chihuahuas dont bark they bite . <. _

_Senpai!: You’re a really protective person, aren’t you?_

 

Furi blinked, looking at the answers he got. _Protective._

 

_SweetChi: I’m a coward with myself but anyone else i get pretty protective w haha, its kinda a bad thing sometimes though_

_KUROKO.: Awhile back with the Shikari situation, Akashi-kun said it scared him how you get that way. But I’m glad you do that, Furihata-kun._

_KUROKO.: I’m curious though, what exactly did his father say? If it made you that mad it was a mistake on his part._

 

Furihata didn’t know he’s been scaring his boyfriend for so long with this character trait he has. _Back when I met Shikari… Sei wasn’t even around then._ The brunette shook his head and got back on track, so he started to explain Sei’s dad’s reaction, since he’s sure he can at least share that.

 

_SweetChi: I wasn’t actually there, I was more mad because of how hard it hit Sei. But to my understanding, he basically just said he ‘doesn’t care.’_

_SweetChi: which is like a ‘good’ response, but i can sorta see whats wrong with it._

_Ao!!mine: ??_

_Candyman: murochin’s upset, hes mad he didnt see this coming_

_SweetChi: he seemed to, though?_

 

Furihata knows this is true. When they were all together, Himuro was positive that Sei’s dad wouldn’t be homophobic.

 

_Ao!!mine: I dont get y akashi freaked if his dad was fine w it still_

_ElfPrince: Because in akashi’s head, his father just proved his thoughts that his father ‘doesn’t care’ about him_

 

 _…_ Furi sort of paused. He knew why Sei freaked out, but to be told so cleanly in one sentence bluntly is hurtful. Considering Furihata kind of already knew Sei thinks his dad doesn’t care about him _,_ it being validated through someone else’s perspective, makes him all the more aware. _But that’s not true._ Furihata can tell that Sei’s dad does in fact care about him. The older wanted to understand why Sei was upset, _and lowered himself to a degree in front of me by proving he didn’t know just so he could find out why._ Sei even said himself that his dad doesn’t show when he doesn’t know things, but he did earlier.

_And…_

There’s other evidence to prove this. Furihata is reminded suddenly of that picture of Sei when he was a kid holding his dad’s pant leg after his mother died. When they went on that trip together, _when they went on any trip. His dad let -wanted- him along. He even let Sei come on the trip even though he wanted to be alone after his wife passed away._

 

_SweetChi: But thats not true…_

_Shin-chan <33: As harsh as it is, it makes sense that Akashi thinks that. His father disregarded his opinion too many times. _

 

Furihata should be used to hearing about things that are wrong with his boyfriend’s home life by now. He’s been hearing them since before they were together, but it still somehow hurts him. _But… I think I may be able to help somehow by befriending his dad…_

 

_Pinkcutie!!: ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚_

_ElfPrince: Not to put pressure on, but Furi will fix it. He already started by yelling at his dad (✿◠‿◠)_

_Candyman: thanks Furi-chin_

_Pinkcutie!!: yeah! You’re so cool furikun!!!! <333 _

_Senpai!: I honestly think you did the right thing today, even if it was an emotional outburst, so I’m glad_

 

Furi blinked at the sudden shift. _Why am I being praised so much today?_

 

_SweetChi: Why am I being thanked so much today? All i did is was tell his dad that he couldve been nicer ???_

 

Furihata still feels bad he was rude to Sei’s dad, but after getting so many thanks, and especially Himuro’s reassurance, and Kasa’s mature approval, he thinks he may not have messed up as bad as he thought. _But really the workers thanked me too, and Reo-nee._

 

_Shin-chan <33: Because Akashi’s never had someone who stands up for him despite odds. _

 

Furihata read the message twice. _The maid said that earlier too._

 

_KUROKO.: Because the last person who did was his mother._

 

 _…_ Furi doesn’t know how Kuroko knows that, _is that true? Is that why Sei’s dad listened? He did seem a bit shocked._

 

_SweetChi: Alright, but it was at least partially a mistake bc his dad said hes keeping track of my rude moments omgh_

_Senpai!: What exactly did you tell him? Or do?_

_SweetChi: uhhhhhhhhh (ﾟ⊿ﾟ);;_

_KUROKO.: Furihata-kun, what did you do._

 

Furi smirked nervously to himself. He can’t escape.

 

_SweetChi: WeLL, keep in mind i was pissed ok?_

_Ao!!mine: thats a bad start lol_

_SweetChi: I WASNT ACTUALLY THAT BAD. but uh, in akashi language i was._

_SweetChi: So his dad was on the phone w probs some important business stuff. But he wasnt behind a closed door or anything-so shh,_

_SweetChi: I sorta stood over him wordlessly telling him to finish up business cause we needed to have a CHAT_

_Shin-chan <33: This story already has danger written all over it. Why didn't any workers stop you? _

_SweetChi: oh, ahhh hahh, bc the workers like me??? They were definitely listening on edge though…_

 

Furihata just realized that in his action he could’ve gotten the workers in trouble too. He’ll have to thank them for not stepping in.

 

_SweetChi: anyways, his dad actually did end his call, so after he did i basically told him that he really upset sei. He seemed pretty confused which was weird, and he started asking questions, so i kinda calmed down since he wast bein a piss baby_

_KUROKO.: “piss baby”_

_SweetChi: umm, i mean thats basically it. He asked why sei was upset since he was like ‘isnt not caring the best response?’ which is a fair argument on his part so i coudnt get mad_

_SweetChi: he said hell have a better talk with sei 2mrw (i didnt tell sei that yet though - actually,, i didnt tell him any of this yet) sei thinks i only went down to get him out of dinner…_

 

 Well, Furihata _did_ tell Sei that his father didn't mean what he said the way he perceived it, but that's all. He’ll have to tell Sei everything tomorrow. That’s fine, he wants Sei to get rest first anyways. 

 

_SweetChi: So ye, then he said i was rude though, and i said we were even since he was rude - THen he said hes going to keep track of my rude remarks (which is AHH) but i just told him i was going to him too basically bc im a stupid frick_

_Shin-chan <33: You just started something bad. _

_SweetChi: uh, ye, i know, i do know sei and theyre sorta similar in this aspect…_

 

Furi took in a breath. He knows he made a mistake there, but at the same time, right now it’s just friendly. He’s keeping himself interesting to Sei’s dad, which his boyfriend’s said is a good thing. _It does mean I’ll have to be even more aware of everything I do and say in front of him though…_

 

_Senpai!: I don’t think you handled that as poorly as you think._

_Ao!!mine: yah, i mean u started a small fight thing but if hes like akashi as u said ,Akashi likes challenges (depending_

_Shin-chan <33: How...did you snark him..?  _

_SweetChi: I wasnt thinking…._

_KUROKO.: furihata-kun has a tendency to do this, this was established on day one._

_ElfPrince: I love you furi_

 

Furi let out a relieved sigh. Nobody seems to think he made a horrible mistake.

 

_SweetChi: so then i got us food in the kitchen, and the chef is so scary!! But also nice, but also scary!!_

_Ao!!mine: that sounds like a recurring personality trait of ppl in his house_

_SweetChi: and some worker said a big thank to me (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)!! She was rly nice_

_SweetChi: BUT THEN SEI WOULDNT EAT HIS DINNER, and now he sleep >.< _

_KUROKO.: He was probably too stressed to, but please make sure he eats breakfast_

_SweetChi: you know i will (｡◝‿◜｡)_

_KUROKO.: I know :)_

_Ao!!mine: its still weird when tetsu uses an emoticon_

_KUROKO.:????? ―(≧∀≦)ゞ why_

_Ao!!mine: EW TETSU, DONT DO THAT. ITS JUST WRONG_

 

Furihata snorted at the drastic change in conversation. It gave him a sense of whiplash for a second, honestly, but he's thankful for it.

 

_KUROKO.: ｏ(〃・◇・〃)ゞ????_

_ElfPrince: You’re turning into me._

_KUROKO.: <(￣∇￣)ゞ I am also part of the gremlin group _

_SweetChi: You should use the weird ones Kuroko, it’ll be funny - like this ༼༼;; ;°;ਊ°;༽_

_KUROKO.: ( ┐΄✹ਊ✹)┐ is this acceptable?_

_Ao!!mine: STOP W UR GREMLIN STUFF_

_KUROKO.: ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽ but why, Aomine-kun?_

_Senpai!: Where the hell do you even find these emoticons._

_KUROKO.: (ง ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)ง it’s a secret._

_Pinkcutie!!: I want to join!_

_Pinkcutie!!: (งಠل͜ಠ)ง like tetskuns!!_

_Ao!!mine: GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE_

 

Furihata snorted laughs into Sei’s hair, now definitely in a much better mood. He smiled, but said good night to the chat, knowing he should probably get some rest. They answered in turn, but Furi thinks they’re staying up to fool around honestly - it made him happy. He thinks goofing off with them, and smelling Sei’s hair as the taller sleeps beside him is the best way he could’ve ended this hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big hearts to yall <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts, I would love to hear feedback!! and thank you for reading !!(人 •͈ᴗ•͈) Remember that I am rooting for you♡


End file.
